Schicksal?
by oO.Jazzz.Oo
Summary: Texas,1862.Bella,Jaspers Schwester, hat seit kurzem etwas zu viel für ihren Bruder übrig.Sie ist schon fast froh,als Jasper in den Krieg zieht.Doch was tut sie, wenn er "stirbt"?Wenn sie ihn Jahrhunderte später wiedertrifft,verheiratet?
1. Vorwort

**So, ich hab das Vorwort noch mal umgeschrieben. So gefällts mir schon besser. ;)**

Mein Name ist Isabella Maria Whitlock, und das Schicksal hasst mich.

Man muss Entscheidungen treffen, das ist unumgänglich. Manchmal führt uns das Schicksal als Belohnung für diese Entscheidungen auf einen guten Weg, glückgesäumt.

Nicht so bei mir. Alles was ich tat, war falsch. Ich versuchte, klug zu handeln und an andere zu denken, doch egal was ich tat, alles wurde immer schlimmer.

Mein Bruder, mein wunderbarer Bruder, war tot und ich war eine Gestalt, die normalerweise nur in Mythen und Sagen vorkam.

Immer wenn ich dachte es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, setzte das Schicksal noch eins drauf.

Ich spürte keine Hoffnung mehr. Was brachte die schon? Sie war nutzlos und wurde am Ende sowieso immer zerstört.

Alles was ich spürte war Schmerz, unbeschreiblicher Schmerz.


	2. Leiden

Ich saß auf der Terasse vor unserem Haus und beobachtete den glühenden Sonnenuntergang. Es war still auf unserem Anwesen, alles was man hören konnte war das Zirpen der Grillen und das Rauschen der nahen Quelle.

Meine Augen waren fest auf den Horizont gerichtet, doch ich sah ihn nicht.

Alles was ich sah war _er_.Seine sturmgrauen Augen,seine verwuschelten, dunkelblonden Haare und sein markantes Kinn.

Ich wünschte ich könnte sagen, dass ich über einen ganz normalen Jungen nachdachte,jemand aus unserer Stadt oder auch meinen Verlobten.

Aber nein. Meine Gedanken waren an jemanden anders gerichtet.

Meinen Bruder. Jasper.

Ich wusste,dass es verboten war. Dass ein junges Mädchen sich nicht solche Gedanken über seinen Bruder machen durfte. Doch ich konnte nicht anders.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich meine, wir waren Geschwister!Wir hatten sogar die gleichen Augen, auch wenn ich schon immer fand, dass seine schöner aussahen als meine. Grau ,wie der Himmel an einem stürmischen Tag,so groß und ausdrucksstark, immer voller Emotionen...

Da waren sie schon wieder. Diese Gedanken.

_Isabella,hör auf so zu denken. Du darfst ihn nicht lieben,er ist dein Bruder!_

Es brachte nichts. Ich musste mich ablenken. Ich stand auf und glättete mein Kleid. Wenn Mutter gesehen hätte,dass ich schon wieder im Staub gesessen hatte,hätte sie mich sicher wieder ausgeschimpft. Doch das war mir egal. Ich hatte größere Probleme.

Eilig ging ich die Stufen zu unserem Haus hinauf,darauf bedacht nicht zu stolpern. Es gehörte sich für eine Lady nicht,zu stolpern oder hinzufallen. Doch passierte es mir ständig,auch wenn Jasper fast immer da war um mich aufzufangen.

_Jasper._Ich seufzte,wenn auch nur innerlich. Schon wieder waren meine Gedanken bei ihm.

Warum konnte nicht alles so leicht sein wie vor einigen Jahren,als ich noch klein Bella gewesen war und Jasper einfach nur mein großer,beschützerischer Bruder?Wir waren glücklich damals. Jasper ,der zwei Jahre älter war als ich,hatte mir alles mögliche beigebracht. Wie man auf Bäume kletterte oder ein Gewehr bediente. Das alles gehörte sich nicht für eine Lady, doch ich wollte auch noch nie eine Lady sein.

Ich hatte die letzten Stufen erreicht und betrat unser Haus. Wir hatten viel Geld geerbt von unseren Großeltern, deshalb war es ziemlich groß,gut gelegen am Stadtrand von Houston,Texas.

Man musste nur einige Minuten reiten um in das Zentrum der Stadt zu gelangen.

Blinzelnd schritt ich in den Salon,meine Augen gewöhnten sich an das dunklere Zimmer. Was sollte ich jetzt tun?Mutter und Vater waren auf einer Veranstaltung. Jasper war weg, er musste etwas in der Stadt erledigen. Nicht dass er die beste Ablenkung gewesen wäre. Langsam durchschritt ich die Zimmer unseres Hauses und erinnerte mich an den Moment,in dem ich in Jasper zum ersten Mal mehr als meinen Bruder gesehen hatte.

_Draußen stürmte es. Ich hatte Angst um Jasper,meinen großen Bruder,meinen Beschützer. Er war noch immer nicht von der Jagd mit seinen Freunden zurück. Ich saß am Fenster und verfolgte die dicken Regentropfen die an der Fensterscheibe hinunterliefen,als er endlich kam._

_Sein normalerweise blondes Haar war triefend nass und wirkte fast schwarz,seine gebräunte Haut __war von Regentropfen überzogen. Seine dünnen Sommerkleider klebten an seinem Körper, betonten seine muskulöse Brust und seine schlanke Figur. Sofort fing mein Herz an schneller zu schlagen,und mein Magen zog sich fast schmerzhaft zusammen._

_Ich hielt inne. Warum konnte ich meine Augen nicht von seinem Körper fernhalten?Was war passiert?Ich schien Jasper auf einmal in einem anderen Licht zu sehen... Ich schüttelte diese Gedanken ab und stand auf, um Jasper zu begrüßen._

Ich hatte nicht lang gebraucht um herauszufinden,was passiert war. Ich hatte mich in meinen eigenen Bruder verliebt!

Ich war damals sechzehn gewesen,nun war ich achzehn und meine Gefühle hatten sich kein bisschen verändert. Nur noch verstärkt. Jedes mal wenn ich meinen _Bruder _sah,fing mein Herz an zu schlagen und mein Bauch fing an sich angenehm zusammenzuziehen. Wenn ich ihn länger anschaute,wurde meine Atmung unregelmäßig und schlimmstenfalls würde ich auch noch rot werden.

Ich hatte mittlerweile mein Zimmer erreicht,wo ich mich auf das Bett fallen ließ.Ich beschloss ein wenig zu schlafen,bis alle anderen zurückkommen würden. Ich rollte mich zu einer Kugel zusammen und wartete.

Darauf,dass jemand meinem stillen Leiden ein Ende setzen würde.

** fertig!Was denkt ihr?Bella ist schon armselig,oder?:) Jasper kommt im nächsten Chap. Ich freu mich schon drauf!**


	3. Leder und Pinien

Sanft berührte jemand meine Stirn. Warum musste man mich jetzt aufwecken? Ich hatte so gut geträumt... von_ ihm_. Meine Träume waren die einzige Zuflucht vor der Realität. Hier war es nicht verboten, ihn zu lieben, ihn zu berühren. Jemand rüttelte ganz leicht an meiner Schulter.

„Bella, komm steh auf. Du zerknitterst dein Kleid. Mutter wird nicht froh sein..."

Moment, diese goldene Stimme konnte nur einem gehören... Jasper.

Blitzartig schlug ich die Augen auf und fuhr hoch. Da stand er, den Arm ausgestreckt, bereit mich ein weiteres Mal anzustupsen. Er sah herrlich aus, sein blondes Haar verwuschelt und störrisch wie immer. Wie hart musste ich mich beherrschen nicht einfach meinen Arm auszustrecken und hindurchzufahren... _Isabella! Nicht abschweifen, konzentriere dich. Wirke normal!_

Schnell wendete ich meinen Blick von seinen Locken ab und ließ ihn durch mein Zimmer streifen. Die Wände waren hellgelb, und wenn man morgens aus dem Fenster blickte, hatte man eine perfekte Sicht auf den Sonnenaufgang.

Nicht dass man die Sonne im Moment gesehen hätte. Es war dunkel draußen, ich hatte wahrscheinlich eine ganze Weile geschlafen. Der Mond erleuchtete die Wolken. Sie waren _grau_...

Fast automatisch schweiften mein Blick zurück zu seinem Gesicht,oder besser gesagt seinen Augen. Da waren sie, grau wie die Wolken draußen vor dem Fenster. Manchmal erinnerten sie mich auch an das Meer während ein Sturm tobt, man konnte so leicht in ihnen versinken...

Doch etwas war falsch. Ich konzentrierte mich auf seine Augen. Sie zeigten keine Freude und Lebensenergie wie sonst immer, stattdessen schwammen Besorgnis und Trauer in ihnen...

„Jasper, was ist los? Warum siehst du so traurig aus?" Ich versuchte wirklich meine Stimme nicht zu besorgt oder panisch klingen zu lassen, doch es gelang mir nicht besonders gut.

„Es ist nichts schlimmes." sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Er sah mich erneut an und sein Blick war emotionslos. Er hatte schon immer die Fähigkeit gehabt, seine Gefühle fast unsichtbar zu machen. Ich hasste es. Man wusste fast nie, was er dachte oder fühlte. Zumindest ging es anderen so. Ich kannte ihn schon immer besser als jeder andere, und konnte auch seine gefühllosen Blicke oft fast vollständig entziffern. Also wusste ich auch _dass_ es etwas schlimmes war. Er machte sich Sorgen um mich, aber ich wusste nicht warum... Ich fing an leicht panisch zu werden. Was wenn ihm etwas passiert war? Oder Mutter und Vater?

„Ja, natürlich." versuchte ich so überzeugend wie möglich zu sagen.

Er wusste dass ich ihm nicht glaubte. Seufzend trat er auf mich zu und schlang seine starken Arme um mich. Mein Herz fing an rasend schnell zu pochen, doch ich ignorierte es und konzentrierte mich ganz auf Jasper. _Meinen_ Jasper. Fast automatisch fanden meine Arme ihren Weg um seine Taille. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine breiten Schultern und atmete tief ein. Sofort umströmte mich sein herrlicher Geruch nach Pinien und Leder und vernebelte mir die Sinne. Er roch so gut, und das von Natur aus. Ich fragte mich, ob seine Lippen den gleichen Geschmack hätten...

Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf und lehnte ihn nach hinten, sodass meine Lippen beinahe sein scharfes Kinn berührten. Langsam streckte ich mich nach oben, immer weiter. Ich musste es einfach tun, ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen... nur einmal seine Lippen auf meinen spüren... Seine wilden Haare die mich an der Nase kitzelten weckten mich aus meinem tranceähnlichen Zustand. Das war knapp gewesen... zu knapp. Ich musste irgendetwas tun, irgendetwas ändern. Es konnte so nicht weitergehen. Ich hätte gerade beinahe meinen eigenen Bruder geküsst!

Schnell drückte ich ihm einen Kuss aufs Kinn, um von meiner Situation abzulenken. Das machte ich nicht häufig, aber es war zumindest nicht unnormal. Meine Lippen brannten von der Berührung mit seiner Haut, und ich leckte mir die Lippen um mir seinen wunderbaren Geruch noch besser merken zu können .

Schnell ließ ich mich zurück auf meine Fußsohlen sinken und trat aus seiner Umarmung heraus.

Beruhigend lächelte Jasper mich an und stirch mir eine Strähne meiner langen, dunkelbraunen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Alles ist gut, Bella. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Sobald er diese Worte sprach,war es, als würde mich eine Welle voller Ruhe und Gelassenheit einhüllen. Das passierte oft. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Jasper diese Wellen aussendete, ohne Absicht, als ob er wüsste was ich brauchte.

„Du wirst immer bei mir sein,oder? Du wirst mich nicht verlassen." Ich musste sicher gehen.

Er zögerte, fast unmerklich, aber er zögerte. Das versetzte meinem Herz einen Stich. Wollte er gehen? Hatte er mir nicht schon so oft versprochen, dass er immer auf mich aufpassen würde?

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich immer körperlich bei dir sein werde. Aber solange du an mich denkst, werde ich dich auch nie verlassen." flüsterte er mit traurigen Augen.

Er verschwieg mir etwas. Deshalb war er so traurig und besorgt... Er wollte mich wirklich verlassen. Wie sollte ich ohne ihn leben? Er war alles für mich, ich liebte ihn... Ich durfte mir nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr der Gedanke seiner Abwesenheit mir zu schaffen machte.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte ich fast unhörbar.

„Ganz sicher." Und ich glaubte ihm. Was sollte ich auch anderes tun?


	4. Ein Engel

**Was wird Bella tun? Hier werdet ihr es erfahren. Viel Spaß.;)**

„_Ich weiß nicht ob ich immer körperlich bei dir sein werde. Aber so lange du an mich denkst, werde ich dich auch nie verlassen." flüsterte er mit traurigen Augen._

_Er verschwieg mir etwas. Deshalb war er so traurig und besorgt. Er wollte mich wirklich verlassen. Wie sollte ich ohne ihn leben? Er war alles für mich, ich liebte ihn... Ich durfte mir nicht anmerken lassen wie sehr der Gedanke an seine Abwesenheit mir zu schaffen machte._

„_Bist du dir sicher?" fragte ich fast unhörbar._

„_Ganz sicher." Und ich glaubte ihm. Was sollte ich auch anderes tun?_

„Komm Bella," ,sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause „zieh dir ordentliche Sachen an und geh dann ins Bett. Unsere Eltern werden erst sehr spät wiederkommen."

Langsam und elegant ging er Richtung Tür. Kurz bevor er ganz draußen war, drehte er sich noch mal um und schaute mir in die Augen. Sofort fühlte ich die altbekannten Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch und hielt die Luft an. „Ich gehe auch gleich. Schlaf gut, darlin´." Und damit war er weg. Schnell zog ich mir mein Nachthemd an und machte mich bettfertig. Seufzend ließ ich mich nach hinten auf mein Bett fallen.

Ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen. So wie es jetzt war konnte es nicht weitergehen. Wenn ich meine Gefühle für Jasper weiter so in mir aufstaute, würde ich langsam verrückt werden. Erst vorhins hatte ich ihn beinahe geküsst, nur weil ich für einen Moment die Beherrschung verloren hatte!

Was für Möglichkeiten hatte ich? Natürlich stand Jaspers Wohl an erster Stelle. Ich wollte, dass er glücklich war, mit oder ohne mir. Er sollte sich verlieben, heiraten, Kinder kriegen... Natürlich würde es jedes Mal weh tun, ihn mit seiner Geliebten zu sehen, aber ich würde es aushalten. Für ihn...

...Deshalb war es unmöglich ihm zu sagen was ich für ihn empfand. Er liebte mich. Zwar nicht auf die gleiche Weise wie ich ihn, aber trotzdem würden meine Gefühle seine Entscheidung hinsichtlich Liebe und Heirat beeinflussen, und das durfte ich nicht zulassen.

Ich könnte weglaufen. Aber das würde Jasper und meine Eltern verletzten, und das wollte ich auf jeden Fall vermeiden.

Ich hatte noch eine Idee. Es war die effektivste, aber auch die schmerzvollste Methode... Jasper vergessen. Meine Gefühle für ihn ganz tief in mir wegschließen und nie mehr hervorholen... Das würde Schmerz bedeuten, denn trotzdem wären sie ja noch da und würden nur darauf warten, wieder hervorzukommen und mich wieder zu beherrschen.

Ich würde mich verändern, jeder würde es merken. Auch Jasper. Ich würde ihn meiden müssen. Ich könnte ihn nicht mehr so viel umarmen, mit ihm lachen und Sachen unternehmen. Das alles würde nur die Gefahr steigern, wieder in mein altes Schema zurückzufallen. Es würde so aussehen, als würde Jasper mir egal sein, und das würde ihn verletzten. Sehr. Aber der Schmerz würde verschwinden, mit der Zeit. Spätestens wenn er sich verlieben würde, würde er vergessen wie eng zusammen wir einmal waren. Und das war gut für ihn. Für mich war allein dieser Gedanke zerstörend. Ich könnte ihn niemals richtig vergessen... Ich konnte es versuchen, aber es würde nicht klappen, das wusste ich.

Trotzdem hatte ich meine Entscheidung schon getroffen. Ich würde morgen anfangen.

Aber davor musste ich noch eine Sache erledigen... Etwas was ich schon die ganze Zeit tun wollte in der ich in Jasper verliebt war. Schnell und leise sprang ich auf und fiel beinahe wieder hin. Warum musste ich auch so tollpatschig sein? Flink huschte ich aus meinem Zimmer und schlich den stockdunklen Flur entlang. Jaspers Zimmer war ganz am Ende des Ganges. Ich eilte auf seine Zimmertür zu und hielt mein Ohr an seine geschlossene Tür. Ich konnte seine regelmäßigen Atemzüge hören, das musste heißen dass er schon schlief.

Ganz langsam drückte ich die Türklinke hinab und hoffte, dass seine Tür nicht quietschte. Nachdem ich sie einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte, spähte ich hinein. Jasper lag auf seinem Bett, die Bettdecke verrutscht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war friedlich, seine Augen geschlossen. Seine Haare leuchteten silbern im Schein des Mondlichts, dass durch das Fenster schien und sein gesamtes Bett erhellte. Sein muskulöser, nackter Oberkörper hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig.

Mir stockte der Atem. Er sah absolut wunderschön aus, wie ein Gott. Leise tapste ich in sein Zimmer und näherte mich seinem Bett. Ich versuchte mir jedes Detail seines Gesichts und seines Körpers einzuprägen. Das würde das letzte Mal sein, das ich ihn so bewundern könnte.

Nachdem ich mich versichert hatte, dass er noch schlief, beugte ich mich zu seinem Gesicht herab und strich mit meiner Hand sanft über seine dunkelgoldenen Locken. Obwohl sie so störrisch und wild aussahen, fühlten sie sich weicher an als die feinsten Stoffe die es gibt. Ganz vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, spreizte ich meine Finger und fuhr durch seine seidigen Haare, löste kleine Knoten und versuchte, sie etwas zu ordnen. Auf einmal bewegte sich Jasper leicht und ich fuhr erschrocken auf, behielt aber meine Hand wo sie war. Dann merkte ich warum er sich bewegt hatte:

Er hatte seinen Kopf meiner Hand entgegengestreckt, ganz so als würde es ihm gefallen und ich sollte weitermachen. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich in meinem Gesicht aus. Oh Gott, wie sehr ich ihn liebte. Keine Worte konnten beschreiben, wie ich mich in diesem Moment fühlte. Langsam und vorsichtig fuhr ich fort, seine Haare zu kämmen und begann dazu, zärtlich seine Kopfhaut ein bisschen zu massieren. Anscheinend gefiel ihm das, denn er legte seinen Kopf in meine Hand und ein leichtes Seufzen entfuhr ihm. Mein Blick war voller Liebe und Sehnsucht, als ich sein makelloses Gesicht studierte: Seine Goldlocken hingen ihm in die Stirn, seine Nase war so gerade und perfekt und seine Augen, obwohl sie geschlossen waren, schienen nichts außer Freude und Zufriedenheit auszustrahlen. Ein leichtes und atemberaubendes Lächeln zierte seine vollen und leicht pinken Lippen, und seine Haut war glatt und ohne jeden Makel.

In diesem friedlichen Moment verliebte ich mich noch so viel mehr in ihn, und fragte mich, ob man einen Menschen überhaupt so stark lieben konnte. Natürlich war ich müde, doch ich konnte mich einfach nicht von _meinem_ Jasper losreißen. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich ihm so nah sein konnte und das musste ich ausnutzen.

Meine Hand zog sanfte Kreise über seinen Kopf und Jasper seufzte ab und zu. Es klang so niedlich wenn er das tat, ich konnte es gar nicht oft genug hören. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde wurde ich etwas mutiger, und begann, ganz sanft und mit bebenden Fingern sein Gesicht zu streicheln. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, also machte ich weiter. Ich fuhr seine perfekten Augenbrauen nach, und ließ meine Finger von seiner Schläfe zu seinem Kinn gleiten. Seine Haut war so weich für einen Jungen... Ganz leicht fuhr ich mit meinem Zeigefinger seine vollen Lippen nach. Wie oft hatte ich mir versucht vorzustellen, wie sie sich anfühlen würden... Sie waren einfach nur perfekt. Leicht geschwungen und nach ober gebogen, sodass er immer aussah, als würde er ein wenig lächeln. Ein so leicht pinker Farbton, dass man geradezu dazu verlockt wurde sie zu küssen, und so voll waren sie... Leise setzte ich meine Erkundungstour in seinem Gesicht fort. Fuhr seine leicht lilanen Augenlider nach und seine markante Kinnlinie... Immer wieder entdeckte ich neue Sachen die nur bestätigten,was ich schon immer wusste: Er war einfach perfekt. Es gab keinen Mann der hübscher sein konnte als _mein_ Jasper. Das war einfach nicht möglich.

Er sah aus wie ein Engel, wie das weiße Mondlicht auf seinen Oberkörper fiel... Als mein Blick auf seine starken Schultern und seine muskulöse Brust fiel, wusste ich was ich als nächstes tun würde. Leise rutsche ich von seinem Gesicht weg und näherte mich seiner Brust. Jasper schien es nicht zu gefallen dass ich weg war, denn er verzog sein Gesicht ein wenig. Ich kicherte sehr leise und ließ meinen Blick über seine gemeißelte Figur schweifen. Sein Körper war durch die harte Arbeit sehr durchtrainiert und muskulös. Er war schon immer ziemlich groß, hatte aber immer genügend Muskeln um nicht schlaksig zu erscheinen. Seine Schultern waren breit und männlich und seine Arme waren ebenfalls sehr muskulös. Alles in Allem hatte er einen Körper, den sich jeder Mann nur wünschen konnte. Ich war so glücklich dass ich ihn hatte, wenn auch nur als Bruder... Zögerlich fing ich an, die harten Muskeln auf seiner Brust nachzufahren. Jasper gab ein komisches Geräusch von sich, es klang schon beinahe wie das Schnurren einer Katze. Ich nahm an es gefiel ihm, also machte ich weiter. Zeichnete unsichtbare Muster und zog seine definierten Bauchmuskeln nach.

Bald schon hörte ich Mutter und Vater nach Hause kommen, doch da ihr Zimmer im Erdgeschoss war, machte ich mir keine Sorgen. Die ganze Nacht verbrachte ich damit, seinen Oberkörper, sein Gesicht und seine Haare sanft zu streicheln, und genoss seinen Geruch, seine Nähe und seine Geräusche der Zustimmung. Es war eine perfekte Nacht, die beste Nacht meines Lebens, doch leider dämmerte es irgendwann. Ich wollte noch eine Sache tun, bevor ich mich endgültig verabschiedete. Ich kniete mich vor sein Gesicht und lehnte mich zu seinem Ohr.

„Jasper, ich weiß du kannst mich nicht hören, aber ich muss es dir trotzdem sagen. Ich finde du bist der wunderschönste, klügste, netteste, charismatischste und liebevollste Mensch auf dieser Erde. Ich liebe dich, Jasper, mehr als man seinen Bruder lieben sollte. Und deshalb muss ich mich von dir fernhalten. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir die Sachen die ich in der Zukunft machen werde, und selbst wenn es dann manchmal nicht so aussehen wird Jasper, ich werde dich _immer_ lieben und verehren, für immer und ewig." eine einsame Träne rollte meine Wange hinab und tropfte auf Jaspers Kissen.

Langsam beugte ich mich vor und atmete noch einmal seinen wundervollen Duft ein, bevor ich meine Lippen auf seine presste. Es war besser als ich es mir je erträumt hatte. Seine Lippen waren weicher als alles was man sich vorstellen konnte, und sein Duft verstärkte sich um das 100-fache. Das war mein erster "Kuss", wenn man es so bezeichnen konnte, und ich konnte mir keinen besseren vorstellen.

Ich wollte mich grade wieder aufrichten, als etwas passierte: Jasper bewegte seine Lippen ganz leicht auf meinen, hob seine Hand und legte sie auf meinen Hinterkopf. Das bisher leichte Brennen meiner Lippen verstärkte sich, bis es sich fast anfühlte als würde Strom durch meinen Körper fließen. Ich öffnete meine Augen, fast sicher dass Jasper aufgewacht sein musste, nur um in sein friedliches Gesicht zu blicken. Er schlief immer noch, anscheinend träumte er. Nach einigen Sekunden ließ er seine Hand sinken und sank zurück in die Kissen.

Er blinzelte einige Male mit verschlossenen Augen, und ich wusste, dass er bald aufwachen würde. Ich lehnte mich ein letztes Mal zu ihm, küsste seine Stirn und strich durch seine Haare. Dann drehte ich mich schweren Herzens um und ging Richtung Tür. Bevor ich ganz draußen war, drehte ich mich, genau wie Jasper es vor einigen Stunden getan hatte, flüstere: „Tschüss Jasper, ich werde dich nie vergessen." und schloss die Tür. Und als ich hörte, wie Jasper auf der anderen Seite der Tür gähnte und die Bettdecke zurückschlug, wusste ich plötzlich warum er zurückgeküsst hatte: Es war sein besonderer Abschied für mich. Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf und einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief ich ein.

**Endlich fertig. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu schreiben...Falls jemand jetzt verwirrt sein sollte: Bella hat beschlossen sich von Jasper fernzuhalten, und ihre Gefühle für ihn zu unterdrücken. Die Nacht war sozusagen ihr "Abschied".**


	5. Hülle

Sobald mein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte, war ich eingeschlafen. Ich schlummerte tief und fest, wurde aber nach wenigen Stunden schon wieder geweckt. Von Jasper, natürlich.

Ganz sanft strich er mir über den Kopf und flüsterte mit seidiger Stimme: „Bella darlin´ , aufstehen. Es ist schon fast 9."

Sofort wollten 1000 Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch herumfliegen, doch ich drängte sie zurü Herz wollte schneller schlagen, doch ich zwang mich, ruhig zu bleiben. Mein Magen kribbelte, doch ich dachte an meine bevorstehende Aufgabe und sofort hörte es auf. Ich musste meine Gefühle für Jasper beherrschen. Ich konnte nicht zulassen dass sie mich beherrschten.

Ich öffnete die Augen und drehte mich schnell auf den Rücken, sodass Jaspers Hand, die immer noch auf meinem Kopf gelegen hatte, ins Leere fiel. Verletzt zog er seine Hand zurück. Sobald ich in seine wunderschönen, traurigen Augen blickte, fühlte es sich an, als würde mein Herz von Tausend Nadeln durchbohrt werden. Ich hatte ihm wehgetan. Wie konnte das, was ich tat richtig sein, wenn es Jasper verletzte? Beinahe hätte ich meine Entscheidung geändert, doch ich durfte es nicht. Besser ein wenig Schmerz, weil ich kalt zu ihm war, als viel mehr Schmerz weil ich weggerannt war. Immerhin würde ich hier bei ihm im Haus bleiben, auch wenn ich ihm nicht mehr nahe kommen würde. Ich tat das Richtige, auch wenn es im Moment nicht so aussah. Fest entschlossen rollte ich mich von meinem Bett, murmelte ein leises „Guten Morgen" Richtung Jasper, der zusammengesunken auf meiner Bettkante saß und immer noch versuchte herauszufinden, was mit mir los war, und schritt eilig zum Badezimmer, welches sich gegenüber meines Zimmers befand. Über den ganzen Weg dorthin konnte ich seinen bohrenden Blick in meinem Rücken fühlen, und in jeder Sekunde schmerzte mein Herz mehr. Als ich endlich angekommen war und die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, brach ich zusammen. Wie sollte ich das jemals aushalten? Schon die letzten Minuten waren unerträglich und schmerzhaft für mich, wie sollte ich es dann einige Jahre aushalten? Seine verletzter Gesichtsausdruck traf mich so hart, als wäre ich es gewesen der abgewiesen wurde.

Ich konnte verstehen, warum er so verwirrt und verletzt war. Ich hatte ihn noch nie abgewiesen, da konnte eine so kleine Geste schon sehr viel bedeuten. Eigentlich hatte ich versuchen wollen, nur ein wenig distanzierter zu werden, so dass es niemand mitbekommen würde, doch Jasper war schon immer sehr aufmerksam. Er wusste dass etwas nicht stimmte, und ich wusste dass er mich bald zur Rede stellen würde.

Es würde nichts bringen, sich hier zu verstecken, das würde Jaspers Gefühl, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte, nur noch bestätigen. Schnell kämmte ich meine glänzenden, leicht gelockten Haare und steckte sie hoch, wie es sich für eine Lady gehörte. Ich hob das Kleid, welches ich gestern Abend achtlos in die Ecke geworfen hatte, auf und beäugte es. Es war ein wenig zerknittert, aber noch tragbar. Ich hatte mir noch nie große Gedanken um Mode gemacht.

Seufzend öffnete ich die Tür des Badezimmers, überquerte den Flur und lugte vorsichtig in mein Zimmer. Er war weg. Schnell machte ich mein Bett und versuchte, Jaspers verführerischen Duft zu ignorieren.

Hastig betrat ich das Esszimmer, nachdem ich auf der Treppe zweimal beinahe hingefallen war. Ich war heute einfach nicht richtig beisammen, und hatte auch eine vage Ahnung wieso.

Dort saß der Grund für meine Unkonzentriertheit am Tisch mit Mutter und Vater, die Haare unnormal ordentlich, als hätte er sie sehr sorgfältig gekämmt... Schnell verscheuchte ich die unpassenden Gedanken und begab mich zu meinem Stuhl, um gemeinsam mit meinen Eltern und Jasper Mittag zu essen. „Guten Tag, Mutter, Vater." sagte ich mit einem leichten Knicks, als ich mein Ziel erreichte. Ich hatte noch nie eine wirklich enge Beziehung mit meinen Eltern, Jasper war immer mein bester Freund, Beschützer und Zuhörer gewesen. Jetzt da ich ihm fernbleiben musste, würde ich sehr allein sein. Ich hatte auch keine wirklichen Freunde, zumindest seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr. Die Leute hielten mich für seltsam, das stille Mädchen aus gutem Hause das immer an ihrem Bruder hängt. Ich glaubte auch, das einige Leute aus der Stadt eine Vermutung hatten, was ich für Jasper empfand und mich deshalb mieden. Aber eigentlich war es mir bis jetzt egal gewesen, ich hatte ja Jasper gehabt... Sofort stoppte ich meine Gedanken.

Ich setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf und nahm meinen Platz neben Jasper ein. Ich versuchte, meinen Stuhl unauffällig etwas von ihm weg zu schieben, damit ich nicht durch seinen Duft und seine Nähe verführt werden würde, meine Gefühle freizulassen. Ich wusste nicht, ob er es merkte. Mutter und Vater warfen mir das gesamte Essen über besorgte Blicke zu, doch ich bemerkte sie kaum. Ich musste mich sehr hart konzentrieren um meine Gefühle für _ihn_ in Zaum zu halten.

So schnell wie möglich beendete ich das Essen und entschuldigte mich. Sobald ich langsam das Esszimmer verlassen hatte, fing ich an zu rennen. Bald schon erreichte ich meinen Lieblingsplatz auf der Veranda, wo ich auch schon gestern Abend gesessen hatte. War es wirklich erst gestern gewesen? So viel hatte sich verändert... „Bella, darlin´, ich will ein Stück in den Wald reiten. Würdest du mich vielleicht begleiten?" Jasper unterbrach meine Gedankengänge mit seiner honigsüßen Stimme. Sofort versuchte ich, mein Gesicht zu einer Maske werden zu lassen, um meine Gefühle zu verbergen. „Nein, ich... habe keine Lust." Natürlich wusste er, dass das eine Lüge war. Ich liebte es, zu reiten. Wenn ich den Wind in meinen Haaren spürte und die Landschaft um mich herum zu einem Schleier aus Farben wurde, konnte ich alles vergessen. Aber ich durfte heute nicht ausreiten. Nicht, wenn er dabei war. Sofort runzelte Jasper seine gebräunte, sonst so glatte Stirn und kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Na gut, dann werde ich auch hier bleiben. Alleine macht es keinen Spaß." Die ganze Zeit schon musste ich die Schmetterlinge zurückhalten und das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch bekämpfen. Es war nicht einfach und verlangte viel Konzentration, aber ich schaffte es. Es wäre entspannend gewesen, ein paar Stunden allein zu sein während er weg war.

Meine Maske verrutschte ein wenig und Jasper konnte meinen leicht enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich und seine sturmgrauen Augen schienen sich vor lauter Schmerz und Enttäuschung zu verdunkeln. Ich spürte die heiß-stechende Welle von Schmerz, die mich jedes Mal überrollte wenn ich Jasper weh tat. Eigentlich spürte ich die ganze Zeit über ein konstant bleibendes Stechen, aber das war ertragbar. Ein ersticktes, fast unhörbares Schluchzen entwich mir. Wieso musste ich ihn ständig verletzen? Es tat mir jedes Mal fast mehr weh als ihm. Es kam mir so vor,als würden sich all die weggeschlossenen Gefühle bei mir rächen wollen, indem sie sich in Schmerz verwandelten. Aber ich würde mich nicht beklagen, ich hatte es verdient.

Als Jasper mein leichtes Wimmern hörte, wurde er sofort besorgt. Ich beschloss, ihn etwas zu beruhigen, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee für mich war. Ich nahm all meine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und stand ungeschickt auf. Sobald ich mein Kleid glatt gezogen hatte, ging ich auf Jasper zu und blickte in seine Augen. „Du... brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Jasper. Alles ist in Ordnung." , sagte ich mit schwacher Stimme, während ich krampfhaft versuchte, die Gefühle von Liebe und Zuneigung zu bekämpfen, die in mir aufkeimten wenn ich in seine immer noch besorgten und leicht traurigen Augen zu blickte. Zögerlich schloss ich meine Arme um seinen starken Oberkörper, lehnte aber meinen Kopf von seinem Hals weg, sodass ich seinen bezaubernden Duft nicht einatmen würde. Jasper zögerte kurz, zu überrascht um irgendetwas zu tun, bevor er mich schnell mit seinen Armen einschloss und mich fest an sich drückte. Sofort versteifte sich mein Körper leicht und ich presste meine Augenlider fest zusammen, um meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren und meinen Herzschlag normal zu halten.

Nach einigen Sekunden befreite ich mich aus seiner Umarmung und öffnete meine Augen wieder. „Entschuldige mich, ich würde gerne in meinem Zimmer ein wenig lesen." sagte ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln, bevor ich mich umdrehte und zur Hintertür eilte. Doch ich war noch keine fünf Schritte gekommen, als mich eine kräftige, leicht gebräunte Hand aufhielt. Jasper war schon immer sehr leicht braun geworden, während ich immer sofort einen Sonnenbrand bekam.

„ Bleib bitte noch ein bisschen hier, darlin´. Ich würde gerne mit dir reden." Ich wusste, dass das kommen würde. Ich ordnete meine Gesichtszüge und versuchte mich zu beruhigen, bevor ich mich umdrehte. „Was ist denn, Jasper?" fragte ich und versuchte verwirrt auszusehen. „Du musst es mir sagen. Warum meidest du mich, Bella? Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Es frisst mich auf, dich so traurig und abwesend zu sehen." Jasper ließ seinen Kopf hängen und seine wilden Locken fielen ihm in die Stirn. Das leichte Stechen in meiner Brust verstärkte sich, doch ich versuchte, weiterhin ruhig aufzutreten.

„Wovon redest du? Ich meide dich nicht, und falsch gemacht hast du auch nichts, Jasper. Du bist der beste große Bruder, den man sich wünschen kann." Ich versuchte wirklich mich neutral und ehrlich anzuhören, doch selbst ich hörte die Trauer und die Bitterkeit in meiner Stimme. _Großer Bruder..._ Das hörte sich so falsch an... Sofort verbat ich mir diese Gedanken und konzentrierte mich auf Jaspers Antwort. „Und was ist mit heute früh, als du meiner Hand ausgewichen bist? Oder vorhins, als du beim Mittagessen von mir weggerückt bist?" Oh, er hatte es doch gemerkt. „Warum sonst solltest du nicht mit mir ausreiten wollen? Warum hat sich deine Umarmung so gezwungen angefühlt? Spiel mir nichts vor, Isabella, ich kenne dich." Seine Stimme wurde immer wütender und das Grau seiner Augen, das jetzt schon so viel dunkler und gefährlicher aussah, wirbelte herum wie der Wind bei einem schlimmen Unwetter.

Erneut ertrank ich in einer Welle von Schmerz. Er hatte _alles _mitbekommen. „Du musst dir das eingebildet haben." Ich wusste das Abstreiten nichts bringen würde. Doch was sollte ich anderes sagen? Jasper ging nicht auf meine schwachen Versuche, mich herauszureden, ein. „Ich habe das Gefühl ich verliere dich, Bella. Ich kann es spüren... So viel Wut und Trauer... So viel _Schmerz..._" Er hob seinen Kopf, den er mittlerweile gesenkt hatte, wieder hoch, und sah mich mit seinem durchdringenden Blick aus grauen Augen, die so viel Verzweiflung zeigten, an, der bis in meine Seele zu reichen schien.

„Ich _brauche _dich, Bella. Du weißt gar nicht wie viel. Was auch immer gestern passiert ist, um dich so zu verändern... Bitte... was immer es ist, vergiss es. Ich vermisse deine fröhliche und warme Art... Ich brauche meine kleine Schwester." Er flehte mich an, und eine weitere Welle voller Schmerz traf mich mit ihrer zerstörerischen Kraft. Doch seine letzten zwei Worte erinnerten mich an den Grund, warum ich hart bleiben musste. Ich war seine kleine Schwester, ob ich wollte oder nicht, und ich musste dafür sorgen, dass er glücklich war. Mit mir könnte er niemals glücklich sein, ich war so verdreht und unzureichend. Er hatte etwas besseres verdient. Vielleicht war er jetzt im Moment unglücklich, doch das würde vergehen. Er würde mich vergessen und jemand anderen finden, der besser für ihn war. Und dann hätten sich meine heutigen Taten gelohnt.

Fest entschlossen schloss ich all die Gefühle, die ich noch hatte, weg. Ich war eine leere Hülle. Sobald mich die ersten Wellen des stechenden Schmerzes erreichten, nahm ich sie dankbar entgegen. Schmerz war ab jetzt ein gutes Gefühl für mich, er erinnerte mich daran, das ich das Richtige tat. „Guten Tag, Jasper." sagte ich mit toter Stimme, bevor ich mich wieder umdrehte und ruhig meinen Weg Richtung Haus antrat.

**So, Kapitel fünf ist fertig. Was haltet ihr davon? Ich persönlich finde es ja ziemlich traurig...**


	6. Durchschaut

Ich verbrachte den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend damit, Löcher in die Wand in meinem Zimmer zu starren. Ich spürte keine Schuld, weil ich mich mit Jasper gestritten hatte. Ich spürte keine Verzweiflung, weil meine Lage so ausweglos wirkte. Alles was ich spürte war der Schmerz. Er war unerträglich und wurde immer schlimmer, je mehr ich mich auf ihn konzentrierte. Doch ich wollte leiden. Ich glaube, ich verband den Schmerz irgendwie auch mit Jasper. Jedes mal wenn mich eine weitere Welle der unglaublichen Qualen überrollte, war Jasper in einer gewissen Weise bei mir. Er half mir, auszuhalten, nicht aufzugeben.

Als ich in meinem dunklen Zimmer lag und verzweifelt versuchte einzuschlafen, bekam ich das Gefühl, dass morgen alles gleichzeitig besser und schlechter werden würde. Nicht in der Lage, mir dieses komische Gefühl zu erklären, fand ich nach stundenlangem hin- und herwälzen endlich meinen heiß ersehnten Schlaf.

Ich wurde von den ersten Strahlen der Sonne geweckt. Es war noch sehr früh, und nachdem ich mich angekleidet hatte, war mir langweilig. Das konstante Stechen in meiner Brust fühlte sich schon fast normal an.

Vielleicht könnte ich... es würde nicht schaden, er würde mich ja nicht sehen... Schnell lief ich zu Jaspers Zimmer. Ich wusste, dass das keine gute Idee war, doch ich hatte gestern den ganzen Tag durchgehalten. Da hatte ich mir eine kleine Belohnung verdient. Außerdem könnte ich weiter trainieren, meine Gefühle zu beherrschen. Leise öffnete ich seine Zimmertür. Da war er, lag auf dem Rücken und schlief. Ich trat einige Schritte näher. Seine dunkelblonden Haare waren zerzaust, sein Gesicht sah gequält aus. Dunkelviolette Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. Er sah überhaupt nicht gut aus. Sofort verbreitete sich der Schmerz wie ein Feuer in meinem Körper. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen, wegen _mir. _Beinahe hätte ich Schuld verspürt, doch ich beherrschte mich. Ich wollte zu ihm gehen, doch das durfte ich nicht. Er konnte jeden Moment aufwachen. Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf verließ ich sein Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter mir. Ich würde mir andersweilig die Zeit vertreiben müssen.

...Einige Stunden später...

Es war Nachmittag, ich saß in meinem Zimmer und schaute wieder einmal die Wand an. Ich brauchte neuerdings keine Freizeitbeschäftigungen mehr. Jasper hatte schon den ganzen Tag niedergeschlagen gewirkt, und jedes Mal wenn ich ihn anblickte, verspürte ich die mittlerweile schon altbekannte Welle von Schmerz, die mich trotzdem jedes mal fast zusammenbrechen ließ.

Ich fragte mich, ob es allein der Streit von vor ein paar Tagen war, der ihn so bedrückte.

Leise klopfte jemand an meine Zimmertür. „Herein." sagte ich, gerade so laut, dass man es hören konnte. Die Tür öffnete sich, und Jaspers verwuschelter Goldschopf lugte in mein Zimmer. „Bella ich muss mit dir reden." , sagte er mit belegter Stimme, bevor er seine schlanke Figur durch die Tür schob. Ich rutschte ein Stück auf meinem Bett, um ihm zu bedeuten sich neben mich zu setzten.

Schnell ließ er sich nieder und suchte meine grauen Augen mit seinen, bis ich nach einigen Sekunden wegblickte. Doch was ich in dieser kurzen Zeit gesehen hatte, war besorgniserregend. Nicht, dass ich irgendetwas gespürt hätte... Seine sonst so klaren und fröhlichen Augen waren so dunkel wie noch nie. Das Grau wirkte wie ein dichter Nebel, undurchdringlich und deprimierend.

„Wirst du mir zuhören?" Nachdem ich leicht genickt hatte, fuhr er fort. „Ich werde einige Jahre von hier weggehen, Bella Darlin´. Der Armee beitreten. Ich muss mein Land verteidigen, das verstehst du doch, oder?" Er wollte mich verlassen. Mein jetzt schon verletztes Herz wurde gewaltsam in winzig kleine Stücke gerissen. Durch die ganze Aufregung um meine Gefühle, hatte ich ganz vergessen was er schon vor einigen Tagen angedeutet hatte. „_Ich weiß nicht ob ich immer körperlich bei dir sein werde. Aber so lange du an mich denkst, werde ich dich auch nie verlassen."_Wie lange hatte er das schon geplant? Er war sich noch nicht sicher gewesen, als er das gesagt hatte. Plötzlich wurde mir etwas schmerzlich bewusst: Ich war an allem Schuld. Weil ich zu schwach und unfähig war, mich richtig zu benehmen, hatte er seinen Entschluss gefasst. Und ich konnte nichts tun um ihn umzustimmen, denn ich musste meinen Weg weitergehen. Ich hatte gewusst das ich nicht umdrehen können würde. Außerdem war es ein Kindheitstraum von Jasper, der Armee beizutreten. Wie konnte ich so selbstsüchtig sein und ihm das verbieten?

„Ich werde in einer Woche gehen. Könntest du mir dabei helfen, die Uniform von Vater auf meine Größe zu bringen?" Vater hatte noch bis vor wenigen Monaten für die Konföderation im Schlachtfeld gestanden. Jasper und Vater waren gleichgroß, aber Jasper war schlanker . Es würde nicht schwer sein, die Uniform an Jaspers Figur anzupassen. Da Mutter nicht sehr gut nähen konnte, übernahm ich solche Arbeiten oft. Ich hatte andere Bedenken. Jasper würde die Uniform tragen müssen, damit ich wissen würde, was genau ich ändern musste. Konnte ich so nah bei ihm sein? Seine Nähe spüren, seinen herrlichen Geruch nach Leder und Pinien, den ich schon so lange nicht mehr richtig eingeatmet hatte, riechen? Ja, ich musste es schaffen. Ich konnte Jasper diese letzte Bitte nicht ausschlagen, nachdem er schon nur wegen mir ging. Ich lächelte Jasper an, oder versuchte es zumindest. Ich fühlte mich so leer... „Natürlich, Jasper. Wollen wir gleich anfangen?"

Sofort erhellten sich seine Augen. Er musste Angst gehabt haben, dass ich ihn abweisen würde, was ich mir bei meinem Verhalten gut vorstellen konnte. Schnell sprang er auf. „Vielen Dank, Bella. Ich werde sie gleich holen!" Er hob seine Arme als wollte er mich umarmen, ließ sie aber schnell wieder sinken und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Er dachte wohl, ich wollte ihn nicht in meiner Nähe haben. Nach einigen Sekunden schien er sich zu fangen und eilte aus meinem Zimmer.

In diesem Moment beschloss ich, ihm seine letzten Tage so schön wie möglich zu gestalten. Ich würde die Zähne zusammenbeißen und meine Gefühle weiterhin unterdrücken. Die Schmerzen ertragen, die ich jedes Mal spüren würde, wenn ich ihn umarmen oder anlächeln würde. Ich würde weiterhin leer sein, doch er würde es nicht mehr merken.

Und so fing meine Schauspielerei an. Ich versuchte mehr mit Jasper zu reden, mehr mit ihm zu lachen. Ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde, ich hätte seine Umarmungen und seine Nähe innerlich nicht genossen... Auch der Schmerz, den ich eigentlich jedes Mal spürte, wenn Jasper da war, blieb aus, da ich Jasper ja berühren _wollte. _Es war entspannend.

Sonntag Abend, zwei Tage bevor Jasper gehen würde, rief Vater uns alle ins Wohnzimmer. Er erklärte uns, dass Jasper nun das Whitlock-Wappen bekommen würde. Er würde es immer tragen müssen und somit unsere Familie ehren. Jeder Nachkomme der Whitlock-Familie bekam ein solches, aber ich würde noch einige Jahre warten müssen.

Am Abend vor Jaspers Abreise war ich sehr niedergeschlagen. Der Schmerz würde wiederkommen, doch ich wusste, dass es gut war, dass Jasper nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein würde. Ich würde nicht mehr meine Gefühle unterdrücken müssen und Jasper könnte einen Ersatz für mich finden. Wahre Liebe, die erwidert wird... Nicht wie bei mir. Ich würde nie geliebt werden, zumindest nicht von dem, den ich liebte. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich den Fehler gemacht, Hoffnung zu spüren. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich vielleicht doch mit Jasper zusammen sein konnte. Aber er war immer noch mein Bruder, und ich war immer noch unwiderruflich in ihn verliebt. Es hatte in den letzten Tagen nicht so ausgesehen, doch ich wusste, dass meine Gefühle bald aus dem engen Käfig, in den ich sie eingesperrt hatte, ausbrechen würden. Vielleicht sogar _noch_ stärker als zuvor. Und das _durfte_ ich einfach nicht zulassen.

Jasper würde gleich kommen und wir würden schauen, ob ich die Uniform richtig geändert hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich nach meinen bedrückenden Gedanken nicht mehr so fröhlich und unbeschwert sein konnte wie in den vergangenen Tagen. Ich war wieder leer.

Warme, starke Arme, die sich um meine Taille schlangen, rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Bella, können wir anfangen?" , sprach eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme. _Jasper. _Sofort versteifte ich mich. Ich drehte mich um und sah die aufgeregten, wunderschönen Augen meines Bruders. Auf einmal kam er wieder. Der Schmerz. Wie konnte ich seine Hoffnungen, dass ich wieder normal war, so zerstören? _Isabella, du musst es tun. Du kannst nicht weitermachen wie in den vergangenen Tagen, das merkst du doch selber, oder? _„Natürlich Jasper." sagte ich mit neutraler Stimme und versuchte, ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu schenken. Für mich fühlte es sich gezwungen an. Schnell stand ich von meinem Bett auf und eilte zu meinem Kleiderschrank, wo ich seine Uniform aufbewahrte. Ich reichte sie Jasper, welcher sie entgegennahm und seine sturmgrauen, von dunkelblonden Wimpern umrahmten Augen darüberschweifen ließ. „Sie sieht gut aus. Nochmal danke, Bella." Vorsichtig legte er sie auf mein Bett, bevor er seine Hände hinter seinen Hals führte, um das Band, an dem unser Wappen befestigt war, aufzuknoten. Verwirrt beobachtete ich ihn, als er die Kette neben die Uniform auf mein Bett legte. Was hatte er vor?

„Ich will nicht, dass es kaputt geht" erklärte Jasper, der meinen fragenden Blick bemerkt hatte, während er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete. Er will sich doch nicht etwa hier umziehen? schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich drehte ihm meinen Rücken zu, sodass ich aus dem geöffneten Fenster blickte. Mir war es nicht peinlich, meinen Bruder halb nackt zu sehen. Das hatte ich schon lange überwunden. Ich wusste einfach nicht, ob ich es aushalten würde. Meine Selbstbeherrschung war in den letzten Tagen erheblich kleiner geworden, und ich wusste nicht, ob es so angebracht war, seine verdutzten Bruder einfach so zu küssen. Ich wollte es lieber nicht versuchen. Ich hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, und nach einigen Minuten sagte Jasper : „Bella, ich bin fertig." Ich drehte mich um, und hätte beinahe den Atem angehalten. Er sah fantastisch aus. Die Uniform passte perfekt und stand ihm hervorragend. Seine Haare schimmerten hellgolden im Schein der Kerze, und seine Augen glänzten. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und Schmerz überrollte mich wieder einmal, so stark wie noch nie. Womit hatte ich das verdient? Warum musste mein Bruder aussehen wie ein Engel? Wieso musste ich ihn lieben?Wieso konnte ich ihn nicht loslassen? Es war nicht fair. Schnell versuchte ich meine Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren, doch es war zu spät. Jasper musste die Wut gesehen haben, denn seine Augen hörten kurz auf zu leuchten, bevor sie sich mit Entschlossenheit füllten.

Doch so schnell wie die Entschlossenheit in seinem Gesichtsausdruck gekommen war, wurde sie auch von einer emotionslosen Maske ersetzt. Jasper schritt zu meinem offenen Fenster und starrte in die Finsternis. Seine wilden Haare bewegten sich leicht in der milden Sommerbrise, das Mondlicht erhellte seine hoch gewachsene Gestalt.

„Weißt du Bella, ich schätze es wirklich, dass du versucht hast, mir meine letztem Tage hier schön zu gestalten. Ich habe die Zeit mit dir wirklich genossen. Hast du aber wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dich so wenig kennen, um nicht zu sehen, wie schwer dir das alles fällt?" fragte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich... ich bin enttäuscht Bella. Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Trotzdem kann ich dich verstehen. Ich werde gehen, und du wirst mich nicht mehr ertragen müssen, warum auch immer." Er wusste, dass ich nur spielte. Alles war umsonst gewesen. Und jetzt dachte er, ich wäre ihn Leid geworden. Schon der Gedanke brach mir das Herz. „ Ich habe eine Ahnung was mit dir los ist" sagte Jasper mit trauriger Stimme, während er sich umdrehte und mich regelrecht mit seinem Blick durchbohrte. Seine starken, sturmgrauen Augen steckten voller Trauer und Verzweiflung.

Moment, _er wusste was mit mir los war?_Hatte er mein Geheimnis enthüllt? Das durfte nicht sein, das würde ihn beeinflussen!

„Du... du liebst... du liebst mich nicht mehr, Bella. Deshalb hast du meinen Kontakt gemieden. Doch... ich glaube ich verstehe dich. Ich akzeptiere es, oder versuche es zumindest. Ich werde dir nicht im Weg stehen. Aber es tut so weh..." brach Jasper ab und krümmte sich leicht zusammen. Man sah ihm an, dass er sich hart beherrschen musste, um seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

Ein riesiger Stein fiel mir vom Herzen, doch wurde fast gleichzeitig von einem noch größeren ersetzt. Er war zum falschen Schluss gekommen, darüber war ich froh, aber er dachte ich liebte ihn nicht mehr! Das war das komplette Gegenteil! Ich hatte ihm weh getan, er _krümmte _sich vor Schmerzen! Am liebsten wäre ich sofort zu ihm gerannt und hätte ihn umarmt, doch dann beschloss ich, mitzuspielen. Es war falsch und tat _höllisch_ weh, aber es war der einfachste und sicherste Weg.

„Es... tut mir Leid, Jasper." würgte ich heraus. Mir war bewusst, dass dieser Satz mehrdeutig war. Es tat mir Leid, dass ich ihn anlügen würde, dass ich das alles hier tat. Der Schmerz in meiner Brust wurde so stark, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, in zwei Teile zu zerfallen.

„Also stimmt es?", fragte Jasper, der Blick fast hoffnungslos. „J-ja. Es stimmt. Ich... ich liebe dich nicht mehr." Ich schaffte es, meine Stimme stark klingen zu lassen, doch innerlich war ich zerstört. Noch nie war es mir so schwer gefallen, so einfache Worte zu sagen.

„Ich werde morgen gehen, wie es ausgemacht war, und du wirst frei sein. Ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen, Bella, aber du musst wissen, dass ich dich immer lieben werde. Du wirst immer meine kleine Schwester bleiben, und ich werde auch in der Zukunft immer da sein, wenn du mich doch mal brauchen solltest. Darf ich dich noch einmal umarmen, bitte?" Jasper schien aufgegeben zu haben. So kannte ich ihn nicht. Normalerweise kämpfte er bis zum bitteren Ende.

„Natürlich, Jasper. Es tut mir so leid." flüsterte ich. „Das braucht es nicht, Darlin´. Es ist deine Entscheidung" Jasper benutzte meinen Kosenamen, als er auf mich zutrat und seine starken Arme ein letztes Mal um mich schloss. Ich drückte ihn fest an mich und atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein. Leder und Pinien, unverwechselbar und betörend.

„Danke, Jazz" , murmelte ich, während Jasper mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf hauchte. Danach ließ er mich los und trat einige Schritte zurück. Er sah ruhig aus, als hätte er sich mit unserem Schicksal abgefunden. Ich hoffte wirklich für ihn, dass er nicht so viel leiden würde. „Pass auf dich auf, Darlin´,für Mutter und Vater. Wir sehen uns morgen noch mal. Gute Nacht."

Und damit war er weg. Ich trat wieder zum Fenster, und versuchte, die schwarzen Schemen dort draußen zu erkennen. Alle paar Sekunden ertränkte eine weitere Welle des heiß-stechenden Schmerzes mein Herz, und ich schlang einen Arm um meinen Oberkörper. Es fühlte sich immer noch an, als würde ich auseinanderfallen, doch ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen, meine Taten zu bereuen. Er _würde_ wieder glücklich werden, im Gegensatz zu mir.

**Hier ist also das 6. Kapiel. Habs nur schnell reingestellt bevor ich ins Bett geh .*gähn* Gefällts euch? **


	7. Der Luchs

**Danke für die tollen Reviews! Hier ist das nächste Chap.**

Nachdem ich einige Minuten vor dem Fenster gestanden und mich dem Schmerz hingegeben hatte, beschloss ich, ins Bett zu gehen. Ich hatte nichts zu tun und es war auch schon sehr spät. Also legte ich mich hin, nachdem ich mein Nachthemd angezogen hatte. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, wie erschöpft ich eigentlich war. Diese ganze Sachen mit J... _ihm_ hatte mich wirklich kaputt gemacht.

Trotzdem konnte ich nicht schlafen. Nachdem ich mich einige Stunden hin- und hergewälzt hatte, stieß meine Hand gegen etwas kaltes. Komisch. Was konnte das sein? Ich hob den Gegenstand auf und ließ meine Finger darüber gleiten. Er war hart, oval geformt, kalt und schien an einem Band zu hängen. Jaspers Kette! Schnell warf ich meine Bettdecke zurück und eilte durch mein stockdunkles Zimmer zu meinem Schreibpult, um eine Kerze zu holen. Ich stolperte mehrmals auf dem Weg dorthin, konnte mich aber jedes Mal abfangen.

Ich setzte mich an mein Pult und zündete eine Kerze an. Sofort erhellte ein oranger Schein den größten Teil meines Zimmers, und ich konnte den Gegenstand in meiner Hand deutlich erkennen: Es war Jaspers Whitlock-Wappen, wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte. Ich hatte es noch nie richtig ansehen können, also ließ ich meine Augen darüber wandern. Außerdem war es eine gute Ablenkung von meinen Problemen.

Das Wappen war oval geformt, wie ich es schon erfühlt hatte, und bestand aus irgendeinem silber- glänzendem Metall. In der oberen Hälfte war ein Tier eingraviert, und ich beugte mich näher heran um es besser sehen zu können. Ich glaube, Vater hatte gesagt, dass es ein Luchs war. Er sollte für Intelligenz und Eleganz stehen, und zu Jasper passten diese Wörter auch.

Jasper. Beinahe hätte ich vergessen, was vor einigen Stunden passiert war. Ich hatte Jaspers Herz gebrochen, ihn sozusagen ermutigt, von hier wegzugehen, seine Heimat zu verlassen. Ich schlang meinen Arm um meinen Oberkörper, um zu verhindern, dass ich auseinanderfiel. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich und wurden nicht weniger. Nach einigen Minuten gewöhnte ich mich daran, wenn man sich überhaupt an Schmerzen gewöhnen kann, und schaute mir den Anhänger noch einmal an.

Dort, auf der unteren Hälfte des Wappens, konnte man drei Würfel ohne Punkte sehen. Welche Bedeutung konnten sie haben? Ich versuchte mich an das zu erinnern, was Vater gesagt hatte.

_Die drei Würfel stehen für Schicksal. Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass unsere Familie so prächtig und groß geworden ist. Wir müssen dankbar sein, dass unsere Leben bis jetzt einen so guten Lauf gewählt haben. _

Schicksal. Wie es das Schicksal, das mich und Jasper auseinandertrieb? Das Jasper glauben ließ, ich liebte ihn nicht mehr? Sollte ich mich etwa in Jasper verlieben, hatte also gar keine Chance etwas anders zu machen? War das alles das Schicksal gewesen?

Ich bemerkte, dass ich jemanden suchte, den ich verantwortlich machen konnte, aber ich fand niemanden. Ich war an allem Schuld. Ich allein. Jasper dachte, ich liebte ihn nicht mehr. Meine Schuld. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm irgendwie sagen, dass ich ihn doch über alles liebte... Wie auf Zuruf glitten meine Finger über eine kleine Erhebung, die ich vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und versuchte, im schwachen Schein der Kerze zu erkennen, was es war.

Ein Scharnier, so klein, dass man es nicht erkennen würde, wüsste man nicht, dass es sich dort befand... Konnte man das Wappen öffnen? Meine Augen fuhren den Rand des Anhängers nach, und tatsächlich war dort ein kleiner Spalt zu sehen. Ganz vorsichtig schob ich meinen Fingernagel in den Spalt und versuchte, ihn aufzudrücken. Nach einigen Sekunden bewegte er sich wirklich. Ich schaffte es, das Wappen einige Zentimeter zu öffnen und dann mit meinem Finger den Rest zu tun. Es war offen.

Und plötzlich fiel mir doch ein Weg ein, Jasper zu sagen, dass ich ihn noch liebte. Eilig holte ich ein Stück Papier und meine Feder und überlegte, was ich schreiben würde. Es musste kurz sein, und überzeugend klingen. Nach einigen Minuten des Grübelns setzte ich meine Feder an und schrieb in meiner kaum leserlichen Schrift:

_Lieber Jazz,_

_bitte denk daran, dass ich dich immer lieben werde._

_Nichts kann das ändern._

_Es tut mir Leid._

_Deine kleine Schwester_

_Isabella_

Ich faltete das Blatt ordentlich zusammen, nachdem die Tinte getrocknet war. _Hoffentlich wird er es eines Tages finden_, dachte ich, als ich das kleine Stück Papier in die dafür vorgesehenen Laschen auf der Innenseite des Anhängers steckte und das Medaillon schloss. Ich fühlte mich etwas besser, obwohl das Stechen in meiner Brust immer noch unangenehm schmerzhaft war. Als ich die Kette auf meinem Schreibpult liegen sah, beschloss ich, sie seinem Besitzer jetzt zurückzugeben. Ich würde sowieso nicht mehr schlafen können in dieser Nacht.

Schnell schnappte ich mir die Kette und tapste in den dunklen Flur hinaus. Als ich vor Jaspers Zimmertür stand, zögerte ich. Sollte ich wieder die ganze Nacht bei ihm bleiben oder einfach nur das Medaillon an seinen richtigen Platz legen und dann wieder gehen? Ich beschloss, da zu bleiben. Es würde meine letzte Nacht mit Jasper für ein paar Jahre sein, und ich wollte mich richtig verabschieden. _Schon wieder. _

Leise öffnete ich die Zimmertür und betrat seinen Raum. Es sah aus wie immer, außer dass neben Jaspers Bett seine große Tasche stand, die mich schmerzhaft daran erinnerte, dass er morgen um diese Zeit schon weg sein würde. Jasper schlief auf der Seite. Er sah nicht so friedlich aus wie vor einigen Tagen, kein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

Flink huschte ich zu seinem Bett und kniete mich neben seinem Kopf nieder. Das Mondlicht schien wieder einmal durch das Fenster und erhellte seinen wunderschönen Körper. Nachdem ich einige Minuten sein Gesicht betrachtet hatte, stand ich auf und setzte mich auf seine Bettkante. Die Kette fest in der rechten Hand, hob ich seinen Kopf an. Seine weichen Locken flossen durch meine Finger und ich hätte beinahe aufgeseufzt. Wie ich dieses Gefühl vermisst hatte. Schnell legte ich das Band des Medaillons unter seinen Hals . Er war nicht aufgeweckt, also legte ich seinen Kopf ganz sanft in die Kissen und nahm das andere Ende des Bandes, um einen Knoten in seinem Nacken zu binden.Zärtlich hob ich die wilden, dunkelgoldenen Haare ,die in seinen Nacken fielen, hoch, um sie nicht einzuklemmen.

Nachdem der Knoten gebunden war, stand ich auf und trat einige Schritte zurück. Jasper sah jetzt friedlich aus und lächelte fast schon verschmitzt, als wüsste er, dass ich hier war. Seine wunderschönen Haare fielen ihm ihn das Gesicht und verdeckten teilweise seine geschlossenen Augen. Ich trat wieder näher und strich sie weg. Sie waren weich... viel weicher als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich spreizte meine Finger und fuhr durch seine vollen Locken.

„Bella." Jaspers flüsternde Stimme erschreckte mich zu Tode. Er musste aufgewacht sein. Doch als ich in sein Gesicht blickte, sah ich verschlossene Augen und ein leichtes Lächeln. Er sprach im Schlaf? Wie ich? Na gut, das war vielleicht nicht so erschreckend, immerhin war er mein Bruder.

Ich zögerte. Sollte ich weitermachen? „Bella... bleib hier, verlass mich nicht... bitte..." Jasper wollte, dass ich hier blieb, also würde ich nicht gehen. Ich setzte mich wieder hin und begann, sein Haar zu streicheln.

Wie zerbrechlich Jasper, mein großer, beschützerischer, 20-jähriger Bruder im Schlaf wirkte... So angreifbar. Nicht wie im wahren Leben. Jasper war ein Krieger. Er schaffte alles, was er wollte, was teils an seiner unglaublichen Überzeugungskraft lag aber auch an seiner verbissenen Sturheit, die ich auch besaß. Man merkte wirklich, dass wir Geschwister waren.

Nach einigen Minuten schweifte ich ab und erinnerte mich an all die guten Momente, die wir zusammen erlebt hatten. Mir war klar, dass ich später mit Schmerz bestraft werden würde, doch es war mir egal. Alles was zählte war der Augenblick.

Mir war erzählt worden, dass Jasper der erste gewesen war, der mich gesehen hatte als ich auf die Welt kam. Er war zwar selbst erst zwei Jahre alt gewesen, hatte aber sofort angefangen mich zu beschützen. Er wollte immer bei mir bleiben. Nie hatte er mich verlassen, und ich war dankbar dafür gewesen. Ich hatte ein geringes Selbstvertrauen und brauchte jemanden, auf den ich mich immer verlassen konnte. Jetzt, da ich Jasper praktisch weggeschickt hatte, würde eine schwere Zeit anfangen, das wusste ich. Niemand würde mich beschützen und immer bei mir sein, niemand würde mich umarmen.

Ich hatte es so gewollt, und wusste, dass es gut so war. Ich hatte mein Schicksal besiegelt.


	8. Nur ein Traum

**Traurig, traurig. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, damit ihr wisst wies weitergeht. Viel Spaß ;)**

Am späten Vormittag des nächsten Tages kam der Moment, den ich so sehr gefürchtet hatte. Jaspers Abreise.

_Sein Pferd stand gesattelt da, bereit zur Abreise. Jasper trug seine Uniform, seine Augen zeigten Entschlossenheit. Er umarmte Mutter und Vater. Ich stand im Hintergrund. Angeblich liebte ich ihn ja nicht mehr. Ich kämpfte hart mit den Tränen. Jasper würde gehen, vielleicht nicht zurückkehren, und das letzte was er von mir gehört hatte, war „Ich liebe dich nicht mehr". Wie konnte ich so grausam sein? Ich hoffte, Jasper würde das Wappen eines Tages öffnen und meinen Zettel finden. Dieser Gedanke war der einzige, der mich davon abhielt, völlig zu verzweifeln. Ich musste stark sein. _

_Plötzlich stand er vor mir, ich glaubte einen Hauch von Anklage in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Tschüss Dar- Bella. Ich hoffe ich sehe dich mal wieder." Damit ging er zu seinem Pferd. _

_Keine Umarmung. Keine herzlichen Worte. Gar nichts. Aber was hatte ich anderes erwartet? Ein loderndes Feuer verbreitete sich in meinem Körper und meine Knie zitterten, bereit nachzugeben. Das waren wahrscheinlich die letzten Momente, in denen ich meinem Bruder sehen würde. _

_**Jasper, ich liebe dich!**,versuchte ich so laut wie möglich zu denken, in der Hoffnung er würde mich hören. Natürlich hörte er mich nicht. Er bestieg sein Pferd und winkte meinen Eltern zu, bevor sein Blick sich auf mich richtete. Seine sturmgrauen, wundervollen Augen waren voller Liebe und Zuneigung, bevor er sie abwandte. Ich glaubte, ihn leise „Darlin´" flüstern zu hören, bevor er sein Pferd wendete und der immer höher steigenden Mittagssonne entgegenritt._

Ich hatte ihn solange mit meinen Augen verfolgt, bis er verschwunden war, dann war ich ins Haus gerannt. Gerade rechtzeitig erreichte ich mein Zimmer, bevor ich zum ersten Mal seit einigen Jahren anfing, richtig zu weinen.

Ich schluchzte und wimmerte, mein Herz schmerzte und ich fühlte mich einfach nur elend. Jasper war _weg_, das wurde mir erst jetzt bewusst. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich vermisste ihn schon jetzt so sehr, sehnte mich verzweifelt nach seiner warmen Umarmung. Wie konnte ich ihn nur wegschicken?

Allein. Ich war so allein...

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte ich allein auf meinem Zimmer, und hoffte, dass Jasper jeden Moment durch die Tür treten und mich mit seinen warmen, grauen Augen anschauen würde. Doch er kam nicht. Der Schmerz wurde jeden Tag schlimmer, je länger er weg war. Es musste doch irgendetwas geben, dass mich an ihn erinnern konnte... irgendwas.

Da hatte ich eine Idee. Schnell sprang ich von meinem Bett auf, und taumelte, weil ich so schwach war. Ich hatte seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gegessen. Ich stürzte ins Bad und schaute in den Spiegel.

Ein zierliches, blasses Mädchen mit langen, zerzausten, mahagonifarbenen Haaren und sturmgrauen Augen starrte mir entgegen. Graue Augen, wie seine. Ich hatte tiefe Augenringe, durch meinen Schlafmangel, doch wenn ich mich genug auf die Augen konzentrierte, konnte ich mir Jasper vorstellen.

So verbrachte ich Stunden. Starrte meine Augen in dem Spiegel an. Irgendwann fing ich sogar an, zu glauben, dass er es wirklich war. Ich spürte keinen Schmerz, in diesen Momenten fühlte ich mich fast glücklich.

Bald wurde es dunkel und ich beschloss, endlich mal wieder zu schlafen. Doch als ich im Bett lag, wurde ich von Wellen des Schmerzes überrollt, den ich früher am Tag vermisst hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er sich rächen wollen, mit doppelter Kraft. Ich keuchte und umfasste meinen Oberkörper. Ich konnte nicht richtig atmen, alles tat weh...

Würde es jetzt jede Nacht so sein? Mit diesem Gedanken glitt ich in ein Reich voller Albträume, die mir nur allzu realistisch erschienen.

**Jetzt ist Jasper also offiziel weg. *schluchz* Was haltet ihr davon?**


	9. MIA

**VIELEN DANK für die tollen Reviews!Hab mich echt gefreut!**

**MIA heiß Missing in Action-also wird vermisst oder ist im Schlachtfeld gestorben, aber ohne nähere Informationen. Nur so zur Info :)**

**PS: Beachtet meine Zeitrechnung einfach nicht...**

Sieben Monate. Sieben Monate voller Schmerzen, Albträume und Sehnsucht. Sieben Monate seitdem Jasper der Armee beigetreten war, und es tat immer noch weh wie am ersten Tag.

Ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebte und ihn gehen lassen, war der schlimmste Fehler, den ich je gemacht hatte. Ich vermisste ihn so sehr. Jasper schickte zwar alle paar Monate einen Brief, doch mich erwähnte er immer nur kurz.

Daraus hatte ich geschlussfolgert, dass er meinen Zettel noch nicht gefunden hatte, und das steigerte meine Verzweiflung nur noch. Ich war ein Schatten meines alten ichs, leer. Alles was ich spürte waren Schmerz und Sehnsucht, und alles was ich sah waren _seine_ Augen, wenn ich in den Spiegel blickte. Sie waren leer und stumpf, doch sie waren sturmgrau, und das half mir, ermutigte mich.

Ich wusste, dass er noch da war, draußen auf dem Schlachtfeld. Er hatte geschrieben, dass er befördert worden war. Major Jasper Whitlock. Das klang wie Musik in meinen Ohren, und ich freute mich für ihn, wirklich. Er hatte Spaß, soweit Krieg Spaß machen konnte, und das wollte ich ja erreichen,oder?

Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich wollte. Wollte ich, dass er zurückkam? Die Schmerzen würden aufhören, aber ich war immer noch in ihn verliebt. Wenn es vor sieben Monaten nicht geklappt hatte, wie sollte es dann jetzt funktionieren?

Sollte er doch lieber dort bleiben? Jasper sollte sich verlieben und eine Familie gründen, ohne mich. Ich stand sowieso nur im Weg. Die Schmerzen konnte ich ertragen, für ihn...

Morgen war Jaspers 21. Geburtstag. Er war genau zwei Jahre älter als ich, also würde ich morgen, am dreizehnten September 1862, 19 werden. Es würde Freitag sein. Freitag, der dreizehnte...Ich ahnte schlimmes, aber es war nicht so, als hätte es mich wirklich interessiert.

Alles war sinnlos seitdem Jasper weg war. Mein Geburtstag war mir nicht wichtig, er war wie jeder andere Tag: Schmerzhaft. Vielleicht noch schlimmer, da es der erste Geburtstag sein würde, den ich ohne Jasper verbringen würde. Bei diesem Gedanken zerrissen mich die Schmerzen wieder einmal. Es war mittlerweile eine Angewohnheit geworden, mir meine Arme um den Oberkörper zu schlingen, wenn das passierte. Die Geste erinnerte mich immer an Jaspers starke, warme Arme, und er hatte es früher immer geschafft, mich so zu beruhigen.

Ich saß an meinem Lieblingsplatz auf der Veranda und beobachte den Sonnenuntergang.

Mal wieder.

Alles war wie immer, bis ich das dumpfe Dröhnen von Pferdehufen auf dem staubigen Weg zu unserem Anwesen vernahm. Wer sollte uns um diese Uhrzeit noch besuchen kommen? Schnell stand ich auf, glättete mein Kleid und fuhr mir kurz durch meine langen Haare. Der Besucher durfte wegen mir keinen schlechten Eindruck von der hoch angesehenen Whitlock-Familie bekommen.

Der Reiter kam in Sicht. Es war ein Soldat, wie es schien, er trug die graue Uniform der Konföderation. Was würde jemand von der Armee hier wollen? Jasper konnte es nicht sein, ich konnte deutlich die dunklen Haare des Mannes ausmachen.

Mich überkam ein schlechtes Gefühl, ein sehr schlechtes.

Der Reiter war mittlerweile vor unserem Haus angekommen und band gerade sein Pferd an. Ich setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. Ich war in den letzten Monaten sehr gut darin geworden, zu schauspielern. „Guten Abend, Sir. Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" fragte ich höflich, als der Mann die Treppe zu unserer Veranda hochstieg. „Bist du Isabella Whitlock?" Ich nickte. „Mein Name ist Offizier William Brown, könntest du mich zu deinen Eltern bringen? Es ist sehr wichtig." Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den traurigen und ernsten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, und bekam wieder das Gefühl, dass etwas falsch gelaufen war.

Sehr falsch.

„Natürlich, Sir." flüsterte ich nach einer kleinen Pause und führte ihn in unser Haus. „Mutter, Vater, hier ist jemand, der mit euch sprechen möchte. Sein Name ist Offizier William Brown." rief ich, als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat. Sofort kam Mutter in den Salon, ihr dunkelgoldenes, leicht gelocktes Haar umspielte ihr Gesicht. „Guten Tag, Sir." sagte sie und vollführte einen leichten Knicks. „Mein Name ist Maria Whitlock. Willkommen in unserem Haus. Was führt sie zu uns?"

Ihre Stimme klang leicht panisch. Sie schien, genau wie ich, ein ungutes Gefühl zu haben. „Können wir warten, bis ihr Mann erscheint?" fragte Offizier Brown. „Ich bin da." sagte mein Vater, während er den Salon betrat. Er hatte dunkelbraune, lockige Haare und graubraune Augen.„Weshalb sind sie hier, Offizier Brown?"

„Bitte setzen sie sich, Mr und Mrs Whitlock. Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten."

Ich hielt die Luft an. Jasper war etwas passiert, aber er war nicht tot.

Das konnte einfach nicht sein.

„Es tut mir Leid zu verkünden, dass Major Jasper Whitlock vor drei Tagen MIA gegangen ist. Er war ein großartiger Mann und Krieger und wird schmerzlich vermisst werden."

Jasper war verschwunden.

Jasper.

_Weg. _

Ich brach zusammen. Wieso musste mir immer alles schlimme passieren? Wie viele Schmerzen konnte ich noch ertragen?

Erst verliebte ich mich in meinen großen Bruder. Dann musste ich ihn verlassen. Und jetzt erfuhr ich, dass er vermisst wurde und wahrscheinlich tot war? Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Es war zu viel.

„Wie ist er verschwunden? Gibt es eine Chance, dass er noch lebt?" , fragte meine Mutter, von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Jasper ist schon immer das Lieblingskind meiner Eltern gewesen.

_War_ gewesen.

„Er sollte die Frauen und Kinder aus feindlichem Gebiet evakuieren. Wahrscheinlich wurde er angegriffen und verschleppt, er hatte einen hohen Rang. Wir haben sein Pferd und seine Waffe auf dem Weg gefunden." Das hieß er war so gut wie tot.

Ich machte mir keine Hoffnung. Das hatte ich mir abgewöhnt. Sie war nutzlos und wurde am Ende sowieso immer zerstört.

Ich merkte, wie die Schmerzen anschwollen, immer weiter, bis ich nur noch verschwommen sehen konnte. Die Abgründe der Ohnmächtigkeit lockten mich in ihre Tiefen, und ich zögerte nicht, sprang freiwillig hinunter, nur um dem Schmerz für einige Stunden zu entfliehen.

**Jasper ist „tot"... OK, es kann sich jeder denken was passiert ist. Außer Bella! Armes Mädchen...**


	10. Sehnsucht

**Endlich hab ich mal Zeit gefunden, weiterzuschreiben. Hoffe euch gefällts.**

Als ich wieder aufwachte konnte ich mich nicht erinnern, warum ich bewusstlos geworden war, bis plötzlich alles mit einem Schlag zurückkam.

_Jasper. Krieg. Vermisst. _

_Tod. Meine Schuld..._

Sofort stiegen Tränen in meine Augen. Nie wieder würde ich Jasper sehen. In seinen wunderschönen, sturmgrauen Augen ertrinken, seine starken, warmen Arme um meinen Körper spüren. Durch sein wildes, gelocktes, seidenweiches Haar fahren. Nie wieder. Jasper war tot.

Und es war meine Schuld. Alles war meine Schuld. Hätte ich ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr liebte, wäre er nicht gegangen. Hätte ich mich richtig benommen, hätte er gar nicht erst bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Und jetzt war er tot. Ich begann richtig zu weinen. Ich vermisste ihn schon jetzt so sehr. Ich würde ihn nie mehr sehen. Als er noch im Krieg war, hatte ich wenigstens gewusst, dass er noch da war. Aber jetzt war er weg. Richtig weg.

Die selbstsüchtige Kreatur in meinem Inneren fragte sich, wer mich jetzt beschützen sollte. Ich war allein. Ganz allein. Meine Eltern kümmerten sich nicht um mich. Sie waren nicht mal hier in meinem Zimmer als ich aufwachte. Sie hatten Jasper schon immer verehrt und mich schon immer fast ignoriert. Er war so mutig, schlau, ehrlich und freundlich. Auf ihn konnte man nur stolz sein.

Ich war das komplette Gegenteil. Scheu, normal schlau, durchschnittlich aussehend und verdreht. Denn ich liebte meinen Bruder. Immer noch. Sein Tod hatte absolut nichts an meinen Gefühlen geändert. Die Liebe war noch da. Die Sehnsucht. Die Zuneigung. Der Schmerz.

Im Moment war er kaum auszuhalten. Meine Brust fühlte sich völlig zerrissen und leer an, das Atmen fiel mir schwer. Wie sollte ich das die nächsten 40 Jahre aushalten? Der Schmerz würde nicht weniger werden, nichts würde ihn lindern. Ich wusste es, ich konnte es fühlen.

... 2 Jahre später ...

Mein Leben war leer ohne ihn. Nichts ergab Sinn, mir war alles egal. Zwei Jahre war es her, seit er für vermisst erklärt wurde. Sie hatten ihn nie gefunden.

Ich saß wieder mal auf unserer Terasse und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Es war schwül, aber ich wollte nicht reingehen. Meine Eltern ignorierten mich seit Jaspers Tod, sie dachten ich wäre daran Schuld. Sie hatten Recht.

Der Schmerz war so schlimm wie immer, aber ich wollte und konnte mich nicht von ihm ablenken. Er verband mich mit Jasper, wie früher schon. Jedes Mal wenn mich eine besonders starke Welle des heißen Stechens überrollte, sah ich seine Augen. Lebendig wie noch nie, sturmgrau und wunderschön. Sie schienen mir zu sagen, dass ich weitermachen sollte. Nicht aufgeben.

Ich hatte schon oft daran gedacht, die Qualen und die Schuldgefühle zu beenden, mich mit Jasper zu vereinen, an einem besseren Ort, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich seine Augen sah, diesen flehenden Ausdruck, konnte ich es einfach nicht tun.

„Isabella, kommst du bitte in den Salon?" hörte ich Vater´s Stimme genervt rufen.

Seit wann redete er wieder mit mir? Ungeschickt stand ich auf. Mein Aussehen war zwar zu dem einer Lady herangereift, doch ich war tollpatschig wie immer, was teilweise daran lag, dass ich nie richtig bei der Sache war. Meine Gedanken waren dauerhaft bei ihm. Ich durfte nichts über ihn vergessen, kein einziges Detail. Ich stolperte über die Türschwelle und betrat den Salon.

Als ich Mutter´s wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sah, senkte ich meinen Blick und setze mich in einen Sessel. Sie hasste es wenn ich stolperte oder hinfiel.

Vater begann zu reden. „Du bist 20 Jahre alt, und wir denken, dass du das Alter erreicht hast, um das Whitlock-Wappen zu tragen und dir einen Mann zu suchen. Mit diesem Wappen übernimmst du eine hohe Verantwortung, denn du musst versprechen, unsere Familie zu ehren und gebührend zu vertreten."

Sie wollten, dass ich heiratete. Nur deshalb gaben sie mir das Wappen. In ihren Augen war ich kein gebührender Whitlock und hatte es eigentlich gar nicht verdient.

„Ich verspreche die Whitlock-Familie zu ehren und einen guten Mann zu finden." sagte ich mit zittriger Stimme. Jasper hatte diesen Satz gesagt, vor beinahe drei Jahren. Hatte er sein Wappen jemals geöffnet? Wusste er, dass ich ihn liebte?

„Schön, nimm das Wappen und dann geh." Mutters giftige Stimme unterbrach meine Gedanken. Seit Jaspers Tod sprach sie immer so böse mit mir. Wenn sie einmal mit mir sprach.

Schnell schnappte ich mir das Wappen und rannte auf mein Zimmer. Ich setzte mich an mein Pult und versuchte, den Anhänger zu öffnen. Wenn Jaspers Wappen aufklappbar war, wieso meins dann nicht auch?

Es ließ sich tatsächlich öffnen. Ich überlegte, was ich hineinstecken würde. Es musste etwas mit Jasper zu tun haben, ich wollte ihn immer bei mir haben.

Das Bild!

Ich stand auf und ging hinüber zu meinem Bett. Dort befand sich eine lose Bodendiele, wo ich die wichtigsten Dinge die ich besaß aufbewahrte. Eigentlich bewahrte ich dort alles auf, was ich von Jasper besaß.

Ich bog das Holzbrett zur Seite und holte die kleine Dose hervor. Ich hatte sie seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr angefasst, deshalb war sie mit einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen. Vorsichtig blies ich sie weg und setzte mich auf mein Bett. War ich soweit? Der Schmerz würde sich verschlimmern, das wusste ich, doch ich wollte ihn sehen.

Entschlossen klappte ich den Deckel auf und sofort stockte mir der Atem. Das erste, was sich in der Dose befand, war ein Bild. Es war schwarz-weiß und nicht gut erkennbar, aber dieses Gesicht kannte ich. Jasper. Er sah wunderschön aus, seine Augen schienen zu leuchten und er lächelte glücklich in die Kamera. Meine Vorstellung von ihm war in den letzten Jahren verblasst.

Ich fand Fotografie schon immer faszinierend, wir hatten einen der ersten Fotoapparate besessen. Ich fand die Idee, Momente für die Ewigkeit aufzubewahren, einfach fantastisch.

Zärtlich strich ich Jaspers perfekte Gesichtszüge nach. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, schlimmer als sonst, doch trotzdem war ich froh, dieses Bild zu haben. Es würde mich ab jetzt überall hin begleiten.

Vorsichtig faltete ich es in der Mitte und steckte es in die Innenseite des Medaillons, bevor ich es zuklappte und um meinen Hals legte. Ich fühlte mich besser, auch wenn Sehnsucht kurz davor war, mich aufzufressen.

Ich vermisste ihn einfach so sehr. Obwohl er mein Bruder war, hätte ich ihn so gerne einmal richtig geküsst. Ich konnte mich noch genau erinnern, als ich vor einigen Jahren Nachts bei ihm geblieben war und ihn zum Abschied geküsst hatte. Das Gefühl seiner weichen Lippen auf meinen... Verlangen breitete sich in meinem Körper aus, doch ich drängte es zurück.

Es war schon schlimm genug, dass ich in meinen Bruder verliebt war, körperliches Verlangen konnte ich nicht gebrauchen. Er war tot! Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr küssen! Schnell verwandelte sich die Sehnsucht in Schmerz. Tot...

Ich fühlte mich müde und ausgelaugt. Die Schmerzen verlangten mir alles ab, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Erschöpft ließ ich mich nach hinten auf mein Bett fallen und glitt in ein Reich voller Albträume, das ich in den letzten Jahren beinahe jede Nacht besucht hatte.

**Bella ist jetzt 20, wird aber bald 21. Nicht mehr lange bis(s) zur großen Verwandlung xD**


	11. Eisig

… 2 Jahre und einige Monate später...

Es war so schlimm wie noch nie.

Es war meine Schuld, dass Jasper gestorben war und ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Schmerzen, Schulgefühle und Sehnsucht vermischten sich zu einem unerträglichen, fast tödlichen Mix, den ich jeden Tag aufs Neue zu spüren bekam.

Niemand kannte mich richtig. Niemand sah hinter die Fassade, die ich so sorgsam aufgebaut hatte, um meine Gefühle zu verbergen. Ich hatte keine Freunde, und meinen Eltern war ich so egal wie noch nie. Sie ertrugen mich in ihrem Haus nur noch, weil sie hofften Geld von meinem zukünftigen Ehemann zu bekommen.

Es gab viele Männer, die mich heiraten wollten, doch ich lehnte immer ab. Es gab nur einen Mann, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen wollte, und selbst wenn dieser nicht tot wäre, könnte ich nicht mit ihm zusammensein. Er dachte ich liebte ihn nicht mehr, und außerdem war er mein Bruder.

Mutters wütende Stimme weckte mich aus meiner Trance. Was wollte sie hier in meinem Zimmer?

„Isabella Maria Whitlock, es reicht. Du bist 23 Jahre alt und noch nicht verheiratet." Ihre stahlblauen Augen waren hart und ihre leicht gelockten, dunkelgoldenen Haare flogen durch die Luft als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. Sie war eine schöne Frau, und ihre Haare erinnerten mich so an Jasper... Der Schmerz verschlimmerte sich, doch ich schaffte es, meine Miene gleichgültig erscheinen zu lassen.

„Ich habe einfach noch nicht den richtigen Mann gefunden."

Natürlich log ich, ich konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass ich am liebsten meinen toten Bruder heiraten würde.

„Du suchst ja auch nicht! Ich habe geduldig gewartet, über 2 Jahre lang, doch du hast jeden Mann abgewiesen, egal wie anständig er war. Wenn du diese Entscheidung nicht selbstständig treffen kannst, werde ich das übernehmen! Heute Nachmittag kommt Joshua Dearing zu uns, und wenn du seinen Antrag ablehnst, bist du hier nicht mehr willkommen!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus meinem Zimmer, das blonde Haar hinter ihr herschwingend.

Das sah meinen Eltern ähnlich. Mir zu drohen mich , würde ich nicht heiraten, rauszuwerfen. Was sollte ich tun? Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte, würde ich seinen Antrag ablehnen. Ich hatte niemanden zu dem ich gehen konnte, und außerdem war ich Jasper hier so nah...

Ich wollte Joshua Dearing, wer auch immer das war, nicht heiraten. Es fühlte sich wie Verrat gegenüber Jasper an, schon darüber nachzudenken. Doch welche Möglichkeiten hatte ich?

Ich beschloss, den Nachmittag abzuwarten und mir Joshua näher anzusehen. Er musste wohlhabend sein, sonst hätte Mutter ihn nicht rausgesucht. Wenn er höflich war und nett aussah, würde ich seine Antrag annehmen. Ich würde nie jemanden außer Jasper lieben, das hatten die letzten fünf Jahre bewiesen, doch ich wollte die Stadt nicht verlassen.

Ich würde es schon aushalten, auch wenn ich es mir nicht vorstellen konnte, Kinder mit diesem Mann zu kriegen. Ich hatte gedacht, ich würde immer Jungfrau bleiben, denn Jasper war der einzige den ich je begehrt hatte. Es war verboten, schon an so etwas zu denken, doch ich tat es trotzdem.

Der Nachmittag rückte näher. Mutter kam noch einmal kurz herein, nur um mir zu sagen ich sollte mich hübsch machen.

Erfreut über die Ablenkung von meinen Gedanken suchte ich mir mein schönstes Kleid aus und steckte mir die Haare hoch.

Ich war kurz davor, den Heiratsantrag eines für mich wildfremden Mannes anzunehmen, mit dem ich dann die nächsten 60 Jahre verbringen musste. Ich versuchte mich mental zu wappnen und nahm das Stechen in meiner Brust dankbar entgegen. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als wollte Jasper mich trösten, mir Mut machen.

Würde er noch leben, hätte er bei Mutter ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt, mir noch ein paar Jahre Zeit verschafft. Er hätte bestimmt eine Bleibe für mich gefunden, wäre ich dann doch rausgeschmissen worden. Er war immer für mich da gewesen, hatte immer eine Lösung gefunden.

Ich hörte ein Klopfen, gedämpft durch die Wände. Ich musste allein da durch. Ich schritt aus meinem Zimmer und begab mich Richtung Treppe. _Jasper, ich liebe dich!_ , dachte ich als eine Art seelischer Beistand.

Ich konnte hören, wie Joshua Dearing meine Eltern begrüßte. Seine Stimme war rau und angenehm zu hören, aber lange nicht so schön wie _seine_. Ich erreichte die letzten Stufen und bog um die Ecke, den Salon betretend.

Was ich sah ließ mich den Atem anhalten. Dort, neben meinen Eltern, stand eine Kopie von Jasper, zwar lange nicht so schön wie das Original, doch man konnte die Ähnlichkeit nicht bestreiten.

Er war groß und sehnig, gut gebaut, doch lange nicht so gut wie _er_. Sein Haar war hellbraun, lockig und sah wild aus, doch war bestimmt nicht so weich wie _seins_.

Bevor ich ihn weiter mustern konnte, drehte er sich um und trat auf mich zu.

Als ich sein Gesicht näher betrachte, verschlimmerte sich das Ächzen in meinem Herz. Er sah aus wie ein noch nicht so ausgefeiltes, detailliertes Ebenbild von Jasper. Seine Augen waren dunkelgrau, fast schwarz, seine Nase gerade. Sein Kinn war nicht so scharf, seine Gesichtsform nicht so ausgeprägt und seine Lippen nicht so voll und ausgewogen wie Jaspers, doch trotzdem war er schöner als jeder Mann, den ich in den letzten Jahren gesehen hatte.

„Guten Tag, Isabella. Schön, dass ich dich endlich kennen lerne. Ich heiße Joshua Dearings." Sogar seine Stimme klang ähnlich.

Er wirkte wirklich nett und höflich, doch wie sollte ich es so lange mit ihm aushalten? Er würde dauerhaft Schuldgefühle und unerträgliche Sehnsucht in mir hervorrufen. Es war zu schmerzhaft.

Doch welche Wahl hatte ich? Ich nahm seinen Antrag an, doch sobald er unser Haus verlassen hatte, stolperte ich mit tränenverschleiertem Blick zu meinem Zimmer und brach zusammen.

Ich sehnte mich so nach Jaspers musikalischer Stimme, die mich in diesem Moment trösten würde. Nie wieder würde ich sie hören, nie wieder würde ich seinen wunderbaren, anziehenden Duft einatmen.

Ich konnte mich schon fast gar nicht mehr an den ausgefallenen Geruch erinnern. Langsam wurde ich panisch und versuchte, all die guten Momente, die wir zusammen erlebt hatten, hervorzurufen. Ich konnte es nicht.

Ich war dabei ihn zu vergessen. Wie sollte ich das aushalten? Jasper war alles was mir Kraft gab, ohne die Erinnerungen an ihn konnte ich nicht überleben.

Mein Leben war sinnlos, gefüllt mit Schmerzen und Verzweiflung. Schuldgefühle fraßen mich von innen auf und ich würde bald einen Mann heiraten, der so starke Sehnsucht in mir hervorrief, dass ich am liebsten sterben würde.

Sterben. War diese Idee noch so abwegig? Ich hatte alles verloren was ich liebte. Sobald ich gerade den letzten Schock einigermaßen verarbeitet hatte, kam der nächste.

Ich hatte meine Entscheidung gefällt. Hier würde mich niemand vermissen, und ich würde nicht heiraten müssen. Mein letzter Gedanke würde sein, wie sehr ich Jasper liebte.

Ich würde bei ihm sein. Ich würde ihn wiedersehen, da war ich mir ganz sicher.

In dieser Nacht betrat ich Jaspers Zimmer zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren und zum letzten Mal in meinem Leben.

Es roch nach ihm, und ich atmete einige Male tief ein, um mir seinen Geruch wieder einzuprägen. Leder und Pinien... einzigartig.

Ich setzte mich auf sein Bett und öffnete den Verschluss der Kette, die seit zwei Jahren meinen Hals schmückte. Nachdem ich das Medaillon geöffnet hatte, betrachte ich das Bild im schwachen Mondschein. Er war so wunderschön. Der schönste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet war. So klug, nett, mutig und einfühlsam. Jasper war immer der Einzige gewesen, der wusste was mit mir los war, obwohl nicht mal er mein größtes Geheimnis lüften konnte.

Nach einigen Stunden verließ ich sein Zimmer. Die Schmerzen wurden unerträglich, obwohl es jetzt eigentlich egal war.

Fast automatisch fanden meine Füße den Weg zu dem Platz, zu dem ich und Jasper früher immer so oft geritten waren. Es war ein langer Marsch, ich hatte viel Zeit nachzudenken, und als ich die steilen Klippen am Meer erreichte, ging die Sonne schon auf.

Es war die perfekte Szenerie für mein Vorhaben. Ruhig, friedlich.

Ich trat an die steinige Kante und ließ meinen Blick über das Meer schweifen. An einer Stelle glaubte ich ein unnatürliches Glitzern zu sehen, doch als ich blinzelte, war es verschwunden. Die Wellen schlugen regelmäßig gegen die spitzen Steine vor den Klippen, die meine Landung perfekt abfedern würden. Normalerweise hatte ich keine solche bissigen Gedanken, und lenkte deshalb meinen Fokus schnell auf Jasper.

Sein atemberaubendes Lächeln, bei dem die Welt stehenzubleiben schien. Seinen muskulösen Körper, seine wunderschönen Haare. Ich versuchte mich an das Gefühl zu erinnern, welches ich jedes Mal bekam, wenn ich durch seine weichen, zerzausten Locken fuhr. Die Liebe, die Zuneigung. Seine sturmgrauen Augen, die immer so mitfühlend und freundlich aussahen. Seine pinken Lippen, seinen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge. Dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, als ich ihn geküsst hatte. Seine gebräunte, so glatte Haut. Seine ruhige Art und die Wärme, die ich jedes Mal spürte, wenn ich ihn umarmte.

Ich hatte ein seliges Lächeln auf meinen Lippen, als ich meine Fußspitzen über die Kante schob.

Ich spürte keinen Schmerz, nur Zufriedenheit und Erleichterung.

Bald würde ich bei ihm sein.

„Jasper, ich liebe dich." Es fühlte sich so gut an, die Worte nach über sieben Jahren endlich auszusprechen.

Einige Minuten lauschte ich nur dem Rauschen des Meeres und meinem Herzschlag, bevor ich sprang.

Das Gefühl des freien Falls war befreiend, aufregend. Der Aufprall weniger.

Mein Rücken traf genau auf einen der Felsen, und ich hörte das beunruhigende _Knack _meiner Wirbelsäule, bevor sich das Wasser rot färbte.

Meine Sicht verschwamm und ich wurde unter die Wasseroberfläche gezogen. Das Meer war kalt und wild, doch ich wehrte mich nicht. Ich hatte aufgegeben, sah dem Tod entgegen. Ich spürte nicht mal den Schmerz meiner gebrochenen Wirbelsäule.

Ich erweckte erst aus meiner Trance, als ich kalte Arme spürte, die sich um meinen Kopf legten. Ich schlug meine Augen auf, doch durch das Wasser konnte ich nichts sehen. Mein Kopf wurde zur Seite gezogen und etwas noch kälteres als Wasser legte sich an meinen Hals. Ich spürte einen reißenden Schmerz, bevor der Sauerstoffmangel mich endgültig ohnmächtig werden ließ.

**Jaja... ich weiß, dass Houston ziemlich weit vom Meer entfernt liegt, aber so wurde es dramatischer! ;) Was denkt ihr?**


	12. Schritte

Ich wurde von einem Feuer geweckt. Mein ganzer Oberkörper stand in Flammen, oder es fühlte sich zumindest so an.

War ich tot? Wo war Jasper? War ich in der Hölle?

Ich konnte mein Herz hektisch schlagen hören, also war ich nicht tot. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, ich wollte schreien und flehen, dass jemand mein Leiden beenden sollte, doch irgendwie war ich es auch gewöhnt. Jaspers Tod war mit so viel Schmerz verbunden, ich war abgehärtet und hatte gelernt, ihn zu akzeptieren.

Was mir im Moment größere Sorgen bereite, war, dass ich nicht wusste wo ich war oder was mit mir passiert war. Ich konnte etwas hartes unter mir spüren, also war ich nicht mehr im Wasser.

Aber was war passiert? Ich wollte sterben, einfach nur sterben. War das zu viel verlangt?

Das Brennen verstärkte sich, nun wurde mein ganzer Körper von den Flammen aufgefressen. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich mir die Wirbelsäule gebrochen hatte als ich auf den Felsen gefallen war. Irgendetwas musste mich geheilt haben. Wie konnte das sein?

Keine Antwort auf meine Frage findend, fing ich an über Jasper nachzudenken. Es lenkte mich von dem höllischen Brennen ab und gab mir neuen Mut.

Ich sah sein Gesicht vor mir, so klar wie noch nie. Seine gelockten Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht wie ein Heiligenschein, seine Augen leuchteten vor Glück. Ich hörte seine Stimme, so rau, tief und doch musikalischer, als jedes Instrument, das ich je gehört hatte.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Erinnerungen jetzt wichtiger waren als sonst.

Ich durchlebte jeden Moment, jede Berührung mit Jasper noch einmal. Ich hatte schon jetzt so viel vergessen, die Zeit hatte die Tafel abgewischt um Platz für Neues zu schaffen. Doch ich musste mich erinnern.

Stunden oder auch Tage verstrichen. Ich hatte kein Zeitgefühl, jeder Moment fühlte sich gleich aber auch völlig anders als der letzte an.

Irgendwann begann ich, mein Umfeld wahrzunehmen, auch wenn meine Augen geschlossen waren. Ich konnte viele Schritte hören, Schreie. Dann und wann kam jemand in den Raum, in dem ich mich befand. Ich konnte die Schritte dieser Person hören, so leicht und irgendwie tänzelnd. Manchmal kam auch eine Person mit dumpfen, trampelnden Schritten. Wahrscheinlich ein Mann. Konnte man das überhaupt hören?

Die Zeit ging weiter, und das Brennen begann, sich von meinen Füßen und Händen zurückzuziehen. Ich war erleichtert, doch dieses Gefühl verschwand, als der Schmerz in meinem Herzen umso schlimmer wurde.

Jetzt fühlte es sich wirklich an, als würde ich sterben. Ich fokussierte mich auf Jasper, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Ich würde es aushalten, für ihn.

Mein Herz schlug so schnell wie noch nie, ich hatte Angst es würde vor Anstrengung stehenbleiben.

Was passierte mit mir?

All das Brennen bündelte sich in meinem Herz. Ich schrie, zum ersten Mal seit das alles begonnen hatte.

Sofort hörte ich Schritte die sich meinem Raum näherten. Es waren die Tänzerin und der Trampel.

„Sie ist fast fertig. Du wirst ihre Ausbildung übernehmen." Die Stimme klang hell und wunderschön, zu rein um zu einem Menschen zu gehören.

„Natürlich, Miss Tinsley" antworte eine nicht weniger schöne, männliche Stimme.

Ich hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, als die Tänzerin sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

Mein Herz galoppierte auf seine letzten Schläge zu, ich konnte es spüren.

Mein letzter Gedanke galt Jasper, bevor mein Herz endgültig stehen blieb.

Ich hörte, wie dem Mann der Atem stockte. „Unglaublich." murmelte er, so leise, dass ich es normalerweise gar nicht verstanden hätte.

„Du kannst die Augen aufmachen." Er hatte gemerkt, dass ich zögerte.

Ich beschloss, ihm zu vertrauen. Ich hatte niemanden.

Langsam schlug ich meine Augen auf, und wurde überwältigt von was ich sah.


	13. Rubinrot

Als Jasper gestorben war, dachte ich, mein Leben könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden.

Ich vermisste ihn in jeder einzelnen Sekunde, gab mir die Schuld für seinen Tod. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich.

Ich hatte falsch gedacht.

Ich wurde in einen Vampir verwandelt. Superschnell, superstark, blutrote Augen, unverletzlich, wunderschön, alle Sinne optimiert.

_Unsterblich. _Ich würde für immer leben, ohne Jasper. Dieser Gedanke war unerträglich, der Schmerz war unerträglich. Ich vermisste ihn, jede Sekunde meines Daseins war eine einzige Bestrafung.

Nachdem meine Verwandlung vollbracht war, erklärte mir Aiden, der Vampir mit den trampelnden Schritten der auf mich aufpassen sollte, dass mich Tinsley Carter während einer ihrer Jagdausflüge verwandelt hatte. Tinsley war die Anführerin einer Armee von Neugeborenen, die um das Blut von den größten Städten hier im Süden kämpften.

Ich wurde einer dieser Soldaten. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte, ich hatte niemanden. Am Anfang war es hart, doch bald schon fing das Kämpfen an, mir Spaß zu machen.

Ich wusste, dass es grausam war, doch ich konnte mich nicht stoppen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen neugeborenen Vampir auseinanderriss, hatte ich das Gefühl, etwas richtiges zu tun. Sonst machte ich immer alles falsch.

Eine andere Sache war das Blutsaugen. Es war aufregend, Menschen zu töten. Ich genoss es, den ahnungslosen Leuten aufzulauern, mit ihnen zu spielen, bevor ich ihr köstliches Blut trank. Ich spürte keine Schuldgefühle

Seit meiner Verwandlung war ich kalt. Alles was mich aus meinem gleichgültigen Zustand herausholen konnte, waren ein guter, spannender Kampf mit einem Neugeborenen und die Gedanken an Jasper.

Wenn ich an Jasper dachte, war alles gut. Er war mein Strohhalm, ich klammerte mich verzweifelt an ihn. Die Erinnerungen an sein weiches Haar, sein wunderschönes Lachen und seine sturmgrauen Augen ließen all meine nicht vorhandenen Sorgen verschwinden. Das waren auch die einzigen Momente, in denen ich Schuldgefühle hatte. Jasper hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich mich so gehen ließ, unschuldige Menschen tötete und auch noch Spaß dabei hatte. Aber er war nicht hier. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde der unerträgliche Schmerz, den ich dauerhaft spürte, noch verstärkt. _Tot._

Die Erinnerungen an Jasper waren verschwommen, fingen schon an zu verblassen. Ich versuchte, jeden Tag all die Momente, die ich mit ihm erlebt hatte, noch einmal abzuspielen, doch ich hatte schon so viel vergessen. Das einzige Bild, an das ich mich kristallklar erinnerte, war das Foto aus meinem Wappen, welches ich immer noch an mir trug. Ich war jetzt so froh, das Bild hineingesteckt zu haben.

Die Monate vergingen, wir besiegten alle Gegner denen wir uns entgegenstellten, und ich bekam meine ersten Narben. Vampirgift war das einzige, was unsere granitharte Haut verletzen konnte, die sichelförmigen Bissspuren würde man ewig sehen können. Jedes Mal, wenn wir einen weiteren Kampf ohne große Opfer gewonnen hatten, würde Miss Tinsley uns mit Blut belohnen, deshalb strengten wir uns noch mehr an. Wer wollte schon wochenlang durstig sein?

Tinsley war wunderschön, wie alle Vampire, und mit ihren langen, platinblonden Ringellocken, ihrem unschuldigen Gesicht und ihrem fast schwebenden Gang konnte man sie für einen Engel halten.

Sie konnte sich auch wie ein Engel benehmen, wenn sie wollte, aber die meiste Zeit über war sie launisch und brutal. Sie wurde sehr schnell wütend, wenn jemand auch nur einen falschen Schritt tat, riss sie dessen Arm mit einem boshaften Glitzern in den blutroten Augen ab.

Manche Leute aus unserem Lager munkelten, dass ihre engelshafte Hülle und der böse Kern etwas mit ihrer Gabe zu tun hätten.

Manche Vampire hatten spezielle Fähigkeiten, die im Kampf mehr oder weniger hilfreich sein konnten. Wir hatten nur wenige begabte, zum Beispiel Logan, der seinen Gegner lähmen konnte, oder Addison, die unsere Fährten verwischen konnte. Die Zahl änderte sich immer, da kein Vampir hier länger als ein Jahr lebte.

Ich hatte auch eine Gabe. Sie half mir nicht direkt in Kämpfen, doch sie war eine gute Ablenkung.

Kurz bevor ich zum ersten Mal meine Augen als Vampir geöffnet hatte, änderte sich mein Aussehen.

Das war eigentlich normal, alle Menschen die sich in einen von uns verwandelten wurden hübscher, besser proportioniert.

Doch bei mir war es anders. Ich verwandelte mich in _Jasper_. Meine Fähigkeit war es, das Aussehen und die Stimme anderer Leute zu imitieren, obwohl ich auch ein erfundenes Aussehen annehmen konnte. Bevor mein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen, hatte ich mich so fest auf Jasper konzentriert, dass ich seine Gestalt angenommen hatte. Ich musste die ersten Tage als Vampir als Junge verbringen, bevor ich mich in eine andere Person verwandeln konnte.

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ursprünglich als Vampir aussah, doch eigentlich war es mir auch egal. Ich hatte mir mein Aussehen so gemacht, wie ich es gerne hätte: Meine Haare waren dunkelblond, fast golden, lang und wild gelockt. Ich war groß und schlank, meine Augen rubinrot. Ich sah aus wie Jaspers Zwillingsschwester, auf diese Weise konnte ich dauerhaft bei ihm sein. Die Augen hatte ich rot gelassen, damit ich immer an mein Wesen und meine schrecklichen Taten erinnert wurde. Ich versteckte mich nicht.

Der größte Vorteil meiner Gabe war, dass ich auch Menschen imitieren konnte. Wenn ich das Aussehen einer Person kopierte, kopierte ich auch einen Teil seiner Gewohnheiten. Wenn ich also wie ein Mensch aussah, hatte ich einen Herzschlag, einen menschlichen Geruch, konnte schlafen und normales Essen zu mir nehmen. In diesen Momenten _war _ich ein Mensch.

Sobald mich jemand in diesem Zustand lebensgefährlich verletzte, verwandelte ich mich automatisch zurück in einen Vampir. Das war sehr praktisch, so konnte ich nicht sterben.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich in Menschenform altern oder Kinder bekommen könnte, das hatte ich noch nicht ausprobiert. Es wäre wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee, als gut riechender Mensch in einem Lager voller blutdurstiger, neugeborener Vampire zu leben.

Wenn ein Kampf gegen einen feindlichen Zirkel bevorstand, spielte ich immer den Köder. Ich versuchte, die Feinde in meiner menschlichen Form anzulocken, indem ich mir immer einen besonders appetitlichen Geruch gab. Es klappte immer. Sobald die ersten Neugeborenen blind von ihrem Blutdurst angestürmt kamen, rannte ich weg, immer in die Richtung unserer wartenden Armee. Natürlich holten sie mich schnell ein, ich konnte als Mensch meine Vampirgeschwindigkeit nicht nutzen. Wenn es zu brenzlig wurde, verwandelte ich mich zurück in einen Vampir und begann zu kämpfen. Die restlichen Vampire mit etwas mehr Selbstbeherrschung wurden normalerweise von William angelockt, ebenfalls einer von Miss Tinsleys Schützlingen, der den Blutdurst eines jeden Vampires verstärken konnte.

Sobald sich alle Neugeborenen an dem Platz befanden, wo der Kampf stattfinden sollte, griffen unsere Leute sie von der Seite an. Das verschaffte uns jedes Mal einige Sekunden, was eigentlich immer reichte, um einen Großteil der gegnerischen Armee zu vernichten.

Ich war jetzt schon über ein Jahr alt, meine Kraft wurde weniger und die Bissstellen mehr. Meinen Hals zierten die meisten Narben, ich glaube es waren sieben. Man konnte sie nur sehen, wenn ich mein ursprüngliches Aussehen beibehielt, also aussah wie Jasper´s Zwillingsschwester, denn in dieser Form hatte ich sie alle erhalten.

Eigentlich musste ich bald entsorgt werden, doch bis jetzt war nichts passiert. Trotzdem _wollte _ich sterben. Ich konnte mich nicht selbst in Stücke reißen, sonst würde ich schon längst nicht mehr leben. Ein Leben ohne Jasper war einfach zu schmerzhaft.

Eigentlich war ich ja untot, also lebte ich sowieso nicht mehr.

Leichte, tänzelnde Fußschritte, die sich auf mein Zelt zubewegten, rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken. Warum kam Miss Tinsley zu mir? Warum schickte sie niemanden, wenn sie etwas von mir wollte? Eigenartig.

Tinsley kam durch den Zelteingang, ihr hellblondes Haar bewegte sich in der warmen Brise.

Ich stand auf und vollführte einen kleinen Knicks. Ich war zur Höflichkeit erzogen wurden, und außerdem wollte ich unsere Meisterin nicht verärgern.

„Miss Tinsley," sagte ich leise, „darf ich erfahren, was sie zu mir bringt?"

Tinsley sah mich mit einem prüfenden Blick an.

„Isabella, oder?" sprach sie mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme. Ich nickte leicht, Augenkontakt vermeidend.

„Nun Isabella, deine Zeit ist eigentlich abgelaufen. Du weißt, was passieren muss, oder?"

Wieder nickte ich.

„Nun, ich finde, es wäre Verschwendung, dich umzubringen. Du bist eine exzellente Kämpferin und deine Gabe ist wirklich außergewöhnlich... Ich biete dir zwei Möglichkeiten, Isabella: Entweder trainierst du ab jetzt die Neugeborenen und hilfst mir weiterhin, unser Land zu verteidigen, oder du wirst eliminiert. Ich denke, die Wahl sollte dir nicht zu schwer fallen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie. Ich dachte, ich hatte eine Wahl? Sie hatte schon lange entschieden.

Eigentlich war ich gerne hier. Auf dem Schlachtfeld konnte ich meine Schmerzen vergessen, war frei.

Jasper war... tot, doch das ließ sich nicht ändern. Mein totes Herz würde immer für ihn schlagen, ich würde ihn niemals vergessen.

Meine Zukunft würde trist sein, hoffnungslos, doch eigentlich verdiente ich nichts anderes.


	14. Maria

… 34 Jahre später (1900)...

Mein Leben war grausam. Ich merkte, dass ich mich verändert hatte, ich war nicht mehr ich selbst. Aber was sollte ich tun? Ich konnte nicht fliehen, und selbst wenn ich es schaffen würde, wohin sollte ich gehen?

. Die Gedanken an Jasper und das Wappen, welches ich immer noch um meinen Hals trug, gaben mir etwas Kraft und Normalität zurück, doch das reichte lange nicht.

Ich war immer noch ein Mitglied in Tinsleys Zirkel, anscheinend mochte sie mich wirklich. Sie hatte mich noch einmal „befördert", ich war jetzt die Aufseherin und Trainerin der Neugeborenen und gleichzeitig Miss Tinsleys Vertretung, sollte sie einmal nicht da sein.

In einigen Wochen würden wir gegen Maria´s Zirkel antreten. Ich hatte gehört, dass sie die mächtigste Armee hier im Süden besaß, gefolgt von unserer. Tinsley, die Konkurrenz nicht ausstehen konnte, hatte sie natürlich herausgefordert.

Wir waren sehr stark im Moment, sonst hätten wir gar keine Chance gegen Maria. Die letzten Neugeborenen, die Tinsley verwandelt hatte, waren alle ziemlich klug und zivilisiert, das war sehr nützlich im Kampf.

Normalerweise waren Neugeborene wild, unzähmbar, vertrauten ganz auf ihre Kraft. Wenn man klug war, konnte man sie dadurch sehr schnell ausschalten.

Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass etwas schief gehen würde.

Ich hatte so etwas schon einmal gehabt, kurz bevor Jasper beschlossen hatte, am Bürgerkrieg teilzunehmen. Das war so lange her, die Erinnerungen waren verschwommen und schienen mir zu entgleiten, wollte ich sie festhalten.

Wie lang hatte ich schon ohne Jasper existiert? Normalerweise würde er jetzt noch leben, wäre 59 Jahre alt. Hätte eine Frau, Kinder, vielleicht Enkelkinder... Ich hatte ihm all diese Chancen genommen. Nur weil ich so selbstsüchtig war, wollte, dass er in den Krieg zog, nur damit ich meine Gefühle für ihn nicht mehr einsperren musste, war er tot.

Die Schuldgefühle schienen mich von innen aufzufressen.

Warum war ich so unfähig? Jasper hatte nur eine Schwester gewollt, jemanden, der ihn lieb hatte und zu ihm aufblickte. Wieso hatte ich ihm das nicht geben können?

Ich liebte Jasper immer noch, sogar mehr als zuvor, da ja alle menschlichen Gefühle als Vampir verstärkt wurden. Trotzdem würde ich ihm meine Liebe nie gestehen können... er war tot.

Wieder einmal zog sich mein totes Herz schmerzvoll zusammen. Ich brauchte dringend eine Ablenkung.

Ich stand von dem Stuhl in meinem Zelt auf. Ich saß nur noch aus Gewohnheit, als Vampir war stehen eigentlich auch angenehm. Ich würde zu Miss Tinsley gehen und ihr von meinem schlechten Gefühl erzählen, auch wenn sie mich nicht ernst nehmen würde. Wenn etwas schief laufen würde, könnte sie mich dann zumindest nicht dafür schuldig machen.

…...

Der große Kampf stand bevor. Natürlich hatte Tinsley meine Warnung in den Wind geschlagen.

Im Moment versuchte ich, die Neugeborenen zum Schweigen zu bringen, damit wir endlich unser letztes Training beginnen konnten. Alle waren gut gelaunt, weil Miss Tinsley uns allen eine Extraportion Blut versprochen hatte. Sie lachten und redeten als wären sie Kleinkinder, keine Vampire.

Ich war mit 23 die Älteste, wenn man das Menschenalter zählte. Alle anderen waren maximal 20, Tinsley war 16. Ich fragte mich manchmal, ob sie schon reif genug war, um eine so große Armee zu führen.

Immer noch hörte mir niemand zu.

Langsam wurde ich wütend. Frustriert knurrte ich und riss dem Neugeborenen neben mir die Hand ab. Das metallene Knirschen und der Schmerzensschrei des nun handlosen Burschen brachte die Meute zum Schweigen. Alle schauten mich mit großen Augen an. Ich war noch nicht oft handgreiflich geworden.

„Wenn ihr euch nicht benehmt, werde ich euch euren ganzen Arm abreißen!" drohte ich mit meiner glockenhellen Stimme, während ich dem Jungen seine Hand zuwarf.

„Aber ihr werdet ihn nicht zurückkriegen! Und jetzt seid still!" Alle sahen wirklich eingeschüchtert aus. Eine Meute voller kraftprotzender Vampire, ängstlich!

„Ihr sucht euch einen Partner und übt abwechselnd anzugreifen und zu verteidigen! Wenn ich auch nur eine Person sehe, die nicht zu einhundert Prozent dabei ist, könnt ihr alle was erleben!" Ich hatte heute einen schlechten Tag, das merkten auch meine Schüler. Schnell suchte sich jeder einen Partner und fing an zu üben. Wer schon länger hier war wusste, dass meine Wutanfälle fast schlimmer waren als die von Tinsley.

Eigentlich war ich keine brutale oder gewalttätige Person. Das Lager hier hatte mich wirklich verändert. Alle Vampire, die mich zum ersten Mal sahen, hatten Angst vor mir. Vor meinen zahlreichen Bissspuren, die mittlerweile meinen ganzen Körper überzogen, vor meinen Augen, die noch roter zu scheinen schienen als die der anderen.

Menschenblut war köstlich, ich konnte nie genug davon bekommen. Warum sollte ich mich schuldig fühlen, wenn ich Menschenblut zum Überleben brauchte? Menschen töteten Tiere, fühlten sie sich schuldig?

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und ich drehte mich herum, bereit anzugreifen. Als ich in Tinsleys geweitete Augen blickte, entspannte ich meine Position. Fragend schaute ich sie an, eigentlich vermied sie Körperkontakt.

„Kommst du bitte mit in mein Zelt? Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen." Sie wirkte ein wenig nervös. Was war los?

Tinsley schwang elegant herum und tanzte in die Richtung ihres Zeltes. Ich murmelte ein „Natürlich, Miss Tinsley" bevor ich ihr folgte, die Neugeborenen hinter mir zurücklassend. Sie würden nicht abhauen oder sich gegenseitig umbringen, dafür hatten sie zu viel Angst vor meiner Bestrafung.

Das Zelt von Miss Tinsley war etwas abgelegen, man hörte die Schreie und Kampfgeräusche, die eigentlich dauerhaft durch den dichten Wald hallten, in dem wir uns momentan befanden, nur sehr leise.

Ihr Zelt war größer und geräumiger als meines, und sie hatte ein Bett darin stehen. Dieses war eigentlich nutzlos, da Vampire nicht schlafen konnten, aber Miss Tinsley brauchte es auch für ganz andere Zwecke. Fast jeder Mann hier im Lager durfte schon einmal darin liegen, und einige Frauen auch.

Ich fand das abscheulich und pervers, aber wahrscheinlich war ich ein wenig voreingenommen, da die einzige Person, die für mich in Frage kam, tot und dazu noch mein Bruder war. Trotzdem durfte eine Frau doch träumen, oder?

Bei dem Gedanken an mich und Jasper _zusammen_, verstärkte sich das konstante Stechen in meiner Brust, doch gleichzeitig verspürte ich Lust und Verlangen.

Ich würde meine Unschuld nie verlieren, ich wollte es auch gar nicht.

An dieser Stelle unterbrach Tinsley meine Gedanken. „Whitlock, du weißt, wie stark Marias Armee ist, oder?" Ich nickte. Unsere Unterhaltungen liefen immer so ab, sie redete, ich nickte oder schüttelte meinen Kopf und sagte nur das Nötigste.

„Nun, es gibt da noch etwas, das du wissen solltest. Maria hat eine Art Geheimwaffe, einen Vampir. Er wird „Kriegsgott" genannt, kannst du dir vorstellen, was das heißt? Er ist angeblich nur einige Jahre älter als du, und unglaublich begabt. Er ist der beste Kämpfer den es hier im Süden gibt, besser als_ du_. Zusätzlich soll er eine Fähigkeit haben, machtvoller als alles, was wir bis jetzt gesehen haben."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause, um die Dramatik zu steigern. Sogar bei einem so ernsten Thema musste sie sich aufspielen.

„Was ist seine Gabe?" bohrte ich nach, da sie nicht weiterredete.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe einen Spion bei Maria eingeschleust, aber anscheinend wird seine Fähigkeit streng geheim gehalten."

Warum erzählte sie mir all diese Dinge? Ich äußerte meine Gedanken.

„Du bist meine stärkste Kriegerin, Whitlock . Ich vertraue dir. Ich will, dass du meine Gestalt annimmst und den Kriegsgott besiegst. Wenn er tot ist, wird Maria uns unterlegen sein."

„Ich soll deine Gestalt annehmen? Wieso? Dann kann ich die anderen doch gar nicht ködern!" Ich wurde nicht wütend, weil sie mich als eine Art Marionette benutzen wollte. Tinsley hatte immer so verrückte Pläne.

„Wenn du in meiner Gestalt den Kriegsgott besiegst, wird unserer Armee ein Ruhm zukommen, den du dir gar nicht vorstellen kannst! Wenn ich versuchen würde, ihn anzugreifen, würde ich mit Sicherheit sterben, und wer soll dich und die anderen leiten, wenn ich tot bin?"

Da hatte sie Recht. „Natürlich werde ich es tun, Miss Tinsley. Wie soll ich diesen starken Vampir erkennen?"

Anscheinend hatte ich etwas lustiges gesagt. „Wenn du ihn siehst, wirst du wissen, dass er es ist, vertraue mir. Er ist nicht leicht zu übersehen." Sie lachte über einen Witz, den ich offensichtlich nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Mir sollte es egal sein. Ich hatte bis jetzt jeden besiegt, der sich mir in den Weg stellte, wieso sollte es hier anders sein?

Später würde ich bemerken, wie falsch ich gelegen hatte.


	15. Risse

Wir standen in unserer üblichen Anordnung auf der Lichtung, wo der große Kampf stattfinden sollte. Ich stand in der Mitte der ersten Reihe, die anderen Neugeborenen standen nach ihren Kampffähigkeiten und Gaben geordnet keilförmig hinter mir. Eigentlich stand ich rechts neben Miss Tinsley, aber ich hatte ja ihr Aussehen angenommen. Miss Tinsley war gar nicht anwesend, aber das wusste niemand außer mir.

Es wehte ein leichter Wind aus Norden, spielte mit meinen platinblonden Ringellocken und wehte sie mir ins Gesicht. Ungeduldig strich ich sie zurück. Die Sonne stand im Zenit und prallte ungehindert auf meine blasse Haut, ließ mich leuchten wie einen Engel. Alle waren angespannt, niemand redete. Wir wussten, dass unsere Feinde bald kommen würden, es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Meine großen, burgunderroten Augen waren starr auf den Wald auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung gerichtet. Angestrengt lauschte ich, versuchte, die ankommende Armee frühzeitig mit meinem hervorragenden Gehör zu erkennen. Ich wusste, dass Maria mindestens 200 Neugeborene besaß. Wie konnte sie alle in Zaum halten, wo neugeborene Vampire doch so ein ungezügeltes Temperament hatten?

Wir waren jetzt schon im Nachteil, denn unsere Armee umfasste nur rund 150 Vampire. Wenn der Kriegsgott wirklich so begabt war wie er beschrieben wurde, hatten wir schon so gut wie verloren.

Der Wind drehte sich, und meine empfindliche Nase erkannte einen mir wohlbekannten Geruch. Sofort nahm ich meine Kampfposition ein, und gab den anderen leise mit Tinsleys Stimme den Befehl, es mir gleich zu tun.

Unsere Feinde waren fast da.

Bald konnte ich die schnellen Fußschritte der anderen hören, während sie in Vampirgeschwindigkeit auf uns zurannten. Einige leise und vorsichtig, andere trampelnd und wild. Zusammen bildeten sie ein einheitliches Grollen, fast wie ein wütender Bienenschwarm. Ich konnte hören, dass sie ebenfalls eine keilförmige Formation gewählt hatten, ganz vorne rannte jemand mit leichten, tänzelnden Schritten, Maria. Rechts von ihr vernahm ich schwerere, schleichende Schritte. Es hörte sich so an, als wäre diese Person vorsichtig, immer auf der Hut. Bestimmt war es Marias Handlanger, der Vampir von dem Tinsley so geschwärmt hatte. Der Kriegsgott.

Es würde nur noch wenige Sekunden dauern, bis die ganze Meute durch das dichte Gestrüpp brechen würde.

Ich versicherte mich ein letztes Mal, dass ich Tinsley perfekt imitiert hatte und ließ meinen Blick über unsere kampfbereite Armee schweifen. Die meisten Neugeborenen sahen zuversichtlich aus, sie dachten wahrscheinlich, das hier würde ein Kinderspiel werden, so wie jeder andere Kampf auch. Noch wussten sie nicht, dass der Großteil von ihnen heute sterben würde.

Als ich hörte, wie die ersten Vampire das Gestrüpp durchbrachen, drehte ich mich ruckartig um und versteifte mich.

Maria stand zirka 100 Meter von mir entfernt, ihr mittellanges, schwarzes Haar zerzaust und ein boshaftes Grinsen im Gesicht tragend, eine regelrechtes Heer voller neugeborener Vampire mit blutroten Augen hinter ihr.

Ich konnte sehen, dass sie etwas sagen wollte, also gab ich meiner Armee den Befehl, nicht anzugreifen.

Tinsley hatte mir nicht gesagt, was ich tun sollte wenn Maria mit mir reden wollte. Dieser Gedanke machte mich leicht nervös, meine Tarnung durfte nicht auffliegen weil ich etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

„Tinsley Carter. Wie schön, dich endlich mal kennenzulernen, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich nur ein kurzes Treffen wird" , sagte Maria mit ihrer rauen und doch wunderschönen Stimme.

„Maria. Ich will meine Zeit nicht mit Höflichkeiten vergeuden, könnten wir anfangen?" Ich war ungeduldig. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr gegen einen gleichstarken Gegner gekämpft.

„Nicht so ungeduldig, Tinsley. Eine Frage habe ich noch. Wie glaubst du, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen, ihr seid in der Unterzahl? Mit deinem unschuldigen Aussehen? Ich weiß, dass du keine so begabte Kämpferin bist." Was sollte ich antworten? Ich konnte nicht sagen, dass mein Handlanger, also ich, ein guter Krieger war, denn ich war ja eigentlich gar nicht da.

„Wir haben schon oft gegen Gegner gewonnen, die in der Überzahl sind." Das stimmte sogar teilweise. Es waren zwar nicht so viele, höchstens zwei oder drei, und es waren fast immer alle Neugeborenen unseres Zirkels getötet worden, aber ich musste sie ja nicht noch ermutigen.

„Sie lügt." sagte eine Stimme zu Marias Rechten. Sie kam mir bekannt vor, fast wie...

„Oh, ich habe euch ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt! Wie dumm von mir! Tinsley, darf ich dir Major Jasper vorstellen? Mein bester Kämpfer, sehr nützliche Gabe."

Mein Blick schnellte nach rechts. Ich war so fokussiert auf Maria gewesen, dass ich_ ihn _gar nicht gesehen hatte. Er war groß und drahtig, sein dunkelblondes, gelocktes Haar umspielte sein perfektes Gesicht. Er war mit Narben überzogen, genau wie ich, auch wenn man meine im Moment nicht sehen konnte. Seine Lippen waren leicht nach oben gebogen, es sah so aus, als würde er dauerhaft ein wenig Lachen, auch wenn er im Moment eine ernste, wachsame Mine trug. Seine großen, dunkelroten Augen die auf Maria gerichtet waren, schienen keine Emotionen zu zeigen. Der Kriegsgott.

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in meinem kalten Körper aus, die Wunde in meinem Herz schien zu verheilen. Ich fühlte mich zu ihm hingezogen, wollte bei ihm sein, ihn berühren. Waren diese zerzausten Haare so weich, wie sie aussahen?

Ich hatte noch nicht oft miterlebt, wie ein Vampir seinen Seelenverwandten gefunden hatte, im Lager war es nur zwei- oder dreimal passiert. Mich hatte es nie so interessiert, ich wollte niemanden außer Jasper...

Jasper!

Wie auf Befehl durchbohrte mich der Unbekannte mit seinen burgunderroten Augen, schien tief in meine Seele vorzudringen.

Er war gar nicht so unbekannt. Diesen Blick kannte ich. Die Erinnerungen waren verblasst und löchrig, doch ich sah etwas... Der Abend des Gesprächs... Jasper hatte mich auf mein seltsames Verhalten angesprochen... der Blick...

Alles fügte sich zusammen. Der Name, die Stimme, das Aussehen, der Blick. Das komische Gefühl, die Wärme in mir.

Maria unterbrach meine Gedanken.

„So, genug kennengelernt! Greift an! Major, schalte sie aus!"

Sofort strömten alle Neugeborenen aufeinander zu und begannen mit ihren tödlichen Tänzen. Ich sah gerade noch, wie Maria einem unserer Vampire den Kopf abriss, bevor ein starker Oberkörper meine Sicht versperrte.

Der Kriegsgott kam auf mich zugeschlichen, der Körper steif und bereit, anzugreifen.

Mein Geist arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Angreifen oder nicht? Jasper sollte eigentlich tot sein, aber vielleicht wurde er verwandelt? Oder war dieser gefährliche Vampir nur ein Verwandter der Whitlock-Familie mit dem gleichen Namen wie mein geliebter Bruder?

Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, er stand vor mir. „Ladies first" flüsterte er mit verführerischer, glatter Stimme und ein leichtes Grinsen erhellte sein Gesicht. Es machte ihm Spaß, mich still leiden zu sehen. Es war fast, als könnte er meine Gefühle spüren...

Wenn das hier Jasper war, erkannte er mich nicht. Das war nicht weiter verwunderlich, ich sah ja immer noch aus wie Tinsley. Ich würde mich nicht zu erkennen geben, das würde den Plan, den ich vor einigen Jahrzehnten gemacht hatte, zerstören.

Mir wurde etwas klar. Ich konnte ihn nicht angreifen. Vor einigen Minuten hatte ich meinen Seelenverwandten in ihm gefunden, ich liebte ihn jetzt so sehr, dass es fast weh tat. Ich konnte gar nicht glauben, dass wahrscheinlich Jasper vor mir stand. Ich hatte ihn so sehr vermisst, und trotzdem durfte ich ihn nicht umarmen. Er gehörte nicht mir.

Als Jasper bemerkte, dass ich nicht angreifen würde, zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging in die Hocke, bereitete sich auf den Sprung vor.

Er hatte nicht das gleiche Gefühl wie ich verspürt, er hatte seinen Seelenverwandten noch nicht gefunden. Ich würde sterben, heute und hier, denn ich konnte nicht angreifen. Konnte nicht fliehen. Ich war wie gelähmt, und das nutzte Jasper aus.

Er sprang und riss mich von meinen Füßen, wir erreichten den Boden mit einem Krachen, das die Kampfgeräusche der anderen laut übertönte. Er saß auf mir, ich genoss seine Nähe. Hart traf mich seine Faust im Gesicht, brach mir meinen Kiefer. Ich verspürte den stechenden Schmerz, doch ich schrie nicht. Es brach mir mein totes Herz, dass Jasper mich, seine eigene Schwester angriff, doch er konnte nichts dafür. Nur wegen mir war er zu diesem Leben verdammt worden, war so blutrünstig und kalt geworden. Ich hatte es verdient, zu sterben.

Hart verdrehte mir Jasper den Arm, und ich fühlte, wie die steinharte Haut meiner Schulter Risse bekam. Mit einem Ruck war mein Arm abgetrennt, und mein Gesicht verzog sich in Schmerz. Mir war noch nie eines meiner Körperteile entfernt worden, und jetzt war ich auch froh darüber. Er hörte nicht auf. Langsam riss er mein linkes Bein bis zum Knie ab, dann folgten einige Finger meiner unverletzten Hand.

Jasper machte eine kleine Pause um meinen Schmerz zu genießen. Was war nur aus ihm geworden?

Ich nutzte die Unterbrechung um zu sehen, wie die anderen sich schlugen. Es sah schlecht aus für uns, die letzten dreißig Vampire wurden gerade von den fast vollzähligen Neugeborenen von Maria umzingelt. Wir würden verlieren, und es war meine Schuld. Ich beschloss, Tinsley zu rufen. Sie wartete irgendwo in den Wäldern mit 25 Neugeborenen. Das war unser Notfallplan gewesen, und das hier war auf jeden Fall ein Notfall.

Mein Leben war mir egal, doch ich wollte Tinsley nicht enttäuschen.

Jasper riss meine fast fingerlose Hand ab, und ich stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Er war nur teilweise wegen dem Schmerz, er war unser Signal. Ich schrie sonst nie.

Alle hielten inne. Unsere Neugeborenen machten große Augen, als sie ihre Anführerin halb zerstückelt unter einem gegnerischen Vampir liegen sahen.

Die Neugeborenen von Maria sahen zufrieden aus, anscheinend hatten sie nichts anderes erwartet.

„Oh, habe ich dir wehgetan? Das tut mir leid" sagte Jasper mit gehässiger Stimme, die trotzdem so wunderschön klang. Seine Hände legten sich auf die Seiten meines Kopfes, und er machte sich bereit, ihn abzureißen.

Das würden meine letzten Momente auf dieser Welt sein. Ich wusste nicht, ob es eine Hölle für Vampire gab, wenn schon würde ich dort auf jeden Fall hingehen.

Seine Hände verdrehten meinen Kopf, die granitharte Haut an meinem Hals bekam Risse.

„Jasper" , wisperte ich lautlos, mein Herz gefüllt voller Liebe und Zuneigung, in der Hoffnung er würde es spüren. Momente aus meinem Menschenleben die wir zusammen verbracht hatten zogen an meinem Inneren Auge vorbei. Gleichzeitig beobachtete ich ihn, studierte sein nun noch makelloseres Gesicht.

Er drehte meinen Kopf weiter, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, bis er innehielt. Wahrscheinlich wegen den Schritten, die sich rasch näherten. Tinsley war da.

**Das erste große Wiedersehen...**


	16. Narben

**Trommelwirbel! Hier Teil zwei des großen Kampfes!**

Ich spürte, wie Jasper mich in den Hals biss, um mich kurzzeitig zu lähmen, bevor er wegsprang. Sein Gift brannte sich in meine Haut, hinterließ eine frische Narbe. Nun würde ich Jasper immer bei mir tragen. Nachdem der schlimmste Schmerz verklungen war, versuchte ich, meine abgetrennten Körperteile aufzusammeln und mit meinem Gift wieder zu befestigen. Es war nicht leicht, immerhin hatte ich keine Hände mehr.

Sobald ich fertig war, sprang ich auf und analysierte die Lage. Alle kämpften jetzt wieder, trotzdem sah es für mich nicht so aus, als würden wir diese Schlacht gewinnen.

Ich entdeckte Tinsley, sie kämpfte zusammen mit fünf anderen Neugeborenen gegen Jasper, der ganz allein war. Er schien Probleme zu haben, gegen sechs Vampire gleichzeitig zu kämpfen. Ich wusste nicht, wem ich helfen sollte.

Jasper war mein Bruder, auch wenn ich so viel mehr in ihm sah und er eigentlich mein Gegner war. Er hatte mich so oft beschützt, jetzt musste ich ihm auch mal helfen.

Entschlossen trat ich auf die kämpfenden Vampire zu, stellte mich vor Jasper. Alle hielten inne. Jasper schaute zwischen mir und Tinsley hin und her, verwirrt. Unsere Neugeborenen schienen langsam zu begreifen, dass es zwei Tinsleys gab, aber nur eine echt war.

Die echte Miss Tinsley war wütend, ihre Augen schienen mich zu durchbohren. „Warum stellst du dich vor ihn, Whitlock? Du solltest ihn töten, nicht beschützen!"

Jasper verzog sein Gesicht. „Whitlock?"

Schnell fing ich an zu reden, versuchte Jasper abzulenken. „Ich habe meine Seite gewählt, Carter. Ich wollte noch nie in deinem schwachen Zirkel sein." , sagte ich mit möglichst viel Gift in der Stimme.

Jasper schien sich gefangen zu haben und griff Tinsley wieder an. Ich sprang auf die verängstigten Neugeborenen zu und tat es ihm gleich. Die Vampire wussten, dass ich sie besiegen würde, sie hatten mich schon bei so vielen Kämpfen beobachten können. Einen nach dem anderen riss ich auseinander, bis überall nur noch Arme, Beine und Köpfe herumlagen.

Jasper war gerade dabei, die zerstückelte Tinsley in ein nahes Feuer zu werfen. Der Kampf war vorrüber, Maria hatte gewonnen. Ich konnte nicht warten, bis die anderen mich bemerken würden.

Unbemerkt stahl ich mich davon, bis ich den dichten Wald erreichte. Ich drehte mich ein letztes Mal um, nur um in Jaspers rubinrote Augen zu blicken. Er nickte mir zu, dankbar. Ich erwiderte die Geste, er würde mich nicht bei Maria ausliefern.

Ein letztes Mal ließ ich meine Augen über seinen vernarbten, wunderschönen Körper schweifen, bevor ich mich mit einem leisen „Tschüss, Jazz" umdrehte und losrannte.

Während ich über Steine und Baumstämme sprang beschloss ich, diesem Leben den Rücken zu kehren. Ich würde mich ändern, keine Kämpfe mehr. Ich hatte Jasper verlassen, schon wieder, doch wenigstens wusste ich, dass es ihm gut ging. Er würde überleben, seinen Seelenverwandten finden und glücklich werden, ich konnte es spüren.

Ich liebte Jasper, das wusste ich, doch ich hatte akzeptiert, dass er nie mir gehören würde. Er war mein Bruder, und er würde niemals mehr sein können.

Dieser Gedanke löste Schmerz aus, mehr als ich an dem ganzen Tag verspürt hatte, doch ich nahm ihn entgegen.

Schmerz war ein dauerhafter Begleiter in meinem Leben, was würde ich ohne ihn tun?

**So, Ende der Armee-Zeit. Wie wird's weitergehen?**


	17. Volturi

Nachdem ich einige Stunden gerannt war, machte ich eine Pause. Eigentlich brauchte ich die nicht, Vampire konnten nicht außer Atem geraten, aber ich musste nachdenken.

Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Wohin sollte ich gehen?

Ich wusste nicht, wie viele Vampire es auf der Erde gab, und wie man mit ihnen umgehen musste. Ich war 34 Jahre lang nur in dem Lager von Tinsleys Zirkel gewesen, war nur zum Jagen rausgekommen.

Es musste sich viel verändert haben. Ich musste auf jeden Fall in eine größere Stadt gehen, mir etwas zum Anziehen und Essen besorgen.

Meine Klamotten waren fast nicht mehr vorhanden, Jasper hatte sie total zerrissen.

Ich hatte seit einigen Tagen nichts mehr getrunken und war ziemlich durstig. Ich atmete tief ein und ließ mich von den Gerüchen des Waldes übermannen, auf der Suche nach Zivilisation.

Aus dem Osten konnte ich viele menschliche Gerüche wahrnehmen. Dort war wahrscheinlich eine größere Stadt. Aber bevor ich dorthin rannte, musste ich etwas mit meinem Aussehen machen.

Ich sah immer noch aus wie Tinsley, wie ein Vampir. Ich hoffte, man würde die Nähte, die entstanden waren als ich meine Arme und mein Bein verloren hatte, nicht sehen, wenn ich mein Aussehen verändern würde.

Schnell rannte ich zum nächsten Bach, um eine Art Spiegel zu haben.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf mein normales Aussehen, bevor ich in das glatte Wasser schaute.

Eine große, schlanke Frau mit langen, wilden, blonden Haaren, blasser Haut, schwarzen Augen, vielen Bissspuren und einer deutlich zu erkennenden Naht an der rechten Schulter starrte mir entgegen.

An meinem linken Handgelenk und den Fingern war ebenfalls eine leichte Einkerbung zu sehen, genau wie an meinem linken Bein.

Genervt stöhnte ich auf. Toll. Ich würde nie mehr mein Lieblingsaussehen annehmen können, ohne dass jeder Vampir meine jetzt noch schlimmeren Kampfspuren bemerken würde. Aber das hieß...

Schnell bückte ich mich, um meinen Hals näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Genau dort, wo eigentlich meine Halsschlagader pochen sollte, war der frische, noch leicht glänzende Abdruck eines Paares spitzer Zähne zu erkennen. Jasper hatte wirklich gut gezielt.

Jasper. Was tat er wohl im Moment? Waren er und seine Gefährten schon in ihr Lager zurückgekehrt? Hatte Jasper die Begegnung mit dem komischen Mädchen, das ihn beschützt hatte, schon vergessen?

Mir fiel noch ein Grund ein, warum Jasper mich nicht erkennen hätte können: Ich war jetzt älter als er. Er war körperlich 20, ich war 23. Irgendwie war es gut, dass ich älter war als er. Ich war nicht mehr Bella, Jaspers kleine, unfähige Schwester. Ich war jetzt Maria, stark und unabhängig, stolzer Nachkomme der Whitlock-Familie. Maria war mein Zweitname, nach unserer Mutter.

Bei diesem Gedanken umfasste ich das Wappen, welches immer noch um meinen Hals baumelte. Hatte Jasper sein Wappen getragen? Ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet...

Wieso versuchte ich überhaupt, mir etwas vorzumachen? Ich würde mich nie ändern, genau wie meine Gefühle für Jasper sich nie ändern würden. Ich würde immer klein und schwach bleiben, auch wenn meine Haltung etwas anderes zu sagen schien.

Das sonst ertragbare Brennen in meiner Kehle verstärkte sich. Ich musste jagen. Jetzt.

Sofort rannte ich los, immer in die Richtung der verlockenden Gerüche. Der Durst trieb mich an, ließ mich schneller werden. Bald erreichte ich die ersten Häuser einer größeren Stadt.

Ich kletterte in die Krone eines hohen Baumes und ließ meinen Blick schweifen, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Opfer.

Dort, einige hundert Meter entfernt, war eine junge Frau gerade dabei, die Wäsche in ihrem Garten aufzuhängen. Im Haus konnte ich noch einige Herzschläge hören, wahrscheinlich eine ganze Familie. Perfekt.

Ich entspannte mich und ließ meine Sinne mein Handeln bestimmen. Nach einigen Minuten war die ganze Familie mit Kindern blutleer und ich hatte neue Anziehsachen. Die Mutter hatte ungefähr meine Größe gehabt.

Schnell trug ich die Leichen in den Wald und vergrub sie, bevor ich in das nun leere Haus zurückkehrte.

Ich fand etwas Geld und eine Landkarte, aus der ich schließen konnte, dass ich mich in Alexandria, Louisiana befand.

Hier im Süden konnte ich nicht bleiben, Jasper war hier. Vielleicht würde er mich verfolgen, aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er mich fand. Außerdem hatte mir Tinsley einmal erzählt, dass die Volturi neuerdings Jagd auf Neugeborenenarmeen machten.

Die Volturi waren sowas wie die Königsfamilie der Vampire, wenn ich das richtig verstanden hatte.

Sie machten die Regeln und sorgten dafür, dass die Menschen nichts von unserer Existenz mitbekamen.

… Natürlich! Ich würde zu den Volturi gehen. Vielleicht würde ich dort einige Jahre bleiben können und etwas über meine Gabe herausfinden. Es war zwar keine gute Idee, mit meinen einschüchternden Narben und meiner gruseligen Geschichte zu den Regelwächtern der Vampirwelt zu gehen, aber was sollte schon passieren? Ich könnte sterben? Davor hatte ich schon lange keine Angst mehr.

Ich versuchte, mich zu erinnern, wo die Volturi lebten. Irgendwo in Italien, Europa .

Ich war noch nie in Europa gewesen, irgendwie freute ich mich schon.

Hastig stürmte ich aus dem verlassenen Haus und rannte so schnell ich konnte Richtung Osten, zum Meer. Ich würde zum Festland schwimmen müssen, doch das war mir egal.

Ich wollte ein neues Leben, und wenn ich dafür durch den Atlantischen Ozean schwimmen musste, sollte es mir egal sein.

**Als nächstes kommt eine Premiere: Jasper´s POV!**


	18. Erdbeeren

**Auf den Wunsch einiger Personen werde ich dieses Kapitel noch hinzufügen ;)**

**Jasper´s POV**

Die Anführerin des feindlichen Clans lag unter mir, regungslos. Sie hatte von Anfang an nicht zurückgekämpft, hatte alles eingesteckt. Ich genoss den Schmerz den sie ausstrahlte, sog ihn auf und schickte ihn verstärkt an unsere Gegner.

Irgendwie war dieser Vampir komisch. Sobald Maria mich vorgestellt hatte, empfing ich so viel Liebe und Zuneigung von ihr, es war unheimlich. Aber das ging mich nichts an, ich sollte Tinsley Carter umbringen, und das würde ich tun. Sie schrie laut auf, als ich ihre Hand abriss, tat aber nichts, um mich zu stoppen. „Oh, habe ich dir wehgetan? Das tut mir leid" Ich versuchte sie zu reizen, aber es brachte nichts. Langsam wurde ich ungeduldig. Warum kämpfte sie nicht zurück?

Ich legte meine Hände an ihren Kopf und drehte ihn, langsam, um ihr möglichst viele Schmerzen zu bereiten. Sie sagte nichts, tat nichts. Ich suchte ihr Gesicht nach irgendeiner Regung ab, doch es war schmerzverzerrt wie immer.

Eigentlich war diese Tinsley ganz hübsch. Ihr Haar war lang und platinblond, ihr Gesicht sah unschuldiger aus, als sie eigentlich war. Ihr Körper war wohlgeformt, wie bei jedem Vampir... Langsam glitten meine Augen von ihrem Gesicht nach unten, doch blieben an ihrem Hals hängen. Dieses Medaillon, es sah genauso aus wie meins! Wie kam diese Frau an das Wappen der Whitlock-Familie? Wütend drehte ich ihren Kopf weiter, doch dann hörte ich Fußschritte.

Hinterhalt. Nicht gut.

Es kamen noch mal mindestens zwanzig Neugeborene , geführt von einer Frau, die genauso aussah wie die, die regungslos unter mir lag. Wie konnte das sein?

Ich hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, fünf Neugeborene und der Klon der Anführerin kamen auf mich zu. Schnell biss ich den Vampir unter mir in den Hals, das würde dafür sorgen, dass sie sich für einige Sekunden vor Schmerzen nicht bewegen konnte und mich also nicht stören würde, dann sprang ich auf.

Es gab also zwei Tinsleys, die ich töten sollte. Das bedeutete doppelten Spaß!

Eifrig stürzte ich mich in den Kampf. Diese Tinsley schlug wenigstens zurück, wenn auch unüberlegt. Die Neugeborenen waren sogar besser trainiert als die Anführerin, das hatte ich noch nicht oft erlebt.

Sechs Leute griffen mich gleichzeitig an, und ich schaffte es gerade mal, allen auszuweichen. Ich würde nicht gewinnen. So etwas war mir noch nie passiert. Blieb nur noch der Weg, meine Gabe einzusetzen. Das wäre dann zwar kein fairer Kampf mehr, aber was bedeutete schon fair?

Ich wollte gerade eine Welle voller Müdigkeit aussenden, als sich ein kleiner Körper vor mich schob. Ich erkannte die platinblonden Haare sofort. Tinsley 1? Hatte sie sich schon wieder zusammengesetzt?

War sie etwa auf meiner Seite?

Ich empfing Erkenntnis von den Neugeborenen, die mich eigentlich bekämpfen sollten. Wussten die, was hier los war?

Tinsley 2 war wütend, ich musste keine Emotionen lesen können um das zu wissen.

„Warum stellst du dich vor ihn, Whitlock? Du solltest ihn töten, nicht beschützen!" Tinsley 2 wusste also auch nicht, warum Tinsley 1 mich nicht angegriffen hatte.

Moment. Was hatte dieser seltsame Vampir mit mir zu tun? „Whitlock?" fragte ich nach, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich keine Antwort bekommen würde.

Tinsley 1 fing an zu sprechen, ihre Stimme identisch mit der von Tinsley 2.

„Ich habe meine Seite gewählt, Carter. Ich wollte noch nie in deinem schwachen Zirkel sein."

Aha. Also war Tinsley 2 das Original. Aber wer war der andere Vampir? Warum hatte er meinen Nachnamen? Ich beschloss, einfach meinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Tinsley Carter -das Original- musste sterben, also griff ich sie an.

Ich konnte hören, wie meine neue Verbündete die anderen Neugeborenen, ihre Freunde, auseinanderriss.

Ich besiegte die Anführerin, wir hatten gewonnen. Maria würde uns als Belohnung alle etwas mehr als sonst trinken lassen.

Als ich gerade die Einzelteile von Tinsley Carter in das Feuer warf, bemerkte ich, wie sich die Frau, die mein Wappen trug, davonstahl. Ich verfolgte sie nicht, immerhin hatte sie mir geholfen.

Als sie den Wald erreichte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um, und sah direkt in meine Augen. Sie verbreitete Liebe, Schmerz und Dankbarkeit, und in diesem Moment veränderte sich etwas. Als ich in ihre großen, burgunderroten Augen blickte, verspürte ich einen starken Beschützerinstinkt.

Ich nickte ihr zu, sie erwiderte die Geste.

Sie flüsterte „Tschüss, Jazz", bevor sie im Wald verschwand. Dieser Name... er erinnerte mich an etwas.

Als ich vor fast 40 Jahren aufgewacht war, konnte ich mich an alles einigermaßen erinnern. Jazz, so hatte mich nur meine Schwester genannt, Isabella.

Flackernd sah ich Erinnerungen von meinem menschlichen Leben. Überall war ein hübsches, dunkelhaariges Mädchen mit grauen Augen zu sehen, Bella. Eine Szene aber stellte sich in den Vordergrund:

„_Du... du liebst... du liebst mich nicht mehr, Bella. Deshalb hast du meinen Kontakt gemieden. Doch... ich glaube ich verstehe dich. Ich akzeptiere es, oder versuche es zumindest. Ich werde dir nicht im Weg stehen. Aber es tut so weh..." Ich krümmte mich, der Schmerz war so schlimm. Bella, meine Bella, die beste kleine Schwester, die man haben konnte, liebte mich nicht mehr._

„_Es... tut mir Leid, Jasper." würgte sie heraus. Sie bestätigte es. Mein Herz zerbrach endgültig in zwei Teile. „Also stimmt es?", fragte ich, hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben. „J-ja. Es stimmt. Ich... ich liebe dich nicht mehr." Sie klang so ernst, hatte keine Zweifel. Wieso passierte das alles? „Ich werde morgen gehen, wie es ausgemacht war, und du wirst frei sein. Ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen, Bella, aber du musst wissen, dass ich dich immer lieben werde. Du wirst immer meine kleine Schwester bleiben, und ich werde auch in der Zukunft immer da sein, wenn du mich doch mal brauchen solltest. Darf ich dich noch einmal umarmen, bitte?" Ich hatte aufgegeben. Ich würde in den Krieg ziehen, dort könnte ich sie vergessen. „Natürlich, Jasper. Es tut mir so leid." flüsterte sie, während ich sie fest an mich drückte. „Das braucht es nicht, Darlin´. Es ist deine Entscheidung" Natürlich sollte es ihr Leid tun! Wusste sie nicht, was sie mir damit antat? „Danke, Jazz" , murmelte Bella, als ich sie leicht auf den Kopf küsste und gleichzeitig ihren Duft einatmete. Erdbeeren und frisches Gras... unbeschreiblich. Ich ließ sie los und trat zurück. Ich musste ruhig wirken, doch innerlich kochte ich, konnte mich kaum beherrschen. Nachdem ich endlich in meinem Zimmer war, brach ich zusammen. Ich hatte sie verloren. Ich wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt, Tränen liefen meine Wangen herab. Ich weinte sonst nie. Schnell ging ich ins Bett, in der Hoffnung, von diesem schrecklichen Albtraum aufzuwachen._

Bella. Es war, als würde mir ein Licht aufgehen.

Ich erwachte aus meiner Trance, als sich eine zarte Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Ich versteifte mich, kampfbereit, doch als ich in die roten Augen von Maria blickte, entspannte ich mich ein wenig.

Den ganzen Weg über zurück ins Lager versuchte ich, mir aus dem Geschehenen einen Reim zu machen. Es musste irgendetwas mit meiner Schwester zu tun haben.

Diese Vampirin, war das Bella gewesen? Ich hatte sie angegriffen, fast umgebracht! Wie konnte ich das tun? Wieso hatte ich sie nicht erkannt? Bestimmt besaß sie eine Gabe.

Ich schloss die Möglichkeit, dass die Unbekannte Bella gewesen sein könnte, aus. Es würde zu viel Hoffnung wecken. Selbst wenn sie es gewesen war, warum sollte sie mit mir reden wollen? Sie liebte mich nicht mehr... War es vielleicht Bella´s Tochter? Meine Nichte?

Das würde zumindest erklären, warum sie das Wappen besaß. Ich holte meines heraus und strich über die eingravierten Symbole. Das Metall fühlte sich glatt unter meinen empfindlichen Fingern an, beruhigend... Ich musste sie verfolgen. Ich liebte meine Schwester, und würde keine Ruhe finden, würde ich die ganze Sache einfach ignorieren.

Ich fragte Maria, ob ich ein paar Tage weggehen konnte. Natürlich bejahte sie, sie verehrte mich. Ich konnte es fühlen. Ich musste ihr nur versprechen, in maximal fünf Tagen wieder da zu sein.

Ich rannte so schnell wie es ging zurück zum Schlachtfeld, und nahm die Fährte der Vampirin auf. Sie roch nach Äpfeln und Brot, genau wie die andere Tinsley, doch wo kam dieser Hauch von Erdbeere her, der mir so bekannt vorkam? Ich folgte ihrem Geruch einige Stunden, bis zu einem kleinen Bach, wo er sich schlagartig veränderte. Ich atmete einige Male tief ein.

Wie konnte das sein? Der Hauch von Erdbeere war geblieben, doch statt Äpfeln und Brot erkannte ich Leder und Pinien.

Warum roch es, als hätte ich selbst hier gestanden? Es war eindeutig mein Geruch, nur ein wenig femininer durch die Erdbeeren. Ich beschloss, ihm trotzdem zu folgen. Keine anderen Spuren führten von diesem Punkt weg.

Ich durchquerte eine kleine Stadt, anscheinend war sie jagen gewesen. Einige Tage lang folgte ich meinem Geruch durch Wälder und Gebirge, hatte das Gefühl, die gesamten Vereinigten Saaten zu durchqueren, bis ich an der Küste in der Nähe von Brunswick, Georgia ankam. Ihre Fährte endete auf einer Klippe direkt über dem Wasser. Sie war ins Meer gesprungen, ich konnte sie nicht weiter verfolgen.

Trocken schluchzend brach ich auf den harten Steinen zusammen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie sehr mir Bella fehlte. Ihre süße Stimme, ihre warmen Umarmungen, ihre fürsorgliche und einfühlsame Art.

Wie sollte ich ewig leben, ohne Bella?

Stundenlang saß ich auf der Klippe, schluchzte ohne Tränen, wartete darauf, dass meine Bella zurückkommen würde.

Sie kam nicht.


	19. Flucht

**Wisst ihr, wie sehr ich mich jedes Mal freue, wenn ihr mir Reviews schreibt? Ich krieg dann jedes Mal richtig Bock, das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben! Danke!**

… 11 Jahre später... ** (Bella´s POV)**

Ich bereute es, Jasper wieder verlassen zu haben, doch ich konnte meine Entscheidung nicht rückgängig machen. Trotzdem wurde ich in jeder Sekunde von so viel Sehnsucht und Liebe übermannt, es war unerträglich. Der Schmerz war wieder da, schlimmer als jemals zuvor, doch eigentlich war er nie weggewesen.

Seufzend erhob ich mich von meinen riesigen Himmelbett, schritt auf eines der großen Fenster zu und ließ meinen Blick über das nächtliche Volterra schweifen.

Elf Jahre war ich schon hier bei den Volturi, und langsam wollte ich weg. Irgendwie hielt ich es nie lange an einem Ort aus.

Aro würde enttäuscht sein, eines seiner Sammelstücke zu verlieren, doch was sollte er tun? Alle Mitglieder der Garde waren freiwillig hier, genau wie ich.

Für Caius und Marcus war ich nichts besonderes, nicht das es mich interessiert hätte, was sie von mir hielten.

Ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht. Mithilfe von Eleazar, einem früheren Mitglied der Volturi, konnte ich einiges über meine Gabe herausfinden. Eleazar konnte die Fähigkeiten anderer Vampire bestimmen, sehr praktisch. Leider war er vor wenigen Jahren gegangen, ich mochte ihn.

Ich wusste jetzt auch einiges mehr über Vampire. Besonders interessant fand ich die Vegetarier, Vampire, die sich nur von Tierblut ernährten. Aro hatte einen guten Freund, der dieser Diät folgte. Ich hatte ihn auf einigen der zahlreichen Gemälde hier im Schloss gesehen, er hatte _goldene_ Augen!

Nicht, dass ich vorhatte, meine Essgewohnheiten zu ändern, ich liebte Menschenblut. Die besondere Augenfarbe war faszinierend, doch mithilfe meiner Gabe konnte ich meine Augen jede Farbe annehmen lassen, die ich wollte, also war das nichts besonderes.

Ich hatte in Aros privater Bibliothek heimlich ein wenig recherchiert, der Name des Vegetariers war Carlisle Cullen. Ich würde die Augen nach diesem Namen offenhalten.

Aro war sehr wütend gewesen, als er erfuhr, dass ich ihn imitiert hatte und dann einfach in seine Gemäuer hineinspaziert war, aber ich glaubte, in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, wie gefährlich ich sein konnte, also ließ er mich in Ruhe.

Aros Fähigkeit war es, alle Gedanken, die man je gehabt hatte, mit einer Berührung zu sehen. Ich wusste noch, wie er seine Gabe zum ersten Mal bei mir angewendet hatte...

_Ich war vor wenigen Minuten in Volterra, Italien angekommen, und hatte sogar das Schloss der Volturi gefunden. Gerade wurde ich von einer kleinen Vampirin mit schwarzem Umhang und blonden Haaren, die sich als Jane vorgestellt hatte, zu den Oberhäuptern dieses Clans geführt._

_In schneller Menschengeschwindigkeit führte Jane mich durch zahlreiche Gänge und warf mir alle paar Sekunden einen misstrauischen Blick zu._

_Sie hatte Angst vor mir. Wie süß._

_Ich hoffte, dass die Volturi mich für ein paar Jahre aufnehmen würden, bis ich wusste, was ich als nächstes tun wollte. _

_Nachdem ich Jasper hinter mir auf dieser Klippe gesehen hatte, von Schluchzern geschüttelt, wollte ich sofort zurückschwimmen, doch ich durfte es nicht. Erst als ich in Europa angekommen war, wurde mir bewusst, welchen großen Fehler ich begangen hatte._

_Wir gelangten an eine massive Holztür, die von zwei großen und stämmigen Vampiren flankiert wurde. Als sie mich sahen, nahmen sie sofort eine Angriffshaltung an. Ich war das gewöhnt, viele Vampire hatten Angst vor meinen Bissstellen._

„_Sie will mit den Meistern sprechen" sagte Jane mir ihrer Engelsstimme. Sie erinnerte mich wirklich an Tinsley._

_Einer der großen Vampire beäugte mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, öffnete die Tür einen Schlitz breit und kündigte uns an, bevor er uns hineinließ._

_Viele Vampire in grauen bis schwarzen Umhängen standen in dem Raum, alle hinter drei Thronen, auf denen vermutlich die Anführer der Volturi saßen._

_In der Mitte saß ein Vampir mit glatten, schwarzen Haaren und einer Haut, die so dünn aussah als würde sie bei der kleinsten Berührung zerbrechen. Links und rechts von ihm saßen ein Vampir mit hellblonden Haaren, der mich regelrecht mit seinem hasserfüllten Blick durchbohrte, und einer mit dunkelbraunen Haaren, der einfach nur gelangweilt aussah._

_Sobald die Leute in den dunklen Umhängen mich erblickten, stürmten sie vor und stellten sich vor die Throne, wahrscheinlich um ihre Meister vor mir zu beschützen._

_Der schwarzhaarige Vampir in der Mitte erhob sich elegant und schritt auf mich zu, anscheinend war er nicht so ängstlich wie seine Beschützer._

_Er stand jetzt einige Meter vor mir, und ich nahm eine angriffsbereite Stellung ein. Man durfte fremden Vampiren nicht trauen, das hatte uns Tinsley immer gesagt. _

„_Was haben wir denn hier? Wie heißt du, Kleines?" , sagte der Vampir mit freundlicher Stimme und ließ seinen Blick mit großen Augen über meine Bissspuren schweifen._

_Ich entspannte mich ein wenig und antwortete ihm._

„_Mein Name ist Isabella Whitlock, Sir, und ich wollte fragen, ob ich hier ein paar Jahre bleiben kann."_

„_Isabella, ein sehr schöner Name. Gib mir deine Hand, Liebes" Verlangend streckte er seine Hand nach meiner aus. Zögern reichte ich sie ihm, er war mir immer noch nicht ganz geheuer._

_Er umfasste meine zierliche, mit Narben überzogene Hand fest mit seiner großen und makellosen, und seine Augen schienen durch mich hindurchzusehen. Einige Sekunden lang verharrten wir so, bis Aro laut lachend von mir abließ._

„ _Du steckst wirklich in einer... verzwickten Situation, Kleines „ , sagte er, kichernd. „Wir werden dich solange aufnehmen wie du willst, und dir jede Frage beantworten, wenn du unserer Garde beitrittst und uns deine Gabe bereitstellst. Willst du den Volturi beitreten, Bella?" Woher wusste er, wie ich genannt wurde, dass ich eine Gabe hatte?_

_Ich nickte. Erfreut klatschte der Vampir in die Hände und begab sich immer noch kichernd zu seinem Thron. Die Leute in den schwarzen Umhängen nahmen wieder ihre Plätze im Hinterteil der Halle ein, bevor der Vampir noch einmal zu sprechen begann._

„_Mein Name ist Aro, neben mir sitzen meine Brüder Caius" , der Vampir mit den hellen Haaren nickte mir kurz zu, „ und Marcus." Kurz richtete der gelangweilte Vampir seinen Blick auf mich,bevor er seine marmorne Stirn runzelte und Aro´s Hand mit seiner berührte. Es schien fast so, als würde Marcus Aro eine Frage in seinen Gedanken stellen._

_Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, den Aro fing wieder an, laut loszulachen. War er immer so fröhlich?_

„_Jane, sei doch so nett und bringe unser neues Mitglied in ihr Zimmer" sagte Aro mit beschwingter Stimme._

„_Natürlich, Meister" antwortete Jane ehrfürchtig, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Richtung Tür rauschte. Ich wollte ihr gerade folgen, als eine Stimme mich zurückrief._

„_Ach, Isabella?" Ich drehte mich noch einmal um und traf Aros fast schwarze Augen. _

„_Ich werde niemandem etwas über deine... Beziehung zu Jasper sagen" _

_Damit drehte er seinen Kopf und fing an, leise mit Caius zu reden._

Aro war das einzige Lebewesen, das wusste, dass ich Jasper, meinen Bruder liebte, und er hatte sein Wort gehalten.

Niemand wusste von ihm, obwohl jeder meine Geschichte kannte oder sich zumindest etwas zusammengereimt hatte. Ich würde immer helfen, würden die Volturi etwas von mir brauchen, das schuldete ich Aro.

Jasper. Ich fragte mich, ob er immer noch ein Teil von Marias Vampirarmee war. Hatte er seinen Seelenverwandten schon gefunden?

Das letzte Jahrzehnt hatte ich darüber nachgedacht, wie es sein konnte, dass mein Seelenverwandter mich nicht wollte.

Jasper war auf jeden Fall meiner, ich spürte diese Bindung zu ihm, die immer stärker zu werden schien, je länger ich von ihm getrennt war.

Ich liebte alles an ihm, sein lockiges, wildes Haar, das wie dunkler Honig aussah, sein süßes Lächeln, das ich in den letzten 40 Jahren viel zu selten gesehen hatte. Seine rubinroten Augen, obwohl ich fand, dass sturmgrau ihm besser stand. Ich sah ihn nicht als Vampir, dafür war er immer viel zu einfühlsam und warm gewesen. Seine makellose Haut, früher gebräunt jetzt gespenstisch blass, seine wunderschöne, beruhigende Stimme. Seinen starken, athletischen Körper und seine Umarmungen, in denen man sich nur geborgen fühlen konnte. Sein verführerischer, köstlicher Geruch, ein Mix aus Leder und Pinien, der sich noch verstärkt zu haben schien, als er ein Vampir wurde.

Ich _wollte_ Jasper. Ich _brauchte_ Jasper. Wie konnte ich so dumm sein und ihn verlassen? Er dachte, ich liebte ihn nicht mehr, wenn er sich überhaupt noch an mich erinnerte!

Ich musste zu ihm, musste mich wenigstens entschuldigen.

Damit war mein Entschluss gefasst, ich würde zurück nach Amerika gehen. Jasper suchen, finden, mich entschuldigen und bei ihm bleiben, wenn er wollte.

Ich wusste, wie schwer es sein würde, so nah bei ihm zu sein, aber ich wollte, dass er glücklich war.

Wenn ich bei ihm sein musste, um das zu erreichen, wäre das in Ordnung. Ich würde es schon schaffen, für ihn...

Entschlossen fing ich an, meine wenigen Besitztümer zusammenzupacken. Ich hatte gar nichts gehabt, als ich hier angekommen war, konnte mir aber von dem Geld, das Aro, Caius und Marcus jedem Mitglied der Garde schenkten, das Nötigste kaufen. Ich würde Arbeiten gehen müssen, in Amerika, das richtige menschliche Alter dafür hatte ich ja. Irgendwie freute ich mich schon darauf, ich hatte noch nie richtig gearbeitet und dabei Geld verdient.

Ich ließ meine gepackte Tasche stehen, warf meinen dunkelgrauen Umhang über und eilte in die Richtung der großen Halle, um mich von meinen Meistern zu verabschieden.


	20. Erfolglos

**Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich die letzten zwei Tage nichts geschrieben habe, aber am Sonntag war ich weg und gestern war Schule *bäh***

**Hier ist jetzt das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß damit!**

… 1950...

Als ich Italien verlassen hatte, hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt, etwas richtiges tu tun, doch mittlerweile war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.

Ich hatte Jasper in ganz Amerika gesucht und nirgends gefunden. Ich kam gerade von Maria. Ich hatte sie so lange erpresst, bis sie mir verraten hatte, dass mein Bruder zusammen mit einigen anderen Vampiren geflüchtet war. Ich versuchte, seine Fährte aufzunehmen, doch es war schon zu lange her seit er gegangen war.

Wenn das Schicksal nicht wollte, dass ich ihn fand, was sollte ich dann tun?

Gar nichts. Ich würde gar nichts tun. Ich könnte Jasper nie vergessen, ich würde ihn immer unheimlich lieben und vermissen, doch es brachte nichts.

Die Ewigkeit lag vor mir, und irgendwann würde ich ihm bestimmt begegnen, da war ich mir sicher.

Trotzdem fühlte ich mich so... allein ohne Jasper, wie eine Hülle, randvoll gefüllt mit Schmerz, Verlangen und Sehnsucht.

… 10 Jahre später...

In letzter Zeit lebte ich Houston, Texas, meiner alten Heimat. Es hatte sich wirklich viel verändert, unser altes Haus war abgerissen worden.

Es war Sommer, die Sonne knallte vom Himmel. Ich saß gerade auf einer Bank im Park, genoss die Wärme und beobachtete kleine Menschenkinder, die auf dem nahen Spielplatz herumtollten.

Ich lebte in den letzten zehn Jahren als Mensch , deshalb konnte ich hier sitzen ohne zu glitzern oder die kleinen Kinder anzufallen. Ich mochte meine Gabe wirklich.

Ich hatte in den Archiven der Bibliothek von Houston einige Bilder von unserer Familie gefunden, deshalb konnte ich mein natürliches menschliches Aussehen annehmen.

Ich war zierlich und ziemlich klein für meine 33 Jahre, meine mahaghonifarbenen Haare, die sich an den Spitzen lockten, umspielten meinen Rücken. Meine Haut war alabasterfarben, rein und fast faltenlos, meine Wangen immer leicht gerötet. Meine ernsten, grauen Augen, die Jaspers so ähnlich waren, wurden von dichten, dunklen Wimpern umrahmt. Ich roch nach Erdbeeren und frischem Gras, so wie Jasper meinen Duft früher immer beschrieben hatte.

Viele Männer sagten ich wäre attraktiv, doch ich sah mich nicht so. Äußerlich mochte ich glänzen, doch innerlich war ich leer, verwüstet, ein Schlachtfeld der Emotionen.

Ich stand auf und verließ den Park, auf dem Weg zu meinem Appartement. In einer Stunde würde meine Schicht im Krankenhaus anfangen, doch davor wollte ich noch etwas essen.

Eilig durchquerte ich die Eingangshalle des Gebäudes, in dem sich meine Wohnung befand, und betrat den Fahrstuhl. Ungeduldig wartete ich, bis sich die Türen schossen. Als Vampir würde ich die Treppen hochsteigen, doch mit meiner normalen Menschenkraft war das zu anstrengend.

Wenn man Vampirstärke und -geschwindigkeit gewohnt war, war es wirklich mühselig, als Mensch zu leben. Man sah und hörte nicht richtig, war so langsam und schwach. Ständig musste man essen oder schlafen, wurde schnell erschöpft.

Trotzdem war es so einfacher, sich anzupassen und nicht aufzufallen. Ich konnte altern, wenn ich meine Menschengestalt hatte, das hatte mir Eleazar gesagt. Wenn ich an Altersschwäche starb, würde ich mich zurück in den mit 23 Jahren steckengebliebenen Vampir verwandeln, doch das war mir noch nie passiert.

Eleazar hatte mir auch gesagt, dass ich Kinder kriegen konnte, nicht das ich das jemals vorhatte.

Der einzige, mit dem ich ein Kind haben wollte war Jasper, doch er war mein biologischer Bruder, und deshalb sollte ich eigentlich nicht mal daran denken.

Ich konnte meine Fähigkeit auf andere übertragen, das hatte ich bei den Volturi selbst ausprobiert, das Aussehen anderer Vampire verändern und sie ihr altes menschliches Ich annehmen lassen.

Was ich mit Menschen machen konnte wusste ich nicht, aber eigentlich war es mir auch egal. Menschen waren unwichtig. Bewohner dieser Erde, die man zum Überleben brauchte, mehr nicht.

Ich wusste, dass diese Gedanken grausam waren, doch ich konnte nicht anders. Ohne Jasper war alles unwichtig, sinnlos.

Mittlerweile war ich im obersten Stockwerk angekommen und schloss die Tür zu meinem Appartement auf.

Es war groß, eigentlich zu groß für eine Person, aber mir war das egal, so lange ein Bett, eine Küche und ein Schlafzimmer zu finden waren. Die Miete konnte ich locker bezahlen, mein Job als Oberärztin im Krankenhaus von Houston war sehr gut bezahlt.

Ich hatte eigentlich nie den Wunsch gehabt, Ärztin zu werden, doch es hatte sich einfach so ergeben. Als Vampir könnte ich es wahrscheinlich nicht tun, zu viel Blut, aber in Menschenform war es in Ordnung.

Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit mein Medizinstudium abgeschlossen, und war im Krankenhaus schnell aufgestiegen. Die Zeugnisse von dem College, das ich eigentlich hätte besuchen müssen, hatte ich fälschen lassen, denn ich wollte mich nicht jünger machen als ich eigentlich war, nur um eine Schule zu besuchen.

Ein weiterer Vorteil an meinem Job war, dass ich unbemerkt Leute aussaugen konnte, um meinen Blutdurst zu stillen.

Als Mensch hatte ich den zwar eigentlich nicht, aber trotzdem trank ich alle paar Wochen etwas. Blut schmeckte tausendmal besser als das köstlichste Essen, das ein Mensch finden konnte, und ich wollte nicht ohne es leben.

Immer wenn jemand junges im Krankenhaus starb, schlich ich mich ins Leichenschauhaus und trank das möglichst noch warme Blut. Manchmal ging ich auch ganz normal auf die Jagd, einfach um meine Instinkte mal wieder frei zu lassen.

Blutkonserven hatte ich auch ausprobiert, doch das war einfach nicht das gleiche wie frisches Blut.

Im Moment musste ich mich mit einem Sandwich begnügen. Nach meinen Gedanken über frisches, warmes Blut schmeckte es noch fader als sonst. Nachdem ich fertig war und ein Glas Wasser getrunken hatte, ging ich in mein Schlafzimmer um mir etwas anderes anzuziehen.

Ich entschied mich nach kurzem Überlegen für eine graue Bluse und schwarze Röhrenjeans, dazu graue High Heels. Ich zog schon seit langem keine bunten Sachen mehr an. Als ich auf meine Armbanduhr schaute, sah ich, dass ich nur noch 15 Minuten Zeit hatte.

Geübt stöckelte ich ins Bad, ich hatte nicht meine ganze Vampireleganz verloren. Schnell fuhr ich mit der Bürste durch meine glänzenden Haare und studierte währenddessen mein Gesicht im Spiegel.

Ich sah gut aus, aber auch nur auf den ersten Blick. Meine Augen verloren ihren ernsten und harten Ausdruck nie, tiefe Schatten unter ihnen wurden geschickt von Make-up überdeckt.

Die Nächte waren Fluch und Segen zugleich. Ich wachte immer müde auf, was wohl an meinen beunruhigenden Träumen lag. Es gab zwei Arten von Albträumen, die mich immer wieder heimsuchten:

Entweder ich träumte von den verschiedensten Sachen, die Jasper verletzten oder töteten, bei diesen Träumen wachte ich immer schreiend auf und fing dann an zu weinen bei dem Gedanken, dass das alles passieren könnte oder schon passiert war.

Die weitaus schlimmeren Albträume waren aber die, wo Jasper und ich zusammen waren und die verschiedensten _Dinge_ taten. Selten blieb es bei Umarmungen oder Küssen. Wenn ich nach einem solchen Traum aufwachte, wurde ich sofort von Schluchzern geschüttelt, denn ich wusste, dass ich solche Dinge nie erleben würde. Jasper war mein Bruder, ich würde ihn nie so anfassen können wie ich es mir wünschte. Wenn ich dann darüber nachdachte, dass ich ihn womöglich nie mehr sehen würde, flossen meine Tränen noch stärker und meine Schluchzer wurden noch verzweifelter.

Nach einigen Stunden beruhigte ich mich oft wieder und glitt für den Rest der Nacht in einen traumlosen, unruhigen Schlaf, bis mein Wecker morgens klingelte.

So ging es jeden Tag. Meine Existenz war monoton und langweilig, jeden Tag wurde ich verzweifelter und stumpfer. Ich war jetzt wirklich eine Hülle, außen nett und hübsch anzusehen, innen leer.

Ohne Jasper konnte ich nicht leben.


	21. Gold

**So, jetzt kommt der allerletzte große Zeitsprung! It´s Cullen-Time!**

… 2006...

Müde zog ich meinen Arztkittel an, bevor ich die Tür der Frauenumkleide des Krankenhauses von Forks aufstieß. Ein weiterer Arbeitsbeginn um sieben Uhr Morgens, ein weiterer Tag in meiner persönlichen Hölle, die sich Leben nannte.

Ich arbeitete seit einigen Jahren hier in Forks, nachdem ich in Houston „in Rente" gegangen war. Körperlich war ich jetzt wieder 28, mein altes, menschliches Aussehen hatte ich beibehalten.

Forks war eine kleine, verregnete Stadt im Bundesstaat Washington, in der Nähe von Seattle.

Eigentlich würde ich nicht in eine Kleinstadt wie Forks ziehen, doch man hatte einen Arzt gesucht. Als ich mich hier vorstellte, glaubten die Leute zuerst nicht, dass ich so jung sein konnte und schon Erfahrung als Ärztin haben sollte, doch nachdem sie sahen, wie schnell und sorgfältig ich arbeitete, stellten sie keine weiteren Fragen.

Trotzdem wunderten sie sich über die begabte, junge Ärztin, die immer freundlich war und doch mit niemandem ausging, obwohl sie Single war.

Ich hatte mein Schauspiel perfektioniert, alle hielten mich für nett und fröhlich, doch eigentlich war ich zerstört.

Ich vermisste meinen Seelenverwandten, sein wildes, weiches Haar, seine grauen Augen, seine Stimme... Jasper. 140 Jahre. Seit 140 Jahren war ich ein Vampir, und hatte ihn in dieser Zeit nur einmal gesehen.

Ich liebte ihn, meinen Bruder, klammerte mich verzweifelt an die letzten Momente mit ihm, an die ich mich erinnern konnte.

Automatisch wanderte meine Hand zu meinem Hals und umfasste das Medaillon, welches diesen Platz seit über 140 Jahren nicht verlassen hatte, während ich weiter in die Richtung meines Büros ging. Das Bild befand sich immer noch darin, und obwohl es verblichen und alt war, war es das wertvollste, was ich besaß.

Lebte er überhaupt noch? Hatte ich mir diesen Mann vor so vielen Jahren, als wir gegen Maria´s Armee gekämpft hatten, nur eingebildet?

Nein. Ich durfte die Hoffnung nicht verlieren, sie war das einzige, was mich am Leben hielt. Als ich bei den Volturi war, hatte ich so viele Vampire gesehen, die sich umbringen ließen weil ihr Seelenverwandter gestorben war.

Ich wollte sterben, doch tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass das nicht stimmte. Leere Worte, die man sich so oft einredete und doch nicht glaubte. Genau so war es mit der Hoffnung. Man redete sich ein, keine zu haben, doch im Innersten hatte man sie doch. Ich hoffte, Jasper bald wiederzusehen, ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich es noch ohne ihn aushalten würde.

Ich war selbstsüchtig, das war ich schon immer gewesen. Alle glaubten ich wäre selbstlos, doch das war ich nicht. Meine Handlungen schienen das zu sagen, aber meine Gedanken und Pläne zeigten das Gegenteil.

Ein Beispiel:

Ich behandelte Leute die krank waren, half ihnen, machte Überstunden, doch eigentlich suchte ich nur eine Gelegenheit, ihr Blut zu saugen. So war ich. Selbstsüchtig und unzureichend.

Ich trank in letzter Zeit öfters etwas, wenn ich das langsamer werdende Herz meines Opfers hörte und das warme Blut meine Kehle hinunterfloss, konnte ich all die Schmerzen und Sorgen vergessen, war einfach nur Bella.

Sorgenfrei, unbeschwert, verletzlich.

Nicht wie normalerweise. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wer ich ursprünglich war. Mein jetziges ich war verzweifelt, von Emotionen zerfressen. Ich handelte nicht mehr so, wie die alte Bella es getan hätte. Ich konnte nicht mehr normal werden, egal was passierte. Ein Teil meines Geistes würde immer verbittert und hart bleiben, auch wenn der Rest sich vielleicht bessern sollte.

Mit dieser niederschmetternden Erkenntnis betrat ich mein Büro, nachdem ich meiner Sekretärin schnell zugenickt hatte. Wie an jedem anderen Tag auch leerte ich meinen Kopf von den düsteren Gedanken, die meinen Geist nie verließen, schloss alles traurige weg und holte meine dauerfreundliche Maske hervor.

Jetzt war ich auf Arbeit, als Mensch, da hatten Gedanken über Jasper oder Vampire nichts zu suchen. Ganz abstellen konnte ich sie zwar nie, aber die harte Arbeit hier im Krankenhaus lenkte mich ab. Ein konstanter, bohrender Schmerz erinnerte mich jedoch ständig daran, dass ich eben _nicht_ normal war.

Ich war heute absichtlich zu früh gekommen, um all die aufgestaute Papierarbeit zu erledigen. Seufzend griff ich nach einem Kuli und fing an, die ersten Blätter des riesigen Stapels zu bearbeiten.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Alana, meine Sekretärin, mit einer Tasse Kaffee durch die Tür, nachdem sie geklopft hatte. Sie war ein kluges Mädchen, noch keine 20, mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen. Ich fand es schade, dass die ihre Intelligenz bei einem solchen Job vergeudete, doch eigentlich ging es mich nichts an.

„Danke, Alana. Du kennst mich zu gut" scherzte ich, als ich das dampfende Getränk entgegennahm. Eigentlich mochte ich Kaffee nicht, aber welcher Vampir tat das schon? Ich stellte mir einfach vor, es war Blut, obwohl ich nicht wusste, wie das als Mensch für mich schmecken würde.

„Gern geschehen, Dr. Whitlock. Vergessen sie nicht, dass sie nach der Mittagspause den neuen Arzt einweisen müssen." Oh, ich hatte es wirklich vergessen. Ich wollte nicht, dass es noch einen Arzt gab, so war ich nicht mehr so abgelenkt von meinen Problemen.

„Habe ich nicht, Alana. Gibt es irgendetwas über ihn, das ich wissen sollte?" Ich log sie an, aber das war mir egal. Menschen waren glücklicher, wenn man sagte, was sie wollten.

Alana kicherte. Eigentlich kicherte sie nie, also musste es etwas besonderes sein. „Ich habe schon mit ihm gesprochen, er sieht wirklich... vielversprechend aus." Bei diesen Worten bekam sie einen verträumten Ausdruck in den Augen, der neue Doktor musste wirklich gut aussehen.

„Er ist genauso alt wie sie, eigentlich hätte ich ihnen ja geraten, mal mit ihm essen zu gehen, aber er ist leider verheiratet." Nicht, dass ich mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Es gab nur einen Mann, der mich interessierte.

„Ok Alana, ich werde jetzt mit meinen Patienten anfangen. Wir sehen uns später." Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und verließ mein Zimmer, Alana schloss die Tür, als sie hinter mir hinausging.

Die Stunden vergingen und die Mittagspause rückte näher. Während ich Arme eingipste und Wunden behandelte beschloss ich, mal wieder einen kleinen „Snack" zu mir zu nehmen. Mein Vampir-Ich hatte seit zwölf Tagen nichts mehr getrunken, und ich vermisste den Geschmack des Bluts. In Raum 102 lag gerade eine junge Frau im Koma. Ich würde einige Schlucke trinken, die Wunde versiegeln und dann wieder gehen, das hatte ich schon oft gemacht. Voller Vorfreude arbeitete ich weiter, doch jetzt schnellte mein Blick alle paar Minuten zur Uhr, ich konnte es gar nicht erwarten.

Endlich war der letzte Schnitt verbunden und ich hatte Pause. Ohne Umwege ging ich zur Personaltoilette um mich zu verwandeln, ich brauchte mein Vampirgehör. Die Toilette für die Ärzte war ein abschließbarer Raum mit Waschbecken und Spiegel.

Da ich in einigen Minuten etwas trinken würde, brauchte ich kein menschliches Mittagessen. Bei dem Gedanken an Essen knurrte mein Magen, mein Frühstück war sehr spärlich ausgefallen.

Ich stellte mich vor den Spiegel und schloss die Augen, konzentrierte mich auf mein gewöhnliches Vampiraussehen. Ich bemerkte, wie mein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen und meine Sinne sich verschärften. Ein Gefühl von Macht und Stärke durchfloss mich, während ich einige Zentimeter wuchs und meine braunen Haare sich in dunkelgoldene Locken verwandelten. Ich öffnete meine Augen, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie meine Gesichtszüge sich veränderten, die Narben erschienen und ich erblasste, das grau meiner Augen sich in schwarz verwandelte, ich war durstig.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und tausende von Düften umspielten meine Nase, der von frischem Blut am stärksten. Ein wahres Feuer entzündete sich in meiner Kehle als ich den süßen, verlockenden Geruch wahrnahm und ich schluckte Gift hinunter.

Normalerweise bekam mein Körper alle paar Tage Blut, er war es nicht gewöhnt, so lange zu fasten. Meine zierlichen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten als ich versuchte, meine Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Ich durfte niemanden anfallen, das würde nur unnötiges Aufsehen erregen.

Schnell dachte ich an Jasper, seine weichen Lippen. Sie waren so perfekt, leicht geschwungen und voll. Ich erinnerte mich noch, als ich ihn geküsst hatte, es war unvergleichlich gewesen... Der „Kuss" war eine der wenigen Erinnerungen, die ich noch perfekt hervorrufen konnte. Sie war zwar unscharf durch meine damals schlechten Menschenaugen, doch ich konnte mich an jedes Detail erinnern. Wie er seine Hand sanft auf meinen Hinterkopf gelegt hatte, die leichte Bewegung seiner Lippen auf meinen, als er mich im Traum zurückküsste...

Ich hatte mich etwas beruhigt, schaffte es, den Atem anzuhalten. Der Gedanke an Jasper war immer zugleich beruhigend und aufwühlend, traurig und doch hoffnungsgebend... Ich schaute auf meine Uhr und sah, dass ich nur noch 20 Minuten hatte. Wie lange hatte ich hier gestanden, reglos, in Erinnerungen versunken? Egal.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf mein Gehör, um herauszufinden, ob ich das Bad gefahrenlos verlassen konnte. Ich hörte nichts auf den umliegenden Gängen, also öffnete ich die Tür und huschte hinaus. Meine Schritte waren lautlos, nur für einen Vampir hörbar, als ich schnell auf Zimmer 102 zurannte, immer noch die Luft anhaltend.

Ich hörte das gleichmäßige Piepen der Maschine, die den Herzschlag der Frau maß und im Einklang dazu das dumpfe, feuchte Pochen ihres Herzens. Ihre Atemzüge waren regelmäßig, sie war immer noch im Koma.

Geschickt öffnete ich die Tür und schlich auf das Bett der Frau zu. Ich lehnte mich über sie und verharrte mit meinen Zähnen über ihrer Halsschlagader. Meine Instinkte versuchten, die Oberhand zu gewinnen doch ich ließ es nicht zu. Ich durfte dieses Mädchen nicht töten.

Nachdem ich mich versichert hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, der mich stören könnte, biss ich zu. Meine Zähne durchbohrten ihr Fleisch wie Butter, hinterließen eine tiefe Wunde, die sofort anfing zu bluten. Ihr Herz fing an, schneller zu schlagen, das Blut füllte meinen Mund und ich atmete tief ein. Die Frau roch süß, wie Honig und Zucker, ihr Blut war einfach köstlich. Gierig fing ich an zu schlucken, die Flüssigkeit lief meine Kehle hinab und linderte das Feuer.

Meine Instinkte waren nah dran, mich zu übernehmen, als ich leise Schritte hörte, die sich auf das Zimmer zubewegten. Sofort wollte ich meine Beute verteidigen, doch dann fiel mir ein, wo ich mich befand.

Ich fluchte gedanklich, was sich für eine Lady eigentlich nicht gehörte und ließ von der Frau ab.

Schnell fuhr ich mit meiner mit Gift benetzten Zunge über die Wunde, bevor Blut herausfließen konnte. Die Bissspuren schlossen sich und ich trat zurück.

Die Frau war blasser als vorher, doch sie lebte noch. Ich hatte nicht zu viel Blut von ihr getrunken, es würde nicht auffallen.

Die Schritte wurden lauter, näherten sich dem Gang, in dem ich mich befand. Man durfte mich nicht in dieser Abteilung finden, ich hatte hier eigentlich nichts verloren. Schnell konzentrierte ich mich auf mein menschliches Aussehen und hörte, wie mein Herz anfing zu schlagen. Meine Lunge brannte und ich holte tief Luft, was ich vorher vergessen hatte.

Meine Kleidung war unbefleckt, was ich nur durch jahrelange Übung geschafft hatte.

So schnell es ging verließ ich das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir, mein Herz pochte aufgeregt durch das Adrenalin, welches meine Adern durchfloss. Ich blickte nach rechts, in die Richtung der Fußschritte, die jetzt auch mein menschliches Gehör wahrnehmen konnte, und fing an, in diese Richtung zu gehen. Es würde nur unnötig auffallen, würde ich jetzt wegrennen. Mein Blick richtete sich auf den Boden, als ich stolpere und versuchte, mein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Ich wurde mittlerweile nur noch tollpatschig, wenn ich aufgeregt war, was in den letzten Jahren äußerst selten passiert war.

„Entschuldigung, Madame, könnten sie mir vielleicht helfen?" Es war die äußerst wohlklingende Stimme des Mannes, der mich während meiner Mahlzeit unterbrochen hatte. Ich nahm es ihm übel, die Frau war wirklich lecker gewesen.

„Natürlich, was wollen sie?" fragte ich genervt und wandte meinen Blick sehnsüchtig in die Richtung der Cafeteria, mein Magen knurrte, da ich ja nicht fertig geworden war.

„Mein Name ist Dr. Carlisle Cullen, ich bin der neue Arzt, und suche die Ärztin, die mich einweisen sollte."

Sofort schnellte mein Blick nach oben und traf die goldenen Augen eines blassen, blondhaarigen Mannes. Carlisle Cullen. Der berühmte Vegetarier aus den Gemälden in Volterra. Aro´s Freund. Ein Vampir, der wahrscheinlich gehört hatte, wie ich die Frau aussaugte. Er war der neue Arzt. Wie schaffte er es, dem ganzen Blut zu widerstehen? Sollte ich mich ihm zeigen? Nein, ich wusste noch nicht, ob er eine Gefahr darstellte. Wieder einmal war ich froh, meine Gabe zu besitzen, sodass er meine Bissspuren und Verletzungen nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich glaube, Sie suchen mich. Mein Name ist Dr. Isabella Whitlock, schön sie kennenzulernen" , sagte ich möglichst freundlich.

„Whitlock?" fragte er verwirrt und runzelte seine blasse, eigentlich spiegelglatte Stirn.

„Ja, so heiße ich. Ist etwas?" Könnte er mich irgendwoher kennen? Höchstens von den Volturi, doch eigentlich war ich erst dort gewesen, als er schon gegangen war.

Seine blonden Haare, die nur einen Ton heller waren als seine Augen, bewegten sich leicht als er seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ich kenne nur jemanden, der so heißt" sagte er und setzte ein Lächeln auf, das jede Frau zum Schmelzen brachte. Er sah wirklich aus wie ein Filmstar, der hübscheste Vampir, den ich bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Natürlich kam er lange nicht an Jasper heran, aber das würde niemals jemand schaffen.

Ich studierte ihn genau. Er sah jung aus, nicht älter als 25, obwohl er versuchte, älter zu wirken. Seine Haare waren zurückgekämmt, doch einige Strähnen fielen in seine Stirn, er trug einen dunkelblauen Pullover, der seine Blässe betonte, und schwarze Hosen. Sein Gesicht war freundlich, warmherzig, er war groß und schlank, nicht zu muskulös. Gerade richtig, um nicht furchteinflößend zu wirken.

Irgendwie vertraute ich ihm. Tinsley hatte uns immer eingeschärft, fremden Vampiren nicht zu trauen, immer einen Angriff zu erwarten, doch bei Carlisle war das anders.

Wenn ich bei ihm war, fühlte ich mich ein bisschen besser, nicht so allein, und ich kannte ihn gerade einmal fünf Minuten!

„Würden sie mit in mein Büro kommen? Dort können wir alles klären." Ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Ich würde Carlisle sagen, dass ich ein Vampir war, mich ihm zeigen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er würde keine Angst haben, mich nicht nach meinem Aussehen beurteilen.

Schnell nickte er und folgte mir, während ich eilig auf mein Büro zuschritt. Verschmitzt zwinkerte mir Alana zu, als sie sah, dass Carlisle mir folgte, doch ich rollte nur mit meinen Augen. Carlisle war attraktiv, keine Frage, doch ich hatte meinen Seelenverwandten schon gefunden.

Leise schloss ich die Tür, nachdem wir eingetreten waren und schloss ab. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn mich jemand in meiner Vampirgestalt sehen würde.

„Dr. Cullen-" „Carlisle" , unterbrach er mich lächelnd. „Also, Carlisle, es freut mich wirklich, dich hier begrüßen zu können. Leute wie du werden selten Arzt." Meine Mundwinkel bogen sich nach oben, als ich die Doppeldeutigkeit dieses Satzes erkannte. Er dachte bestimmt, ich meinte sein Alter...

„Nun, Dr. Whitlock-" „Bella" , verbesserte ich ihn lachend. „Bella, es freut mich natürlich auch, hier zu sein. Meine Kollegen scheinen sehr nett zu sein" antwortete er mit einem Augenzwinkern. Hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass er verheiratet war, hätte ich wahrscheinlich gedacht, er würde mit mir flirten.

Wortlos drehte ich mich um und lief zum Fenster. Es war kurz nach Mittag, der Himmel war wolkenverhangen, wie immer. Die Sonne schien fast nie hier, ich konnte verstehen, warum Carlisle und seine Frau, die wahrscheinlich auch ein Vampir war, hierhin gezogen waren.

Seufzend schloss ich meine Augen und konzentrierte mich. „Bella, was ist los?" fragte Carlisle mich besorgt, doch ich antwortete nicht. Mein Herz verstummte und die Verwandlung begann, ich konnte hören, wie Carlisle aufstand und auf mich zuging. „Bella?fragte er panisch, da er mein Herz nicht mehr hören konnte. Jetzt sah er bestimmt, wie sich meine Haare sich lockten und blond wurden, denn er blieb stehen. Die Verwandlung war vorrüber, ich war ein Vampir, schon zum zweiten Mal heute. Ich atmete nicht, Carlisle sollte nicht sehen, wie wenig Selbstbeherrschung ich hatte.

Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um und musterte Carlisle, er sah durch meine Vampiraugen noch besser aus. Ich holte ein wenig Luft, um mir seinen Geruch zu merken. Wieder umströmte der Geruch von frischem Blut meine Nase, doch ich hielt stand. Carlisle roch nach alte Büchern und Leinen, das passte zu ihm. Ich suchte seine Augen, doch er ließ seinen Blick nur über meinen vernarbten Körper schweifen und murmelte „Faszinierend", genau wie Aro es getan hatte. Ich konnte verstehen, warum die beiden so gute Freunde waren.

Ängstlich erwartete ich sein Urteil, ich brauchte jemanden, der mich unterstützte, mich von Jasper ablenkte. Allein zu leben machte mir nichts aus, aber es war so hoffnungslos. Man hatte niemanden, mit dem man über seine Sorgen sprechen konnte, dem man sich anvertrauen konnte. Nicht, dass ich Carlisle verraten würde, dass ich in meinen Bruder verliebt war, doch ihr versteht bestimmt, was ich meine.

„Bella, du-" , fing er an, doch stoppte, als er mein Gesicht sah. „Nicht möglich. Das kann nicht sein." Was hatte er gesehen?

**Tja, was hat er gesehen? Ihr werdet wohl noch eine Weile warten müssen, bis ihr das erfahrt, denn ich muss in die Schule!**


	22. Stimme

**Letzte Woche vor den Ferien! Der Countdown läuft! Sorry für das kurze Kap, das nächste wird wieder länger!**

„Whitlock.." flüsterte er leise, und dann schien ihm etwas klar zu werden, denn seine Augen weiteten sich kurz.

Langsam kam er zu mir um meinen Körper näher zu studieren, obwohl er das wegen seiner exzellenten Augen eigentlich nicht nötig hatte. Mein Körper versteifte sich automatisch ein wenig, ich nahm meine Angriffsposition ein.

Carlisle schien sich zu fangen und sah meine Haltung, schnell hob er seine Hände.

Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine und er schien etwas zu sehen, was er vorher übersehen hatte, denn ein zufriedenes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Er strich eine Strähne seines hellblonden Haares zurück und fing an, mich zu beruhigen.

„Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, tut mir leid. Du bist ein Vegetarier? Man findet nicht oft Leute, die unserer Diät folgen." sagte er, immer aufgeregter werdend.

Ich nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und entspannte meine Haltung. Ich schämte mich dafür, meine Augenfarbe geändert zu haben, aber was was würde Carlisle von mir halten, wenn er erfahren würde, dass es mir Spaß machte, Leuten aufzulauern und sie dann auszusaugen?

„Erlaube mir die Frage, aber warum bist du eine von uns? Wie ist es möglich, dass du einen Herzschlag hast? Woher stammen diese Narben?" Er schien ehrlich neugierig zu sein, also antwortete ich ihm.

„ Ich bin etwas vorsichtig, das ist eine alte Angewohnheit von früher. Könnten wir die Fragen später beantworten , an einem Ort, wo es etwas privater ist?" , fragte ich ausweichend.

Ihm schien etwas einzufallen, denn seine Augen fingen an zu leuchten und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Er sah wirklich aus wie ein Engel.

„Du kannst gerne nach der Arbeit zu meiner Familie nach Hause kommen, meine Frau und meine Kinder würden dich bestimmt gerne kennenlernen." , sagte er freundlich. Ich war so froh, ihn getroffen zu haben. Keine Vorurteile, keine Ablehnung, nur Freundlichkeit und Neugierde.

Warum konnten nicht alle Vampire so sein wie er?

„Ich würde gerne kommen, wenn es keine Umstände bereitet. Sind es wirklich deine biologischen Kinder? Du scheinst etwas jung, um Kinder zu haben." Er konnte kaum älter sein als ich!

Lachend schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Lass dich nicht von meinem scheinbaren Alter täuschen! Aber nein, es sind nicht meine biologischen Kinder, trotzdem behandle ich sie so. Sie alle sind fast so alt wie ich, körperlich, aber ich bin der älteste unserer Art. Eigentlich ist das aber egal, ich liebe sie alle." Er war so großherzig. Er verurteilte niemanden, gab jedem eine Chance, auch mir.

Alana, die an die Tür klopfte, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Dr. Whitlock, es gibt einen Notfall auf Station 21. Sie werden gebraucht." Entschuldigend sah ich Carlisle an, bevor ich mich in meine menschliche Form zurückverwandelte. Er beobachtete mich interessiert, dann trat er auf mich zu und berührte vorsichtig meinen Arm. Seine eiskalte Hand verweilte einige Sekunden dort, bevor er sie zurückzog, eine Strähne meiner dunkelbraunen Haare, die kurz zuvor noch blond gewesen waren, betrachtete und seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Du musst mir später etwas über deine Gabe erzählen. Ich bin wirklich neugierig."

„Wir treffen uns um drei auf dem Parkplatz, dann schaffen wir mein Auto weg und fahren zu deinem Haus. Lass dich von Alana herumführen, sie kennt sich hier aus. Es war schön, dich kennenzulernen Carlisle."

Mit diesen Worten schloss ich die Tür auf und eilte zu Station 21.

Als ich die langen, weißen Gänge des Krankenhauses hinunterrannte, wurde mir bewusst, was geschehen war.

Was hatte ich getan? Warum hatte ich eingewilligt, zu seiner Familie zu fahren? Sie würden meine Geschichte wissen wollen, was sollte ich ihnen erzählen?

Ich war es einfach nicht gewöhnt, Leute zu treffen, die so nett waren wie Carlisle. Wenn ich bei ihm war, dachte ich nicht über das nach, was ich sagte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ihm vertrauen zu können, doch das durfte ich nicht. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis ich ihm mein größtes Geheimnis verraten würde?

_Wäre es denn so schlimm?_ , fragte mich eine Stimme. _Du hast viel zu lange allein gelebt, du brauchst einen Freund. Versuche doch endlich, Jasper zu vergessen! Du wirst niemals mit ihm zusammen sein, es ist hoffnungslos! Sieh es ein! Carlisle und seine Familie können dir helfen!_

Schnell verdrängte ich diese komische Stimme. Jasper vergessen? Wie sollte das gehen? Er war mein Seelenverwandter! Niemand konnte ihn ersetzen! Selbst wenn ich nicht in ihn verliebt wäre, würde er immer noch mein Bruder sein. Wer versuchte schon, seinen Bruder zu vergessen, obwohl man wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich, genau wie man selbst, zu einem ewigen Leben verdammt war?

Ewiges Leben... Was hatte ich ihm angetan? Er hatte in Maria´s Armee gekämpft! Niemand sollte so etwas tun müssen, außer mir. Ich hatte es verdient.

Schmerz und Schuld vermischten sich in meiner Brust und mein Herz setzte kurz aus. Ich war den Tränen nahe, wieder einmal, doch ich verdrängte sie.

Niemand durfte hinter meine Maske sehen, das durfte ich nicht zulassen! Wenn ich selbst nicht wusste, wer ich war, wie sollte ich mich dann jemand völlig fremden öffnen?

Und obwohl ich versuchte, stark zu bleiben, mich nicht in meiner Entscheidung beirren zu lassen, wusste ich tief in meinem Inneren, dass die Stimme Recht hatte.


	23. Fragen

**Es gab die Frage, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, dass Bella Jasper´s Schwester ist und sich in ihn verliebt. Nun, ich habe schon sehr viele FF´s gelesen, in denen Bella „nur" Jaspers Schwester ist und später, wenn sie ihn wiedertrifft, mit Edward zusammenkommt. Es gibt massig solche Geschichten, und ich wollte mal etwas anderes, aufregendes, und da hatte ich die Idee, diese FF hier zu schreiben. Außerdem finde ich, dass Bella viel besser zu Jasper passt als Alice.**

**Viel Spaß also mit dem nächsten Kapitel!**

Langsam zog ich meine normalen Straßenschuhe an und hängte meinen Arztkittel auf. Ich lief die langen, weißen Korridore entlang und grüßte ab und zu eine Krankenschwester. Es war kurz nach drei, meine Schicht war zu Ende, doch ich wollte nicht gehen. Da draußen wartete Carlisle Cullen, brannte darauf, jedes Detail meines Lebens zu hören, doch ich wollte nichts verraten.

Dummerweise hatte ich schon zugestimmt, seine Fragen zu beantworten, also musste ich rausgehen.

Ich stand nun vor der großen gläsernen Eingangstür und konnte Carlisle sehen, der an einen schwarzen Mercedes gelehnt auf dem Parkplatz stand und seine goldbraunen Augen fest auf den wolkenverhangenen Himmel gerichtet hatte.

Er konnte mich sehen, obwohl er so tat, als könnte er es nicht, anscheinend wollte er höflich sein und mir etwas Zeit geben.

Ich zwang ein kleines Lächeln auf mein Gesicht und unterdrückte die Angst, die in mir aufkeimen wollte, bevor ich die Tür öffnete und die Stufen hinunterstöckelte.

Als ich nur noch einige Meter von Carlisle entfernt war, drehte er mir seinen Kopf zu, stieß sich von seinem Wagen ab und kam auf mich zugelaufen.

„Isabella" , sagte er erfreut mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Carlisle" , versuchte ich, seine Stimme zu imitieren, doch mein Lächeln war gekünstelt. Ich musste versuchen, natürlich zu wirken, durfte mir meine Angst und Trauer nicht anmerken lassen.

Carlisle schien nichts zu merken, was bei meinen perfektionierten Schauspielkünsten nicht weiter verwunderlich war.

Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter, selbst mit hohen Schuhen war ich mindestens 20 Zentimeter kleiner als er, und küsste mich leicht auf meine Wange, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat und mich erwartend ansah.

Früher wäre ich jetzt rot geworden, doch als ich in diesem Moment seine harten, kalten aber doch unglaublich weichen Lippen auf meiner rosigen Wange spürte, wanderten meine Gedanken zu Jasper und mir wurde klar, warum ich Carlisle so vertraute: Er erinnerte mich an _ihn_. Sein warmes, großherziges Wesen, seine höfliche Art. Die blonden Haare.

Ich fühlte mich zu ihm hingezogen, aber nicht in einem sexuellen Sinne. Mein Körper klammerte sich verzweifelt an jede Erinnerung, jedes Detail von meinem Seelenverwandten das er bekommen konnte.

Ich würde nichts dagegen tun. Wenn Carlisle der Schlüssel war, damit es mir besser ging, würde ich es zulassen. In gewisser Art nutzte ich ihn damit aus, doch ich war ein selbstsüchtiges Wesen. Ich tat immer, was für mich am Besten war.

Eine kalte Hand, die meinen Arm berührte, holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Bella, wollen wir jetzt zu deinem Haus fahren?" fragte er mich.

Schnell nickte ich, holte meinen Autoschlüssel hervor und entriegelte die Türen. Mein anthrazitgrauer BWM stand genau neben seinem Mercedes, also musste ich nicht weit laufen.

Carlisle, der seine Vampirgeschwindigkeit benutzten konnte, war vor mir da. Wir waren allein auf dem Parkplatz, niemand konnte etwas bemerken. Höflich hielt er mir die Fahrertür meines Wagens auf und schloss sie, nachdem ich eingestiegen war.

Ich drehte den Schlüssel, und mein Auto sprang mit einem tiefen Schnurren an. Ich liebte BMWs, in der Garage neben meinem Haus standen noch zwei andere Autos und ein Motorrad.

Vorsichtig parkte ich aus, ohne meine Vampirreflexe war Autofahren gar nicht so leicht, und sah in den Rückspiegel.

Carlisle stand schon hinter mir und benutzte die Lichthupe, anscheinend war er fertig. Ich legte den Gang ein und fuhr los, meinen Blick auf die Straße gerichtet. Carlisle würde mir folgen können, er hatte einen weitaus besseren Orientierungssinn als ich.

Nachdem wir einige Minuten auf den nassen Straßen von Forks gefahren waren, kamen wir an meinem Haus an. Es war nicht sehr groß und lag direkt am Wald, praktisch wenn ich mal ein bisschen rennen oder jagen wollte.

Ich fuhr in die Garage, die beinahe größer war als das Haus selbst, und stellte den Motor aus. Als ich wieder ins Freie trat, konnte ich Carlisle sehen, der geduldig vor seinem Auto, das er in der Einfahrt geparkt hatte, stand und auf mich wartete.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich mich noch umziehen gehe?" fragte ich. Ich wollte ordentlich aussehen, wenn ich die anderen Vampire traf.

„Natürlich, lass dir Zeit. Die Kinder kommen erst in einer Stunde aus der Schule." sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Er sah wirklich gut aus, und nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass ich ihn nur mochte, weil er Jasper ähnlich war, sah ich ihn noch einmal in einem ganz anderen Licht.

„Willst du mit reinkommen?" fragte ich ihn gespielt freundlich als ich die Tür aufschloss. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte mir dann. Elegant trat er über die Türschwelle und zog lautlos die Tür hinter sich zu.

Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten stieg ich die Treppen hoch und betrat dann mein Schlafzimmer.

Schnell zog ich mich aus und öffnete dann meinen Kleiderschrank. Ich hatte einkaufen gehen noch nie so richtig gemocht, doch wenn man viel Geld zur Verfügung hatte, konnte man sich einiges leisten.

Ich überblickte die Haufen von Designerkleidung und entschied mich dann für ein langes, enganliegendes, dunkelblaues T-Shirt und dunkelgraue Röhrenjeans, passend zu meinen Augen. Dazu trug ich eine graue Lederjacke und blaue High Heels.

Ich hatte keine hellen Sachen, sie passten weder zu meinem Auftreten noch zu meiner Stimmung.

Im Badezimmer überprüfte ich mein Aussehen und fuhr noch schnell mit der Bürste durch meine langen, braunen Haare, die ich heute einmal glatt getragen hatte.

Lockig gefielen sie mir besser, also konzentrierte ich mich auf meine gewünschte Frisur und sah dann in den Spiegel.

Eine blasse, kleine Frau mit ernsten, grauen Augen und langen, lockigen, mahaghonifarbenen Haaren blickte mir entgegen.

Meine tiefen Augenringe waren gut unter einer Schicht Make-up versteckt, doch Carlisle mir seinen Vampiraugen hatte sie bestimmt trotzdem gesehen.

Die Alpträume wurden nicht besser, sie verfolgten mich in den letzten 40 Jahren, die ich als Mensch verbracht hatte.

Seufzend legte ich die Bürste weg und stöckelte die Treppe hinab. Carlisle stand unten im Flur und starrte gebannt auf ein Bild, das ich aus Volterra mitgebracht hatte, bestimmt hatte er es schon einmal dort gesehen.

Ich stellte mich neben ihn und betrachte das Gemälde. Es zeigte die Stadt Volterra und das Schloss der Volturi, Aro, Caius, Marcus und Carlisle standen auf einem Balkon. Ich hatte Aro lange überreden müssen, bevor er mir dieses Bild gab, es war eines seiner Lieblingsstücke. Ich musste ihm versprechen, vorsichtig damit umzugehen und es ihm zurückzugeben, sobald ich mal wieder in Italien war.

„Du warst bei den Volturi?" fragte Carlisle und drehte seinen Kopf, um mir in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Ja, für einige Jahre. Ich bin fertig, wollen wir losfahren?" Ich sah ihn nicht an und starrte auf die Tür. Ich wusste noch nicht, wie ich später meinen Aufenthalt bei den Volturi kurz erwähnen sollte, ohne zu viele Fragen aufzuwerfen.

Wenn Carlisle Aro erzählen würde, dass ich bei ihm war, würde Aro ihm alles über mich sagen, da war ich mir sicher.

Carlisle schenkte mir ein kleines Nicken, bevor er verschwand. Es war unfair, dass er seine Vampirgeschwindigkeit benutzen konnte und ich nicht.

Ich entdeckte ihn an der Tür, die er für mich aufhielt. „Danke" sagte ich leise, er würde mich hören können. Diesmal nahm er sich die Zeit, in normaler Geschwindigkeit zu seinem Auto zu laufen, während ich die Tür des Hauses abschloss.

Langsam lief ich auf die Beifahrertür des schwarzen Mercedes zu und stieg ein. Sobald ich mich angegurtet hatte, startete Carlisle den Motor und manövrierte sein Auto geschickt aus meiner Einfahrt. Er raste die Hauptstraße von Forks hinunter, wie nur Vampire es tun können. Trotzdem war sein Fahrstil sanfter und weicher als meiner, er fuhr perfekt.

Während ich die Innenausstattung seines Autos musterte, beschloss ich, etwas mehr über seine Familie herauszufinden. Ich fühlte mich einfach sicherer, wenn ich Informationen über meine Aufgabe hatte, das stammte noch aus der Zeit mit Tinsley. Ich war immer misstrauisch gegenüber fremden Leuten, das würde sich nie mehr ändern.

„Wie viele Vampire leben in deinem Haus?" fragte ich, während ich mir Carlisles Profil ansah. Er sah so erwachsen aus, obwohl er nicht älter als 25 sein konnte. Von den Aufzeichnungen bei den Volturi wusste ich, dass er über 300 Jahre alt war, vielleicht kam seine reife Erscheinung daher. Ich wusste einfach, dass er der Anführer des Zirkels sein musste.

„Nun, mit mir sind wir sieben Leute. Meine Frau, meine Kinder und ich." Das war außergewöhnlich. Er musste den größten Zirkel von Vampiren nach den Volturi leiten. Wenn es später zum Kampf kommen sollte, was ich nicht hoffte, dann würde es schwierig für mich werden.

„Habt ihr irgendwelche Gaben?" Diese Frage war nicht sehr unauffällig, aber ich musste es wissen. Nur so konnte ich mich vorbereiten und notfalls den Kampf gewinnen.

Carlisle warf mir einen belustigten Blick zu. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, niemand wird dich angreifen" beruhigte er mich. „Ja, es gibt Mitglieder unserer Familie, die Gaben haben. Wir haben einen Gedankenleser, eine Hellseherin und einen Empath."

Das war beeindruckend. So viele mächtige Gaben in einem Zirkel. Es würde bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Volturi einschreiten würden. Sie konnten es nicht leiden, wenn jemand fast so mächtig war wie sie.

Für mich wurde durch diese Gaben ein möglicher Kampf um ein vielfaches schwerer. Tinsley hatte uns allen beigebracht, wie man Gaben einigermaßen abblocken konnte, aber das erforderte ein hohes Maß an Konzentration.

Ein Gedankenleser, also musste ich meine Gedanken kontrollieren. Eine Hellseherin, also durfte ich nichts entscheiden, was die Zukunft verändern könnte.

Der Empath war aber wahrscheinlich das größte Problem. Gefühle konnte man nicht verschleiern oder richtig unterdrücken. Außerdem konnte der Empath höchstwahrscheinlich die Emotionen anderer Leute nicht nur spüren, sondern auch verändern. Wer die Gefühle anderer Leute kontrollierte, kontrollierte auch die Person selbst. Er hatte eindeutig die mächtigste Gabe des ganzen Zirkels, aber das würde ich bestimmt nicht laut sagen.

„Und du?" fragte ich, um von meinen berechnenden Gedanken abzulenken. Ich schämte mich nicht dafür, Carlisle in diesem Moment als potenziellen Gegner anzusehen, das tat ich bei jedem Vampir, den ich traf. Es war nicht persönlich gemeint.

Carlisle lachte kurz auf, anscheinend ohne Vermutung, warum ich diese Frage stellte. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass jeder Mensch, der in... einen von uns verwandelt wird, seine stärkste Fähigkeit oder Charaktereigenschaft mit als eine Art Gabe übernimmt. Bei mir wäre das mein Mitgefühl, bei meiner Frau, Esme, ihre Fähigkeit, leidenschaftlich zu lieben. Aber nein, ich habe keine richtige Gabe. Dich muss ich ja nicht fragen, ob du eine spezielle Fähigkeit hast. Dürfte ich später, wenn meine Familie vollzählig ist, dazu noch ein paar Fragen stellen?" , fragte Carlisle mit einem wissbegierigen Glitzern in den Augen als wir auf einen schmalen Waldweg einbogen.

Er war wirklich eine neugierige Person, nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hatte. Lieber Fragen über meine Gabe als Fragen über mein Leben.

Es war rührend, wie er seine Mitbewohner als „Familie" statt als „Zirkel" bezeichnete. Ich konnte es verstehen, wenn so viele Vampire friedlich zusammenlebten, konnte man das getrost als Familie bezeichnen.

„Ja, natürlich" , sagte ich leise. Ich war so neidisch auf ihn. Er hatte eine Familie. Eine Frau, die ihn liebte, eine Seelenverwandte, Vampire, die ihn bestimmt als Vater sahen. Ich hatte so etwas nie gehabt und würde es auch nie haben.

**Das Ende ist ein bisschen doof, aber die Fortsetzung folgt bald. Ich werde versuchen, das nächste Kap möglichst schnell reinzustellen.**


	24. Glück

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend. Ich hing meinen Gedanken nach und Carlisle konzentrierte sich auf die Straße, obwohl er das eigentlich nicht nötig hatte. Ab und zu warf er mit einen schnellen Blick zu, dachte anscheinend ich würde es nicht sehen, aber da ich normalerweise selbst ein Vampir war, bemerkte ich es trotzdem.

Nach einigen Minuten bogen wir in eine kleinen, versteckten Weg ein, der uns noch tiefer in den Wald führte. Als ich die hohen, dunkelgrünen Farne und die riesigen Bäume sah, fing mein Magen an zu grummeln. Wie viele verirrte Wanderer hatte ich schon in dem dichten Dickicht überfallen...

Es würde ab jetzt schwierig für mich werden, Beute zu finden. Im Krankenhaus würde ich jetzt mit Carlisle zusammenarbeiten, der meinen Vampirgeruch und meine Abwesenheit in den Pausen bemerken würde, während ich gerade einen Mensch aussaugte.

Hier im Wald musste ich auf die Gestaltwandler aufpassen,die mich schon einige Male fast erwischt und getötet hatten. Ich konnte mich immer rechtzeitig zurück in einen Mensch verwandeln und so die riesigen Wölfe verwirren. Wenn ich jetzt einen Wanderer hier im Wald aussaugen würde, würden die Wölfe denken, es wären die Cullens gewesen und die jagen.

Außerdem waren da ja noch die Hellseherin und den Gedankenleser, die ich überlisten musste. Ich würde wohl notgedrungen Tiere trinken müssen, wenn ich mit den Cullens jagen ging. Meine Augenfarbe würde ich immer kontrollieren müssen, niemand durfte auch nur einen Hauch von Rot in ihnen entdecken. Am besten ich würde in Menschenform bleiben, da hatte ich ja immer graue Augen.

Bei den ganzen Gedanken an Blut fing mein Magen jetzt an, richtig zu knurren. Carlisle warf mir einen halb belustigten, halb fragenden Blick zu und eine leichte Röte überzog meine Wangen.

„Ich hatte kein richtiges Mittagessen" , erklärte ich Carlisle und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Wieso musste ich in letzter Zeit immer so doppeldeutige Sachen sagen?

„Du musst richtige, menschliche Mahlzeiten zu dir nehmen?" fragte er und bekam wieder dieses wissbegierige Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Wenn ich für längere Zeit ein Mensch bleibe, ja. Wenn ich als Vampir gerade etwas getrunken habe und mich dann verwandle, bin ich aber nicht hungrig." bestätigte ich mit einem Nicken.

Carlisle sah mich mit seinen großen, goldenen Augen ehrfürchtig an und runzelte dann seine Stirn.

„Hast du ein richtiges Verdauungssystem? Stirbst du, wenn du nichts isst oder trinkst?"

„Nun, ich muss regelmäßig auf die Toilette gehen, wenn du das meinst" , sagte ich mit einem leisen Lachen, „Aber nein, ich sterbe nicht, oder zumindest nicht richtig. Immer, wenn mir etwas oder jemand lebensgefährlich zusetzt, verwandle ich mich automatisch zurück in meine ursprüngliche Vampir-Form" Carlisle nickte langsam und schien über etwas nachzugrübeln.

„Der perfekte Schutzmechanismus. Du hast wirklich eine einzigartige Gabe. Ich würde dich noch weiter ausfragen, aber wir sind da" stellte Carlisle mit seinem berühmten Lächeln fest, bei dem mein Herz anfing, etwas schneller zu schlagen. Ich wendete meinen Blick mit Mühe von seinen geraden, strahlend weißen Zähnen ab und blickte durch die Windschutzscheibe.

Dort, am Ende der geschlängelten Schotterstraße die wir gerade hinunterfuhren, lag ein großes, helles Herrenhaus inmitten einer riesigen Wiese. Die gesamte Front war verglast und rechts neben dem Haus konnte ich ein weiteres Gebäude, wahrscheinlich eine Garage, erkennen.

Carlisle parkte den Wagen vor der Garage und stellte den Motor gerade ab, als die Vordertür aufging und eine schlanke Vampirin mit karamellbraunen Haaren elegant auf uns zuschwebte.

Carlisle´s Augen funkelten und ein glückliches Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht als er die Frau, seinen Blicken nach zu urteilen seine Seelenverwandte, Esme, sah. Die Vampirin kam näher und ich konnte ihr sanftes, herzförmiges Gesicht und ihren verwirrten Ausdruck sehen, als meine grauen Augen ihre dunkelgoldenen trafen.

Schnell wich der verwirrte Ausdruck einem liebevollen, als sie Carlisle, der in der Zwischenzeit ausgestiegen war, umarmte und kurz und sanft auf den Mund küsste.

Mein Herz pochte schneller vor Eifersucht und Schmerz, als ich die Wagentür öffnete und ausstieg.

Esme wandte sich nun zu mir und ein warmes Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. Ich lächelte zurück, oder versuchte es zumindest, während ich auf die zwei Vampire zuging. Carlisle hatte den Rücken zu mir gedreht, doch anhand Esme´s sich schnell bewegenden Lippen konnte ich sehen, dass die beiden gerade ein Gespräch in Vampirlautstärke und-geschwindigkeit führten.

Normale Menschen hätten es gar nicht bemerkt, doch meinem Blick entging nichts. Tinsley hatte uns beigebracht, immer alles zu analysieren und in Betracht zu ziehen, den Blick fürs Detail zu schärfen. Sogar mit meinen schlechten Menschenaugen und -ohren nahm ich Dinge war, die normalerweise nur sehr trainierte Leute bemerkten. Natürlich nicht zu vergleichen mit einem Vampir, aber trotzdem...

Ich hatte die beiden nun erreicht und streckte Esme meine Hand hin. „Hallo, Mrs. Cullen, schön Sie kennenzulernen. Ich habe ihren Mann auf Arbeit getroffen" , begrüßte ich sie höflich.

Sie nahm meine warme Hand mit ihrer kalten und drückte sie leicht. „Es freut mich auch, Liebes. Du kannst „Esme" zu mir sagen. Dann bist du also eine Ärztin?" Ihre Stimme klang warm und einladend, sie wirkte so mütterlich und nett. Man wollte ihr vertrauen und sie umarmen.

„Ja, ich bin Dr. Isabella Whitlock, aber du kannst Bella zu mir sagen" , stellte ich mich vor. Als ich meinen Nachnamen erwähnte, weiteten sich ihre Augen kurz und sie sah Carlisle an. Dieser nickte kaum merklich und sah mich nachdenklich an.

Wie viel hatte ihr Carlisle über mich erzählt? Was hatten die beiden mit meinem Nachnamen? Wusste Esme, dass ich ein Vampir war? Es wirkte jedenfalls nicht so.

„Nun, Bella, komm doch erstmal mit rein. Wir können uns im Wohnzimmer ein wenig unterhalten." sagte Esme freundlich und berührte mich leicht am Arm, bevor sie sich zu Carlisle umdrehte, seine Hand nahm und mit ihm zusammen zu der immer noch offenen Haustür ging.

Ich folgte den beiden anmutig schreitenden Vampiren verhältnismäßig laut und trampelig und öffnete kurz das Wappen an meinem Hals, um mir das Bild von Jasper anzuschauen. Ich betrachtete sein perfektes, menschliches Gesicht, spürte den stechenden Schmerz und beruhigte mich etwas. Der Anblick seiner wilden, lockigen Haare und seiner großen Augen gab mir neuen Mut, den ich nun gut gebrauchen konnte.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich so nervös war, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas wichtiges passieren würde.

Ich betrat das Haus und gelangte direkt in einen riesigen Raum, das Wohnzimmer, wahrscheinlich wurden viele Wände abgerissen. Durch eine verglaste Front konnte man direkt auf die Wiese und den Wald hinter dem Haus sehen, die Wände waren weiß. Einige Sofas und Sessel standen im Raum verteilt, an einer Wand entdeckte ich einen riesigen Flachbildfernseher und mindestens drei Spielkonsolen. Alles sah neu und modern aus, Blumen und Bilder schmückten die Wände und Tische. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes führten einige Türen und eine Treppe in die anliegenden Räume.

Staunend studierte ich das Zimmer, bis eine eiskalte Hand auf meiner Schulter mich dazu veranlasste, mich zu versteifen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis ich realisierte, dass die Hand Esme gehörte und nicht irgendeinem Gegner, der mich von hinten angreifen wollte.

Ich drehte mich um und sah in ihre warmen Augen, die leicht verwirrt aussahen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" , fragte sie mich besorgt. Ich nickte und sah Carlisle, der hinter Esme stand, fragend an. Wusste Esme, dass ich ein Vampir war? Anscheinend verstand er mich, denn er schüttelte leicht und kaum merkbar der Kopf. Er wollte also, dass ich es ihr selbst erzählte.

„Komm, wir setzten uns hin" sagte Esme und glitt in die Richtung eines braunen Ledersofas, Carlisle schloss zu ihr auf und legte seine Hand auf ihre Taille. Beide setzten sich und Esme lächelte Carlisle an. Ihr Lächeln war atemberaubend, ihre schlichte, feminine Schönheit erinnerte mich so an Schneewittchen. Carlisle lächelte sein Filmstarlächeln und legte einen Arm um Esme´s Schultern, bevor er ihr einen schnellen Kuss gab. Esme löste sich von Carlisle und sah verliebt in seine Augen, Carlisle erwiderte den Blick nicht weniger intensiv. Die beiden schienen vergessen zu haben, dass ich überhaupt hier war.

Seit langem hatte ich diese starken Wellen des brennenden Schmerzes nicht mehr verspürt, doch als ich das glückliche, perfekte Paar sah, ertrank ich erneut in ihnen. Mir wurde die Chance, ein solches Glück zu spüren, schon mit 16 Jahren geraubt, als ich meine Gefühle für Jasper entwickelte. Nie würde ich jemanden so küssen, nie würde ich jemanden haben, der mich so ansah wie Carlisle es mit Esme tat.

Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ich konnte nicht richtig atmen, eine Hand schlang sich fast wie automatisch um meinen Oberkörper. So lange schon hatte ich mich nicht mehr so schwach und verletzlich gefühlt, warum fing es auf einmal wieder an?

Ich hatte mich beruhigt und fing an, langsam auf das Sofa gegenüber den beiden zuzulaufen, als Carlisle und Esme ihren Blickkontakt abbrachen und beide an mir vorbei zur Tür starrten.

Ich wollte gerade fragen was los war, als ich ein lautes Krachen hinter mir hörte und dann brutal niedergeschlagen wurde. Mein Kopf erreichte den Holzboden mit voller Wucht und knackte unheilvoll. Was war passiert?


	25. Gefühlschaos

**Tamtatam! Endlich das nächste Kapitel. Es tut mir echt leid, dass ich die letzten 2 Wochen nichts reingestellt habe, aber ich war auf Mallorca. Hab die letzten Tage damit verbracht, wie eine Wilde zu schreiben, damit ihr nicht mehr so lange warten müsst. Viel Spaß jetzt also!**

Als mein Kopf auf den harten Parkettboden krachte, wurde mir kurz schwarz vor Augen. Ich spürte, wie Blut aus einer Verletzung an meiner Stirn regelrecht hervorsprudelte, doch bevor ich irgendetwas tun konnte, hob mich jemand auf und schleuderte mich dann kraftvoll gegen eine Wand. Diese brach unter meinem Gewicht und der ungeheuren Stärke meines Gegners zusammen, doch trotzdem war der Aufprall mehr als schmerzhaft.

Etwas in meinem Rücken knackte und ein stechender Schmerz raste meine Wirbelsäule hoch. Stimmen schallten durch meinen Kopf, und ich konnte einen verschwommenen Schleier sehen, der sich blitzschnell auf mich zubewegte und dabei geschickt einigen Leuten auswich.

Meine Sicht wurde innerhalb weniger Millisekunden immer verschwommener, doch bevor ich ganz ohnmächtig wurde, verspürte ich ein mir altbekanntes Gefühl von Stärke. Gerade noch rechtzeitig dachte ich daran, meine Augen Golden aussehen zu lassen, bevor die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war. Meine Schmerzen verschwanden, tausende von neuen Gerüchen umströmten meine Nase, und als ich die Augen öffnete, analysierte ich in kürzester Zeit die Lage.

Carlisle, Esme und zwei mir unbekannte Vampire standen wie versteinert da und beobachteten, was passierte. Carlisle und Esme sahen sehr besorgt aus, doch als sie sahen, wie ich meine Vampirform annahm, trat zumindest bei Carlisle ein erleichterter Ausdruck auf das Gesicht.

Eine blonde Schönheit stand neben einem riesigen, furchteinflößenden Vampir, der ein blödes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht trug, welches man ihm gerne mit einem harten Schlag vom Gesicht wischen würde. Als er meine vielen Kriegsnarben sah, verschwand sein Grinsen, er ging in eine Angriffsposition und schob die Barbie hinter sich.

Das alles passierte im Hintergrund, der Großteil meines Geistes konzentrierte sich auf die schwarzhaarige Vampirin, die mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck auf mich zugestürmt kam.

„Alice, hör auf! Tu ihr nicht weh!" rief Esme verzweifelt und trat einige Schritte vor, doch Carlisle hielt sie zurück. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie aufhalten kannst" flüsterte er ihr zu.

Meine instinktgesteuerte Seite kam hervor und ich hockte mich angriffsbereit hin. Wie lange schon hatte ich keinen guten Kampf mehr gehabt!

Das kleine, zierliche Mädchen sprang auf mich zu, doch ich wich ihr geschickt aus. Keine Gedanken oder Pläne durchkreuzten meinen Kopf, ich musste auf die möglichen Gaben dieses Vampirs aufpassen.

Unser Tanz begann. Meine Gegnerin war immer sichtlich irritiert, wenn ich ihr einen Schlag oder Tritt verpasste, daraus schloss ich, dass sie die Hellseherin war und meine Aktionen nicht vorhersehen konnte. Trotzdem war sie gut, und so spielte ich ein wenig mit ihr. Immer wieder versuchten die anderen uns zu fassen, doch wir wichen immer aus. Carlisle sprach auf mich ein, doch ich ignorierte ihn.

Draußen hörte ich ein Auto, zwei Autotüren öffneten und schlossen sich. Ich musste mich beeilen, vielleicht würde einer der Vampire meiner Gegnerin helfen. Blitzschnell überwältigte ich die kleine Schwarzhaarige und setzte mich auf ihren Rücken, machte mich bereit, ihren Kopf abzureißen.

Genüsslich drehte ich ihren Kopf und heftete meinen Blick auf ihren Hals, wo jetzt kleine Risse entstanden. Ich hörte, wie zwei weitere Vampire den Raum betraten, gerade als die anderen sich in Bewegung setzten, um mich aufzuhalten.

Ein wutentbranntes Grollen ließ mich kurz innehalten. „Alice!" rief eine Stimme, die sogar für einen Vampir außerordentlich schön klang.

Jemand riss mich von Alice, so hieß die Kleine anscheinend, weg und schleuderte mich mit ungeheurer Kraft gegen die Glasfront. Die Fenster zerbarsten und Glassplitter flogen durch den ganzen Raum.

Nun wurde ich richtig wütend. Ein roter Schleier legte sich über meine Augen und erstickte jeden vernünftigen Gedanken.

Wer wagte es, mich von meinem Opfer zu trennen? Ein animalisches Knurren entfuhr meinen Lippen, doch bevor ich aufspringen und meiner Wut freien Lauf lassen konnte, legte sich eine harte Hand um meine Kehle und hob mich hoch. Ich wollte mich wehren, doch mein Körper versteifte sich, als ich ein glückliches Kribbeln in meinem Bauch spürte. Liebe und Zuneigung durchfuhren mich, und ich versuchte mit fest verschlossenen Augen diese Gefühle loszuwerden. Ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit für Gefühlsausbrüche, wie seltsam sie auch waren.

Die immer stärker werdenden Elektroschocks die sich von meinem Hals aus ausbreiteten ignorierend öffnete ich meine scharfen Augen um meinen neuen Gegner zu analysieren.

Als erstes fielen mir die vielen Bissspuren auf, die die nackten Arme des Mannes bedeckten. Sie schrien geradezu „Gefahr! Gefahr!" , fast automatisch versteifte sich mein Körper noch mehr. Meine Füße baumelten einige Zentimeter über dem Boden und die Hand an meinem Hals fasste stärker zu, verschloss meine Luftröhre komplett. Wie gut, dass ich nicht atmen musste.

Ich machte mich gerade bereit, meinen Gegner abzulenken und ihn dann zu überwältigen, als mein Blick auf das Gesicht des jungen Vampirs fiel.

Seine Augen waren schwarz und schienen zu glühen, ein leises Knurren entfuhr seinen ausgewogenen, vollen Lippen.

Seine wilden, dunkelgoldenen Locken fielen ihm in die Stirn, seine weißen Zähne blitzten im Schein des trüben Lichts, welches durch die nun zerbrochenen Fenster hineinfiel.

Hunderte von Narben überzogen sein gesamtes Gesicht, seinen Hals und den Teil seiner Arme, der aus dem schwarzen T-Shirt, welches er trug, hervorschaute.

Es war Jasper, unverkennbar. Meine Arme, die ich gerade gehoben hatte um anzugreifen, fielen schlaff an meine Seiten. Seine schwarzen Augen sahen hart in meine goldenen und hypnotisierten mich.

_Ich habe ihn endlich gefunden! Oh Jazz..._ Sofort als dieser Gedanke meinen Kopf durchquerte, konnte ich über die Schulter von Jasper sehen, wie der Blick des letzten Vampirs zu mir schnellte.

Er war etwas kleiner als die anderen und sah sehr jungenhaft aus, seine fast schon bronzefarbenen Haare standen wild und verwuschelt von seinem Kopf ab. _Gedankenleser! _, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und die dunkelgoldenen Augen des Jungen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Jasper hatte nichts bemerkt und hob mich mit einer Hand weiter über seinen Kopf. Ich genoss das Gefühl seiner weichen Haut auf meinem Hals und entspannte meine Haltung komplett.

Jasper war ein Teil der Cullen´s geworden, diesem vegetarischen Zirkel. Er hatte es geschafft, auf Tierblut umzusteigen, ich war so stolz auf ihn.

Das Lächeln, welches in diesem Moment auf mein Gesicht trat, war das erste ehrliche seit hunderten von Jahren.

Jasper schien es anzustacheln, denn ein tiefes Grollen tönte aus seiner Brust und seine Augen verengten sich.

Er wollte mich gerade auf den Boden schmettern, als Carlisle auf uns zutrat und eine Hand auf Jasper´s Schulter legte. „Genug, mein Sohn. Sie will dich nicht mehr angreifen, siehst du das nicht?"

Jasper sah Carlisle verwirrt an und schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, bevor er mich musterte und dann unsanft auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Leise landete ich auf dem Holzboden und schob die Lederjacke, welche von meinen Schultern gerutscht war, wieder an die richtige Stelle. Jasper schaute misstrauisch auf mich herab und bewegte sich nicht, anscheinend war auch ihm beigebracht worden, dass man seinen Gegner nie aus den Augen lassen sollte.

Eine Bewegung im Hintergrund ließ mich meinen Kopf ruckartig drehen. Die kleine schwarzhaarige Vampirin namens Alice war aufgestanden und kam nun auf uns zu, sieben Augenpaare folgten ihr.

Erst jetzt hatte ich Zeit, sie mir etwas genauer anzusehen. Sie war wirklich sehr klein und zierlich, ihre kurzen, tintenschwarzen Haare standen wild von ihrem Kopf ab. Sie sah sehr unschuldig aus, wie eine kleine Elfe, doch ihr Verhalten vorhins zeigte mir, dass sie sehr teuflisch sein konnte.

Als sie also nun auf Jasper und mich zukam, versteifte ich mich und sah sie wütend an. Sie ging unbeirrt weiter und erreichte Jasper, der sie sofort in seine Arme zog und sie liebevoll ansah. Er hob seine Hand und fuhr die elfenbeinweiße Haut an ihrem Hals nach, anscheinend auf der Suche nach Verletzungen.

Er hatte seine Seelenverwandte gefunden. Unerträglicher Schmerz durchbohrte meine Brust. Neid und Verzweiflung brodelten in mir, Liebe kam noch dazu. Warum durfte er glücklich sein und ich nicht? Niemand konnte verstehen, wie es sich anfühlte, diese kleine Elfe in den Armen meines Mannes zu sehen.

Als er nichts Ungewöhnliches fand, drückte er ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund, hob seinen Blick und sah mich wütend aus dunkelgoldenen Augen an. Sie waren etwas heller geworden, weil er sich beruhigt hatte.

„Warum hast du meine Frau angegriffen? Wer bist du?" , verlangte er voller Ablehnung in der Stimme zu wissen.

Seine Frau. Es zu hören, machte den Fakt, dass ich ersetzt worden war, noch schmerzhafter. Ich würde nie so in seinen Armen liegen, ihn küssen. Ich hatte ihn zwar gefunden, konnte wieder ein bisschen glücklich sein, doch trotzdem würde mir immer etwas fehlen. Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, wer ich war. Es war einfach zu... endgültig. Er würde es bemerken, wenn ich meine Geschichte erzählte.

„Mein Name ist Isabella, aber ihr alle könnt mich Bella nennen" , stellte ich mich vor und sah dabei auch die anderen Vampire an. „Und ich habe deine... Frau nicht angegriffen, sondern mich nur verteidigt." sagte ich und versank dabei in Jasper´s von dunklen Wimpern umrahmten Augen. Goldbraun... das gefiel mir besser als Rot, aber trotzdem vermisste ich seine grauen Augen.

Jasper unterbrach den Blickkontakt und wandte sich Alice zu, anscheinend glaubte er mir nicht. „Stimmt das?" fragte er mit seiner melodischen Stimme und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

Alice senkte verschämt ihren Blick, geschah ihr Recht. „Ja, Jazzy. Ich hab sie angegriffen" gab sie zu und sah ihn mit großen, ängstlichen Augen an, nachdem sie ihren Kopf wieder gehoben hatte. Für mich wirkte diese Angst gespielt, aber wahrscheinlich war ich einfach nur eifersüchtig.

„Warum?" , mischte sich Carlisle ein. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach unseren Gast angreifen! Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Alice." sagte er ruhig, doch ich glaubte einen Hauch von Wut in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Es war wegen der Vision!" , platzte es aus Alice heraus. Ah, sie war also wirklich die Hellseherin. Aber von welcher Vision redete sie?

„Ich habe gesehen, wie diese... diese Frau dort meinen Jazz umarmt und küsst! Was sollte ich denn tun?" , fragte sie verzweifelt und fing an, tränenlos zu schluchzen.

Ah, nun wurde mir so einiges klar. Wenn ich Jasper so gesehen hätte, wenn er einfach durch die Tür gekommen wäre, hätte ich ihn bestimmt umarmt und geküsst. Wie gut, dass die kleine, eifersüchtige Alice mich davon abgehalten hatte.

Jasper zog die zierliche Vampirin erneut in seine Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Ich konnte hören, wie er ihr leise „Ganz ruhig, Darlin´. Alles ist gut" ins Ohr flüsterte. Darlin´, so hatte er früher nur _mich_ genannt. Eifersucht stieg in mir hoch, wie gerne wäre ich an ihrer Stelle gewesen.

Jasper strich Alice weiter über den Rücken und sah mich misstrauisch, verwirrt und fragend zugleich an. Oh, er war der Empath! Ja, das passte gut zu ihm. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was für ein Gefühlschaos er vorhins bei mir gespürt hatte.

Bestimmt hatte er gerade meine Eifersucht gefühlt und fragte sich nun, was ich über diese Vision wusste.

Ich sah ihn gespielt ratlos an und zuckte die Schultern. Er betrachtete mich einige Sekunden lang prüfend und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder Alice, die sich mittlerweile beruhigt hatte.

Carlisle unterbrach die aufkommende Stille. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du so grob begrüßt wurdest" , sagte er mit einem schuldbewussten Lächeln. „Das hier sind Rosalie," er zeigte auf die blonde Schönheit, die mir kurz zunickte, „Emmett," der große Vampir kam auf mich zugestürmt und ich wollte ihn schon angreifen, als ich bemerkte, dass er mich nur umarmen wollte.

Er umfasste mich mühelos mit seinen starken Armen und drückte mich kurz und heftig, bis er mich mit einem „Hey Bella, wollen wir mal kämpfen? Du hast ein paar echt coole Sachen drauf" wieder losließ. Carlisle fuhr fort. „Alice," die kleine Elfe sah mich entschuldigend an und drückte mich ebenfalls, obwohl mir ihre Umarmung arg gezwungen vorkam, „Jasper," mein totes Herz setzte kurz aus als Jasper mir mit ernster Miene die Hand schüttelte, bevor er mich erneut musterte und sagte: „Hübscher Anhänger".

Oh, er hatte unser Wappen bemerkt. Mein Blick wanderte zu seinem Hals, fast schon sicher das ovale Medaillon zu sehen, doch außer vielen Narben befand sich dort nichts. Umso mehr fiel mir das Lederband mit dem silbernen Wappen auf, das sein linkes Handgelenk zierte. Es war nicht das Whitlock-Wappen, auf dem Anhänger befand sich ein Löwe und kein Luchs. Verwirrt blickte ich zu den anderen und entdeckte tatsächlich bei jedem Familienmitglied ein solches Wappen. Er hatte unser Familienstück abgelegt. Er wollte nichts mehr mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun haben. Er hatte eine neue Familie gefunden, genau wie ich es gewollt hatte. Trotzdem bereitete der Gedanke mir so starke Schmerzen, dass Jasper kurz zusammenzuckte und mich dann noch misstrauischer ansah. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick kalt und wandte mich dem letzten Vampir zu.

„Edward" stellte er sich selbst mit einer sehr melodischen Stimme vor. Er war sehr hübsch, doch ich fand ihn etwas zu... weich, jungenhaft. „Wie hast du Carlisle getroffen?"

Ich wappnete mich innerlich auf die vielen Fragen, die jetzt folgen würden, und antwortete Edward.

„Ich bin ihm im Krankenhaus begegnet. Wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten und dann hat er mich hierher eingeladen." Die Sache mit dem Mädchen und meiner Verwandlung verschwieg ich. Die anderen durften sowieso nicht erfahren, dass ich normalerweise Menschenblut trank. Schon gar nicht, wenn Jasper bei ihnen war, ich wollte ihn einfach nicht nochmal enttäuschen.

Die kleine Alice stellte die nächste Frage, während sie ungeduldig ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den Anderen verlagerte. „Wieso warst du denn im Krankenhaus? Wir können doch gar nicht krank werden oder so." lachte sie mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme. Sie war irgendwie niedlich, so aufgedreht. Hatte ich mich vorhins in ihr geirrt? Ich beschloss, nett zu ihr zu sein, aber trotzdem noch aufzupassen, was sie tat.

„Ich bin Ärztin, deshalb war ich da" antwortete ich möglichst freundlich. Die Anderen sahen ein wenig schockiert aus, beruhigten sich aber wahrscheinlich bei dem Gedanken, dass Carlisle ja auch Arzt war. Oder Jasper hatte seine Finger im Spiel, eins von den beiden.

„Bella," sprach mich Esme sanft an. Ich drehte mich um und sah in ihre goldenen Augen, die leicht geweitet schienen. „Was war das vorhins? Wie... wie ist das möglich?" ,fragte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Nun sahen sie fast alle verwirrt an, niemand außer Carlisle, Esme und Alice hatte meine Verwandlung gesehen. „Von was redest du? Hat Bella irgendwas angestellt?" fragte Emmett mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die irgendwie gar nicht zu seiner kindlichen Art passte, und fing an, laut zu lachen. Er sah irgendwie niedlich aus, mit seinen leuchtenden Augen und den Grübchen.

Bittend sah ich Carlisle an, ich wollte meine Geschichte der Reihe nach erzählen, damit Jasper eine Chance hatte, zu hören wie leid es mir tat, dass ich ihn damals verlassen hatte.

„Warum setzten wir uns nicht? Ich befürchte, das hier wird ein wenig dauern." Sofort setzten sich alle in Bewegung, Carlisle wirkte wirklich wie der Chef hier. Was er sagte, wurde gemacht.

Rosalie und Emmett setzten sich auf das große Ledersofa und nutzen die kleine Pause, um ihre... Triebe auszuleben, neben ihnen nahmen Carlisle und Esme Platz. Alice machte es sich auf Jasper´s Schoß auf einem weißen Zweisitzer gemütlich, daneben setzte sich Edward. Wieder durchfuhr mich beißende Eifersucht, doch ich drängte sie zurück. Jasper durfte nichts mehr bemerken.

Zögernd setzte ich mich in einen Sessel auf der anderen Seite des schwarzen Ledersofas und blickte in die Runde. Alle starrten mehr oder weniger auffällig auf meine Narben, wobei Rosalie etwas gelangweilt aussah.

Solche Blicke war ich schon lange gewöhnt, Jasper bestimmt auch. Freute er sich in diesem Moment, dass er nicht mehr der einzige mit so zahlreichen Erinnerungen an eine dunkle Vergangenheit war, oder fragte er sich einfach nur, wo ich sie herhatte?

Ich bemerkte Edwards fragenden Blick und ordnete meine Gedanken. Nachdem ich angefangen hatte, das Alphabet immer wieder gedanklich durchzusingen, wurde Edward sichtlich verwirrt und ich war zufrieden. So konnte ich ihn also abblocken.

„Also ich weiß gar nicht richtig, wo ich anfangen soll" , versuchte ich, Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Warum fängst du nicht mit deinem menschlichen Leben an? Wo wurdest du geboren?" Carlisle ließ nicht locker, anscheinend konnte er jetzt nicht mehr warten.

Ich holte tief Luft und strich mir eine dunkelblonde Locke aus dem Gesicht. Das würde ein langer Nachmittag werden.

**ES WAR ALICE! Das hättet ihr nicht erwartet, oder? Im nächsten Kapitel erzählt Bella ihre Geschichte und Jasper findet heraus, wer sie wirklich ist.**


	26. Perfekte Einheit

„Viel weiß ich nicht mehr, es ist einfach zu lange her, aber ich wurde wohl gegen 1842 in Houston, Texas geboren" , fing ich an, zu erzählen. Sofort schnellten alle Blicke von mir zu Jasper, anscheinend hatte er ihnen seine Geschichte erzählt. Hatte er mich auch erwähnt? Ich würde verstehen wenn er es nicht getan hätte, immerhin glaubte er ja, dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebte.

„Du bist die drittälteste hier, Oma! Nur Carlisle und Jasper sind noch älter!" Erfreut mir einen Spitznamen geben zu können, fing Emmett an zu grinsen und zwinkerte mir zu. Irgendwann würde ich ihn herausfordern und ihm dieses blöde Grinsen wirklich aus dem Gesicht prügeln.

Nachdem ich Emmett meinen tödlichsten Blick zukommen lassen hatte, von dem er wirklich etwas eingeschüchtert schien, fuhr ich fort: „Ich glaube, meine Eltern waren ziemlich reich, deshalb hatten wir ein großes Haus. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie ich immer Abends den Sonnenuntergang von der Terasse aus beobachtete."

Ab jetzt könnte Jasper bemerken, wer ihm da gegenübersaß. Seine unbewegte Miene ließ keine Schlüsse darauf zu, was er dachte oder fühlte, anscheinend hatte er seine Maske aus Menschentagen behalten. Ich beschloss, es ihm jetzt etwas offensichtlicher zu machen.

„Die meisten Momente, an die ich mich noch richtig erinnern kann, verbrachte ich mit meinem Bruder zusammen. Er war zwei Jahre älter als ich, und ich liebte ihn abgöttisch." Warum auch lügen? Ich würde nichts unwahres erzählen, ich wollte, dass Jasper die Wahrheit erfuhr. Oder zumindest einen kleinen Teil davon.

Jasper saß immer noch unbewegt auf dem Sofa und strich abwesend mit seinem Daumen über Alice´ Handrücken, ihre Hände lagen ineinander verschlungen auf Alice´Schoß. Dieser Anblick versetzte meinem Herz einen Stich, doch ich versuchte, diese Eifersucht zu ignorieren und mich für ihn zu freuen.

Schnell wandte ich meinen Blick ab und fokussierte stattdessen Rosalie und Emmett. Beide warteten anscheinend darauf, dass ich weitersprach, also fuhr ich fort.

„Mein Leben war perfekt, bis ich achtzehn wurde. Ab dann ging es nur noch bergab. Jas... mein Bruder war alles für mich, mein Beschützer, mein bester Freund." _Und so viel mehr! _, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu und erntete einen verwirrten Blick von Edward. „Es war gerade Frühling, als ich meinem Bruder eine schreckliche Lüge erzählte." _Bitte fragt nicht nach, bitte fragt nicht nach! _, wiederholte ich immer wieder in meinem Kopf, doch erst nachdem ich Edward abgelenkt hatte.

Vorsichtig sah ich Carlisle und Esme an, die beiden schienen mir aufmerksam zu folgen. Rosalie und Emmett sahen auch nicht so aus, als würden sie irgendwelche Fragen stellen wollen, Edward war damit beschäftigt, mich anzustarren. Einzig Jasper sah aus, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. Vielleicht versuchte er sich zu erinnern, was damals geschehen war?

„Um es kurz zu machen: Er verließ mich, trat der konföderierten Armee bei und wurde einige Monate später für vermisst und wahrscheinlich tot erklärt." Bei dieser Erinnerung wurde mein Blick glasig. Wäre alles genauso gekommen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er ein Vampir war?

„Bella, das tut mir unendlich Leid. Es klingt, als hättest du ihn sehr gemocht" , sagte Esme mitfühlend und alle anderen außer Jasper nickten zustimmend. Ahnte er schon etwas? Es sah ein wenig so aus, denn in diesem Moment traf Jasper meinen Blick und schien mich regelrecht zu durchbohren. Anhand meines Aussehens würde er es nicht herausfinden, dadurch wurde es für ihn natürlich unglaublich schwer.

Ich hielt seinem Blick stand und erzählte weiter, bereitete mich darauf vor, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen.

„Danke Esme, ich liebte ihn wirklich. Nach seinem Verschwinden ging es mir auch sehr schlecht. Ich gab mir die Schuld an seinem wahrscheinlichen Tod. Zwei Jahre später erhielt ich unser Wappen, ich sollte den Platz meines Bruders in der Whitlock-Familie einnehmen." Ich hob es hoch, damit alle es sehen konnten und starrte Jasper weiter eindringlich an.

Als ich meinen Nachnamen nannte, stutzen Emmett, Rosalie, Alice und Edward zuerst, schienen dann aber schnell zu begreifen, wer ich war. Jasper hingegen saß stocksteif da und starrte mich an, bevor er seinen vollkommenen Mund öffnete und ungläubig fragte: „Bella, Darlin´?"

„Jazz" , murmelte ich. Es verletzte mich ein wenig, dass er mich jetzt „Darling" nannte, doch meine Freude darüber, dass er mich erkannte, überwog. Sie währte nicht lang, denn dann mir fiel ein, was Jasper von mir dachte. Er würde mich nicht umarmen wollen, ich hatte es auch gar nicht verdient.

Beschämt senkte ich meinen Kopf. „Es tut mir so leid, Jasper. Ich.. ich hasse mich für das, was ich damals zu dir gesagt habe. Es war alles gelogen, das musst du mir glauben! Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich nie mehr wiedersehen willst, ich würde sofort gehen wenn du-"

Zwei starke, harte Arme, die sich um meine Taille schlangen und hochhoben, unterbrachen meine Entschuldigung. Erschrocken blickte ich auf und versank sofort in Jasper´s goldenen Augen, die vor Glück und Liebe strahlten. Er stellte mich auf meine Beine und drückte mich so fest an sich, dass ich beinah das Gefühl bekam, er wolle mich zerquetschen. Seine Berührung machte mich fast verrückt und meine Gedanken überschlugen sich, doch ich genoss einfach nur seinen schweren Kopf auf meiner Schulter, seine wilden Haare an meiner Wange. Meine Arme fanden ihren Weg automatisch und verschränkten sich auf dem muskulösen Rücken meines Seelenverwandten.

Endlich. Ich konnte ihn wieder umarmen, wieder bei ihm sein. Er hasste mich nicht, und auch wenn ich so viel mehr wollte, war ich in diesem Moment einfach überglücklich, ihn in meinen Armen zu halten.

Ich holte tief Luft und atmete seinen intensiven Geruch ein, der mich erschaudern ließ, wie sehr hatte ich ihn vermisst. Erste Schluchzer verließen meinen Mund und ich legte meinen Kopf an Jasper´s marmorne Brust. Alle paar Sekunden vibrierte sie stark, weinte er etwa auch?

Dieser Gedanke ließ mein Wimmern sofort verstummen und ich blickte nach rechts. Jasper hatte sein Gesicht in den blonden Locken an meinem Hals vergraben und wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Tief und qualvoll grub sich sein Schmerz in mein Herz und ich hätte mich am liebsten für das geschlagen, was ich ihm angetan hatte.

Ich löste eine meiner Hände von seinem Rücken und strich sanft über seine wilden Locken, die mit der Verwandlung etwas heller geworden waren. Instinktiv spreizte ich meine blassen Finger und fuhr durch seine Haare, die noch genauso weich waren wie vor 140 Jahren. Mein Blick fiel auf Esme, die uns glücklich ansah. „Lasst euch Zeit" , flüsterte sie und wendete sich Carlisle zu, der uns ebenfalls beobachtet hatte.

Ich befolge ihren Rat, legte meinen Kopf auf Jaspers Schulter und schloss die Augen, strich aber weiter durch seine Haare. Mein Verlangen nach ihm war in diesem Moment enorm, doch ich drängte es weg, genoss einfach den Augenblick. Nach einigen Minuten ebbten Jasper´s Schluchzer ab und er hob seinen Kopf ein wenig. „Ich hab dich so vermisst" , flüsterte er mir mit seiner rauen Stimme so leise ins Ohr, dass die anderen es nicht hören konnten. „Über dein Verhalten früher reden wir später, OK?"

Dankbar nickte ich leicht und löste dann meine Arme von ihm. Viel länger würde ich seine Nähe nicht aushalten, wie schön sie auch war.

Jasper ließ mich los, zog mich dann aber nochmals zu sich heran und drückte seine weichen Lippen kurz gegen meine. So schnell, dass ich es gar nicht richtig verarbeiten konnte, war er auch schon wieder weg und nahm in dem Sessel Platz, in dem ich die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte.

Völlig verdutzt und mit brennenden Lippen drehte ich mich zu ihm um, doch er lächelte mich nur spitzbübisch an und und wies auf seinen Schoß. „Ich hätte hier ein Plätzchen für meine kleine Schwester!" Dann hörte ich das schönste Lachen, das meine Vampirohren je vernommen hatten, rau, tief und doch unglaublich rein und unbeschwert.

Hinter mir konnte ich das Lachen der restlichen Familie hören, das dröhnende von Emmett, das glockenhelle von Alice, das leise von Carlisle, das glückliche von Esme, das melodische von Edward und das atemberaubende von Rosalie. Sie vermischten sich zu einer perfekten Einheit, welche mir schlagartig etwas bewusst machte: Ich gehörte nicht hierhin.


	27. Erkenntnis

Das hier war Jasper´s Familie, nicht meine. Ich gehörte nicht dazu, und würde es wohl auch nie.

Dieser Gedanke an sich war eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm, wenn ich mich bemühen würde, könnte ich sicher ein Familienmitglied werden.

Nein, das Schlimme war, dass ich es gar nicht richtig wollte. Sie waren alle so anders als ich, so..._ gut_. Eine perfekte große Familie, die Jasper anscheinend ohne Protest aufgenommen hatte. Das war schön für ihn, wirklich, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich mit so einem Leben, wie die Cullen´s es führten, nie zurechtkommen oder ganz glücklich sein würde. Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht vorstellen.

Das Lachen der anderen ebbte langsam ab und ich zwang schnell noch ein belustigtes Grinsen auf mein Gesicht. Ich war gerade für ein paar Minuten glücklich gewesen, wieso musste ich jetzt schon wieder anfangen, mich zu verstellen?

Jasper sah mich mit einem kleinen Lächeln, welches sein ganzes Gesicht zu erhellen schien, an und ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Er schloss von hinten seine Arme um mich und legte sein Kinn auf meine Schulter. Um genau diese Position hatte ich Alice vorhins beneidet, doch jetzt konnte ich mich nicht so richtig darüber freuen. Die Liebe und das Verlangen, welche seine Berührungen normalerweise bei mir auslösten, blieben, doch nun kam ein leichtes, unheilvolles Stechen in meinem Herz hinzu. _Du gehörst nicht hierhin!_ , flüsterte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Was war nur mit mir los? Ich hatte meinen Bruder, meinen Seelenverwandten wiedergefunden und nun kamen die Schmerzen wieder? Nur, weil ich nicht hierhin gehörte? Ich beschloss, diese Gedanken heute Abend in meinem Bett weiterzuführen und sah die anderen an.

„Bella," sagte eine raue Stimme an meinem rechten Ohr, und sorgte dafür, dass mir beinahe ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen wäre, hätte ich ihn nicht unterdrückt, „Wie kannst du so anders als früher aussehen?"

„Was meinst du damit, Jasper? Ihr seht doch aus wie Geschwister" , sprach nun zum ersten Mal auch Rosalie.

„Ich werde das später erklären. Soll ich weitermachen?" Alle nickten, also überlegte ich kurz, was ich als nächstes sagen würde.

„Als ich das Wappen bekam, war ich 20 Jahre alt, drei Jahre später-" „Moment, Bella, dann bist du ja jetzt älter als ich!" Jasper sah mich mit großen Augen an und Emmett lachte über seinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wow Bella, für dein Alter siehst du aber noch toll aus!" , scherzte er und Rosalie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Sie ist genauso alt wie Carlisle, du Idiot! Esme ist sogar noch älter!"

Ich wandte mich Carlisle zu. „Du bist 23?" Er nickte. „Und ihr anderen?" , fragte ich in die Runde. Esme lächelte mich an und antwortete: „Ich bin 26." Aha, also war sie die Älteste hier. Mir tat Carlisle ein wenig Leid, immerhin war er noch so jung und musste schon die volle Verantwortung übernehmen, immer erwachsen sein. Er machte es toll, wie es aussah, aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wann er sich das letzte Mal so benommen hatte, wie er es aufgrund seines Alters eigentlich konnte. Ich musste reden, immerhin war ich genauso alt und nicht viel besser.

Rosalie fuhr fort. „18" , sagte sie und senkte dabei traurig ihren Kopf, ihre gewellten Haare fielen von ihrer Schulter und bildeten einen dichten, goldblonden Vorhang. Carlisle sah schuldbewusst zu Boden, die anderen wirkten mitleidig. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was hier vorgefallen war.

Emmett unterbrach die Stille „20!" sagte er stolz als ob es etwas ganz besonderes wäre und legte dann einen Arm um Rosalie´s Schulter. Alice, die jetzt neben Edward auf dem Sofa saß, sagte mit ihrer hohen Sopranstimme : „19" und lächelte dabei Jasper an, der immer noch seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter hatte. Ich konnte fühlen, wie Jasper seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog und drehte meinen Kopf in die andere Richtung. Wieder übermannte mich der Schmerz, vermischt mit Eifersucht, doch Jasper bekam nichts mit, anscheinend ganz in seine... Seelenverwandte vertieft.

„17" , sprach Edward mit seiner glatten Stimme und sah mich dabei an. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, setzte er ein schiefes Grinsen auf, das das Herz jeder Frau wohl zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte. Meins nicht.

Jasper war der Letzte. „20" , flüsterte er und strich dabei eine verirrte Locke aus meinem Gesicht. Meine Haut brannte, wo er sie zufällig berührte und meine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Kuss, den er mir vorhins gegeben hatte. Er hatte es nur freundschaftlich gemeint, wie ein Bruder seine Schwester auch auf die Wange küsst, doch für mich war es so viel mehr gewesen...

Schnell fing ich wieder an zu sprechen, um mich von meinen Gedanken abzulenken. „Also, wo war ich? Als ich 23 war, verlangte meine Mutter, dass ich heiraten sollte." Ein leises Knurren entfuhr Jasper und ich spürte, wie seine starke Brust an meinem Rücken vibrierte. „Das hat sie getan?" fragte er mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton in seiner sonst so ruhigen Stimme.

„Ja, aber es ist nie dazu gekommen, also beruhig´ dich wieder" , sagte ich, bevor er richtig wütend wurde. Ich hatte vorhins gesehen, wie gefährlich er dann werden konnte.

Wie würde er wohl auf die nächsten Worte reagieren? „Noch am selben Abend, als mir mein zukünftiger Ehemann vorgestellt wurde, sprang ich von einer Klippe" , sagte ich schnell und vermied Jasper´s Blick, starrte stattdessen nach draußen. Die Sonne war kurz davor, unterzugehen, meine Vampiraugen nahmen jeden einzelnen Rotton war. Das laute Einsaugen von Luft eines Vampirs zu meiner Rechten forderte jedoch schnell meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Blitzschnell drehte ich meinen Kopf, mehr aus Reflex als aus Neugierde, und sah ihn Esme´s trauriges Gesicht. Alle anderen sahen erst mich und dann Esme erschrocken und mitleidig an, hinter mir hörte ich ein leises, wutentbranntes Fauchen. Verwirrt sah ich Carlisle an, der Esme beruhigend über den Arm strich, was war hier schon wieder passiert? War Esme etwa auch...?

Bevor ich weitere Vermutungen anstellen konnte, packten mich zwei Hände beinahe grob an meinen Oberarmen und drehten mich um, sodass ich nun rittlings auf Jasper´s Schoß saß. Ich wollte mich schon wehren, als ich seine feurigen Augen erblickte. Er war rasend vor Wut, seine Hände an meinen Armen zitterten leicht. Ich hatte keine Angst vor ihm, er war immerhin mein Bruder, doch seine Wut traf mich trotzdem tief.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und sah mir dann erneut in die Augen, bemüht, seine Rage zu unterdrücken. „Warum... hast... du... das... getan?" , fragte er und hatte große Probleme damit, seinen Zorn zu kontrollieren. Seine fast schwarzen, gefährlich funkelnden Augen riefen in diesem Moment Erinnerungen an mein menschliches Leben zurück, an seine damals noch sturmgrauen Augen. Wie sie immer ihre Farbe zu verändern schienen, je nach seiner Laune. Immer wenn er wütend gewesen war, wirkten sie dunkelgrau, fast schwarz und seltsam aufgewirbelt, wie ein schrecklicher Tornado, der alles in seinen tödlichen Wirbel zog.

Ich erschauderte leicht von dieser Erinnerungen und antwortete dann möglichst ruhig, während ich versuchte, ihn mit der Gelassenheit, die ich fühlte, zu beruhigen. Es klappte, er zitterte nicht mehr und seine Augen wurden einige Nuancen heller. Was sollte ich nun sagen? Die Wahrheit? Dass der Mann Jasper zum Verwechseln ähnlich gesehen hatte? „Ich war einsam, Jasper, deshalb sprang ich. Ich machte mir so große Vorwürfe, dass ich dich mit meiner Lüge umgebracht hatte. Es ging einfach nicht mehr." Ja, das klang überzeugend und war nicht gelogen. Fast sofort wurde Jasper´s Blick weich und die Härte verschwand ganz aus seinem Gesicht. „Es tut mir Leid, was du durchmachen musstest, Darlin´. Ich hätte für dich da sein sollen," sagte er mit Schuld im Blick und umfasste mich fest mit seinen gemeißelten Armen.

Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, wie nah ich ihm eigentlich war, und ich musste krampfhaft die Gefühle unterdrücken, die sich in meinem Bauch breitmachten. Liebe, Zuneigung, Sehnsucht und Verlangen. Ungeheures Verlangen.

Ich begehrte ihn so sehr, wie sollte ich es verheimlichen, wenn er dauerhaft meine Emotionen und Edward meine Gedanken lesen konnte?

„Wie hättest du denn bei mir sein sollen? Ich schickte dich eigenständig weg, außerdem warst du ja schon ein Vampir. Es wäre doch nicht besser gewesen, wenn du mich leergetrunken hättest, oder?" , versuchte ich, ihm seine Schuld zu nehmen. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht mit diesem reuevollen, verzweifelten Ausdruck in seinen goldenen Augen sehen. Ich hatte ihn schon einmal so leiden lassen, und würde es nie wieder tun, das schwor ich mir in diesem Moment.

Als ich auf ihn einsprach, verschwand die Schuld aus seinen Augen, doch ich bemerkte, dass er sie nur unterdrückte, um mich nicht zu verärgern. „Du hast Recht, Bella Darlin´. Was geschehen ist ist geschehn´. Willst du jetzt weitererzählen?" Es würde nichts bringen, weiter zu versuchen ihn zu überzeugen, er war genauso stur wie ich.

„Ja, hört endlich mit eurem sentimentalen Gerede auf und erzähl weiter! Ich will wissen, was als nächstes passiert ist!" , quengelte Emmett und kassierte dafür einen weiteren Schlag auf seinen mit kurzen, schwarzbraunen Locken überzogenen Hinterkopf.

„Jasper hat gerade seine Schwester wiedergefunden, könntest du vielleicht ein bisschen taktvoller sein?" , keifte Rosalie ihn an und schenkte mir dann ein kleines Lächeln, da ich ihr meinen Kopf zugedreht hatte.

Geschickt drehte ich mich auf Jasper´s Schoß um, sodass ich die anderen wieder sehen konnte, und schmiegte mich an seine granitharte Brust. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst hatte?

„Mein Suizidversuch ging sowieso daneben," sagte ich mit unbewegter Miene, „Tinsley Carter fand und verwandelte mich." Jasper schien sich an den Namen zu erinnern, denn er fragte mich vorsichtig: „Die Tinsely Carter mit der Neugeborenenarmee?" „Genau die" , bestätigte ich.

Ein genervtes Stöhnen entwich Jasper´s vollen Lippen und er drehte mir seinen Kopf zu. „Musst du jedes Unheil anziehen? Die Kämpfe sind nichts für kleine Schwestern wie dich! Wie konnte das nur passieren!"

„Du nahmst also an den Blutkriegen im Süden teil?" , fragte Carlisle interessiert aber auch leicht besorgt.

„Ja," antwortete ich, „ungefähr 35 Jahre lang. Ich trainierte die Neugeborenen." Neben mir schüttelte Jasper nur entsetzt seinen Kopf und seine samtweichen Locken streiften meine Wange. „Das erklärt auch, warum du so viele Narben hast!" , zwitscherte Alice dazwischen. Esme sah mich einfach nur mitleidig an und Edward schien mich mit seinem Blick verschlingen zu wollen.

„Dort bei Tinsley entdeckte ich auch meine Gabe, das Aussehen, die Stimme und die Gewohnheiten anderer Vampire zu imitieren" , erzählte ich mir meiner für eine Vampirin verhältnismäßig tiefen und rauen Stimme. Ich klang eben wie Jasper, ein bisschen femininer und heller vielleicht, aber trotzdem... Das mit den Menschen ließ ich erst mal weg, das würde ich später erzählen.

„Echt jetzt? Das glaub´ich dir nicht!" , dröhnte Emmett und sah mich neidisch an. Ich studierte ihn genau und konzentrierte mich dann auf ihn, und schon saß ein zweiter Emmett auf Jasper´s Schoß.

„Uahh! Das ist nicht schön!" , sagte Jasper mit verzogenem Mund und schien sich innerlich ermahnen zu müssen, mich nicht von seinem Schoß zu schubsen. Anscheinend hatte ich Recht, denn Edward fing plötzlich an, leise mit seiner seidigen Stimme zu lachen.

„Warum? Magst du Emmett etwa nicht?" , fragte ich mit Emmett´s tiefer Stimme und ließ dann sein schallendes Lachen durch den Raum klingen.

Alle sahen ziemlich beeindruckt aus, sogar Emmett fiel kein unangebrachter Kommentar ein.

„Bella, warum sieht man deine Narben nicht mehr? Verschwinden die jedes Mal, wenn du eine andere Gestalt annimmst?" , fragte Carlisle wissbegierig. Ich nickte, während ich mein altes ich wieder annahm. Jasper entspannte sich sichtlich und schloss seine Arme wieder um mich. „Und was ist mit den Gaben? Kannst du die des anderen Vampirs dann auch benutzen?" , bohrte Carlisle nach.

Diesmal musste ich meinen Kopf schütteln. „Nein, so mächtig bin ich nicht. Ich kann zwar auch ein ausgedachtes Aussehen annehmen, wie du gerade siehst, aber meine Gabe bleibt immer die gleiche." Carlisle nickte langsam und schien diese neue Information zu verarbeiten.

Erkenntnis leuchtete in Jasper´s Augen auf. „Ah, also siehst du normalerweise doch noch so aus, wie ich dich von früher in Erinnerung habe. Warum hast du dann dieses Aussehen angenommen?"

Was sollte ich jetzt antworten? Es war mir schon ein wenig peinlich, zuzugeben, dass ich wie Jasper hatte aussehen wollen.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich ursprünglich als Vampir aussehe. Mir war es immer egal, so wie ich jetzt aussehe, bin ich zufrieden." „So wie Jasper," stellte Edward fest, „du riechst auch wie er."

Jasper hob eine Augenbraue und sah mich dann an. Wenn ich noch rot werden könnte, wäre ich es in diesem Moment geworden. „Ja." , murmelte ich, doch natürlich hörten es alle mit ihren Superohren.

„Wie süß!" , quietsche Alice, hüpfte leicht auf dem Sofa auf und ab und schenkte mir ein breites Grinsen. „Jazz, deine Schwester ist echt niedlich!" , fuhr sie fort und steigerte meine Verlegenheit nur noch. „Ich weiß" , sagte Jasper stolz und zog mich noch näher zu sich. Alle hatten jetzt ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, selbst Carlisle und Esme.

„Hey, ich bin erwachsen!" , verteidigte ich mich, doch das verschlimmerte die Sache nur, alle mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Carlisle räusperte sich und setzte meiner Qual ein Ende, indem er die nächste Frage stellte. „Warum warst du nur 35 Jahre dort? Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Automatisch versteifte ich mich. Jetzt müsste ich normalerweise erzählen, wie Jasper mich angegriffen hatte.

Jasper kam mir zuvor, seine Augen weiteten sich plötzlich und er zog seine Arme von mir zurück.

„Oh mein Gott... du warst das!" , wisperte er mit erstickter Stimme. Carlisle legte seinen Kopf schief. „Jasper, was ist los? Wovon redest du?" Jasper schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als würde er seine Gedanken vertreiben wollen, dann wandte er sich mir zu. Seine Augen schimmerten mit Tränen, die er niemals vergießen würde, und er sagte mit brüchiger Stimme: „Bella...Ich..."

Ein verzweifelter Schluchzer schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Eilig hob er mich hoch, stand auf und setzte mich wieder hin, bevor er in Vampirgeschwindigkeit verschwand. Ich hörte noch, wie die Hintertür zukrachte, bevor sich Stille über das Haus legte.


	28. Ablenkung

**Jasper´s POV:**

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte, mitten in den Wald hinein. Schuldgefühle schienen mich zu erdrücken, Wut beherrschte mich.

Wie hatte ich das nur tun können? Ich hatte meine kleine Schwester schon zweimal angegriffen!

Als sie vorhins zögerte, erinnerte ich mich sofort an diese Schlacht, die wir gegen Tinsley´s Zirkel geführt hatten. Diese komische Anführerin, die nicht zurückschlug, das Wappen, wie sie mir geholfen hatte.. alles ergab jetzt einen Sinn.

Grausame Bilder aus dieser Zeit drängten sich in meinen Kopf, doch ich ließ es nicht zu. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, welche Qualen ich Bella damals bereitet hatte, wie sehr sie leiden musste.

_Ich hätte sie umgebracht, wäre die echte Anführerin nicht gekommen ,_ schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich blieb stocksteif stehen und sank dann fassungslos auf den nassen Waldboden. Ich hatte sie beinahe umgebracht... _meine kleine Schwester_!

Mit zitternden Händen raufte ich mir die Haare. Ich war völlig aufgelöst, angreifbar, doch das interessierte mich in diesem Moment wenig, was eigentlich schon ziemlich außergewöhnlich war.

Ich war vorhins wütend und enttäuscht gewesen, weil Bella mich angelogen hatte, doch was ich getan hatte, war so viel schlimmer. _Ich hätte sie fast getötet_! , fuhr es mir wieder durch den Kopf.

Warum hatte sie sich nicht gewehrt? Sich nicht zu erkennen gegeben? Sie konnte doch kämpfen, das hatte ich doch gesehen...

Minutenlang saß ich zusammengesunken auf den feuchten Blättern und starrte in den dämmernden Wald, bis sich zwei kleine Hände auf meine Schultern legten und ein Kribbeln in meinem Körper auslösten. Es war Alice, ich konnte ihren zarten Duft nach Vanille und Sandelholz vermischt mit den seidigen Gerüchen ihrer Kleidung wahrnehmen. „Alice" , flüsterte ich und sah nach oben. Dort stand meine kleine Elfe, ihre schwarzen Haare abstehend und ihr Gesicht lieblich wie immer. Als ich in diese großen, funkelnden Augen sah, verschwanden meine Sorgen und Ängste sofort und ich konnte wieder klar denken. „Jazzy, ist alles in Ordnung?" , fragte sie mich mit ihrer hohen Stimme und nahm meine Hand , während ich aufstand. „Ja, ich war nur... etwas geschockt." Das war ziemlich untertrieben, aber Alice verstand mich. Das tat sie immer.

Liebevoll zog meine Alice ein Blatt aus meinen Haaren und kicherte leise . Ich hielt still und konzentrierte mich voll auf den Klang ihres glockenhellen Lachens, welches bei mir eine ganze Reihe von Gefühlen auslöste.

Ich konnte ihre Liebe und ihr Verlangen spüren, als ihr Blick zu meinen Lippen wanderte. Wie hatte ich ein so perfektes Wesen nur verdient? Ich hob sie hoch, damit wir auf einer Höhe waren, und sie schlang ihre Beine um meine Hüfte. Fest drückte ich sie an mich und sie verschränkte ihre Arme hinter meinem Nacken. Sie sah mich mit ihrem süßesten Hundeblick an und alles um uns herum verschwand, wurde unwichtig. Was würde ich nur ohne sie tun? Fast schon stürmisch attackierte ich ihre Lippen und sie antwortete sofort.

Ich war gerade dabei, unseren Kuss zu vertiefen, als ich eine gewaltige Welle voller negativer Gefühle wahrnahm, die sich aber irgendwie sofort abschwächte und von Teilnahmslosigkeit ersetzt wurde. Genervt öffnete ich meine Augen, löste mich von Alice und suchte den Wald nach dem Besitzer dieses Stimmungskillers ab.

Dort, einige Meter von uns entfernt, stand Bella an einen Baumstamm gelehnt und beobachtete uns emotionslos. Peinlich berührt ließ ich Alice runter und senkte dann meinen Blick. Von seiner kleinen Schwester beim Küssen erwischt zu werden war nicht gerade angenehm, nicht mal für einen Vampir.

„Hey Jasper, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du keine Schuldgefühle haben musst und fragen, ob ihr wieder zurück zum Haus kommt, die anderen warten" , sagte sie und sah mich dabei ernst an.

Oh. Ich hatte meinen Angriff auf Bella ganz vergessen, Alice hatte mich so abgelenkt. Jetzt fühlte ich mich erst recht schlecht, wie konnte ich so etwas einfach vergessen? Noch dazu als Vampir?

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Bella! Ich wusste einfach nicht, dass du es warst!" ,versuchte ich, mich zu entschuldigen. Bella winkte einfach ab und verschwand, nachdem sie uns kurz zugelächelt hatte, im Wald.

Erleichtert drehte ich mich zu Alice, doch die sah mich nur missbilligend an. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung ist?" , fragte sie mich streng und rollte dann mit ihren Augen. Ich wollte erst nicken, schüttelte dann aber unsicher meinen Kopf und sah sie fragend an. „Männer!" , hörte ich sie flüstern bevor sie nach meiner Hand griff und mich in die Richtung zog, in die auch Bella verschwunden war.


	29. Erinnerungen 1

**Bella´s POV:**

Für einige Sekunden herrschte absolute Stille, dann beschloss ich, Jasper hinterher zu laufen. Er musste sich wirklich nicht die Schuld geben, und das würde ich ihm auch sagen.

„Ich komme mit!" , zwitscherte die kleine Alice plötzlich und tanzte dann zu mir. Mit einem erstaunlich festen Griff zog sie mich hoch und sah dann erwartungsvoll zu mir hinauf. Sie war wirklich winzig, maximal 1,50 m groß.

„Wir kommen in..." , ihr Blick wurde glasig, „... 19 Minuten zurück!" und damit zerrte sie mich durch die Küche zur Hintertür und in Richtung Wald.

Ihre Gabe war wirklich beeindruckend, wie sie die Zeit genau vorhergesehen hatte... Ich rannte los und folgte dabei Jasper´s Fährte, Alice holte bald auf und rannte neben mir. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung hielt sie an und ich sah ungeduldig zu ihr. „Was ist?" , fragte ich und konnte den genervten Unterton nicht aus meiner Stimme heraushalten.

„Jasper will alleine sein, das habe ich gesehen, wir können in... genau 3 Minuten weiterrennen" , informierte sie mich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich viel zu sehr auf ihre Gabe verließ, das hatte ich ja auch während unseres kleinen Kampfes gesehen. Ich wollte sie gerade fragen, warum sie eigentlich so aggressiv reagiert hatte, doch sie kam mir zuvor.

„Mir tut es sooo Leid, Bella, wirklich. Jasper ist mir wichtig, das verstehst du doch, oder?" , sprach sie mit einer bemerkenswerter Geschwindigkeit und sah mich dann mit großen Augen an. Ich traute ihr immer noch nicht so ganz, dieses ganze unschuldige Verhalten kam mir irgendwie verdächtig vor. Trotzdem nickte ich zögernd, ich kannte das nur zu gut, aber fragte mich trotzdem, warum sie meine Frage nicht direkt beantwortet hatte.

Der Zwerg erstarrte und fokussierte anscheinend einen dicken Baum neben uns, doch ihr Blick war seltsam leer. Bestimmt hatte sie eine Vision. Ich blieb einfach stehen, was sollte ich auch tun?

Nach einigen Sekunden fing sie sich wieder und sah mich dann freundlich an, doch für mich wirkte ihr Blick irgendwie drohend, ich nahm sicherheitshalber meine Kampfstellung ein. „Komm, Jazz ist in dieser Richtung!" , flötete sie fröhlich und rannte dann einfach los.

Ich starrte ihr misstrauisch nach, was hatte sie vor? Sie führte irgendetwas im Schilde, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher.

Egal, Jasper ging vor, also rannte ich immer den nun vereinten Fährten von Alice und Jasper nach.

Bald schon hörte ich Jasper´s unverwechselbare Stimme und wurde langsamer. „... Ich war nur... etwas geschockt" , sagte er und ich hörte das leichte Rascheln von Blättern, als er aufstand.

Ein leises Kichern hallte durch den Wald und ich schlich langsam näher. Was trieben die da?

Lautlos schwebte ich über den unebenen Waldboden und folgte immer dem Rascheln von Stoff und dem nun mit Vanille vermischten Geruch von Jasper.

Als erstes nahmen meine scharfen Augen die eng umschlungenen, kreidebleichen Körper der zwei Vampire wahr, die sich verliebt in die Augen sahen.

Erst einige Millisekunden später realisierte mein Verstand, dass es Jasper und Alice waren, die dort kurz davor waren, sich zu küssen, und ich musste meine beißende Eifersucht unterdrücken.

Stattdessen lehnte ich mich an einen Baum und beobachtete die beiden fasziniert.

Es sah nicht so aus, als würde es Jasper sonderlich beschäftigen, was er mir damals angetan hatte, er hielt Alice eisern in seinen starken, narbenüberzogenen Armen und sie klammerte sich an ihn. Die schwarzhaarige Elfe hatte ihre zarten Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen und sah ihn an, bevor er sich mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit zu ihr beugte und ihre Lippen regelrecht verschlang. Jasper hatte seine Augen geschlossen und schien völlig zufrieden, doch Alice sah mich einen Moment lang vergnügt an, bevor sie ihre Lider senkte und sich ihm ebenfalls hingab.

Fassungslos starrte ich sie an und vergaß kurz, meine Eifersucht und die nun hinzukommende Wut zu unterdrücken. Schnell überdeckte ich meine Gefühle, doch Jasper hatte sie schon wahrgenommen.

Er versteifte sich, hob seinen Kopf und ließ seinen wachsamen Blick umherwandern, ich schaffte es gerade noch, eine teilnahmslose Maske aufzusetzen, bevor er mich bemerkte.

Seine hungrigen, schwarzen Augen trafen meine, weiteten sich kurz und wurden einige Nuancen heller, bevor er Alice runterließ und verschämt seinen Blick senkte. Sein gieriger Blick würde niemals mir gelten, selbst wenn ich nicht seine Schwester wäre, er wurde einfach viel zu sehr von einer bestimmten schwarzhaarigen Vampirin abgelenkt. Dieser Gedanke war niederschmetternd, doch ich war es ja schon gewöhnt. Der Zwerg sah jetzt wieder ganz harmlos aus und musterte Jasper besorgt.

War ihm in dieser Sekunde der Fakt wichtiger, dass ich ihn mit Alice gesehen hatte, als der, dass er mich vor 100 Jahren beinahe umgebracht hatte? Was tat diese Frau nur mit ihm?

Ja, ich hatte vorhins gesagt, dass er sich nicht die Schuld geben solle, doch natürlich wollte ich innerlich, dass er sich filmreif bei mir entschuldigte und mich dann ganz fest umarmte. Ich konnte meine Gefühle einfach nicht mehr richtig aussprechen, das hing wahrscheinlich damit zusammen, dass ich dieses riesige Geheimnis um Jasper schon seit mehr als hundert Jahren für mich behalten musste.

„Hey Jasper, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du keine Schuldgefühle haben musst und fragen, ob ihr wieder zurück zum Haus kommt, die anderen warten." Natürlich sagte ich nichts. Ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein, dafür liebte ich ihn einfach zu sehr. Ich hätte seiner lieben Alice gern etwas sehr unladyhaftes an den Kopf geschmissen, doch das hätte Jasper verletzt.

Eigentlich hatte sie ja auch nichts gemacht, sie hatte mich ja einfach nur angesehen. Vielleicht hatte ich mir diese Schadenfreude auch einfach nur eingebildet.

Nachdem ich mir diese zwei Sätze eingeredet hatte, konnte ich meine unterschwellige Wut einigermaßen kontrollieren. Ich winkte Jasper´s Entschuldigung ab und lächelte die beiden nett an, bevor ich mich umdrehte und unsere Fährten zurückverfolgend zum Haus rannte.

Hinter mir konnte ich hören, wie die beiden redeten, doch ich ignorierte sie. Ich versuchte einfach nur, schnell aus Jasper´s Emotions-Radius hinauszukommen, damit ich meiner Enttäuschung und Eifersucht freien Lauf lassen konnte. Andererseits würde Edward bald wieder meine Gedanken hören können, also würde ich meine Gefühle einfach unterdrücken, wie ich es schon so oft gemacht hatte.

Tatsächlich konnte ich durch einige kleine Schlitze im dichten Wald vor mir schon das nun hell erleuchtete Haus sehen, ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie es dunkel geworden war. Mit meinen guten Augen konnte ich auch nachts einwandfrei sehen.

Ich dachte nicht an das Geschehene, als ich die große Wiese erreichte. Stattdessen wanderten meine Gedanken absichtlich zu meinem Job im Krankenhaus, zu den OP´s und der Notaufnahme, das war langweilig genug, um Edward aus meinem Kopf rauszuhalten.

Mit leichten Schritten trat ich auf die Veranda und atmete einmal tief ein, bevor ich ein Lächeln aufsetzte und die Hintertür öffnete. In Menschentempo durchquerte ich die moderne und wahrscheinlich noch nie benutzte Küche und trat ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon fünf Vampire ungeduldig auf mich warteten.

Esme sah besorgt aus, als sie nur mich erkannte. „Bella, wo sind Jasper und-" , sie stellte ihre Frage nicht fertig, denn alle konnten nun die zwei Personen hören, die sich rasch dem Haus näherten.

Carlisle musste sich anscheinend die Fragen verkneifen, die ihm schon auf der Zunge lagen, als er mich vorsichtig anlächelte. Ich nickte ihm zu und ließ meinen Blick weiter zu Emmett und Rosalie schweifen. Beide saßen genauso da, wie wir sie vor 20 Minuten verlassen hatten, aber Vampire mussten sich auch nicht bewegen, es war eine reine Gewohnheitssache. Edward hingegen saß gespannt auf der vordersten Kante des Sofas und klopfte auf den leeren Platz neben sich, als er meinen Blick auffing.

Gezielt elegant schwebte ich zu ihm hinüber und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sich seine Augen leicht weiteten. Er erinnerte mich so an einen kleinen Schuljungen, es war irgendwie niedlich.

Als ich neben ihm Platz genommen hatte, lehnte er sich zu mir und flüsterte: „Ich bin schon lange kein Schuljunge mehr, aber schön, dass du mich süß findest." Dazu schenkte er mir wieder sein schiefes Grinsen und zwinkerte mir zu. Oh, er hatte meine Gedanken gelesen. Ich hatte zwar „niedlich" gedacht und nicht „süß" , da gab es einen ziemlichen Unterschied, aber sollte Edward doch glauben, was er wollte. Diese Gedanken hörte er nicht mehr, ich beschäftigte ihn mit einer komplizierten Rechenaufgabe.

Genau in diesem Moment kamen Jasper und Alice hinein, und ich war erfreut zu sehen, wie Jasper Edward mit seinem „wage es nicht, mit meiner Schwester zu flirten"-Blick durchbohrte, als er ihn so nah bei mir sah. Immerhin war ich ihm noch nicht ganz egal.

Esme sprang sofort auf und umarmte ihren Sohn. „Jasper, du kannst doch nicht einfach so plötzlich wegrennen! Ich habe mir riesige Sorgen gemacht!" , mahnte sie und nahm als nächstes Alice in ihre Arme.

„Esme hat Recht," unterstützte sie Carlisle, „trotzdem würde ich gerne den Grund für dein Verhalten erfahren." Er war echt neugierig. Jasper sah ängstlich zu mir, als er sich zwischen Alice´ Beinen auf dem Boden vor dem Sessel niederließ. Wieder wollte Eifersucht in mir hochsteigen, doch ich musste sie mir verbeißen. „Willst du es erzählen?" , fragte er mit einer noch raueren Stimme als sonst.

„Ihr habt es beide erlebt? Habt ihr euch getroffen?" , fing Carlisle mit seiner ruhigen, eindringlichen Stimme an, Fragen zu stellen.

Ich sah Jasper an. Wollte er wirklich, dass ich es erzählte? Er nickte mir entschlossen zu, bevor er nach oben griff und Alice´Hand in seine nahm. Eine leichte Brise wehte durch die zerbrochenen Scheiben und bewegte sanft seine honigblonden Locken.

Ich starrte sie gebannt an, doch wurde von einer harten Hand unterbrochen. Edward berührte mich kurz und ich wandte mich ihm zu. „Was geschah, Bella?" , fragte er und sah mir tief in die Augen.

Ich ignorierte seine verführerische Stimme und antwortete.

„Ich war noch immer in Tinsleys Armee, bald sollte ein großer Kampf stattfinden. Der gegnerische Zirkel war um einiges größer und mächtiger als unserer, aber ich machte mir keine Gedanken, wir hatten bis jetzt jede Schlacht gewonnen. Ich trainierte gerade die Neugeborenen, als Tinsley mich zu ihr rief. Sie befahl mir, im Kampf ihre Gestalt anzunehmen, denn sie war keine so gute Kriegerin wie ich. Ich versprach, es zu tun und bekam den Auftrag, den stärksten Vampir unserer Gegner auszuschalten." Bei diesen Worten lächelte ich Jasper anerkennend an und die Anderen folgten meinem Blick. Er verzog sein perfektes Gesicht und sah mich unglücklich an, doch ich fuhr einfach fort.

„Als ich nun auf dem Schlachtfeld Maria und ihrer Armee gegenüberstand-" „Maria? Hey Jazzman,da warst du doch auch!" , stellte Emmett als letzter mit begeistertem Gesichtsausdruck fest. Rosalie schüttelte nur bedauernd ihren Kopf und legte eine Hand auf Emmett´s breiten Rücken. „Manchmal bemitleide ich mich selber" , murmelte sie und sah mich dann aufmunternd an.

„Als ich Maria´s Armee gegenüberstand," fuhr ich fort, „konnte ich es nicht glauben: Dort, rechts von Maria, stand Jasper." So, nun würde ich einen Grund erfinden müssen, warum ich ihm nicht gesagt hatte, wer ich war. „Ich war einfach nur fassungslos, konnte nichts tun. Dann gab Maria den Befehl, anzugreifen." Die anderen ahnten, was passiert war, denn alle sahen mitleidig zwischen mir und Jasper hin und her, er selbst starrte mich nur gequält an.

„Er sollte mich, die angebliche Anführerin des Clans, beseitigen. Natürlich griff er an." Ich lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung an seine burgunderfarbenen Augen und sein katzenhaftes Verhalten. Mir fiel jetzt erst auf, wie unwiderstehlich er eigentlich gewesen war.

„Wie konntest du deine eigene Schwester angreifen?" , wollte Edward wissen und sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Es war nicht seine Schuld, er erkannte mich ja nicht" , erklärte ich Edward und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn zum Schweigen brachte. „Ich konnte mich auch nicht wehren", fuhr ich an die Anderen gewandt fort, „ Ich war wie gelähmt. Ich konnte gar nicht glauben, dass es wirklich mein Bruder war, der mir da gerade einen Arm ausriss" , scherzte ich. Niemand fand es lustig, Jasper sah mich nur entsetzt an. „Das habe ich wirklich getan?" , flüsterte er und stand auf.

Oh, hätte ich nur nichts gesagt.

**Ich musste dieses Kapitel teilen, es wäre sonst zu lang gewesen. Der zweite Teil kommt bald!**


	30. Erinnerungen 2

**Hier das nächste Kap... Ist nicht besonders lang und hat kein tolles Ende, aber ich wollte euch einfach nicht mehr so lang warten lassen. Hab heute Geburtstag... also schreibt mir besonders viele Review´s als Geschenk! ;)**

Langsam kam er auf mich zugeschlichen und griff nach meinen Händen, bevor er mich hochzog.

„Zeig es mir, bitte" , flehte er und ich befolgte seine Bitte, hypnotisiert von der Stärke seiner großen, goldenen Augen.

Schnell fuhr ich aus meiner Lederjacke und schob den linken Ärmel meines dunkelblauen T-Shirts hoch. Man sah die Narbe immer noch deutlich, sie umrundete mein elfenbeinfarbenes, mit Bissspuren überzogenes Schultergelenk komplett und markierte genau, wo mein Arm entfernt worden war.

Jasper nahm meinen Arm ganz sanft in seine Hände und fuhr die vernarbte Haut mit seinem langen, weißen Zeigefinger nach, hinterließ eine brennende Spur. Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken, also sah ich mich ein wenig um. Esme sah uns mit einem so mitleidigen Blick an, es war regelrecht herzzerreißend. Carlisle lächelte mich stolz an, ich fragte mich, wieso, Emmett grinste übers ganze Gesicht, als er meinen Blick auffing. _Kämpfen!_ , formte er lautlos mit seinem Mund und ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„Das war nicht alles" , stellte Jasper nach einigen Sekunden fest und ich wendete ihm meinen Blick zu. Er wirkte traurig, niedergeschlagen, aber entschlossen. „Ich kann mich erinnern, dir noch ...ein paar Finger.. eine Hand und ...ein Bein ..ent...entfernt zu haben." Er schien Probleme zu haben, das Wort auszusprechen. „Es war nicht schlimm, mach dir keine Sorgen", beruhigte ich ihn und legte dabei meine andere Hand auf seine. Ein Fehler, denn jetzt konnte er deutlich die vier weiteren Narben an meinem Handgelenk und an meinen Fingern sehen. Betrübt ließ er meinen Arm los und nahm stattdessen meine vernarbte Hand in seine.

„Es tut mir Leid, Darlin´, von ganzem Herzen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das alles wieder rückgängig machen, aber ich kann es nicht" , sagte er und sah mich mit seinen sonst so starken Augen deprimiert an. Eine gewellte Strähne seiner dunkelgoldenen Haare fiel in seine Stirn und ich strich sie automatisch weg, das Kribbeln in meinen Fingern ignorierend.

„Schon gut, Jazz" , murmelte ich, völlig von seinen goldenen Augen in Bann gezogen. Er sagte daraufhin nichts und umschlang mich einfach mit seinen granitharten Armen. Ich reagierte und umklammerte ihn ebenfalls, wendete meinen Blick aber nicht von seinen Augen ab. Sein wunderbarer Geruch nach Leder, Pinien und einem Hauch von Zimt, der mir jetzt erst auffiel, wurde größtenteils von Alice´ überdeckt. Vanille und Sandelholz, sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig und sehr süß.

So standen wir dort, drückten uns so fest, dass es einen Menschen zerquetsch hätte und sahen uns in die Augen. In seinen sah ich Liebe, Zufriedenheit, aber vor allem Erleichterung, und er spürte bestimmt, was ich fühlte. Natürlich Liebe, vielleicht etwas zu viel für eine Schwester, aber das fiel ihm hoffentlich nicht auf.

„GRUPPENKUSCHELN!" ,schrie Emmett plötzlich und schlang seine muskelbepackten Arme um uns beide. Alice folgte, dann Edward, Rosalie und schließlich auch Carlisle und Esme,beide milde lächelnd.

Jasper sah völlig zufrieden aus, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, denn Alice hatte von hinten ihre Arme um seine Taille gelegt, doch ich fühlte mich nicht wohl. So viele Vampire auf einem Haufen, und dann noch so eng an mir... meine Instinkte wollten übernehmen, mein Körper verspannte sich.

Edward bekam meinen inneren Kampf als erstes mit und löste sich von mir, wies die Anderen an, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Ich hatte immer noch Probleme damit, den Impuls, die anderen anzugreifen, zu kontrollieren. Jasper trat zu mir und fixierte mich mit seinem konzentrierten Blick. „Bella, alles ist gut. Niemand will dir etwas antun" , murmelte er, und meine Verspannung löste sich allmählich. Gelassenheit und Ruhe durchströmten mich und mein Blick schnellte zu meinem Bruder. „Jasper, du kannst aufhören, sonst schlaf´ich noch ein" , zog ich ihn auf und versuchte damit, mein Verhalten herunterzuspielen.

Es half nicht, Emmett stand trotzdem beschützend vor Rosalie und Carlisle vor Esme. Als hätten die mich aufhalten können, wenn ich wirklich ausgeflippt wäre. Moment, hatte ich wirklich so bedrohlich ausgesehen?

Aus meinen Augenwinkeln konnte ich wahrnehmen, wie Edward grinsend nickte und in dem Sessel Platz nahm.

Auch die Anderen ließen sich wieder nieder, Esme, Carlisle und Emmett auf dem großen Sofa, der Rest auf dem Zweisitzer. Die altbekannte Eifersucht keimte in mir auf, als ich Alice wieder auf Jasper´s Schoß entdeckte, aber ich hielt sie zurück. Mir fiel sehr wohl auf, dass sich mein neuer Sitzplatz zwischen Emmett und Carlisle, also zwei männlichen, stärkeren Vampiren, befand, doch ich konnte darüber nur spottend den Kopf schütteln. Es war fast schon lächerlich, wie große Angst sie vor mir hatten. Sie gaben es vielleicht nicht zu, aber ich hatte eine Ahnung, was in ihren Köpfen vorging. Als würde ich jemals ein Mitglied von Jasper´s Clan angreifen.

Ich ließ mir nichts anmerken und machte es mir gemütlich. Carlisle wendete sich mir zu und sah mich warm an, seine goldenen Augen schimmerten im zarten Schein der einzigen Lampe, die angeschaltet war. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Ich nickte abwesend und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten. „Das ist schön, könntest du dann vielleicht erzählen, wie es weiterging? Ich denke, wir alle sind sehr neugierig." Die anderen bekräftigten seine Worte nickend und hefteten ihre Augen auf mich.

„Nun, Jasper war gerade dabei, meinen Kopf abzureißen, als 25 Vampire und die echte Tinsley kamen." Jasper schien sich zu erinnern, denn er kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte meinen Hals an. „Ich habe dich gebissen, oder?" , fragte er neugierig und ich war froh, dass er nicht mehr so traurig war. „Ja, genau hier" , sagte ich und fuhr die alte Bissspur nach, die ein wenig dunkler war als die umliegende Haut. „Gut getroffen, Bruder!" , lobte Emmett, der genau sehen konnte, wo sich seine Zähne in meine steinharte Haut gebohrt hatten. „Genau auf der Halsschlagader!"

Esme beugte sich vor und sah ihn an Carlisle und mir vorbei mahnend an. „Emmett, über so etwas macht man keine Scherze!" , sagte sie streng und kniff ihre perfekt geformten Augenbrauen zusammen.

Emmett zog den Kopf ein und seine kurzen Locken fielen ihm ins Gesicht, als er reumütig ein „Ja, Mom." in den Raum murmelte.

„Mach weiter" , forderte Esme mich freundlich auf und rutschte dann ein Stück zu Carlisle, der sofort seinen Arm über ihre Schulter warf.

Ich beschloss, den Teil, wo ich Jasper geholfen und dann einfach abgehauen war, auszulassen.

„Wir verloren trotzdem und Tinsley wurde entsorgt" , sagte ich und sah dabei Jasper schelmisch an. „Ich konnte fliehen und machte mich auf den Weg nach Europa. Nachdem ich ein Jahrzehnt in Italien verbracht hatte-" Wieder wurde ich unterbrochen. „Warte bitte kurz, Bella. Warst du in dieser Zeit bei den Volturi?" Carlisle hatte das Gemälde in meinem Haus anscheinend nicht vergessen. Alle sahen jetzt geschockt zu mir. „Ja, war ich. Was ist daran so schlimm?" , fragte ich herausfordernd und sofort senkte jeder seinen Blick, bis auf Jasper. Er sah mich nur weiterhin an und schüttelte die ganze Zeit über fast unmerklich den Kopf.

„Die Volturi halfen mir, einiges über meine Gabe herauszufinden, vor allem Eleazar." Erkenntnis blitzte in Carlisle´s Gesicht auf. „Ich kenne ihn, er ist jetzt der Anführer eines vegetarischen Zirkels in Alaska" , erzählte er mir, und als er meine leuchtenden Augen sah, fügte er noch hinzu : „Wir können ihn gerne mal besuchen, wenn du das möchtest."

Ich konnte nur nicken. Eleazar war der einzige Vampir, zu dem ich bei den Volturi und auch davor und danach engeren Kontakt gehabt hatte. Er war nicht unbedingt mein bester Freund, eher jemand, mit dem man sich mal nett unterhalten konnte, aber trotzdem würde ich mich freuen, ihn mal wieder zu sehen.

Ich wusste schon, wo mich mein nächster Umzug hinführen würde.

„Nachdem ich die Volturi wieder verlassen hatte," Ich sagte mit Absicht nicht, warum, „Ging ich wieder nach Amerika zurück. Dort zog ich einige Jahre nur herum und studierte dann Medizin, bevor ich in Houston, meiner alten Heimat, begann, als Ärztin zu arbeiten. Seitdem bin ich rund alle 30 Jahre umgezogen und habe irgendwo anders wieder von vorne angefangen, und vor fünf Jahren kam ich dann nach Forks" , beendete ich meine Erzählung und sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

**Das wars auch schon... Das nächste Kapitel hing eigentlich mit dem hier zusammen, aber es wäre sonst schon wieder zu lang geworden.**


	31. Gift

In allen Gesichtern konnte ich Verwirrung lesen, hatte ich irgendwas vergessen? Esme stellte dann die entscheidende Frage. „Wie ist es möglich, dass du so lange an einem Ort bleiben konntest? Wurden die Leute nicht misstrauisch? Hat es etwas … mit dieser Verwandlung zu tun?" , fragte sie vorsichtig an Carlisle vorbei.

Mir ging ein Licht auf. „Oh, das hatte ich ganz vergessen, tut mir leid! Schon als ich eine Neugeborene war, entdeckten wir einen nützlichen Vorteil meiner Gabe. Ich konnte nicht nur Vampire, sondern auch Menschen imitieren." Den Cullen´s schien nun einiges klar zu werden, denn ihre Gesichter veränderten sich von verwirrt zu erstaunt. „Heißt das, du kannst wie ein Mensch leben?" , fragte Rosalie begeistert und umklammerte Jasper´s Arm, da er der einzige in ihrer Nähe war.

„Nicht nur _wie_ ein Mensch, _als_ Mensch" , bestätigte ich. „Ich kann zwar nicht sterben, wie ihr vor ein paar Stunden ja gesehen habt," alle sahen Alice an, die unter den Blicken zusammenschrumpfte und ihr Gesicht in Jasper´s Schulter vergrub, „ … dann werde ich automatisch wieder zum Vampir. Aber ich kann altern, gerade im Moment hat mein menschlicher Körper ein Alter von 28 Jahren, obwohl ich normalerweise 23 bin."

„Kannst du dich auch beliebig jünger oder älter machen, oder musst du immer warten, bis du das Alter offiziell erreicht hast?" Carlisle war wirklich neugierig. Er überprüfte jedes Detail, stellte jede mögliche Frage, bevor er sein Urteil fällte. Über diesen Gedanken musste ich lächeln und Carlisle sah mich fragend an. „Ja, ich kann mich älter machen. Jünger eigentlich auch, aber das wäre irgendwie nicht mehr so natürlich, deshalb mache ich es nicht."

„Und welche Nahrung nimmst du zu dir?" , fragte Edward und ich drehte ihm meinen Kopf zu. „Ich muss als Mensch regelmäßig essen und trinken, sonst verhungere ich, aber Blut brauche ich keines, wenn du das meinst." Er sah glücklich aus, als ich eröffnete, dass ich kein Blut trinken musste. Eigentlich tat ich es ja doch, aber meine kleinen Snacks auf Arbeit musste ich ja nicht unbedingt erwähnen.

„Und was ist mit Kindern?" , fragte Rosalie und sah mich eindringlich an. Esme sah mich ebenfalls an und erwartete meine Antwort. „Ich kann Kinder kriegen, wenn ich … mit einem menschlichen Mann... zusammen bin. Mit einem Vampir... wird das Kind... ein Halbvampir. " Warum hatte ich nur geantwortet? War ja klar, dass Emmett seinen Senf dazugeben und das alles noch peinlicher für mich machen musste.

„Und woher weißt du das?" , fragte Emmett anzüglich, hatte noch die Frechheit, mir einen Arm über die Schulter zu legen, und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. Nun sah Jasper alarmiert von Alice auf und durchbohrte mich mit seinem argwöhnischen Blick.

Wie ich Emmett in diesem Moment hasste, ihr könnt es euch nicht vorstellen.

„Ich.. Ähm... habe noch nie... aber...Eleazar..." „BELLA IST NOCH JUNGFRAU! Haha, Eddie du bist nicht mehr der Einzige!" Emmett lachte sich halb tot, was für einen Vampir schon sehr schwer war, und Jasper sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erleichtert aber auch besorgt an. „Du hast also keinen Gefährten, Darlin´? Keinen Zirkel?" , fragte er mitleidig.

Ich nickte und senkte meinen Blick. „Ich war immer alleine, wie sollte ich dann auch" , murmelte ich peinlich berührt.

„Kinder, hört jetzt auf, über Bella´s Privatleben zu reden" , sagte Esme mahnend und sah dabei allein Emmett an. „Und was ist mir ihm da?" , verteidigte er sich und zeigte wahrscheinlich auf Jasper. Ich sah es nicht, denn ich studierte in diesem Moment die Maserung des Holzbodens.

„Jasper hat noch am ehesten einen Grund, etwas über Bella erfahren zu wollen, er ist ihr Bruder", sagte Carlisle ruhig und legte mir sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich sah auf und erblickte seine mitfühlenden Augen. „Tut mir leid, Bella. Bitte fahre fort."

„Was sollte ich noch erzählen? Es ist ziemlich unbequem und lästig als Mensch zu leben, wenn man seine Vampirsinne gewöhnt ist, aber es ermöglicht mir, unauffällig unter Menschen zu existieren" , sagte ich schulterzuckend und wurde wieder von Emmett unterbrochen.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Was soll daran so schwer sein, als kleiner, schwacher Mensch zu leben?"

Er hatte es so gewollt, jetzt würde er seine Rache bekommen. Er wusste ja noch nicht, dass ich auch ihn in einen Menschen verwandeln konnte... „Ich wette, du hältst es keine Woche aus" , sagte ich und sah ihn verschlagen an. „Wette angenommen, aber wie willst du-" Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern zog ihn einfach vom Sofa hoch und postierte ihn in der Mitte des Raumes.

„Viel Spaß" , wünschte ich ihm noch, bevor seine Verwandlung begann. Er wurde einige Zentimeter kleiner und seine Muskeln weniger auffällig, aber trotzdem sah er noch stärker aus, als ein gewöhnlicher Mann. Alle konnten nun sein wild schlagendes Herz hören, Rosalie riss ihre Augen weit auf. Seine Haare wurden etwas länger und der Braunton in ihnen auffälliger, aber sie blieben gelockt. Seine ganze Haut bekam eine leichte Bräune, sein Gesicht wurde etwas weicher. Seine Augen strahlten jetzt nicht mehr golden, sondern braun-grün. „Was zum-" , fing er an, aber stockte, als er seine Stimme hörte. Sie war etwas heller und freundlicher geworden, er hörte sich jetzt richtig normal an.

„Atmen!" , ermahnte ich ihn, als er sich mit großen Augen im Wohnzimmer umsah. Sofort schnellte sein Blick zu mir und sein Herz schlug schneller. „Bella? Du siehst heiß aus!" , sagte er verwundert. Wenigstens hatte er seinen tollen Humor nicht verloren.

„Emmett! Wie kannst du das sagen?" , wollte eine wutentbrannte Rosalie wissen und stürmte mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit auf ihn zu. Als sie plötzlich vor ihm stand, wurden seine Augen tellergroß und ich glaubte zu sehen, wie ein wenig Sabber auf den Boden tropfte. „Rosie?" , fragte er bewundernd. Sie nickte und ich konnte sehen, dass sie sich von Emmett´s Bewunderung geschmeichelt fühlte. „Du siehst hammer aus! Absolut unglaublich!" , schwärmte er und starrte sie immer noch an. Rosalie gab jetzt nach und umarmte ihn leicht, anscheinend sehr darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu zerquetschen. Beide erschauderten, als sie die veränderte Körpertemperatur des anderen spürten. „Du riechst herrlich", schnurrte Rosalie und Emmett´s Herzschlag verdoppelte sich, während er erneut erschauderte.

Die Anderen sahen abwechselnd zwischen mir und Emmett hin und her. Jasper wirkte leicht verspannt, bestimmt wegen dem Blut, aber Alice beruhigte ihn. Ich sah ihn entschuldigend an und er winkte ab, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er nicht atmete. Ich tat es auch nicht, Emmett roch wirklich gut, sehr waldig,nach Tannennadeln und Moos, meine Augen waren bestimmt schon schwarz.

„Bella," sagte Rosalie mit ihrer engelsgleichen Stimme, während sie sich einige Schritte von Emmett entfernte, „kannst du mich bitte auch in einen Menschen verwandeln? Ich will ihm nicht wehtun." Dabei sah sie mich so traurig an, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden fiel dem menschlichen Emmett eine blonde Naturschönheit mit großen, strahlend blauen Augen um den Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch. „Ich liebe dich" , murmelte sie gegen seine Lippen, doch jeder konnte es hören.

Esme sah die beiden stolz an, Carlisle wirkte fasziniert, doch mein Blick galt Jasper. Er konnte sich kaum kontrollieren, seine Augen waren schon rabenschwarz und seine Gesichtszüge seltsam verzerrt. Kein Wunder, Rosalie roch einfach herrlich. Sehr blumig und exotisch, mir lief selbst das Gift im Mund zusammen.

„Jasper, willst du auch?" , fragte ich, während ich auf ihn zuging. Alice sprang von seinem Schoß und machte mir Platz, damit ich ihn hochziehen konnte. Er nickte einmal und sah mich dann bittend an. Ich zögerte nicht und schloss ihn in meine Arme, als seine Verwandlung begann.

Zuerst schrumpfte er einige Zentimeter, er war jetzt genauso groß wie ich, dann verdunkelten sich seine Haare. Seine blasse Haut wurde von einer leichten Bräune überzogen und all seine Narben verschwanden. Seine Körpertemperatur erhöhte sich drastisch und eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme, als er meine Kälte spürte. Ich genoss die beinahe unwirkliche Wärme die er ausstrahlte und sah fest in seine Augen.

Sie waren schwarz, doch langsam bahnten sich graue Schlieren einen Weg durch seine Iris und färbten sie. Seine Wangen und seine leicht geöffneten Lippen bekamen eine gesunde Farbe und seine Locken wurden noch wilder. Nach einigen Sekunden war er fertig, und ich konnte sein wild schlagendes Herz hören und fühlen. Scharf zog er die nun überlebenswichtige Luft ein und sah sich mit geweiteten Augen um.

Sein Blick blieb an Alice hängen und er lächelte. Sein ganzes Gesicht wirkte so natürlich und schön, er könnte selbst jetzt noch als Vampir gelten. Strahlend wendete er sich mir zu und murmelte ein leises „Danke" mit seiner klangvollen Stimme. Überwältigt von seiner Vollkommenheit atmete ich tief ein, und sofort vernebelten sein würziger Geruch und sein süßes Blut mir die Sinne. Er roch so anziehend... wie er wohl schmeckte...

In genau diesem Moment setzte mein Verstand aus und meine Instinkte ein. Es war egal, dass er mein Bruder war, egal, dass ich nicht wusste, was passieren könnte wenn ich ihn aussaugen würde.

Ich war nicht mehr Bella, ich war ein Vampir. Geistig stellte ich mir schon das warme, köstliche Blut vor, das meine Kehle hinunterfloss und meinen Magen füllte. Gift schoss in meinen Mund, doch es vermochte nicht, das trockene Stechen in meiner Kehle zu mindern.

Jasper stand immer noch vor mir, seine warmen Arme um meinen steinharten Körper geschlungen und sein Blick verwirrt.

Fragend neigte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und entblößte seine pochende Halsschlagader. Auch der letzte Funke von Selbstbeherrschung verließ meinen Körper, als ich die weiche Haut mit den blauen Adern sah, die von Strähnen seiner dunklen Haare gekitzelt wurde.

Ich atmete nochmals tief ein und schloss genießerisch die Augen, als ich seinen kräftigen, appetitanregenden Duft wahrnahm. Mehr klebriges Gift strömte in meinen Mund und ich schluckte es hinunter.

Langsam lehnte ich mich vor und sah dabei sanft und beruhigend in seine Augen.

_Keine Angst... gleich ist es vorbei._


	32. Wut

„Bella?" , fragte Jasper nervös und sein warmer, süßer Atem strich über mein Gesicht, „was machst du da?" Reden, das war keine gute Idee von ihm gewesen. Sein noch konzentrierterer Geruch stieg in meine Nase und machte mich rasend. Mein Hals brannte wie Feuer und meine Finger gruben sich in Jasper´s Rücken. Mein Mund schwebte jetzt nur noch einige Zentimeter über seiner Haut, und ich hoffte, dass meine langen Haare verhindern würden, dass die anderen sahen, was ich vorhatte.

Ich konnte hören, wie Jasper´s Herz sein Blut mit einem feuchten, dumpfen Geräusch durch seine Adern schickte.

Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr kontrollieren, ich brauchte sein Blut, jetzt!

Mit einer letzten schnellen Bewegung riss ich seinen Kopf unsanft zur Seite. Sein Herz setzte kurz aus und ich konnte das Adrenalin riechen, das in seine Adern gepumpt wurde. Es vermischte sich mit seinem Geruch und machte ihn noch unwiderstehlicher. Ich konnte das laute Knurren, welches in diesem Moment aus meiner Brust aufstieg, nicht unterdrücken. Ich musste mein Revier verteidigen, diesen wohlriechenden Menschen würde ich bestimmt mit niemandem teilen.

Ich konnte hören, wie zwei Vampire von hinten auf mich zukamen und ließ notgedrungen von meinem Opfer ab. Gut, dann würde ich eben erst die beiden und dann den Menschen töten. Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen, heißt ja ein Sprichwort.

Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um und ging kampfbereit in die Hocke, bevor ich meine Gegner musterte. Es waren ein blondhaariger Mann und ein winziges, schwarzhaariges Mädchen. Der Mann sah mich unsicher aus seinen goldenen Augen an, das kleine Mädchen wirkte ziemlich wütend. Hatte ich ihr irgendetwas getan? Sie sah aus, als hätte ich ihren Hund getötet.

Moment.

_Goldene _Augen?

Der undurchdringbare Nebel in meinem Kopf lichtete sich langsam und ich konnte wieder einigermaßen logisch denken.

Ich hatte den Atem angehalten, der unwiderstehliche Duft des Menschen drang nicht mehr in meinen Nase.

Diese zwei Vampire kamen mir bekannt vor... Bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte sich die kleine Schwarzhaarige schon auf mich gestürzt. Sie sprang hinter mich, umfasste meine Arme und hielt mich fest. Meine Kampfinstinkte kamen durch und ich entwand mich ihrem Griff, wurde aber sofort von einem stärkeren Paar Arme umschlungen. Jemand hielt mich von hinten fest an seinen Oberkörper, und selbst mein stärkstes Zappeln konnte die eisenharte Umklammerung nicht lösen.

Empört, dass ich so dumm gewesen war und jemanden seine Arme um mich schlingen lassen hatte, atmete ich tief ein.

Der beruhigende Geruch nach Leinen und alten Büchern meines Angreifers stieg mir in die Nase.

…

…

Carlisle!

Schlagartig zogen sich meine Instinkte in den hintersten Teil meines Verstandes zurück, und ich realisierte, was ich gerade getan hatte.

Ich hatte Jasper angegriffen! Meinen geliebten Jasper, der keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tat!

Meinen Seelenverwandten! Meinen Bruder! Mein ein und alles!

Panik machte sich in mir breit und beherrschte mein Denken. Hatte ich ihm etwas getan? War er verletzt?

Suchend ließ ich meinen Blick umherschweifen. Dass Carlisle mich immer noch umklammert hielt, hatte ich ganz vergessen.

Dort stand er, und rieb sich mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen über den Rücken. Alice stand halb vor ihm und hielt ihre Arme beschützend vor ihm ausgestreckt, während sie mich feindselig ansah. Esme und Edward flankierten sie, beide sahen ziemlich besorgt aus.

Ich wollte sofort zu Jasper und ihn mit einem langen Kuss von seinen Schmerzen ablenken, musste es mir aber verkneifen. Ich hatte nicht die nötige Selbstkontrolle, außerdem durfte ich es nicht.

So gern ich ihn auch auf diese vollen Lippen mit den nach oben gebogenen Mundwinkeln küssen wollte, es war einfach nicht möglich.

In den letzten Stunden, die ich hier bei diesen vegetarischen Vampiren verbracht hatte, war mir völlig der Fakt entglitten, dass Jasper immer noch mein _Bruder_ war. Durch unsere Adern floss das gleiche Blut, er war immer noch die selbe Person wie früher, auch wenn er sich ziemlich verändert hatte.

Ich durfte ihn immer noch nicht lieben, auch wenn seit unserem letzten gemeinsamen Moment als Menschen mehr als 130 Jahre vergangen waren.

Er hatte jetzt eine neue Familie, eine neue Liebe. Alice war vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber sie liebte ihn. Sie konnte ihm alles geben was er wollte, und außerdem war sie nicht mit ihm verwandt.

Als hätte sie meine Worte gehört, schnellte Alice´ Blick zu mir und sie starrte mich herausfordernd an, bevor sie sich umdrehte, auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und Jasper voll auf den Mund küsste. Was hatte diese Frau nur? Selbst wenn sie in der Zukunft gesehen hatte, dass ich Jasper küssen wollte, hätte sie doch bestimmt auch den Ausgang gesehen! Jasper würde mich nie, niemals zurückküssen, warum sollte er auch? Er war mein Bruder, er fühlte nicht das Selbe wie ich. Er würde sich von mir abwenden, vielleicht für immer, und das wollte ich ja auf jeden Fall verhindern.

Jasper reagierte sofort und schlang seine Arme, in denen er bis vor einigen Minuten noch _mich_ gehalten hatte, um die kleine Elfe. Mit meinen Vampirohren konnte ich hören, wie er leise aufstöhnte und sein Herzschlag sich verschnellerte, als er mit seiner Hand durch Alice´ kurze, stachelige Haare fuhr, und dann ihren Kopf näher zu sich zog.

Ein stechender Schmerz und rasende Eifersucht durchfuhren meinen Körper, und ich drehte mich ruckartig um, um dieses krankhaft verliebte Paar nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Carlisle, der nicht damit gerechnet und mich immer noch festgehalten hatte, ließ mich los, sprang einen Schritt zurück und ging dann unsicher in Angriffsposition, während er in meinen schwarzen Augen nach irgendeiner Form von Wut oder Durst suchte.

Nachdem er meinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, stellte er sich wieder normal hin und fuhr durch seine fahlblonden, gewellten Haare, die ein wenig zerzaust aussahen. Er schloss kurz seine Augen, die von einem Kranz unglaublich langer, blonder Wimpern umrahmt wurden, und als er sie wieder öffnete, wirkte sein Blick völlig ruhig.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" , fragte er mich freundlich. Ich nickte leicht und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du mich festhalten musstest. Du magst bestimmt keine Gewalt." Jetzt nickte er und wir mussten beide lächeln.

Zufrieden drehte ich mich um und betrachtete die Szenerie. Jasper und Alice hatten sich gelöst und sahen mich immer noch schwer atmend an, die Eine zufrieden aus fast schwarzen Augen, der Andere unsicher aus sturmgrauen. Langsam glaubte ich wirklich, dass dieser Zwerg irgendetwas gegen mich im Schilde führte.

Edwards bohrender Blick riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er starrte mich verwirrt an und hob eine Augenbraue, als er meinen Blick auffing.

Hatte ich meine Gedanken nicht vor ihm geschützt? Eigentlich war ich mir sicher gewesen, dass ich nichts rausrutschen lassen hatte, aber man konnte nie wissen... Ich lächelte ihn verlegen an und senkte dann meinen Blick. Vorsichtig schielte ich durch meine Wimpern zu ihm hoch und konnte sehen, wie er schluckte und dabei wie gebannt zu mir sah. Ha, meinem Charme konnte eben niemand widerstehen...

_Einer kann es!_ , flüsterte eine böse Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich lenkte mich ab, indem ich den Raum nach den Anderen absuchte.

Emmett und Rosalie standen eng umschlungen in einer dunklen Ecke, und sahen aus als wären sie kurz davor, sich gegenseitig auszuziehen. Sie sahen als Menschen so _perfekt _zusammen aus, doch ich konnte mich einfach nicht für sie freuen.

Ich konnte die Eifersucht, die schon die ganze Zeit an mir nagte, einfach nicht abschütteln. Im Gegenteil, je mehr ich versuchte, sie zu ignorieren, desto stärker wurde sie. Seit Jasper hier bei den Cullen´s aufgetaucht war, wütete ein unaufhaltbarer Tornado aus Emotionen in mir.

Neid auf Jasper, weil er eine Familie gefunden hatte und glücklich war, weil er es schaffte, Menschenblut zu entsagen, was ich niemals können würde. Neid, nein, besser gesagt Hass auf Alice, weil Jasper sie liebte, weil er sie mehr mochte als mich. Enttäuschung, weil Alice mich ersetzt hatte, und weil ich mich einfach nicht für Jasper freuen konnte. Wut auf die Cullen´s, weil sie so perfekt und glücklich wirkten, und weil ich wusste, dass sie mich nie so leicht akzeptieren und so ungezwungen behandeln würden wie Jasper, nachdem ich ihn und Alice angegriffen hatte. Wut auf mich selbst, weil ich so unkontrolliert und kaputt war, weil ich Jasper verletzt hatte, weil ich anfing mich dafür zu schämen, dass ich Menschenblut trank. Verzweiflung, weil irgendwie alles schiefzugehen schien.

Die ganzen Gefühle wurden aber von einem noch viel stärkeren übertönt: Verlangen.

Auf der einen Seite wollte ich Jasper immer noch zu mir ziehen, meine Zähne in seinen Hals schlagen und so lange trinken, bis kein einziger Tropfen Blut mehr in ihm war. Er roch so unglaublich gut, und obwohl ich schon die ganze Zeit über den Atem anhielt, konnte ich ihn trotzdem noch auf meiner Zunge schmecken. Allein die Pinien und das Leder machten seinen Duft schon unwiderstehlich, doch dieser Hauch von Zimt... das gab mir den Rest. Es fiel mir verdammt schwer, einfach still stehen zu bleiben und ihn nicht anzugreifen. Mit meinen rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen die gebräunte Haut an seinem Hals zu durchbrechen, und dabei durch seine seidenweichen Haare zu fahren...

Doch die Gier nach seinem Blut war nicht das Schlimmste. Ich hatte noch nie einen Mann angefasst, nicht in meinen ganzen 168 Jahren. Als ich bei Maria gewesen war und später als Arzt gearbeitet hatte, war es noch aushaltbar gewesen. Was nicht da ist, kann einen nicht verrückt machen, oder?

Doch jetzt... Jasper stand einige Meter vor mir, in seiner ganzen menschlichen Pracht. Durch meine perfekten Augen sahen seine lockigen Haare und sein sehniger Körper so verführerisch aus, dass ich mich schwer beherrschen musste, ihm nicht einfach seine Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und Dinge mit ihm zu tun, von denen ich bis jetzt immer nur geträumt hatte. Ich würde wahrscheinlich auch noch ewig davon träumen, denn es würde nie passieren. Trotzdem konnte ich meine Augen einfach nicht mehr von ihm wenden. Ich musste seine weißen Zähne anstarren, die im trüben Licht blitzten als er über etwas lachte, das Alice ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Ich musste seine goldblonden Wimpern anstarren, die ich so gerne berühren wollte, während er selig schlafend neben mir lag. Ich musste in seine grauen Augen sehen, die heller funkelten, als sie es jemals getan hatten, wenn er mit mir zusammen war...

_Dieser Zirkel macht ihn glücklich_, stellte ich fest. Er wirkte zufriedener und gelöster als er es jemals getan hatte, als wir noch Menschen waren. Er liebte sie alle, das konnte ich daran sehen, dass er alle paar Sekunden fast unmerklich im Raum umherschaute um zu sehen, ob von irgendwoher Gefahr drohte und noch alle da waren. Ich bemerkte auch, dass er alle kurz ansah, alle bis auf mich. Ob er es nun unbewusst tat oder nicht, es machte mir etwas klar:

Er hatte mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen, und ich war ein Teil dieser Vergangenheit. Es war fast so, als würde man sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein altes Fotoalbum anschauen und mit einem wohligen Gefühl im Bauch an die alten Zeiten zurückdenken. Ich war eins der Bilder, nicht mehr. Eine nicht unbedingt fröhliche Erinnerung an alte Zeiten, über die man sich einerseits freut, aber andererseits auch nichts dagegen hat, sie wieder zu vergessen.

Jasper war froh, dass ich wieder da war, daran bestand kein Zweifel, aber er würde sein Leben nicht für mich umstellen. Für ihn würden immer zuerst Alice, sein Zirkel, und dann erst ich kommen. Wenn ich ihn fragen würde, würde er wahrscheinlich sagen, dass ich wichtiger war als seine neue Familie, vielleicht sogar genauso wichtig als Alice, aber das stimmte einfach nicht.

Und deshalb würde ich auch nie richtig mit seinem Clan klarkommen. Da würde immer dieses kleine Gefühl der Eifersucht sein, diese Wut darüber, dass sie mir etwas weggenommen hatten. Diese unfüllbare Leere, dieses Suche nach etwas, das ich nie finden konnte.

Am liebsten wäre ich sofort wieder abgehauen, nach Australien oder sonstwohin gezogen und hätte dort neu angefangen, doch ich konnte es einfach nicht tun. Ich brauchte Jasper, und er brauchte mich auch bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt. Ich hatte ihn schon zweimal verlassen, und würde es nicht ein drittes Mal tun.

Zumindest nicht unbegründet.


	33. Kein Moment währt ewig

_Ich glaube, einige von euch haben die letzten Absätze des letzten Kapitels etwas falsch verstanden. Hier noch mal eine Kurzzusammenfassung: Jasper liebt Bella schon, sehr sogar, wie eine Schwester eben. Was Bella über ihn denkt, dass seine neue Familie wichtiger ist als sie und so, stimmt zum Teil schon, aber das passiert alles nur in Jasper´s Unterbewusstsein. Außerdem hat Bella einen Hang dazu, etwas zu übertreiben, alles überzuanalysieren, was ihr mittlerweile eigentlich schon bemerkt haben solltet. Wenn nicht, tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht deutlicher gemacht hab. Und mit diesem „Ich hatte ihn schon zweimal verlassen, und würde es nicht ein drittes Mal tun. Zumindest nicht unbegründet" meint Bella nur, dass sie eine Ahnung hat, dass irgendwann vielleicht etwas passieren wird, was sie dazu veranlasst, wieder zu gehen. Aber sie hat es im Moment keinesfalls richtig vor, da könnt ihr euch sicher sein. ;)_

„Also," unterbrach Emmett die aufkommende Stille, nachdem er sich endlich von Rosalie gelöst hatte, „ machst du jetzt die Anderen auch noch zu Menschen oder nicht? Wär´ doch viel lustiger, wenn wir das gemeinsam durchziehn!" Dabei sah er mich mit seinem besten Hundeblick an, der aus seinen braun-grünen Augen sogar sehr eindrucksvoll wirkte.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte mich Alice zu, doch bevor ich auch nur fragen konnte, zwitscherte sie schon ein „Ja, bitte!" und umschlang Jasper´s Arm, während sie mit einem koketten Lächeln in seine Augen sah. Ich hatte eine Ahnung, was sie vorhatte, doch schon der reine Gedanke brach mein Herz. Würde Jasper wirklich... mit einer Anderen... während ich im gleichen Haus war?

„Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen" , meldete sich Edward zu Wort und ich sah ihn über meine Schulter hinweg an. Er schenkte mir sein bestes schiefes Grinsen, und ich musste sagen, dass er eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht aussah. Er würde nie meine erste Wahl sein, ich hatte auch keinerlei Gefühle für ihn, doch wenn er vorhins wirklich meine Gedanken gehört hatte, musste ich irgendetwas finden, womit ich ihn beeinflussen konnte.

Eigentlich kam es mir sehr gelegen, dass die letzten zwei Vampire mit Gaben zu Menschen werden wollten, also suchte ich Esme´s Blick und sah sie fragend an. Sie drehte sich halb zu Carlisle um und sagte vorsichtig: „Ich mache es, wenn Carlisle es auch macht." Nun starrten alle gebannt zu Carlisle, und ich bemitleidete ihn wieder einmal dafür, dass er alle Entscheidungen treffen musste.

Er räusperte sich, was ein Vampir eigentlich nicht tun musste, und ließ seinen Blick über uns alle schweifen, wobei er an mir etwas länger hängen blieb und seine marmorne Stirn sich fast unmerklich runzelte, bevor er sich seiner Frau zuwandte, ihre Hände in seine nahm und sie prüfend ansah. Wahrscheinlich mit dem zufrieden, was er in ihren Augen fand, drehte er mir seinen Kopf mit den weizenblonden, gewellten Haaren zu und schenkte mir ein warmes Lächeln, bevor er bedächtig nickte. „Ich denke, es wird für uns alle eine interessante Erfahrung sein."

„Danke Daddy!" rief Emmett und tanzte wie ein hyperaktives Kleinkind auf Carlisle zu, bevor er ihn so fest umarmte, dass ein normaler Mensch wahrscheinlich ein paar blaue Flecken davongetragen hätte. Es war schon ein Bild für die Götter, wie Carlisle Emmett, der ihn selbst jetzt noch um einige Zentimeter überragte, leicht auf den Rücken klopfte und dabei gleichzeitig verwirrt aber auch ziemlich stolz aussah. Kein Wunder, wenn ein Vampir, der nicht mein Kind wäre, trotzdem „Mummy" zu mir sagen würde, wäre ich auch ziemlich glücklich.

Emmett ließ Carlisle los und fing bei dessen Gesichtsausdruck so laut an zu lachen, dass ich das Bedürfnis hatte, mir die Ohren zuzuhalten. „Beruhig´ dich, Carlisle, du bist der coolste Dad, den man sich nur wünschen kann!" Erneut brach er in dröhnendes Gelächter aus und freute sich über den Witz, den er gerade gerissen hatte. Carlisle schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch ich konnte das kleine, ehrliche Lächeln sehen, das seine Lippen umspielte.

Ich drehte mich einfach um und sah Edward an. Ihn würde ich zuerst verwandeln, damit ich meine Gedanken nicht mehr dauerhaft kontrollieren musste. „Bereit?" , fragte ich und er nickte. _OK_, dachte ich zu ihm, _es geht los._

Er schrumpfte zuerst einige Zentimeter, er war jetzt vielleicht so 1,80 m groß. Dann verblich der auffallende Bronzeton in seinen Haaren etwas, sie wirkten jetzt eher rot-braun und ziemlich gewöhnlich. Seine Haut blieb blass, aber seine Wangen bekamen etwas Farbe. Der größte Unterschied waren aber wohl seine Augen, sie nahmen einen erstaunlich grünen Farbton an. Fast schon smaragdfarben, so klare, durchdringende grüne Augen hatte ich noch nie gesehen.

Esme rauschte zu ihm und sah ihn stolz an, bevor sie ihn in eine mütterliche Umarmung zog und dann seine Haare ordnete. War klar, dass Edward ihr Lieblingssohn war, er wirkte wirklich wie ein perfekter kleiner Junge.

„Wieso höre ich nichts mehr?" , fragte Edward mit seiner sehr weichen Stimme, „wieso kann ich eure Gedanken nicht mehr lesen?"

„Konntest du das etwa als Mensch?" , fragte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und sah ihn an. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, fing sein Herz an, schneller zu schlagen und ich lachte leise.

„Was ist?" , fragte er und sah an sich hinunter. „Dein Herz" , sagte ich belustigt, „es schlägt schneller". Seine Augen weiteten sich und eine leichte Röte kroch über sein Gesicht.

„Edward und Bella sitzen auf´m Baum..." , fing Emmett an zu singen, doch verstummte, als er Jasper´s bedrohlichen Blick sah.

Peinlich berührt sah ich Alice an und legte meinen Kopf schief. „Ja, mach los!" , trällerte sie mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme und tanzte auf mich zu. Jasper folgte ihr, nachdem er Edward und Emmett einen letzten bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte, und mir fiel ein, dass ich mich noch gar nicht für meinen Ausraster vorhins entschuldigt hatte.

Ich würde es später tun, zuerst musste ich ihre Gabe lahmlegen. Ich lächelte sie möglichst ehrlich an und ließ ihre Verwandlung beginnen.

Sie war wahrscheinlich der einzigste Mensch, der bei seiner Verwandlung in einen Vampir kleiner geworden war, anders konnte ich mir nicht erklären, warum Alice mindestens fünf Zentimeter wuchs. Ihre Zierlichkeit blieb aber erhalten, genau wie ihre schlanken, für ihre Größe unglaublich langen Beine. Ihre Gesichtszüge blieben fein und zart, und die unnatürliche Blässe, die jeder Vampir besaß, verschwand. Ihr Haar blieb kurz und dunkel, doch einige braune Strähnen schimmerten im Schein der Lampe durch. Ihre großen Kulleraugen wurden grün, nicht so smaragdgrün wie Edwards, sondern eher grau-grün, und wenn man ihr tief in die Augen sah, wie Jasper und ich es gerade taten, konnte man einige fröhliche, goldene Spritzer in ihnen erkennen. Ein paar süße Sommersprossen bedeckten ihre Stupsnase und ein fröhliches Lächeln umhüllte ihren kleinen Schmollmund.

Kurz: Sie sah absolut umwerfend aus. Nicht so langweilig wie ich, sondern lebhaft, und mysteriös und fröhlich. Jasper schien sie auch zu gefallen, denn er zog sie in seine Arme, fuhr durch ihre kurzen Haare und beugte sich dann zu ihrem Ohr. Leider konnte ich jedes Wort verstehen, auch wenn ich es gerne nicht getan hätte. „Du siehst sagenhaft aus, Darlin´. Ich würde dich am Liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen. Ich liebe dich" , wisperte er und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Ich dich auch" , flüsterte sie zurück und ich konnte sehen, wie sie mit ihrer Nase den Rand seines Ohres nachfuhr. Sie wanderte mit ihrer zierlichen Hand über seinen starken Bizeps, bis sie schließlich zu seiner Hand gelangte und ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkte.

Eifersucht fraß mich auf und ich ließ ihr diesmal völlig freien Lauf. Niemand konnte meine Gedanken jetzt hören, und das nutzte ich voll aus. Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich schon, wie ich Alice auseinanderriss und ihre Teile auf der ganzen Welt versteckte, als sich hinter mir etwas regte.

Esme kam auf mich zu und lächelte dabei so lieb, dass ich am liebsten irgendetwas zerstört hätte. Ich war gerade so _wütend_, dass ich nur mühsam verhindern konnte, dass ich anfing zu zittern.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir dir keine Umstände bereiten?" , fragte sie mich und ich nickte mit einem unehrlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „OK, dann kannst du anfangen, wenn du möchtest" , sagte sie mit ihrer sanften Stimme und sah mich zum letzten Mal mit ihren Vampiraugen an, bevor sie zum Mensch wurde.

Sie sah aus wie eine ältere, leicht abgewandelte Form von Schneewittchen. Ihr Körper feminin und weich, ihre Augen haselnussbraun und herzlich. Ziemlich blass, mit einer leichten Röte auf den Wangen, und freundlichen Gesichtszügen. Schulterlange, hellbraune Haare, herzförmiges Gesicht. Sie sah absolut nett und unschuldig aus, wie eine perfekte Mutter. Die war sie anscheinend auch, man musste bestimmt einiges draufhaben, wenn man fünf halbwüchsige Vampire mit unglaublicher Kraft um sich herumhatte.

Carlisle schien sie auch zu gefallen, denn ein freudiges Glitzern erschien in seinen Augen, als sich Esme mit schwingenden Haaren zu ihm umdrehte und eine Wolke ihres Geruchs zu mir schwappte.

Sie roch sehr angenehm, aber nicht unbedingt lecker. Nicht so appetitlich wie Jasper, Rosalie oder Emmett. Sehr frisch und lieblich, es war irgendwie schwer zu beschreiben.

Carlisle wandte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln mir zu. „Danke," flüsterte er so leise und schnell, dass die Anderen es gar nicht mitbekamen, „danke, dass du uns diese Chance gibst. Es bedeutet einigen von uns sehr viel, nochmal menschlich sein zu können. Und danke, dass du meine Frau glücklich gemacht hast. Ich stehe in deiner Schuld." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er in normaler Lautstärke weitersprach.

„OK Bella, bringen wir es hinter uns" , sagte er zwinkernd und schenkte mir ein warmes Lächeln.

„Also Carlisle, deine Frau steht direkt neben dir! Wie kannst du nur mit Bella flirten?" , rief Emmett gespielt empört, konnte sich sein Lachen dann aber nicht mehr verkneifen.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und verwandelte dann auch den letzten Cullen in einen Menschen.

Carlisle sah unglaublich jung aus, wenn man ihn neben Emmett oder Jasper stehen sah, hätte man nicht vermutet, dass er der älteste war. Seine Gesichtszüge blieben geduldig und weise, doch ein leichtes Schimmern in seinen dunkelblauen, aus der Ferne fast schwarz wirkenden Augen verriet sein wahres Alter. Er blieb ziemlich groß, obwohl er immer noch von Emmett und Jasper überragt wurde. Seine sandblonden Haare verloren ihre eleganten, schlichten Wellen nicht ganz, doch trotzdem sahen sie jetzt etwas wilder aus.

Carlisle sah sich mit interessiertem Blick um, lächelte Esme zu und wandte sich dann zu mir.

„Es ist wirklich anders", stellte er fest, bevor er mit vorsichtigen Schritten, die in ihrer Eleganz seinen Vampirschritten um nichts nachstanden, zum Sofa ging und sich behutsam hinsetzte. Er strich mit seinen langen, schmalen Fingern über das glatte Leder, lächelte unbewusst und sah dann auf. „Warum steht ihr alle?" , fragte er und sofort schienen alle aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen.

Esme zupfte an Edwards Ärmel und zog ihn mit, bevor sie sich neben Carlisle setzte. Emmett ließ sich neben Edward fallen, boxte ihn in die Schulter und freute sich dann, dass er ihm jetzt wirklich wehtun konnte. „Jetzt können wir endlich mal fair kämpfen!" , pfiff er vergnügt und streckte seinen Arm nach Rosalie aus, die auf ihn zustolzierte. Es war lustig zu sehen, wie er sie auf seinen Schoß hob und dabei seine Stirn angestrengt runzelte, als frage er sich, warum Rosalie auf einmal so schwer war. Ihm schien dann einzufallen, dass er ein Mensch war, denn sein Gesicht erhellte sich und man sah förmlich die Glühbirne über seinem Kopf erleuchten.

Alice und Jasper hatten es sich inzwischen auf dem Zweisitzer bequem gemacht, die Finger immer noch ineinander verwoben. Meine gute Laune verließ mich sofort, als ich sah, wie mein Jasper Alice besitzergreifend einen Arm über die Schulter legte und sie fest an seine Seite presste. Ich spürte förmlich, wie das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen verblasste und meine Schultern herabsanken. Schmerzhaft legte sich das Gefühl von Verrat auf meine Brust und machte mir das Atmen schwer.

Würde ich mich je an all das gewöhnen?

Alle hatten gute Laune und redeten miteinander, und ich fühlte mich dieser Familie so fremd wie noch nie.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Jasper bemerkte, dass ich immer noch allein dastand. Er bedeutete Alice, ein Stück zu rutschen, um mir Platz zu machen. Dann lächelte er mich an und klopfte neben sich. Hatte er schon vergessen, dass ich ihn vorhins beinahe umgebracht hatte?

Trotzdem ging ich auf die beiden zu und setzte mich, bedacht darauf, zwischen mir und Jasper einige Zentimeter Platz zu lassen. Seine warme, weiche Haut an meiner zu spüren würde meine Selbstbeherrschung wohl überstrapazieren. Jasper ignorierte es und schlang seine freie Hand um meine, bevor er die Lücke schloss und zufrieden in die Kissen zurücksank. Es fühlte sich an, als würde meine Hand durch die Berührung mit seiner Haut verbrennen, und das lag nicht nur an seiner fast unwirklichen Wärme. Seine Augen schlossen sich und er ließ seinen Kopf mit einem seligen Lächeln auf dem Lippen auf Alice´ Stachelhaare sinken, nachdem sie ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben hatte.

Ich sah ihn lange an, bevor er sich wieder regte. „Bella," sagte er und schlug seine Augen auf, „kannst du dich auch in einen Menschen verwandeln? Ich will nicht, dass du dich ständig kontrollieren musst, und außerdem ist deine Hand verdammt kalt..." Er lächelte mich an und ich sah seine weißen Eckzähne unter seinen weichen Lippen hervorblitzen.

Unfähig, ihm irgendeinen Wunsch abzuschlagen, nickte ich und ließ meinen Körper seine menschliche Form annehmen.

Schlagartig verstummten die Gespräche und alle starrten mich an, wieder einmal. „So kenn´ich meine Bella" , sagte Jasper fröhlich und verwuschelte mir die dunklen Haare, als ich rot anlief.

Alice sah mich an und legte dann mit einer enthusiastischen Rede los: „Oh mein Gott, Bella! Du bist echt hübsch! Wir müssen mal shoppen gehen und uns gegenseitig schminken und Filme angucken!" Anscheinend hatte sie den Wunsch, all die verpassten Übernachtungspartys und Schminksessions nachzuholen... mit mir!

„Rose, du machst doch auch mit, oder?" Rosalie nickte stumm und kuschelte sich an Emmett an.

„So sahst du als Mensch aus?" , fragte Esme neugierig. Ich nickte leicht und wandte mich dann Jasper zu, um weitere Fragen zu vermeiden.

Er sah mich ebenfalls an, und in seinen einzigartigen Augen konnte ich puren Stolz ablesen. Er zog mich zu sich, und ich schlang meine Arme um seine Taille, vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Seite, Alice völlig ignorierend. Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr mir, als ich mit geschlossenen Augen den rauen Stoff seines T-Shirts an meiner Wange spürte. Seine regelmäßigen Atemzüge und sein pochendes Herz hörte. Seine Wärme durch den Stoff auf meiner Haut fühlte, so menschlich und normal. Es war so schön, wieder bei ihm zu sein.

In diesem kurzen Moment vergaß ich, dass Jasper mit einer Anderen verheiratet war. Dass seine ganze Familie um uns herumsaß und mich anstarrte. Dass ich in einem fremden Wohnzimmer war, das normalerweise von Vampiren belagert wurde.

Nein, in diesem Moment saß ich einfach nur da, genoss das zarte Flügelschlagen der Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch und hoffte, dass dieser Moment niemals vorbeigehen würde.

_So, das wars! Jetzt sind also alle wieder menschlich, und der Spaß kann beginnen! Es wird noch einiges passieren, da könnt ihr euch sicher sein! ;D_


	34. Menschliche Gelüste

**Hey Leute! Ja, habs endlich mal geschafft, was Neues zu schreiben. Ich könnte meine lange Schreibpause theoretischerweise darauf schieben, dass ich mir vorletzten Freitag beim Volleyballspielen den linken Daumen überdehnt hab...aber leider bin ich Rechtshänder. Tja, da gibt's wohl keinen Weg, mich rauszureden ;D**

**OK, ich hör jetzt endlich mit meinem Gelaber, das sowieso niemanden interessiert, auf und lasse euch das neue Kapitel lesen. Aber eine Sache gibt's noch:**

**_In diesem Kapitel werden zu ersten Mal Lemons vorkommen. Es ist nicht wirklich viel, aber wer sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht lesen will, sollte bei diesem Kap ein wenig aufpassen._ **

**So, jetzt aber viel Spaß!**

Noch einige Stunden lang saßen alle da und redeten miteinander, über ihre Pläne und Wünsche als Menschen, über ihre Vergangenheit. Ich erfuhr einiges, obwohl ich nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte. Wortwörtlich, denn eine Seite meines Gesichts war immer noch an Jasper gepresst. Vielleicht war ich auch das ein oder andere mal weggenickt, aber ich wachte immer schnell wieder auf, bevor die Albträume beginnen konnten.

Irgendwann bemerkte ich, wie Jasper vorsichtig versuchte, meine Umklammerung zu lösen, und richtete mich mit steifen Gliedern auf. Ein Gähnen entfuhr mir und ich blinzelte ein paar mal, um die Müdigkeit loszuwerden, die mich plötzlich befiel. Schnell strich ich durch meine aufgewühlten Haare und glättete sie ein wenig, was aber nichts brachte. Erst dann sah ich auf und nahm die anderen Cullens wahr.

Esme hatte sich an Carlisle´s Seite gekuschelt und und starrte mit einem glücklichen Lächeln nach draußen in den stockdunklen Wald. Carlisle hatte anscheinend Mühe, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken und rieb sich über die Augen, bevor er seinen Arm wieder um Esme legte und sich zurücklehnte. Edward glitzerte mich aus seinen grünen Augen an und lächelte mir zu, was ich verschlafen erwiderte. Rosalie saß mittlerweile allein auf dem Sofa, den schmollenden Emmett hatte sie auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen verscheucht. Anscheinend war sie zu schwer für ihn geworden... Alice konnte ich nur halb sehen, weil Jasper im Weg saß, aber anscheinend war sie noch putzmunter und wippte auf dem Sofa auf und ab. Wo sie ihre ganze Energie hernahm, war mir wirklich schleierhaft.

Jasper wirkte auch noch ziemlich wach, obwohl es laut der Uhr auf meinem Handy schon kurz nach eins war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich und Carlisle die einzigen waren, die wirklich gearbeitet hatten, oder weil es Freitag war. Für mich stand auf jeden Fall fest, dass ich heute nicht mehr allzu viel machen würde. Gott sei Dank hatte ich dieses Wochenende keinen Dienst, sonst hätte ich schon lange im Bett sein müssen.

„Also Kinder, ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn ihr jetzt alle ins Bett geht", stellte Carlisle fest, als er seinen ozeanblauen Blick über die teils müde Gruppe schweifen ließ, „Morgen wird ein langer Tag, und ihr solltet alle ausgeruht sein." Er warf Emmett einen mahnenden Blick zu, als dieser schon protestieren wollte. Er hatte dieses ganze „Vater-und-gleichzeitig-Anführer-Ding" wirklich gut drauf.

„Und denkt dran, dass ihr jetzt Menschen seid, also leitet gewisse Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ein, verstanden?" , seine Stimme nahm jetzt einen eher professionellen Ton an, „Wir haben alles da, und denkt bitte auch daran, regelmäßig zu essen und zu trinken, okay?"

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit diesen „Vorsichtsmaßnahmen" meinte, doch eigentlich war es mir auch egal. Ich wollte einfach nur in mein Bett, weit weg von der Familie Cullen.

„Ich geh dann mal", sagte ich und stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf, „es war schön, euch alle kennenzulernen."

„Nein, Bella, bitte nicht! Ich hab dich so lange nicht gesehen!" , sagte Jasper und stand ebenfalls auf. Ich vermied es sorgfältig, in seine grauen Augen zu sehen, sonst würde ich sofort nachgeben.

„Ich kann morgen wiederkommen, wenn du willst", murmelte ich und ging auf Carlisle und Esme zu, um sie zu verabschieden.

Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu, bevor Carlisle zu mir sah und aufstand. „Bella, ich glaube es ist wirklich keine gute Idee, um diese Uhrzeit nach Hause zu laufen. Ich kann dich fahren, wenn du möchtest." Er hob eine seiner blonden Augenbrauen und sah mich erwartungsvoll an, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Carlisle, du bist auch müde. Ich schaff das schon. Es ist doch nicht so weit."

„Bella, ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du alleine durch den Wald gehst" , sagte Jasper mit einem Ton in der Stimme, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

„Warum bleibst du nicht über Nacht hier, Bella? Wir haben ein freies Gästezimmer, und Alice findet bestimmt ein paar Sachen, die du anziehen kannst" , mischte sich Esme ein und sah lächelnd zu mir hoch.

Hatten sie alle etwa schon wieder vergessen, dass wir normalerweise Vampire waren? Ich konnte mich problemlos verwandeln, schnell nach Hause laufen, mir vielleicht auf dem Weg noch einen kleinen Snack genehmigen und dann wieder ein Mensch werden.

Genau das wollte ich gerade auch sagen, als Jasper meine Hände mit seinen warmen, rauen Fingern umschloss und sich nach unten beugte, um mir ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Er sagte nichts, sondern sah mich einfach nur mit dem flehendsten Blick an, den ich in seinen hinreißenden Augen jemals gesehen hatte. Seine grauen Tiefen fesselten mich und ließen mich, wie ein verschrecktes Reh im hellen Scheinwerferlicht eines Autos, erstarren.

Ich merkte, wie mein Herz schmolz und in eine kleine Pfütze auf den Boden tropfte, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun.

...Ach, was war schon so schlimm daran, eine Nacht hierzubleiben? Außerdem brauchten die Cullens unbedingt jemanden, der wusste, wie man als Mensch leben musste.

Immer noch völlig benommen von der Intensität seines Blicks nickte ich, und winzig kleine Grübchen bildeten sich in Jasper´s Wangen, als er mir ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte, mich kurz in seine Arme zog und dann mit fast hüpfenden Schritten zu Alice ging, um sie kurz auf die Wange zu küssen, bevor er ihre kleine Hand in seine nahm.

Mein Herz gefror augenblicklich wieder und ich wendete meinen Blick ab, fest darauf konzentriert, keine Tränen in meine Augen steigen zu lassen.

Emmett und Rosalie waren schon verschwunden, als ich mich wieder zu Carlisle und Esme umdrehte. Ich glaubte, ein leises Kichern von oben zu hören. „Also Bella", sagte Carlisle, während er Esme, die jetzt ebenfalls aufgestanden war, sanft über den Rücken strich, „ lass dir am Besten von Alice zeigen, wo dein Schlafzimmer ist. Alice, hast du etwas, was Bella anziehen kann?"

Alice nickte aufgeregt. „Ich hab immer ein paar Sachen da, falls wir Besuch bekommen!" , sagte sie, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

„Gut. Dann bis Morgen, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Bella. Gute Nacht. Und vergesst nicht, das Licht auszumachen!" , mahnte er, als er Jasper kurz auf die Schulter klopfte, während Esme Alice umarmte. Nachdem er mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben und Esme mich ebenfalls umarmt hatte, gingen die beiden Hand in Hand die große, freistehende Treppe hoch, Edward schlurfte hinter ihnen, die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben.

Nun waren wir drei ganz alleine. Ich sah nach unten, in der Hoffnung, meine Haare würden mein verzerrtes Gesicht verdecken. Ich hörte, wie Jasper irgendetwas flüsterte, und dann, wie ein Paar tanzender Schritte die Treppe hochtrippelte.

„Tut mir Leid, Jasper" , wisperte ich und schlang einen Arm um meinen Oberkörper. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das unangenehme Schweigen zwischen uns sonst brechen könnte, also entschuldigte ich mich für das, was ich ihm vorhins (beinahe) angetan hatte.

„Nicht so schlimm. Glaub mir, ich kenne das Gefühl, sich nicht kontrollieren zu können. Die Enttäuschung, die Wut. Ich bin schon immer der Schwächste in der Familie gewesen."

Schockiert sah ich auf und erblickte einen Jasper, der mit hängenden Schultern auf seine Schuhe starrte. Mir fiel jetzt erst auf, dass er gar nicht mehr seine geliebten Cowboystiefel, sondern stinknormale Halbschuhe trug. Ein Grund mehr, Alice zu hassen, denn er hatte sie bestimmt nicht freiwillig ausgezogen.

Wie gerne hätte ich ihn damit getröstet, dass _ich_ mich gar nicht von Menschenblut losreißen konnte, aber dafür war mein Stolz einfach zu groß. Vor dem eigenen Bruder zuzugeben, dass man es in all den Jahren nicht geschafft hatte, auf die Tierdiät umzusteigen, war wohl das Erniedrigendste, was man überhaupt tun konnte.

Also schwieg ich einfach weiter und studierte seine karamellblonden Locken, die ihm teilweise ins Gesicht hingen und mir den Blick in seine sturmgrauen Augen verwehrten.

Fast automatisch ging ich zu ihm. Es schien eine Art Spannung in der Luft zu liegen, als ich ganz dicht vor ihm stehenblieb. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es auch spürte, aber ich glaubte, ein leises Knistern zu hören, als ich mit vorsichtigen Fingern die Strähnen hinter sein Ohr schob und dann sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Kiefer bis zu seinem Kinn fuhr.

Bewundernd strich ich über seine warme Wange und sorgte damit dafür, dass er mich ansah.

„Schon gut" murmelte ich und wurde von silbergrauen Tiefen verschluckt. Alles um mich herum verschwand, und ich sah nur noch die Liebe in seinen Augen. Es war nicht der gleiche hingebungsvolle Blick mit dem er Alice aussah, er war schwächer und wurde von Vertrauen und Dankbarkeit überdeckt, aber das war mir in diesem Moment sowas von egal, das könnt ihr mir glauben.

„Ich liebe dich, Jasper." Die Worte entschlüpften meinem Mund, bevor ich sie aufhalten konnte. _Nicht gut, nicht gut!_ , dachte ich und sah ängstlich zu ihm auf. Ich hatte gerade alles zerstört, was ich in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut hatte. Wie konnte ich das nur sagen? Wie?

„Ich dich auch" , murmelte er und zog mich in seine Arme, bevor er seinen Kopf auf meine Haare legte und mit einer Hand in meinen dunklen Locken spielte.

Obwohl ich eigentlich hätte erleichtert sein sollen, dass er meine Worte auf eine so unschuldige Art auffasste, konnte ich die Tränen nicht verhindern, die meine Wangen hinunterkullerten. Er dachte, ich meinte mit diesem „Ich liebe dich" das gleiche wie „Ich hab dich lieb". Scheiß Schicksal. Wieso musste ich auch in meinen Bruder verliebt sein?

Jasper hob auf einmal seinen Kopf und ich konnte hören, wie ein leises Stöhnen tief aus seiner Brust aufstieg. Schnell ließ er mich los und fuhr mit einer zitternden Hand durch seine wilden Haare, während er das lüsterne Glitzern in seine Augen kaum unterdrücken konnte. Was war denn jetzt los?

Ich drehte meinen Kopf nach links, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Alice die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunterkam, nur bekleidet mit einem _sehr_ kurzen, schwarzen... Nachthemd. Es bildete einen schönen Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut und passte hervorragend zu ihren schwarzen Haaren, die immer noch von ihrem Kopf anstanden, als habe sie in eine Steckdose gefasst. Ihre nackten Füße mit den golden lackierten Fußnägeln, die ab und zu hervorblitzten, erzeugten ein süßes, patschendes Geräusch auf dem Holzboden, als sie auf uns zukam.

„Kann ich dir dein Zimmer zeigen?" Ich nickte verkrampft. „Gut, dann komm mit. Jazzy?" Jasper nickte und nahm Alice an die eine und mich an die andere Hand, bevor wir gemeinsam die Treppe hochstiegen. Jasper konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von Alice wenden und stieg mechanisch die Stufen hoch, während ich vorsichtig hinterherstapfte. Alice war noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, das Licht auszuschalten, bevor wir oben in einem langen, breiten Flur ankamen.

Alice zog Jasper und mich zur zweiten Tür auf der linken Seite, die schon offen stand. Die Wände waren in einem himmelblauen Farbton gehalten, und das ganze Zimmer war ziemlich modern eingerichtet. Ich sah einen riesigen LCD-Fernseher und einige Gemälde an der Wand, außerdem einen Tisch, auf dem eine Nähmaschine stand, und in einem kleinen Regal quetschten sich einige Bücher auf engstem Raum. In der Mitte stand ein riesiges, wirklich _riesiges_ Himmelbett, auf dem bestimmt locker vier Leute Platz gehabt hätten. Die ganze Wand gegenüber der Eingangstür war verglast, und man konnte die Umrisse der dunklen Nadelbäume ausmachen, die am Rand des Waldes standen.

„Jazzy, ich hab dir dein Zeug schon hingelegt" , sagte Alice vergnügt und deutete auf´s Bett, wo ich einen grauen Haufen erkennen konnte, passend zu seinen Augen. Jasper nickte und ging hinüber, bevor er sich die Sachen schnappte und hinter einer Tür verschwand, die ich noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Alice zog mich lächelnd durch eine Schiebetür, die direkt daneben lag.

Ich trat ein und fand mich in dem größten Kleiderschrank wieder, den ich jemals gesehen hatte. Und das sollte schon etwas bedeuten, denn ich hatte schon so _einiges _gesehen. Reihenweise Stangen und Regale vollgestopft mit Kleidern, Hosen und Röcken. Mindestens zwei Schränke voller Schuhe, fünf Kommoden. Soweit ich sehen konnte, gehörten nur die letzten beiden Stangen und eine Kommode davon Jasper, doch das war schon mehr, als ich insgesamt besaß.

Ich schluckte und ging zu Alice, die zu einem Schrank auf der linken Seite getauscht war. Ich blieb einige Schritte hinter ihr, als sie wie wild die einzelnen Fächer durchwühlte und anschließend einen dunkelblauen, kurzärmeligen Schlafanzug auszog. „Blau steht dir" , sagte sie aufgeregt, als sie mir ihn an den Körper hielt. Ich nickte nur stumm und fragte mich, wie Jasper es mit diesem Gnom aushielt. Abwesend lauschte ich dem Geräusch von fließendem Wasser und schrubbenden Zahnbürsten nebenan, während Alice weiterwühlte und ab und zu etwas auf den Haufen in meinen Armen warf.

Ich hörte, wie Jasper den Zahnpastaschaum ausspuckte und einige Momente später das Bad verließ.

Keine zehn Sekunden später spazierte er schon mit langsamen Schritten in den Ankleideraum und ich warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kam auf uns zu, bevor er sich von hinten über meine Schulter beugte und Alice beobachtete.

„Ich hab mir heute das erste Mal seit 150 Jahren die Zähne geputzt" , sagte er neben meinem Ohr und sein zahnpastafrischer Atem strich mir über´s Gesicht, „Lustig, oder?" Ich nickte und drehte ihm meinen Kopf zu, doch er starrte immer noch Alice´nackte Beine an, die unter dem Nachthemd hervorlugten.

Die kleine Elfe war jetzt endlich fertig und schloss den Schrank, bevor sie zu mir kam und mir wortlos Unterwäsche in die Arme drückte. Jasper kicherte und ich wurde rot.

„Danke", sagte ich, nachdem mein Gesicht wieder eine normale Farbe angenommen hatte.

„Schon OK! Ich bin dir dankbar, denn jetzt kann ich neue Sachen kaufen!" Ein manisches Glitzern erschien in ihren Augen als sie an mir vorbeitänzelte und Jaspers Arm ergriff. Er folgte ihr ohne Widerspruch und ich trottete hinter den beiden her. Jasper trug jetzt ein hellgraues T-Shirt und schwarze, tief sitzende Schlafanzughosen, die immer wieder mal ein Stück seines festen, gebräunten Rückens freigaben.

Schon dieses winzige Stückchen freier Haut ließ mein Herz höher schlagen und brachte meine Fantasie zum blühen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um diese unangemessenen Bilder wieder loszuwerden.

Wieder im Zimmer angekommen sah Jasper Alice fragend an und sie nickte. Dann drehte er sich zu mir um und hauchte mir einen süßen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf gut, Bella. Wir sehen uns morgen." Und damit lief er zum Bett und ließ sich rückwärts drauf fallen, bevor er sich auf seine Ellenbogen stützte und mir zuwinkte.

Ich winkte lahm zurück und ließ mich von Alice wieder in den Flur führen. „Hier ist das Gästezimmer" , kündigte sie an, als sie die erste Tür rechts der Treppe öffnete. Wir betraten ein kleines, aber trotzdem stilvoll eingerichtetes Zimmer, in welchem ebenfalls ein Doppelbett stand und dessen Rückseite verglast war.

„Hier ist das Bad" , sie zeigte auf eine Tür auf der rechten Seite , „und links von dir ist Carlisle´s und Esme´s Zimmer. Sei froh, dass du nicht neben Emmett und Rosalie schlafen musst!" Ein Kichern entfuhr ihr und sie sah mich aus strahlenden Augen an.

„Gut. Danke. Gute Nacht." Ich wusste, dass mein Verhalten nicht sehr höflich war, doch ich hatte jedes Recht, Alice mies zu behandeln. Der Zwerg zog ab und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, und ich war alleine.

Schnell zog ich mich um und putze mir in dem verhältnismäßig großen Bad Zähne, bevor ich das Licht ausmachte, unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte und das Kissen zurechtschüttelte. Laut der Uhr an dem Flachbildfernseher, der mir jetzt erst auffiel, war es schon viertel vor Zwei.

Ich wälzte mich einige Minuten lang auf der weichen Matratze hin- und her, doch meine Müdigkeit war verflogen. Vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach nur Angst davor, meine Albträume zu erleben, wenn Jasper gegenüber schlief, wer weiß. Einige Minuten später fing mein Magen an, laut zu grummeln. Ich hatte Hunger, und als ich nochmal darüber nachdachte, wie ich vorhins beinahe Jasper´s Blut gekostet hatte, verstärkte es sich nur noch.

Seufzend beschloss ich, mir noch einen kleinen Mitternachtssnack zu gönnen. Ich stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf und öffnete eines der bodenlangen Fenster, bevor ich mich verwandelte.

Sofort drangen tausende von neuen Geräuschen auf mich ein, am lautesten das sanfte Stöhnen und Seufzen aus dem Nebenzimmer. Geschickt sprang ich nach oben und hielt mich an der Dachkante fest, bevor ich mich lautlos nach drüben hangelte und einen Blick in das elterliche Schlafzimmer warf.

Carlisle´s goldene Wellen vermischten sich mit Esme´s karamellbrauner Mähne, als die beiden sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Ich erhaschte einen Blick auf Carlisle´s flachen Bauch, bevor ich bemerkte, dass ich mich gerade wie ein perverser Spanner verhielt. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die herumliegenden Klamotten und die nackten Körper sprang ich nach oben auf´s Dach und lief auf die andere Seite. Das laute Quietschen eines Bettgestells aus einem Raum am linken Ende des Ganges ließ mich darauf schließen, dass Rosalie und Emmett auch so ihren Spaß hatten.

Ich nahm gerade Anlauf, um möglichst weit in den Wald zu springen, als in dem Raum unter mir ein _sehr_ elfenhaftes Kichern erklang.

Nicht in der Lage, meine Neugierde zu zügeln, schwebte ich auf die Dachkante zu und ließ mich lautlos auf den schmalen Fenstersims gleiten. Dann spähte ich in das spärlich beleuchtete Zimmer und wünschte ein paar Sekunden später, ich hätte es nie getan.

Als erstes fiel mir auf, dass das schwarze Nachthemd von Alice, das bestimmt mehrere hundert Dollar gekostet hatte, zusammengeknüllt auf dem Boden direkt vor der Tür lag.

Sofort zog mein Hirn eine logische Schlussfolgerung und ich wanderte mit meinen Augen in gefühlter Zeitlupe zu dem großen Himmelbett.

Eine Welle von Schmerz, so gewaltig, dass sie all meine anderen Gefühle weit übertönte, überrollte mich, als ich die eng umschlungenen, _fast_ _nackten_ Körper von Alice und Jasper sah, die sich voller Ekstase über das Bett rollten, die Lippen fest vereinigt.

_Denk positiv_, sagte ich mir, _immerhin hat Jasper noch etwas an_. Als hätte sie mich gehört, zog die schon vollkommen hüllenlose Alice Jasper, der sich nun schwer atmend mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen über ihr abstützte, geübt mit beiden Füßen die schwarzen Boxershorts aus und verschränkte ihre Beine dann hinter seinem Rücken, ihre Körper wurden zusammengepresst und beiden entfuhr ein gekeuchtes Stöhnen.

Jasper küsste sich einen Weg zu ihrem Nacken, ich hörte, wie er sanft hineinbiss und Alice ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte. „Du bist so warm", nuschelte er gegen ihre Haut, „so weich..."

Unfähig, dieses Schauspiel weiter zu beobachten, sprang ich nach unten und raste über die große Wiese vor dem stattlichen Herrenhaus. Der feuchte Rasen kitzelte meine nackten Fußsohlen und mir fiel auf, dass ich immer noch den Schlafanzug trug.

Das Bild von Jasper und Alice, einem Paradebeispiel völliger Hingabe und bedingungsloser Liebe, hatte sich tief in meine Augenlider gebrannt, ich wusste nicht, ob ich es je wieder vergessen würde.

Ich hatte die Baumgrenze erreicht und sprintete in den Wald, ohne Rücksicht auf Bäume, die im Weg standen, zu nehmen.

Hinter mir hörte ich noch wage, wie Jasper und Alice ihr Spiel unterbrachen, als sie den lauten Aufprall einer zwanzig Meter hohen Fichte hörten, der den ganzen Wald erzittern ließ.

Ich erhöhte mein Tempo, rasend vor Wut und Eifersucht, und sprang über einen Fluss.

Mein Körper schlug instinktiv den Weg nach Seattle ein, voller Mordlust und Verlangen nach dem Blut ein paar zierlicher, schwarzhaariger Mädchen.

**Wow, das war wahrscheinlich das Längste bis jetzt! Wie hats euch gefallen? Wie fandet ihr die Mini-Lemons?**


	35. Unfälle

**So, jetzt kommt die Jagd...**

Teilnahmslos ließ ich den toten Körper des Mädchens fallen, bevor ich mir mit dem Handrücken über den Mund wischte und aus der dunklen Gasse huschte.

Es war mir so egal, ob die Menschen die Leiche finden würden, was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? Das Blut des braunhaarigen Mädchens war bitter gewesen, verschmutzt durch Drogen und Alkohol. Niemand würde sie vermissen. Und wenn doch, was ging es mich schon an?

Das Monster in mir brüllte wild und beharrlich nach _mehr_, doch ich ignorierte das trockene Stechen in meiner Kehle einfach.

Wie ein Geist glitt ich durch die dunklen Straßen eines heruntergekommenen Viertels von Seattle, bevor ich mich auf eines der Dächer rechts von mir schwang und mit voller Geschwindigkeit Richtung Forks rannte. Die Morgendämmerung würde bald beginnen.

…

Ich raste gerade durch das Dickicht parallel zur Route 101, Forks war nur noch einige Kilometer entfernt. Durch das Radio in einem Auto, an dem ich vorbeigezogen war, wusste ich, dass es schon halb sieben war. Ich wollte gerade über einen umgefallenen Baum springen, als meine Nase den süßen Geruch von Blut wahrnahm.

Sofort ging ich in Kampfstellung und mein Verstand schaltete ab. Ich nahm nur noch das leise Pochen eines gesunden Herzens, das unaushaltbare Brennen in meiner Kehle und den herrlichen Geruch nach Vanille und Orangen wahr, der durch den leichten Wind zu mir getragen wurde. Er wurde durch den Nieselregen nur noch verstärkt...

Ohne weiter nachzudenken schoss ich auf die Straße zu und durchbrach die Waldgrenze. Einige Meter vor mir lag ein gelbes Auto im Straßengraben, daneben, mit dem Rücken zu mir, stand eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die sich einen blutdurchtränkten Lappen an eine Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn hielt. Von ihr ging dieser bezaubernde Geruch aus, und bevor die Frau sich auch nur umdrehen konnte, alarmiert von dem lauten Knacken eines umgeknickten Baumes hinter mir, war ich schon bei ihr und hob sie hoch.

Unsanft ließ ich sie auf den Rasenstreifen neben der Straße fallen und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief ein. Sie roch wirklich außergewöhnlich süß, und an irgendjemanden erinnerte mich ihr Duft auch, aber das war ja eigentlich egal. Unfähig, das Monster in mir weiter zu zügeln, sah ich die hübsche Frau unter mir aus schwarzen Augen an und lächelte.

Sie widerrum riss ihre grau-grünen angsterfüllt auf und starrte mich mit zitternden Händen an. Sie war sehr zierlich und klein, aber bestimmt schon mindestens 25. Sie war der perfekte Weg, um meine aufgestaute Wut gegenüber Alice auszulassen, denn sie war ihr wirklich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

Sanft zog ich ihr den Lappen von der Stirn und betrachtete ihre Wunde. Beim Anblick der roten Flüssigkeit, die langsam heraussickerte, brüllte mein Monster, doch es wusste auch, dass ich ihm gleich geben würde, was es wollte. Für mich als Ärztin wäre es ein leichtes gewesen, sie zu nähen, aber wenn ich mit ihr fertig war, würde das gar nicht mehr nötig sein.

Blitzschnell beugte ich mich zu ihr hinunter und schlug meine rasiermesserscharfen Zähne in ihre Kehle. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr mir, als das heiße Blut in meinen eiskalten Mund floss und meine Geschmacksknospen reizte. Sie wusste wohl, dass es sinnlos war, sich zu wehren, denn sie blieb still und zitternd liegen. Gierig fing ich an zu schlucken und genoss das Gefühl, wie ihr Lebenselixier meine Speiseröhre hinunterfloss und sich mit dem alten, kalten Blut in meinem Magen vermischte.

Als das Blut nicht mehr von allein aus der Wunde floss, fing ich an zu saugen, wie „richtige" Vampire in den Filmen, die man so sah. Da das frische Blut meine Laune erheblich hob, musste ich über diesen Gedanken kurz kichern und lauschte dann ihrem Herzen, das gerade seine letzten Schläge vollbrachte. Jetzt war sie tot, doch ich saugte weiter, bis sie völlig blutleer war. Am Ende schmeckte es nicht mehr so gut wie am Anfang, da ihr Blut sich abkühlte, aber man musste mit dem zufrieden sein, was man kriegt, oder?

Trotzdem war ich enttäuscht, als ich mich langsam wieder aufrichtete. Sie war wirklich lecker gewesen, ich hätte mir wohl etwas mehr Zeit lassen sollen. Mein Monster war satt und schnurrte zufrieden, als ich einfach losrannte und die Frau liegenließ. Ich war heute sehr fahrlässig mit meinen Opfern, aber die Volturi würden mich nie töten, das wusste ich.

Nach ein oder zwei Minuten erreichte ich die große Villa der Cullens, und bemerkte, wie nah bei ihnen ich diese Frau getötet hatte. Es hatte irgendwie etwas ironisches, dass _ich_, Jaspers Schwester, eine Frau umgebracht hatte, während die Cullens Menschen waren.

Alles war still, man hörte nur die regelmäßigen Herzschläge und das friedliche Ein- und Ausatmen. Im Erdgeschoss summten der Kühlschrank und der Fernseher dumpf und ich hatte die geniale Idee, Frühstück für die anderen zu machen.

Leise umrundete ich das Haus und sprang wieder in das Gästezimmer, wo ich die Sachen nahm, die Alice mir gegeben hatte und ins angrenzende Bad huschte.

Ich stieg aus dem Schlafanzug, der meine Jagt Gott sei Dank unbefleckt überstanden hatte, und betrat die Dusche. Einige Minuten lang stand ich nur dort und ließ das Wasser auf meine steinharte Haut prasseln, bevor ich mir die honigfarbenen Haare wusch und den Dreck von meinem Körper schrubbte.

Erst dann warf ich einen genaueren Blick auf die Sachen, die Alice mir gegeben hatte: Ein _hellblaues_ Kleid. Hellblau! Wisst ihr, wie lange ich schon keine hellen Sachen mehr getragen hatte? Zähneknirschend zog ich mir erst die teuer aussehende Unterwäsche und dann das Kleid an. Eine schwarze Strumpfhose und eine schwarze Strickjacke waren auch dabei, also schlüpfte ich widerwillig hinein und stieg dann wieder in meine dunkelblauen Highheels.

Als ich vor dem Spiegel stand, verwandelte ich mich probehalber in einen Menschen und musterte mich. Ich sah aus wie ein kleinwüchsiges Schneewittchen mit einem _hellblauen_ Kleid. Echt toll.

Seufzend verwandelte ich mich zurück, legte den Schlafanzug fein säuberlich zusammen und ging wieder in mein Zimmer. Draußen war es schon hell, ich sah auf die Uhr und musste feststellen, dass es schon kurz vor acht war. Trotzdem waren alle um mich herum immer noch in Tiefschlaf versunken, lag wohl daran, dass sie erst halb zwei ins Bett gegangen waren.

Ich machte mein kaum zerwühltes Bett und ging dann nach draußen auf den Flur. Aus der Tür schräg gegenüber konnte ich das leise Rascheln der Seidenbettwäsche und das Geräusch zweier Körper wahrnehmen, die näher zusammenrutschten. Mein totes Herz zog sich zusammen und ich stöckelte schnell die Treppe hinab, in der Hoffnung, diese Geräusche nicht mehr hören zu müssen.

Unten angekommen ging ich in die moderne Küche, die ich gestern schon bewundert hatte. In der Mitte stand ein antik aussehender Tisch, wahrscheinlich aus Mahagoni, mit acht Stühlen, darüber eine tief hängende Designerlampe.

Ich riss die Tür des großen Kühlschranks auf und staunte, als ich ihn vollgefüllt vorfand. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich erst einkaufen gehen müsste, doch anscheinend nahmen die Cullens es mit ihrer Tarnung sehr ernst.

Also machte ich mich daran, ein richtig großes Frühstück vorzubereiten. Wahrscheinlich wussten nicht einmal die Cullens selber, was sie gerne aßen, also machte ich von allem etwas. Für meine Vampirnase roch alles abscheulich, doch ich wusste, dass ich gut kochen konnte.

Ich war fast schon fertig, als ich von oben lautes Gepolter vernahm und dann Emmetts lautes Schreien: „AUFSTEHEN!"

Lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf und verwandelte mich in einen Menschen, bevor ich den Speck aus der Pfanne nahm.

…

**Jaspers POV:**

Ich wachte von lauten Schritten auf, die den Flur entlangtrampelten. „AUFSTEHEN!" , schrie Emmett und ich hörte leise, wie er die Tür zu Edwards Zimmer aufriss. Ich war wirklich aufgeregt, als ich realisierte, dass ich gerade _aufgewacht_ war. Ich hatte geschlafen! Ich hatte geträumt! Ich wusste zwar nicht mehr, von was, aber das tat meiner Freude keinen Abbruch. Es war herrlich, wieder ein Mensch zu sein, einfach nur fantastisch, obwohl diese menschlichen Sinne wirklich schlecht waren.

Als nächstes bemerkte ich den kleinen, heißen Rücken, der sich an meine nackte Brust presste. Zufrieden seufzte ich, als ich mich an letzte Nacht erinnerte. Alice, meine kleine Elfe, war wirklich das Beste, was meinem Leben je passiert war. Ich war Bella so dankbar, dass sie es uns ermöglichte, ein normales Leben zu führen.

Lange, zierliche Beine umschlangen meine, als Alice sich umdrehte. Pure Freude strahlte aus ihren goldgesprenkelten Augen, als sie mich verschlafen ansah.

„Guten Morgen, Kleine" , begrüßte ich sie und küsste sie auf ihre kleine, süße Nase. „Morgen" , zwitscherte sie zurück und wirkte auf einmal ganz wach. Mein Körper fühlte sich immer noch leicht schwerfällig an, war das so, wenn man nicht genug geschlafen hatte? Ich beschloss, Bella später zu fragen.

Ich rollte mich auf den Rücken und zog Alice mit mir, sodass sie auf meinem Bauch lag. Sie legte ihren zarten Kopf auf meine Brust und ich umschlang sie mit meinen Armen. Ich war gerade dabei, wieder einzudösen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein sehr aufgeregter Emmett reinplatzte.

„Emmett, hau ab" , nuschelte ich und schloss meine Augen wieder.

„Jasper, Alice, aufstehen! Es warten viele Abenteuer auf uns!" , rief er enthusiastisch und ich hörte, wie er auf unser Bett zukam. Nach einigen Sekunden zog er die Decke, die über uns lag, mit einem Ruck weg. Erschrocken hob ich meinen Kopf und starrte ihn an, und er starrte ebenso verschreckt zurück. Dann rannte er wortlos aus unserem Zimmer, ich konnte hören, wie er die Treppe hinunterpolterte und anfing, wild auf irgendjemanden einzureden.

Alice lachte ihr Elfenlachen und glitt von mir hinunter, bevor sie in ihr Kleiderzimmer tanzte und mich allein zurückließ.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich dieses nagende Gefühl der Leere, das in meinem Magen rumorte. Ich hatte...Hunger?

Schnell stand ich auf und eilte ihr hinterher. Ich versuchte, mich bei dem Anblick einer sehr nackten Alice nicht zu sehr aufzuregen, aber es war nutzlos. Sie war einfach zu schön...

Angestrengt versuchte ich, meinen Blick starr auf die Kommode vor mir zu richten und zog wahllos irgendeine Unterhose raus. Schnell verließ ich Alice´ Heiligtum wieder und zog mir die Schlafanzughose an, die ich heute Nacht sowieso nicht getragen hatte. Ich war zu hungrig, um jetzt irgendetwas anderes zu suchen, und von unten zog der verführerische Geruch von gebratenem Speck in unser Zimmer...

Beim Hinausgehen schnappte ich mir noch das T-Shirt, was auf dem Boden lag, und rannte schon fast hinaus. Ich wartete nicht mal auf Alice, und das sollte schon etwas bedeuten.

Ich war schon fast an der Treppe, als sich eine Hand auf meine nackte Schulter legte.

Es war ein sehr jung aussehender Carlisle, der mit einem zu großen T-Shirt und _Jeans _hinter mir stand und mich verträumt anlächelte. „Gut geschlafen?" , fragte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die ohnehin schon zerzausten Haare. In diesem Moment fiel es mir wirklich schwer, ihn als Vater zu sehen. Er sah eher aus wie ein bester Freund, der nach einer tollen Nacht mit seiner Freundin fragt, wie es bei einem so gelaufen ist.

Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen und presste mühsam ein „Sehr gut" raus, bevor ich die Treppe runterging und mir dabei das T-Shirt überwarf. Erst dann bemerkte ich, dass die Nähte außen waren und zog es nochmal aus, während ich Richtung Küche ging. Anscheinend war ich wirklich noch müde, wenn ich das nicht bemerkt hatte.

Angelockt von dem Geruch nach frischem Kaffee und Speck betrat ich die Küche, als ich gerade das T-Shirt (nun richtig herum) anzog.

Dort am Herd stand Bella, meine kleine menschliche Schwester, und schaltete gerade den Strom ab. Neben ihr, auf dem großen Tisch, häuften sich Berge lecker aussehender Dinge, bei deren Sicht sich mein Magen erwartungsvoll zusammenzog.

Emmett saß schon da, neben Rosalie, und grinste mich anzüglich an. Ich warf ihm einen flehenden Blick zu, bat ihn, Bella nicht zu erzählen, _wie _er Alice und mich _gesehen_ hatte. Ein betretener Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht und er wendete seinen Blick ab, und ich begriff, dass er es ihr schon längst gesagt hatte.

Ich setzte mich an meinen Platz in der Nähe der Tür und wartete, bis die anderen kommen würden, während ich meine kleine Schwester nervös ansah. Sie sah toll aus in dem blauen Kleid das sie trug, ihre langen Locken hingen lose an ihrem Rücken hinunter.

Endlich drehte sie sich um und sah mich an. Ihr Gesicht war hübsch, das war es schon immer gewesen, und sie starrte mich mit ihren durchdringenden, grauen Augen, die ich so gut kannte, an. Sie sah nicht wütend oder traurig aus, ganz im Gegenteil, sie lächelte sogar.

„Morgen, Jasper. Gut geschlafen?" , fragte sie freundlich und strich mir sanft durch die Haare, bevor sie wieder zur Küchentheke ging und eine volle Kanne aus der Kaffeemaschine holte. Die Absätze ihrer hohen Schuhe klapperten laut auf dem Parkett, und ich fragte mich, wie sie in den Dingern überhaupt laufen konnte.

„Jasper?" , weckte mich eine leise Stimme aus meinen Überlegungen und ich schreckte auf. Es war wirklich gewöhnungsbedürftig, nicht an mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig denken zu können.

„Äh...ja, ich hab gut geschlafen" , sagte ich und ein seltsames Gefühl von Hitze stieg in meinen Kopf.

„Jasper, warum bist du so rot?" , fragte Edward, der gerade in die Küche geschlendert kam, Esme, Alice und Carlisle im Schlepptau.

Ich ignorierte seine Frage. Alice sah umwerfend aus, wie immer. Ich stand auf und zog ihren Stuhl zurück, damit sie sich hinsetzten konnte. Sie lächelte mich an und ich konnte fast hören, wie mein Herz schneller schlug. Ich freute mich schon auf heute Nacht, wenn wir beide allein sein würden...

…

**Bellas POV:**

Emmett kam als erstes die Treppe runtergepoltert. Er stürzte zu mir in die Küche und grinste.

„Du willst gar nicht wissen, was ich gerade gesehen habe!" , fing er an zu erzählen und ein schelmisches Glitzern trat in seine Augen, als er auf mich zukam und sich über mir aufbaute.

Ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf, als Zeichen, dass ich es wirklich nicht wissen wollte. Er ignorierte es und beugte sich zu meinem Ohr, als wäre es ein riesiges Geheimnis. „Dein Bruder...Alice...nicht angezogen..sondern...UNANGEZOGEN!" Er beugte sich zurück und schüttelte in gespieltem Bedauern den Kopf. „Dieses Bild werde ich nie mehr aus meinem Kopf bekommen..."

Obwohl ich schon gewusst hatte, was die beiden heute Nacht getrieben hatten, versetzte es meinem Herz trotzdem einen Stich. Ich klopfte Emmett mit tauben Fingern auf den breiten Rücken. „Das tut mir so unglaublich Leid für dich" , spielte ich mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht mit, um meine wahre Trauer zu überspielen.

Emmett wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Rosalie ins Zimmer geschwebt kam. Ihre goldenen Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, und trotz ihrer flachen Schuhe war sie um einiges größer als ich. Sie sah sich mit ihren großen, hellblauen Augen um und hob dann eine wohlgeformte Augenbraue.

„Oh, du hast Frühstück gemacht!" , stellte sie fest und ich nickte. „Das ist nett von dir." Ich nickte erneut und wandte mich wieder den Pancakes zu, die in der Pfanne vor sich hinbrutzelten. Emmett stieß sich von der Theke ab und schaltete den kleinen Fernseher an, der an der Wand angebracht war, dann ging er zu Rosalie, die sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. Ich hörte, wie er sich ebenfalls hinsetzte und sie küsste. Lang. Sehr lang.

Die beiden lösten sich erst voneinander, als man deutlich Schritte hören konnte, die sich der Küche näherten. Ich erkannte Jaspers Schrittmuster sofort. Er war allein, wo war denn seine kleine Alice abgeblieben?

Er betrat die Küche, während er sich gerade ein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Trotzdem sah ich die gebräunte Haut und den gut sichtbaren Ansatz eines Sixpacks, und mein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich.

Schnell drehte ich mich um und tat so, als hätte ich ihn nicht bemerkt. Krampfhaft versuchte ich, meine Atmung zu normalisieren und die Röte aus meinem Gesicht zu bekommen, während ich hörte, wie Jasper sich hinsetzte.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich mich umdrehte und ein Lächeln aufsetzte. Jaspers Haar war noch verwuschelter als sonst, an manchen Stellen stand es sogar senkrecht von seinem Kopf ab. Dieser Anblick faszinierte mich so sehr, dass ich einige Sekunden nur starren konnte, bevor ich anfing, zu reden .

„Morgen, Jasper. Gut geschlafen?" , fragte ich so freundlich wie möglich und hoffte, dass er meine Aufregung nicht mitbekommen würde. Ich konnte dem drängenden Kribbeln in meinen Fingern einfach nicht widerstehen, also ging ich zu ihm und fuhr ihm einmal durch die dichten, dunklen Locken. Eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen Arm und ich wandte mich schnell wieder ab.

Das Tröpfeln der Kaffeemaschine verstummte und ich entnahm die volle Kanne. Ich bemerkte, dass er mir immer noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte, und sah über meine Schulter. Jasper schien mit seinen grauen Augen ein Loch in meine Highheels brennen zu wollen, so gebannt sah er sie an. „Jasper?" , fragte ich nach und erschrocken hob er seinen Blick.

„Äh... ja, ich hab gut geschlafen" , antwortete er endlich nervös und ich konnte sehen, wie sich sein Gesicht langsam leicht rötlich färbte.

„Jasper, warum bist du so rot?" , fragte Edward, der gerade reinkam. Ich erwartete Jaspers Antwort, doch der hatte nur noch Augen für Alice. Mal wieder.

„Oh Gott, Bella! Das hättest du doch nicht tun müssen!" , rief Esme, als sie den vollgepackten Tisch sah.

„Ach, keine Ursache" , murmelte ich verlegen, als alle sich hinsetzten, „ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen."

„Es ist wirklich nett von dir, für alle Frühstück zu machen, Bella. Danke" , sagte Carlisle, der am Kopf des Tisches Platz genommen hatte, gegenüber von Jasper. Links neben ihm saßen Esme und Edward, rechts von ihm Rosalie, Emmett und Alice.

Ich setzte mich auf den einzigen freien Platz zwischen Edward und Jasper. Alle fingen an zu essen, doch ich stocherte nur ein bisschen in meinem Müsli herum. Ich hatte keinen Hunger.

Etwas gelangweilt ließ ich meinen Blick schweifen und landete bei dem Fernseher. Es war gerade neun Uhr, die Nachrichten liefen. Eine rothaarige Frau redete, bevor ein Video eingespielt wurde.

Klirrend fiel mein Löffel auf den Tisch, als ich die Szene wiedererkannte.

Eine nasse Straße, verstopft von Polizeiautos. Ein gelber Wagen im Straßengraben. Leute in Uniformen, die stirnrunzelnd den Kopf schüttelten.

Und zwischen ihnen ein zierliche, schwarzhaarige Frau, die mit leblosen Augen in den Himmel starrte.


	36. heiße Tränen

**Ok...nächstes Kapitel. Wichtige Frage am Ende, bitte lest sie durch.**

Edward drehte sich zu mir und öffnete schon den Mund, wahrscheinlich um zu fragen, was los war, als er meinem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah und meinem Blick folgte. Die anderen hatten nichts bemerkt und redeten munter weiter, doch trotzdem konnte man die Worte der Nachrichtensprecherin deutlich verstehen:

„_...Leiche gefunden. Die Frau wurde anhand ihres Ausweises als Jasmin Brandon identifiziert, Angehörige sollen sich bitte beim Police Department von Forks melden. Erste Untersuchungen ergaben, dass die Frau jedoch nicht an den Folgen des vorangegangenen Autounfalls starb, da sie keine äußeren Verletzungen außer einer kleinen Platzwunde an der Stirn vorweisen kann. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Mord? Nähere Informationen wurden noch nicht preisgegeben, doch wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden. Und damit zum Wetter..."_

Langsam drehte er mir den Kopf zu. Panisch versuchte ich, meine erhitzten Wangen zu verstecken, indem ich die Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte abstützte und mein Gesicht in die Hände legte.

„Seltsam, oder?" , fing Edward an, „klingt fast, als wäre ein Vampir in der Gegend. Und wie ähnlich sie Alice sieht, der Nachname... man könnte meinen, es sei ihre Schwester." Ein leises Glucksen entfuhr ihm und er schüttelte seinen rötlich-glänzenden Kopf.

„Ja...seltsam" , stimmte ich ihm zögernd zu, bevor mir klar wurde, was Edward angedeutet hatte. Anscheinend hatte diese Jasmin, mein Opfer, den gleichen Nachnamen wie Alice früher. Und dazu noch diese nahezu verblüffende Ähnlichkeit...konnte es möglich sein, dass ich vor ein paar Stunden eine ferne Verwandte von Alice ausgesaugt hatte?

„Was ist, Bella?" , fragte Edward und berührte mich leicht am Arm. „Nichts," sagte ich und lächelte ihn an, „überhaupt nichts."

…

Angespannt saß ich neben Emmett vor dem riesigen Fernseher und versuchte, sein korallenrotes Rennauto zu überholen. Es wäre mir vielleicht sogar gelungen, hätte ich nicht schon mindestens fünf mal rückwärts aus der Fahrbahnbegrenzung fahren müssen, nachdem ich mit vollem Tempo hineingebrettert war.

Als Emmett zum siebten Mal in Folge vor mir die Ziellinie überfuhr, schmetterte ich den schlanken Controller voller Wut auf den Boden vor mir, bevor ich mich nach hinten sacken ließ und die Arme vor meiner Brust verschränkte.

Emmett freute sich währenddessen tierisch über seinen Sieg und wippte auf dem Sofa auf und ab. Als er bemerkte, dass ich meinen Controller weggeschmissen hatte, drehte er sich mit glitzernden Augen zu mir um. „Bells, was ist? Kannst du nicht verlieren?" , zog er mich auf und wischte sich mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung seine kurzen, schwarzbraunen Locken aus der Stirn.

„Genau wie dein Bruder, der kann auch nicht verlieren. Der spielt schon gar nicht mehr gegen mich, weil er Angst hat, dass ich ihn fertigmache" , erklärte er mir grinsend, doch plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht ernst.

„Du bist ihm wirklich ähnlich, weißt du" , sagte er nachdenklich und musterte mich kurz.

Ein lautloses Seufzen entfuhr mir, als ich an_ ihn_ erinnert wurde. Mein Blick wanderte durch die verglaste Front nach draußen in den kleinen Garten, wo Esme gerade damit beschäftigt war, die Blumen zu gießen. Heute war einer der äußerst seltenen Tage in Forks, an denen die Sonne schien, und das ließ sich niemand entgehen.

Carlisle saß auf der hölzernen Veranda vorm Haus und beobachtete seine Frau, bevor er den Blick senkte und sich in dem dicken Buch vertiefte, das auf seinem Schoß ruhte. Rosalie lag ausgestreckt auf dem sattgrünen Rasen, die langen Haare fächerförmig um ihren Kopf ausgebreitet. Eine Sonnenbrille ruhte auf ihrer Nase und man konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie wach war oder nicht. Edward saß neben ihr und starrte in den fast vollständig blauen Himmel, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt.

Etwas weiter links, versteckt hinter einem prachtvollen Hortensienbusch voller hellblauer Blüten, saßen Jasper und Alice auf einer Decke.

Berichtigung: Alice saß _auf _Jasper auf einer Decke. Sie küssten sich so leidenschaftlich, dass man automatisch wegsehen wollte. Ich wagte trotzdem einen zweiten Blick.

Alice hatte ihre kleinen Hände in Jaspers in der Sonne goldglänzenden Locken zu Fäusten geballt, ihre nackten Beine, die nur in kurzen Jeansshorts steckten, umschlangen seine Taille, wie ich es schon so oft gesehen hatte. Jasper ließ eine seiner Hände über das uns zugewandte Bein wandern, während ich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen erkennen konnte, wie seine andere Hand unter ihr helles Tanktop glitt.

Ich schluckte einen dicken Kloß hinunter, als ich sah, wie verliebt die beiden waren. Ich würde niemals eine Chance bei ihm haben,_ niemals_, und würde trotzdem mit ihm zusammenleben müssen.

„Schon komisch", unterbrach Emmett meine niederschmetternden Gedanken, und ich wandte meinen Blick langsam von meinem _Bruder_ ab. Emmett starrte die beiden auch an, völlig unverhohlen. „Früher waren die beiden nie so... freizügig. Das war eher Rosies und meine Sache, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Er sah mich kurz an und hob seine Augenbrauen, bevor er wieder nach draußen starrte. „Die beiden hatten noch nie eine so körperliche Beziehung. Ihnen genügte es anscheinend, sich einfach anzusehen. Ob es an ihren Gaben liegt oder keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube die wissen einfach, dass sie sich lieben, da brauchen sie keine großartigen körperlichen Beweise. Ich weiß echt nicht, wie die das ausgehalten haben. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, Rose nicht anfassen zu dürfen..." Er schüttelte mit ungläubiger Miene den Kopf.

Ich war etwas verdutzt, dass Emmett so gut beobachte und scharfsinnige Schlüsse daraus zog. Man sollte ihn wirklich nicht unterschätzen, er konnte anscheinend mehr als nur Kämpfe gewinnen und Witze zu reißen.

„Also" , sprach Emmett weiter, jetzt mit weitaus fröhlicherer Stimme, während er den Fernseher ausschaltete und dann händereibend aufstand, „dann werden wir den beiden mal Konkurrenz machen!"

Er strich mir noch einmal erstaunlich behutsam über den Kopf, bevor er die gläserne Verandatür aufriss und zu Rosalie eilte. Als er an Carlisle vorbeiging, sah dieser von seinem Buch auf und verfolgte ihn mit seinem Blick, bevor er den dicken Wälzer zuklappte, aufstand und zu mir ins Wohnzimmer kam. Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür wieder hinter sich und drehte sich um.

„Bella", grüßte er mich lächelnd. „Carlisle" , grüßte ich zurück. Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, während meerblaue Augen mich sanft ansahen. „Kommst du bitte kurz mit hoch in mein Büro?" , fragte Carlisle schließlich und ich glaubte, etwas Bedauern über sein hübsches Gesicht huschen zu sehen. „Klar" , antwortete ich leicht misstrauisch und stand auf.

Still gingen wir die Treppe hoch und betraten den dritten Raum auf der linken Seite des Flurs. Das Zimmer war unverkennbar Carlisles Büro, an zwei Wänden quetschten sich alte Bücher in dunkle Holzregale. In der Mitte stand ein massiver Tisch aus Mahagoni, übersät mit Blättern und Akten, dahinter ein antik aussehender Schreibtischstuhl. Durch die verglaste Wand hatte man einen perfekten Blick über den Garten, wo alle Kinder jetzt zusammensaßen und über irgendetwas lachten. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hingen hunderte von Bildern, Gemälde aus längst vergangenen Zeiten. Der Raum wirkte alt und gemütlich, mit einer sehr beruhigenden Atmosphäre.

Carlisle wies mich zu einem kleinen dunkelbraunen Ledersofa, das in einer Ecke stand. Ich ließ mich darauf sinken und betrachtete staunend die Kunstwerke, die bestimmt insgesamt wertvoller waren als manche Kunstsammlung. Ich sah einige die Volterra zeigten, außerdem Gemälde von verschiedenen Städten.

„Die Unordnung tut mir wirklich Leid" , entschuldigte sich Carlisle, als er sich neben mich setzte, „ich hatte noch keine Zeit, alles richtig einzusortieren." „Schon okay" , antwortete ich abwesend.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr Carlisle, und ich konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie er sein Gesicht in den Händen abstützte. Dann schien er sich zu fangen und setzte sich ruckartig auf, seine Gesichtszüge wurden professionell.

„Bella," , begann er, „zuerst einmal möchte ich dir danken. Danke, dass du hierhergekommen bist, dass du Jasper glücklich gemacht hast, dass du uns allen geholfen hast. Wir waren gerade erst hergezogen, nachdem wir mehrere Jahre in Abgeschiedenheit gelebt hatten, und besonders Jasper fiel es nicht leicht, sich wieder in den menschlichen Alltag einzugliedern. Aber das ist nicht, worüber ich mit dir reden wollte. „ Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Ich denke, du bist uns allen schon sehr ans Herz gewachsen, aber trotzdem gibt es etwas, das ich klarstellen muss. Du musst verstehen, dass mir unsere Familie wirklich wichtig ist, und ich wäre auch sehr erfreut, wenn du dich uns anschließen würdest, aber ich kann es nicht tolerieren, dass du noch einmal eines der Familienmitglieder angreifst. Das darf einfach nicht noch einmal passieren."

Er sagte jedes Wort des letzten Satzes einzeln und bestimmt, sah mich direkt an und seine Augen waren zum ersten Mal, seit ich sie gesehen hatte, nicht warm und freundlich. Sie waren stahlblau, hart, voller Entschlossenheit und unbändiger Liebe zu seiner Familie.

Ich sah in sein junges Gesicht und merkte, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte. Würde ich noch einmal irgendjemanden angreifen, würde er mich rausschmeißen. Hochkant.

Ich merkte, wie das starke Band, das ich zu Carlisle und seiner Familie aufgebaut hatte, sich wieder lockerte. Schlaff hing es durch, erdrückte mich mit seiner Schwere.

„Verstanden", antwortete ich und verfluchte meine Stimme dafür, dass sie so gefährlich zittern musste. Tatsächlich stiegen mir schon die Tränen in die Augen, und ich presste meine Augenlider fest zusammen, um ja keine entwischen zu lassen.

Fast automatisch schlangen sich meine Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Mir war so kalt...

…

**Carlisles POV:**

Meine harten Worte taten mir sofort Leid, als ich hörte, wie sehr ihre feine Stimme zitterte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, und ich konnte sehen, wie Tränen sich in ihren dunklen Wimpern verfingen und aufgehalten wurden. Ihre schmalen Arme, die in einer dunklen Jacke steckten, schlangen sich um ihren Oberkörper und ich konnte hören, wie unregelmäßig und stockend ihr Atem ging.

Bella und Jasper waren so unterschiedlich. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass Bella theoretisch die ältere war, sie sah so jung und zerbrechlich aus. Wo Jasper groß, blond, stark und selbstbewusst war, war Bella klein, dunkelhaarig, zierlich und schüchtern. Trotzdem besaßen beide diese Selbstlosigkeit, diese ruhige Anziehungskraft.

Obwohl ich zumindest Bella noch nicht lange kannte, konnte ich sehen, welch tiefe Verbindung die beiden verband. Sie wirkten so friedlich zusammen, es war unbeschreiblich. Wenn man sie zusammen sah, hielt man sie nicht für Bruder und Schwester, eher für Seelenverwandte. Es war wirklich seltsam, und absolut rätselhaft.

Ihr kleiner Körper zitterte jetzt stärker und eine einzelne Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. Dieser Anblick versetzte meinem Herz einen Stich. Es war einfach nicht meine Art, andere zu verletzten. Ich konnte keine Tränen sehen.

„Bella...es tut mir Leid...ich wollte nicht..." Ein kleines Wimmern entfuhr ihren rosigen, herzförmigen Lippen und ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus.

Ich rutschte näher zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre bebende Schulter, bevor ich sie auf meinen Schoß hob, ihre Arme vorsichtig löste und ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legte. Ihre mahagonibraunen Haare fielen von ihrer Schulter und bildeten einen glänzenden Vorhang, als ihre Schluchzer stärker wurden. Sie tat nichts weiter, hob ihren Kopf nicht, ließ ihre Arme schlaff hängen, während ein unaufhörlicher Strom von heißen Tränen auf mein Hemd tropfte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Bella, wirklich. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Wir würden dich niemals wegschicken" , flüsterte ich, als ich sanft über ihren Rücken strich. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Nähe ihr angenehm war, deshalb wagte ich es nicht, noch irgendetwas anderes zu tun. Es musste schon komisch genug für sie sein, auf dem Schoß eines fast fremden Mannes zu sitzen.

In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass sie für _mich_ nicht mehr fremd war. Sie gehörte schon zu unserer Familie, obwohl sie noch nicht mal einen ganzen Tag bei uns war. Sie war meine Tochter, genau wie Rose und Alice es waren. Und ich glaube, dass sie nicht nur mich mit ihrem lieblichen Wesen in Bann gezogen hatte.

Esme mochte sie schon, das hatte sie mir selbst gesagt, Jasper liebte sie sowieso. Emmett hatte Bella auch ins Herz geschlossen, genau wie Edward. Dieser vielleicht sogar etwas mehr als die anderen, aber ich hatte nicht das Recht, mich dort einzumischen. Alice kam auch gut mit ihr klar, obwohl ich manchmal eine gewisse Spannung zwischen den beiden zu sehen glaubte. Rose hielt sich noch zurück, aber sie würde bestimmt noch auftauen.

Natürlich war ihre Vergangenheit nicht gerade rosig, doch sie schien diese Phase völlig überwunden zu haben. Ihr Problem mit Menschenblut rührte sicher daher, dass sie sonst als Mensch mit anderen Menschen interagierte. Jetzt als Vampir so nah bei gleich sieben Menschen zu sein, musste eine unglaubliche Belastung für sie darstellen. Obwohl ich es nicht gerne zugab, ähnelte sie Jasper auch in dieser Hinsicht.

Während ich diese Überlegungen anstellte, weinte Bella weiter. Vorsichtig legte ich meine andere Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf. Es war erfrischend anders, _richtige_ Wärme zu spüren und selbst nicht mehr so eiskalt zu sein. Ich schob einige Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht, und merkte, wie sie sich ganz leicht an mich schmiegte. Stolz erfüllte mich, als ich diese winzige Bewegung wahrnahm. Ich versuchte, mich nicht zu bewegen, während ich weiter über ihren Rücken strich.

Ich wusste, wie absurd es eigentlich war, dass der, der sie verletzt hatte, sie jetzt tröstete, aber ich glaube, dass es nicht nur meine Worte waren, die sie so aufwühlten. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich schuldig.

Jasper würde mich einen Kopf kleiner machen, wenn er erfuhr, dass Bella wegen mir geweint hatte. Obwohl es nicht richtig war, fühlte ich mich erleichtert, dass er gerade andersweilig beschäftigt war.

Ich hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht einmal zu Ende gebracht, als es auch schon hastig an der Tür klopfte. Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit, „Herein!" zu rufen, als sie auch schon aufgerissen wurde.

„Carlisle," begann die außergewöhnlich fröhliche Stimme von Jasper, als dieser ins Zimmer trat, „kann ich mir Bella mal ausleihen? Wir wollen-" Seine Worte blieben ihm anscheinend im Hals stecken, als er uns sah. Bella hob ihren Kopf von meiner Schulter und sprang sofort auf, als sie ihren Bruder erkannte. Sie rieb sich über die geröteten Augen, bevor sie ein leises „Hey Jazz" hervorbrachte und dann fluchtartig den Raum verließ. Ich hörte noch, wie die Tür zum Gästezimmer zuknallte, dann war es still.

Langsam stand ich auf, um meinen Sohn nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. Jasper war ein sehr ausgeglichener Mensch, sehr ruhig, doch wenn es um Alice oder seine Familie ging, kannte er keinen Spaß. Ich hatte bis jetzt zwei gewaltige Wutanfälle von ihm erlebt, den einen nachdem er das erste mal in seiner Zeit bei uns einen Menschen getötet hatte, den anderen als Emmett sich über Alice lustig gemacht hatte.

„Jasper", sagte ich so ruhig wie möglich, doch mir fiel nichts ein, was ich hätte sagen können. Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er verkrampfte sich.

„Was?", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch und starrte mich an, „was, _Vater_?" Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich hörte, wie abwertend er dieses Wort benutzte. Ich wusste, dass er nicht überlegte was er sagte, wenn er wütend war, doch trotzdem verletzten mich seine Worte.

Ich versuchte trotzdem, ruhig zu bleiben und logisch zu denken. Jasper konnte mich nicht töten, wir waren nur Menschen... Trotzdem konnte er mich angreifen, und es war klar, dass er jeden Kampf gewinnen würde, vor allem gegen mich. Ich würde es verstehen, immerhin ging es hier um seine Schwester.

Ich straffte meine Schultern und hob meinen Blick, sah ihn direkt an. Ich würde ihn nicht provozieren, und ich würde mich auch nicht wehren, wenn er mich attackierte. Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in meine, während wir still dastanden.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen nichts passierte, seufzte Jasper laut und sah weg. „Ich kann das nicht", murmelte er in meine Richtung, „so gerne ich auch will." Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und ging schneller Schrittes zur offenen Tür. „Wir reden später" , hörte ich noch, bevor die Tür zuschlug.

Müde ließ ich mich in meinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und fuhr mir zerstreut durch die Haare. Meine Schläfen pochten schmerzhaft und ich schloss die Augen.

Dieses Leben als Mensch war wahrlich nicht einfach.

**So...eure Meinung ist gefragt. Wollt ihr, dass ich noch ein paar Kapitel lang so weitermache, also erzähle, was sie alles so als Menschen machen, oder, dass ich möglichst schnell zum Ende komme? Ich sag schon mal im Vorraus, dass es kein Happy End gibt (wie soll das auch gehen?), aber es wird vielleicht eine Fortsetzung geben. **

**Wenn ihr mir eure Meinung sagt, versuche ich natürlich, sie zu berücksichtigen. Es kann aber auch sein, dass ich in meinem Schreibwahn im Endeffekt doch alles ganz anders mache. Also, schreibt ein Review oder schickt mir ne Nachricht, ich würde mich freuen!**


	37. Salz in der Wunde

**Das ging schnell!Motiviert von euren zahlreichen Vorschlägen hab ich das neue Kap so schnell wie möglich geschrieben. Warum kann ich eigentlich nicht immer so viele Reviews bekommen?**

**Bellas POV:**

Stumme Tränen liefen an meinen Wangen herab, während ich zusammengekugelt auf „meinem" Bett lag. Ich wusste nicht, was mich geritten hatte, als ich mich bei Carlisle ausgeheult hatte. Ich kannte ihn kaum, und dann hatte ich bestimmt zehn Minuten lang auf seinem Schoß gesessen! Und dann noch diese bitteren Worte, die er mir zuvor an die Stirn geworfen hatte...

Als die erste Träne meine Augen verlassen hatte, war irgendwie alles zusammengebrochen. All meine Probleme, die die ganze Zeit in meinem Hinterkopf vor sich hinbrodelten, waren letztendlich übergeschwappt und hatten mich mit ihnen geschwemmt. In diesem Moment war es mir irgendwie egal, in wessen Armen ich lag.

Jetzt war es mir nicht mehr egal. Ich sehnte mich nach Jaspers starken Armen, die sich um meine Taille schlangen, nach seinen blonden Haaren, die meine Wange kitzelten. Während ich es in den letzten fünf Minuten hinbekommen hatte, lautlos zu weinen, entfuhr mir bei dem Gedanke an meinen vergebenen Seelenverwandten ein erstickter Schluchzer.

Müde schloss ich meine Augen, mit denen ich bis jetzt nach draußen gestarrt hatte. Carlisle hatte am Rande erwähnt, dass er wollte, dass ich ein Mitglied dieser Familie wurde. Mein Kopf sagte eindeutig: _nein, tu es nicht. Denk an die Schmerzen! Das hältst du nicht aus!_ Ich wollte ihm schon zustimmen, als mein Herz sich einmischte: _Du liebst ihn doch,_ flüsterte es, _denkst du wirklich, du kannst ihn verlassen? Bleib!_ Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden.

Abwesend hörte ich, wie eine Tür geräuschvoll zugeschlagen wurde. Schwere Schritte bewegten sich auf meine Tür zu und verharrten dort. Ich lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür, deshalb konnte ich nicht sehen, wer sich anschließend ohne zu klopfen in mein Zimmer stahl. Spätestens als warme, angenehm raue Hände sich von hinten um meine Taille schoben, wusste ich es.

Ein schlanker Körper ließ sich hinter mich sinken und legte sich neben mich. Ganz nah rutschte er ran, bis nur noch Kleider unsere Haut voneinander trennten. Er sagte nichts, sondern legte sein Gesicht nur in die Mulde zwischen meinem Kopf und meiner Schulter und atmete tief ein. Strampelnd befreite er seine Füße von seinen Schuhen und zog seine Beine dann an, sodass sie direkt hinter meinen lagen.

Bei meinem nächsten Atemzug konnte ich den Geruch meines Besuchers schon auf der Zunge schmecken. Leder und Pinien und Zimt...herrlich. Als ich den altbekannten Duft wahrnahm, versiegte der Strom der Tränen automatisch und das Zittern meines Körpers stoppte. Jasper hatte es wie jedes Mal geschafft, mich zu beruhigen.

„Warte kurz" , flüsterte ich und befreite mich widerwillig aus seinen Händen. Er brummte verschlafen, anscheinend war er kurz davor, einzudösen. Hat wohl letzte Nacht nicht besonders viel Schlaf gekriegt, der Arme. Schnell zog ich die schwarze Strickjacke aus und warf sie über den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand. Dann kroch ich zum Fußende des Bettes und zerrte die Daunendecke unter Jaspers Beinen hervor. Vorsichtig legte ich sie über ihn und schlüpfte dann mit drunter. Dieses Mal mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, damit ich ihn ansehen konnte.

Seine Arme schlangen sich wieder um meinen Körper und zogen mich näher zu ihm. Vorsichtig legte ich meinen oberen Arm auf seinen und stützte mich mit dem anderen an seiner Brust ab. Ich konnte seine harten Muskeln unter dem weichen, weißen Hemd fühlen, das er heute trug.

Plötzlich kamen die Schmetterlinge. Sie flatterten wie wild in meinem Bauch umher, ließen meine Haut kribbeln und meine Wangen brennen. Ich lag gerade mit Jasper in einem Bett! Und hatte nicht mal darüber nachgedacht, als ich die Decke über uns gezogen hatte. Es hatte sich alles so _richtig_ angefühlt, so normal, dass ich nicht mal daran gedacht hatte, dass er nicht zu mir gehörte.

Mein Blick wanderte zu seinem friedlichen Gesicht, das nur einige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt war. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Atem ruhig. Gott, wie gerne ich ihn geküsst hätte! Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr mir und ein kleines Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht.

Müde öffnete er ein Augen und sah mich prüfend an. „Was ist, Darlin´?" , nuschelte er rau. Beim Klang seiner Stimme raste eine Gänsehaut über meine Arme. Wie er die Worte mit seinen vollen Lippen formte, das schwache, verschlafene Glitzern in seinen intensiven, grauen Augen... Die Sonne kam hinter den Wolken hervor und beleuchtete unser Bett, Jasper kniff die Augen wieder zusammen und stöhnte. „Scheiß Sonne" , glaubte ich ihn murmeln zu hören, während er sein Gesicht in meinem Kissen vergrub.

Ich war währenddessen völlig verzaubert von den kleinen Bartstoppeln, die auf seinem Gesicht sprossen. Sie leuchteten golden in der Sonne und ließen ihn glitzern wie einen Vampir. Absolut hinreißend, ich musste mich schwer beherrschen um nicht meine Hand hervorzuholen und über seine bestimmt ein bisschen kratzige Wange zu streichen.

Stattdessen betrachtete ich seine vollen Locken, die aus dem Zwischenraum von Decke und Kopfkissen hervorquollen. Wild standen sie in alle Richtungen ab, und schimmerten in der Sonne mindestens genauso schön wie seine Bartstoppeln.

Leider verzog sich die Sonne bald wieder und Jasper lugte von seinem Kissen hervor. „Ist sie weg?" , fragte er immer noch verschlafen und ich nickte. „Gut" , wisperte er und drehte mir sein Gesicht wieder zu.

Seine Augen fielen zu und ich kämpfte meinen Arm hervor. Sanft fuhr ich durch seine Locken und entlockte ihm ein letztes Lächeln, bevor er endgültig einschlief.

…

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später lagen wir immer noch da. Jasper schlief tief und fest, und ich lag daneben und beobachtete ihn, obwohl ich eigentlich auch müde war. Zu meinem Bedauern hatte er sich auf den Rücken gedreht und seine Arme von mir gelöst, ich vermisste das Gefühl seiner Haut auf meiner schon. Zwar konnte ich seine Körperwärme immer noch spüren, da wir ja eine Decke teilten, doch das war nicht das Gleiche.

Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand in meine. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Zuneigung durchfloss mich, als ich sich seine Finger mit meinen verschränkten. Endlich fühlte ich mich wohl, und meine Augen schlossen sich von ganz allein.

Der einzige Vorteil daran, in seinen Bruder verliebt zu sein, ist wohl, dass niemand etwas vermutet, wenn man mit ihm zusammen in einem Bett schläft.

…

Als ich erwachte, war die Sonne endgültig hinter den Wolken verschwunden. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, ob es zwanzig Minuten oder zwei Stunden gewesen waren. Jasper neben mir schlief immer noch, der Mund leicht geöffnet und die Haare an einer Seite plattgedrückt. Unsere Finger waren nach wie vor miteinander verwoben, und ich strich leicht mit meinem Daumen über seine Hand.

Ich wollte ihn gerade aufwecken, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Alice hereintanzte. Sie grinste mich breit an und krabbelte mit auf unser Bett. Notgedrungen ließ ich Jaspers Hand los und rutschte ein Stück. Die kleine Elfe setzte sich rittlings auf den immer noch schlafenden Jasper und beachtete mich gar nicht weiter, während sie sich hinunterbeugte und seinem Mund gefährlich nah kam. Sie sah mich ein letztes Mal fröhlich an, bevor sie die letzte Entfernung mit ihren Lippen überbrückte und ihn küsste.

Die wohlige Zufriedenheit in meinem Körper wurde von pochendem Schmerz ersetzt und ich schlug hastig die Decke zurück. So schnell wie möglich stand ich auf und ging ins Bad, während Jasper blinzelte und schlussendlich die Augen aufschlug. Ich krachte die Tür hinter mir zu und rutschte an dem harten Holz zu Boden.

Warum musste dieser kleine Giftzwerg immer alles zerstören? Was hatte sie nur gegen mich? Konnte man nicht sehen, dass ich gerade die Zeit mit meinem Bruder genoss? Musste man da reinplatzen?

Durch die geschlossene Tür konnte ich hören, wie Jasper etwas in der Art wie „So will ich immer geweckt werden" oder so sagte, und dann war es still. Seine Lippen waren bestimmt andersweilig beschäftigt.

Ich unterdrückte einen lauten, verzweifelten Schrei und rappelte mich mit wackeligen Beinen auf. Unsicher ging ich zum Spiegel und kämmte meine Haare, bevor ich mir etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte und Zähne putzte. Das war eine Angewohnheit von mir, ich hasste diesen faden Geschmack im Mund, wenn man gerade geschlafen hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten war ich aber fertig und musste wohl oder übel rausgehen. Seufzend öffnete ich die Tür und wurde genau so empfangen, wie ich es mir auch ausgemalt hatte:

Von einem wild miteinander rummachenden Paar. Ich werde jetzt nicht ins Detail gehen, aber es war schlimm. Und wenn ich schlimm sage, dann soll das schon etwas heißen.

Jasper war so nett und schob Alice ein Stück von sich weg, als er mich sah. Unbeholfen lächelte er mich an, und wäre ich nicht so stinksauer auf seine „_Seelenverwandte"_ gewesen, hätte ich das sogar süß gefunden. So starrte ich ihn nur ausdruckslos an und verließ das Zimmer, damit die beiden weitermachen konnten.

Wütend stapfte ich die Treppe runter und warf mich auf die leere Couch. Was sollte ich jetzt tun, nachdem die beiden mich erfolgreich aus _meinem_ Zimmer vertrieben hatten? „Bella" , rief mich eine weibliche Stimme, wahrscheinlich Esme, aus der Küche, „kannst du mal bitte herkommen?"

Erfreut über die kleine Ablenkung spazierte ich in die Küche. Esme stand am Herd, ein dickes Kochbuch lehnte an der Wand, und rührte in einem großen Topf. Mein Magen knurrte und mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte ich fest, dass es bereits kurz vor zwölf war.

„Und? Habt ihr beiden gut geschlafen?" , fragte sie und sah mich sanft aus riesigen, haselnussbraunen Augen an. Woher wusste sie davon? Sie sah meinen fragenden Blick und ein liebevolles Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Carlisle wollte nach dir sehen, nachdem du so aufgelöst warst. Als er euch schlafend vorfand, hat er mich geholt. Ihr saht wirklich absolut bezaubernd zusammen aus." Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Carlisle hatte ihr davon erzählt? Ich dachte, ich könnte ihm vertrauen... Esme bemerkte meine Reaktion.

„Oh nein, er hat kein Wort gesagt. Ich habe gesehen, wie du in dein Zimmer gegangen bist. Gib Carlisle keine Schuld, bitte." Prüfend sah ich sie an, sie schien es ernst zu meinen.

„Äh..ja, wir haben gut geschlafen. Jasper ist noch oben, mit Alice", sagte ich und kam damit auf ihre ursprüngliche Frage zurück. Ich fragte mich, ob sie, nachdem ich gegangen war, einfach weitergemacht hatten. Der Gedanke, dass Jasper gar nichts von meiner inneren Qual mitbekam, war unerträglich.

Esme schien zu sehen, dass mir etwas auf dem Herzen lag. „Bella, ist alles in Ordnung?" , fragte sie vorsichtig und rührte die Suppe ein weiteres Mal um.

„Esme, warum hast du mich gerufen?" , überging ich ihre Frage und starrte sie an. Sie sah mich besorgt an, ließ das Thema dann aber fallen.

„Die Suppe. Kannst du mir sagen, was noch fehlt? Ich habe in den letzten Jahren fast gar nicht gekocht, meine Geschmackserkennung ist etwas eingerostet."

Ich kostete einen Löffel und nickte abwesend. „Eine Prise Salz, eindeutig."

**Ja ich weiß, der Schluss ist etwas komisch. Dafür kam das Kapitel aber sehr schnell, oder? Bitte vergebt mir! ;)**


	38. verlockende Angebote

**Jaspers POV:**

„So will ich jedes Mal geweckt werden" , lächelte ich Alice an, nachdem die mich so stürmisch begrüßt hatte. Meine kleine Elfe saß auf der Decke auf der Höhe meines Bauchs und strahlte mich regelrecht an, während ihre kleinen Hände unsichtbare Muster auf den Stoff meines Hemds zeichneten.

„Das kann eingerichtet werden" , zwitscherte sie mit ihrer süßen Stimme und beugte sich wieder zu mir. Ihre warmen Lippen berührten meine und ich vergaß alles um mich herum.

_Bella_, meldete sich eine kleine, leise Stimme in mir zu Wort, _denk an Bella!_

Schwer atmend löste ich mich von Alice und sah noch rechts. Der Platz, wo Bella in den letzten paar Stunden oder Minuten-das wusste ich nicht genau-gelegen hatte, war leer, das Laken zerknittert und die Decke zurückgeschlagen. Ein unwohles Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Magen aus, als ich die kalte und verlassene Fläche ansah. Wo war meine süße Bella?

„Wo ist Bella?" , fragte ich Alice, während ich meinen Blick mühsam abwendete.

„Unwichtig" , flüsterte meine Kleine. Ich wollte gerade protestieren, dass es sehr wohl wichtig war, als sie mich wieder über mich herfiel. Was soll ich sagen? Alice schaffte es jedes Mal, mich meine Probleme vergessen zu lassen.

Ich vergaß sogar, dass wir uns immer noch in Bellas Zimmer befanden, als unsere Berührungen immer wilder wurden. Wir wären bestimmt noch einen Schritt weiter gegangen, wäre nicht die Tür zum anliegenden Badezimmer aufgegangen. Schüchtern lugte Bella hinter der Tür hervor, ihre dunkelbraunen Haare fielen sanft an den Seiten ihres Gesichts herab und verbargen ihre knallroten Wangen fast vollständig.

Sofort löste ich mich von Alice und schob sie einige Zentimeter von mir weg. Ich wollte etwas sagen wie: _Da bist du also!_ oder _Hast du auch gut geschlafen?_, doch mein Atem ging immer noch unregelmäßig und ich hatte Angst, keine ordentlichen Wörter rauszubekommen. Also lächelte ich sie nur an und hoffte, dass sie meine Nachricht verstehen würde, während ich immer noch schwer durch die Nase ein- und ausatmete.

Bella verstand es anscheinend nicht. Sie sah mich einfach nur an, ohne Gefühle. Kein Lächeln, kein Glitzern in den Augen, nichts. Kalt und emotionslos, bevor sie zur Tür herausstürmte und die Treppe herunterpolterte.

Ich musste schwer schlucken und ließ mich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen. „Wir sollten aufhören", murmelte ich Alice zu, während ich mir nervös die Haare aus den Augen strich.

„Aber Jazzy! Warum-" „Kannst du rausgehen?" , fuhr ich sie grober an, als es eigentlich nötig war.

Verletzt starrte sie mich einige Sekunden lang an, bevor sie von mir herunterkletterte und aus dem Zimmer stolzierte.

Wie hatte ich es nur hingekriegt, dass beide meiner Mädels sauer auf mich waren? Ich bedeckte meine Augen mit meinen Handflächen, um das alles nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, während ich dalag und versuchte, herauszufinden, was schiefgegangen war.

Bella war von Anfang an anders gewesen als früher. Klar, sie war älter, aber da war noch etwas...

„Beziehungsprobleme?" , fragte eine tiefe Stimme rechts von mir und ich fuhr erschrocken auf. Emmett saß in dem Stuhl rechts vom Bett und spielte mit den Knöpfen der Strickjacke, die Bella liegengelassen hatte.

„Emmett! Mach das nie wieder!" Ich versuchte, meinen gefährlichen Blick aufzusetzen, aber es klappte nicht. Ich musste eher grinsen.

Wie hatte er es geschafft, hier hinein zu schleichen? Mir entging doch sonst nichts...

„Ich kann nichts garantieren", warnte er mich ebenfalls grinsend und ließ sich neben mich fallen.

„Ähm... du weißt aber, das das im Moment Bellas Bett ist, oder?"

„Ja, weiß ich. Denkst du, ich bin blöd?" , schnauzte er mich an, während er mit seiner riesigen Pranke meine Haare zerzauste. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Kleinkind.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Ich wiederhole: Beziehungsprobleme?" Er sprach es ganz langsam und deutlich aus, als wäre ich geistig minderbemittelt.

„Ich bin auch nicht blöd. Ich hab deine Frage schon verstanden" , schnauzte ich zurück, doch zögerte trotzdem. Sollte ich ihm etwas erzählen?

„Reiß dich zusammen, Mann. Wir sind doch beide Kerle. Ich versteh´deine Probleme bestimmt nur zu gut." Emmett sah mich ernst an. Wirklich ernst. Es war schon leicht unheimlich, ihn so bei der Sache zu sehen.

„Es geht um Bella. Und Alice" , platzte ich schließlich heraus.

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht", sagte Emmett augenverdrehend, „Und weiter?"

„Bella ist irgendwie komisch, anders als früher. Ich hab das Gefühl, sie meidet mich. Und Alice ist in letzter Zeit sehr...stürmisch. Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, wirklich überhaupt nicht, aber sie hat ja erst damit angefangen, als Bella zu uns gekommen ist. Ich versteh das einfach nicht."

Emmett machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Mh...ein typischer Fall von Reviermarkierung", schloss er nach einigen Sekunden. Ich denke, er sah die riesigen Fragezeichen in meinen Augen, also weitete er seine Aussage etwas aus:

„Alice markiert ihr Revier, also dich, indem sie allen zeigt, dass du ihr gehörst. Du mit deinen verrückten Teenager-Hormonen machst natürlich mit. Bella sieht das und hält sich von dir fern. Würdest du etwa gerne sehen, wie Bella mit Edward rummacht?" Ein scheußliches Bild entstand vor meinen Augen und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das versteh ich. Aber warum macht Alice das in erster Linie? Bella ist doch meine Schwester, da muss sie doch nichts behaupten."

Emmett zuckte mit den breitet Schultern. „Sie hat wahrscheinlich nur Schiss, dass sie nicht mehr deine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit bekommt. Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du in den letzten Stunden doppelt so viel Zeit mit Alice verbracht hast als mit Bella, deiner leiblichen Schwester, der du eigentlich so viel zu erzählen hättest? So, wenn du noch mehr Hinweise willst, musst du mich bezahlen."

Ich nickte langsam, während ich mir das nochmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

Ich hatte den Umstand, dass Bella hier war, als völlig selbstverständlich hingenommen. Fast den ganzen Vormittag hatte ich mit Alice verbracht, die Nacht auch. Dabei war sie erst so kurz hier! Sollte ich nicht eigentlich jede mögliche Sekunde bei ihr sein?

Und Bella würde auch nie etwas sagen. Sie war einfach zu nett und auch zu schüchtern, als dass sie ihr Recht auf Zeit mit ihrem Bruder einfordern würde. Die letzten hundert Jahre lang hatte ich sie vermisst, und jetzt, da sie da war, ignorierte ich sie fast vollständig!

„Und? Hattest du deine Erleuchtung?" , fragte Emmett neugierig und sah mich an.

Ich nickte. „Danke Em. Seit wann bist du eigentlich so...aufmerksam?"

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus und er stand schwerfällig auf. Mit trampelnden Schritten, die man bestimmt noch einen Stock tiefer hören konnte, ging er zur Tür. Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah mich wissend an.

„Es gibt vieles über mich, was du nicht weißt, Bruderherz. Ich sollte dich eigentlich nur runterholen, es gibt Mittagessen."

…

**Bellas POV:**

Alle hatten sich schon am Tisch eingefunden, nur Emmett und Jasper fehlten noch. Wollte ich wissen, was die da oben so lange trieben? Nein.

Ich war gerade dabei, mit Edward über Musik zu sprechen. Anscheinend war er ein echter Sammler und spielte auch Klavier, ich hatte mir schon von ihm versprechen lassen, dass er mir seine ganzen CDs zeigen würde.

„Und was ist mit dir?" , fragte Edward mich schließlich, „ welche Musik hörst du?"

„Ich? Ich höre eigentlich so ziemlich alles querbeet. Ich kenn´mich da aber auch nicht so aus."

Ich beobachtete Emmett, der die Treppe hinuntergesprungen kam. Wo blieb Jasper?

„Ich kann dir ein bisschen was beibringen, wenn du willst" , bot mir Edward lächelnd an.

Ich wusste, was es bedeuten würde, wenn ich „ja" sagte. Dass ich einverstanden war, ihn besser kennenzulernen, dass ich bereit wäre, was mit ihm anzufangen.

Spätestens als ich Jasper sah, der eilig die Treppe herunterstieg und dann die Küche betrat, war ich mir sicher.

„Ja, du kannst mir gerne mal was zeigen", versprach ich ihm zuckersüß lächelnd. Warum ich mich so entschied?

Teils, weil ich wollte, dass Jasper mich bemerkte. Es klappte auch, er ließ sich in den Stuhl neben mir fallen und drehte uns sofort den Kopf zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie seine Augen sich weiteten und er dann unerklärlicherweise zu Emmett sah.

Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund.

Edward war der einzige, der mir und meinem Geheimnis wirklich gefährlich werden konnte. Seine Gabe war wirklich außergewöhnlich, und er war auch sonst sehr aufmerksam. Zu aufmerksam.

Alice ahnte bestimmt auch etwas, sonst würde sie nicht so verzweifelt versuchen, ihr Territorium zu markieren, aber da war es schon zu spät, um irgendetwas zu ändern.

Außerdem hatte ich einfach keine Lust, mein ganzes Leben allein zu verbringen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie weit ich gehen konnte, bis mein unbegründetes schlechtes Gewissen Jasper gegenüber sich einschalten würde. Ich wusste auch noch überhaupt nicht, ob ich hier bei den Cullens bleiben würde. Dauerhaft, meinte ich natürlich.

„Jasper, warum hast du so lange gebraucht?" , fragte Esme, als sie aufstand, um das Essen zu verteilen.

„Äh..." Jaspers Blick huschte zu Alice, die ihn aber völlig zu ignorieren schien.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Spannung, die zwischen Jasper und Alice herrschte. Alice war mit ihrem Stuhl näher zu Emmett gerutscht und würdigte Jasper keines Blickes, während er ihr immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. Was war denn da passiert? Probleme im Paradies?

„Tut mir Leid, Mom", entschuldigte er sich schließlich mit hängendem Kopf.

„Schon gut, Schatz."

…

Nachdem alle fertig waren und ich Esme geholfen hatte, die Teller vom Tisch zu räumen, erhob Carlisle das Wort.

„Kinder, bleibt bitte noch kurz da. Ich muss etwas mit euch besprechen." Sein Blick huschte kurz zu mir und eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich mich.

Murrend ließ sich Emmett wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen, woraufhin er einen warnenden Blick von Esme kassierte.

Alle sahen zu Carlisle, welcher seine gefalteten Hände auf dem Tisch ablegte und sich dann etwas vorbeugte. „Es geht um dich, Bella", erklärte er schließlich und alle Blicke wanderten zu mir. Die Aufmerksamkeit war mir unangenehm und Blut schoss in meine Wangen.

„Die Frage ist, ob du dich uns anschließen möchtest." Als er meinen erschrockenen Blick sah, fügte er hastig hinzu: „Du kannst natürlich auch erst noch ein paar Tage so hierbleiben, bevor du eine Entscheidung fällst. Keiner zwingt dich zu irgendwas."

„Ich möchte bitte, dass wir zuvor noch abstimmen" , richtete er sich nun an alle. „Wer ist dafür, dass Bella die Möglichkeit erhält, bei uns zu bleiben?" Das würde mich auch interessieren.

Carlisle und Esme hoben ihre Hände beide sofort, ebenso Emmett und Edward. Jasper warf mir einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick zu, bevor er sich ebenfalls meldete, Rosalie folgte kurz danach.

Alice zögerte immer noch. Konnte ich irgendwie verstehen, immerhin gefährdete ich die Beziehung zu ihrem Mann. Alle Augen richteten sich auf sie und sie hob ihre Hand ebenfalls, ganz langsam, und lächelte Jasper dabei an, als würde sie ihm damit ein riesiges Geschenk machen.

Mir war klar, dass sie nur zustimmte, weil sie musste. Sie war sowieso überstimmt worden, also machte es im Endeffekt keinen Sinn, ihre Meinung durchzusetzen, es würde ihrem Ansehen als kleine, liebe Fee höchstens noch schaden.

„Schön, dass wir uns einig sind," fuhr Carlisle fort und lächelte jeden kurz an, bevor er sich wieder an mich wendete, „Bella, es liegt ganz bei dir."

Schon wieder wurde ich begafft wie ein Tier im Zoo. Mein Herz raste, während mein Gehirn versuchte, so schnell wie möglich die beste Entscheidung zu treffen. Bleiben oder nicht bleiben? Sofort ablehnen oder noch ein paar Tage Bedenkzeit verlangen?

Ich entschied mich für letzteres.

„Ich würde gern noch ein paar Tage darüber nachdenken. Trotzdem danke für das Angebot. Ich fühle mich geehrt" , lächelte ich Carlisle an. Etwas warmes berührte meine Hand unter dem Tisch und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, was teils an der unerwarteten Berührung und teils an dem Kribbeln lag, das meinen Körper durchfuhr.

Eine sehnige, raue Hand schob sich in meine und drückte sie ganz leicht. Ich schielte nach links und erblickte Jasper, der mich fragend ansah. Schnell sah ich in die andere Richtung und grinste Edward an, während ich zurückdrückte und dann losließ.

Ruhig stand ich auf und schob den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch, bevor ich aufsah und erwartungsvoll in die Runde sah.

„Wer fährt mich zu meinem Haus? Ich muss ein paar Sachen holen."


	39. leere Stunden

**Einige von euch haben es bestimmt schon mitgekriegt, aber ich sag es trotzdem nochmal. Ich bin grade dabei, mehrere Oneshots aus dem Englischen zu übersetzten. Sind alle Jasper/Bella. Vielleicht...wer Lust hat...? **

Ungeduldig trommelte ich auf das Armaturenbrett von Emmetts Jeep, bis der irgendwann eine Hand auf meine legte und das gleichmäßige Geräusch damit jäh stoppte.

„Kannst du bitte damit aufhören? Ich muss mich konzentrieren" , murmelte er, den Blick starr auf die Straße gerichtet. „Leben als Mensch ist doch nicht so einfach, hä?" , sagte ich laut und versuchte, ihn damit noch ein bisschen mehr abzulenken.

„Du bist echt gemein", beschwerte er sich, während er in meine Auffahrt einbog. Er drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und der Motor verstummte.

Warum ich mit Emmett gefahren war?

Weil Edward und Jasper sich beide bereit erklärt hatten. Edward wollte ich nicht nehmen, weil ich ihn kaum kannte und er mein Haus noch nicht sehen sollte, und Jasper hatte mich mit seinem widersprüchlichen Verhalten so verwirrt, dass ich erstmal etwas Abstand zu ihm halten wollte. Ich meine, erst knutscht er mit Alice in meinem Bett rum und dann nimmt er heimlich unter dem Tisch meine Hand und tut so, als wäre alles perfekt zwischen uns. Denn so sehr ich mir das auch wünschte, zwischen uns war absolut nichts perfekt.

„Hey Kleine", holte mich Emmett aus meinen Überlegungen, indem er mich anstupste. Er versuchte es zumindest und schubste mich dabei so fest, dass ich für ein paar Sekunden den Halt auf meinen hohen Schuhen verlor und schon Angst hatte, Bekanntschaft mit den spitzen Kieseln meiner Einfahrt zu schließen.

„Was sollte das?", fragte ich wütend, nachdem ich mich haltsuchend an seinem Arm festgeklammert hatte. „War die Rache für vorhins", grinste er und befreite sich aus meinem Griff. Ein anerkennender Pfiff entfuhr ihm, als er mein Haus begutachtete.

„Schick", lobte er und drängelte sich an mir vorbei hinein, nachdem ich aufgeschlossen hatte. Ich zeigte ihm das Wohnzimmer und wies ihn an, auf mich zu warten, bevor ich die Treppen hochstieg und mein Schlafzimmer betrat. Sehnsüchtig betrachtete ich eines meiner Bücherregale und dachte an all die schönen Stunden, die ich mit ihm verbringen könnte, während ich einen Koffer aus meinem Schrank zog und ihn aufs Bett fallen ließ.

Nach fünf Minuten hatte ich Kleidung für vier oder fünf Tage eingepackt und noch meine Lieblingsbücher mit reingequetscht. Schnell schälte ich mich noch aus dem widerlichen Kleid und den Strumpfhosen und schlüpfte stattdessen in ein Paar bequeme, verwaschene Jeans und ein einfaches, schwarzes T-Shirt. Ich fischte mein Whitlock-Wappen hervor und legte es über das T-Shirt. Wenn Jasper schon zu feige war, seine Herkunft zu zeigen, so würde ich das zumindest tun.

Bei den Schuhen grübelte ich für einige Minuten, entschied mich dann aber für meine uralten Cowboyboots, die mir Jasper mal geschenkt hatte. Früher durften sich Mädchen in so etwas nicht sehen lassen, aber ich hatte sie mir nach meiner Verwandlung geholt und die ganze Zeit über getragen. Als ich dann aber angefangen hatte, als Ärztin zu arbeiten, musste ich sie ablegen und hatte sie seitdem nie mehr angerührt.

Lächelnd strich ich über das alte Leder und versank in einigen Erinnerungen an meine glückliche Vergangenheit. Bilder von Jasper, reitend auf seinem dunkelbraunen Pferd, die Füße in abgewetzten, schwarzen Boots und den Cowboyhut tief in die Stirn gezogen, um seine Augen vor der prallen Sonne zu schützen. Er hatte immer so gut darin ausgesehen. Es war wirklich ein Jammer, dass er sie nicht mehr anzog, und das nur wegen Alice, diesem kleinen, hinterlistigen Zwerg.

Das wohlige Kribbeln in meinem Bauch verschwand, als ich an _sie _dachte. Meine Gedanken wanderten zurück in die Realität und und mit einem Ruck zog ich den Reißverschluss meines Koffers zu.

Schnell packte ich noch ein paar Sachen aus dem Bad in meine Handtasche und schnappte mir im Vorbeigehen meinen Laptop und etwas Geld, bevor ich die Treppen runterging und ein leeres Wohnzimmer vorfand.

Ich entdeckte Emmett letztendlich in der Küche, bequem sitzend auf meiner ehemals sauberen Theke, wo er gerade meine letzten Erdbeer-Pop-Tarts auffutterte. Er grinste mich breit an, den Mund voller Krümel, und sagte unverschämt: „Die sind echt lecker! Wollte ich schon immer mal probieren", wobei seine Aussprache durch den halb durchgekauten Brei in seinem Mund sehr litt.

„Verschluck´ dich nicht", sagte ich trocken und warf die leere Plastikverpackung in den Müll, bevor ich Emmett von der Theke zog und ihm meinen Koffer in die Hand drückte. „Geh´schon mal raus", wies ich ihn an, „ich hol´noch schnell ein Auto." Er nickte und verschwand im Flur, ein paar Sekunden später krachte die Haustür zu.

Kopfschüttelnd öffnete ich die Tür zur Garage und trat ein, bevor ich das Licht anknipste. Wahllos nahm ich einen Schlüssel vom Schlüsselbrett und drückte den Türöffner. Die Lichter meines silbernen BMW 535i Gran Turismo blitzen kurz auf und ich ging mit vorsichtigen Schritten darauf zu, bedacht darauf, nichts aus meinen Armen fallen zu lassen.

Endlich hatte ich den Wagen erreicht und ließ das Zeug auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, bevor ich das Garagentor per Fernbedienung öffnete und den Motor startete. Emmett staunte nicht schlecht, als er mein Auto sah. Mit großen Augen ließ er seinen Blick darüber schweifen, welche noch größer wurden als er die restlichen Autos in meiner Garage entdeckte. Kichernd stieg ich nochmal aus, schloss die Haustür ab und rannte durch den Regen zurück zum Auto, bevor ich Emmett bedeutete, loszufahren und mich hinter ihm einreihte.

…

„Sind wieder da!", brüllte Emmett durchs ganze Haus, als die Tür hinter uns bedrohlich hart ins Schloss fiel. Sofort erschien Rosalie oben auf der Treppe und schwebte zu uns hinunter, bevor sie Emmett umarmte und ihn ordentlich...begrüßte.

Ich wollte die beiden nicht stören und schnappte mir den Koffer, den Emmett in seinem Eifer hatte fallen lassen. Er war ziemlich schwer, und so stellte sich natürlich die Frage, wie ich ihn die Treppe hochbekommen sollte.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte eine glatte Stimme hinter mir und ich wirbelte herum. „Edward" , atmete ich aus und entspannte mich, „Gerne. Emmett hat mich einfach stehen lassen."

Er kicherte und kam zu mir, bevor er den Koffer hochhob und mit Leichtigkeit die Treppe hochtrug. Das war an sich schon etwas verwunderlich, denn er sah nicht besonders stark aus.

„Danke", richtete ich mich an ihn, als wir an der Tür meines neuen Zimmers ankamen. Schnell beugte ich mich zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. Ich wollte ausprobieren, ob ich irgendetwas für ihn empfand.

Ich fühlte absolut überhaupt nichts. Kein Kribbeln, kein warmes Gefühl, nichts.

Edward anscheinend schon, denn er senkte verlegen seinen Blick und schluckte hörbar.

In genau diesem Moment musste natürlich Jasper aus seinem Zimmer kommen. „Hey", grüßte er uns und lächelte unbestimmt. Er trug nur ein paar schwarze Cargohosen, was es mir natürlich erheblich schwerer machte, mich auf Edward zu konzentrieren.

Gegen Jasper wirkten Edwards Muskeln jämmerlich und seine Stimme wie die eines jungen Mä sollte ich mich jemals mit Edward abfinden, wenn jemand wie Jasper danebenstand?

„Hey", grüßte ich zurück, wenn auch etwas weniger enthusiastisch.

„Jazzy, zieh das hier dazu an!", erklang die gebietende Stimme von Alice, welche einige Sekunden später ebenfalls im Türrahmen auftauchte, komischerweise in anderen Klamotten als vorhins.

„Oh, Hi Edward", sie reichte Jasper einen dunklen Pullover und ein weißes Hemd, bevor sie zu mir sah, „Bella..." Ich bemerkte sehr wohl, wie sie ihren Blick über meine Kleiderordnung gleiten ließ und dann fast unmerklich den Mund verzog.

„Alice", sagte ich schärfer als beabsichtigt. Jaspers Blick schnellte zu mir und er legte den Kopf schief. Ich drehte mich einfach um und stapfte in mein Zimmer. Langsam machte ich die Tür zu und begegnete dabei Jaspers Blick, der mich immer noch fragend aus leicht zusammengekniffenen, unergründlichen Augen anstarrte.

Erleichtert stieß ich die Luft aus, nachdem die Tür endgültig verschlossen war. Dieser Blick... Ich erschauderte nachträglich und musste kurz die Augen schließen, um mein Herz zu beruhigen. Zum hundertsten mal in den letzten Tagen dachte ich daran, wie unfair es war, dass ich in Jasper verliebt war. Zorn durchfuhr mich, als ich an seinen lächerlichen Spitznamen von Alice dachte. _Jazzy_. _Jazzy_, komm mal her, mach mal dies, mach mal das, knutsch´ mal mit mir vor deiner Schwester...

Wutentbrannt schmiss ich mein Zeug auf das große Bett, das immer noch völlig zerwühlt von Jasper´s und Alice´... „Aktionen" war. Die nächste Stunde verbrachte ich damit, meine Klamotten und Hygieneartikel so langsam einzuräumen wie nur möglich.

Als ich dann fertig war und auch noch mein Bett gemacht hatte, ließ ich mich geschafft auf den Stuhl vor dem kleinen Schreibtisch neben meinem Bett fallen und sah nach draußen. Der Himmel war wolkenbedeckt, grau, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass erst vor wenigen Stunden die Sonne geschienen hatte. Ein paar einsame Regentropfen klatschten gegen die Scheibe und ich fragte mich, wie die Cullens die ganzen Fenster saubermachten. Immer weiter drifteten meine Gedanken ab, bis ich schließlich an gar nichts mehr dachte. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich weiter und ich konnte sehen, wie die gewaltigen Bäume hinter der Wiese sich mit dem stürmischen Wind in eine Richtung beugten. Ein Gewitter näherte sich, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher. Langsam wurde mir doch ein bisschen langweilig, also ließ ich meinen Blick erneut durch das Zimmer schweifen. Fernsehen? Nein, darauf hatte ich jetzt keine Lust. Lesen? Darauf seltsamerweise auch nicht. Seufzend strich ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und drehte mich wieder dem Fenster zu.

Ich lauschte den prasselnden Regentropfen und starrte weiter nach draußen, bis ich eine leise Melodie vernahm. Unten spielte jemand Klavier, und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, zu wissen, wer dieser jemand war.

Jetzt schon etwas neugierig stand ich auf und musste mich an der Tischkante festhalten, als ich kurzzeitig das Gleichgewicht verlor. Erwartungsvoll stieg ich die Treppe runter und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Edward saß tatsächlich an einem prächtigen, schwarzen Flügel und ließ seine Finger über die Tasten gleiten. Er spielte hervorragend, eine flüssige, leicht schläfrige Melodie erfüllte den ganzen Raum.

Leise tapste ich zum großen Sofa und ließ mich neben Esme sinken. Sie lauschte Edward, ein entzücktes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Carlisle neben ihr beobachtete ihn ebenfalls und schenkte dem dicken Buch in seinen Händen keinerlei Beachtung. Rosalie und Alice saßen kichernd vor einem Computer in einer Ecke des Zimmers und hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt.

Jasper saß neben Emmett vor dem riesigen Fernseher und spielte irgendein Ballerspiel auf der Xbox, wobei es ganz so aussah, als würde er verlieren. Leise Geräusche von feuernden Waffen und sterbenden Spielern drangen zu mir und vermischten sich mit der verträumten Musik von Edward. Mit Genugtuung stellte ich fest, dass Jasper und Alice ausnahmsweise mal nicht aufeinanderhockten. Dieser Gedanke zauberte ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf mein Gesicht, als ich mich weiter umsah.

Alle waren irgendwie beschäftigt, nur ich machte nichts. Ich fragte mich, wieso ich die sichere Stille meines Zimmers in erster Linie verlassen hatte, hier unten war immerhin auch nicht viel mehr los.

Nachdem ich einige Minuten still dagesessen und nervös mit meiner Kette gespielt hatte, bekam ich eine Idee.

„Esme?", fragte ich leise, um die anderen nicht zu stören. „Ja, Liebes?", antwortete sie, nachdem sie ihren Blick von Edward losgerissen hatte. „Habt ihr noch genug Lebensmittel? Ich meine, wenn man für acht Leute kochen muss, ist der Kühlschrank doch schnell leer, oder?" Ihre tiefbraunen Augen weiteten sich, als sie meine Vermutung hörte. „Du hast Recht! Ich hatte vorhins schon darüber nachgedacht, aber ich habe es wohl wieder vergessen!" Beschämt strich sie sich eine karamellbraune Locke aus der Stirn und sah mich entschuldigend an, als habe sie einen riesigen Fehler begangen.

„Menschen sind eben vergesslich", scherzte ich, bevor ich aufstand und mich bereit machte, meine Jacke von ober zu holen. „Bella, du musst das doch nicht tun!", protestierte Esme und sah mich mütterlich an. „Eigentlich schon", widersprach ich, „ich bin immerhin die einzige, die sich in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen kann!" Esme schien zu überlegen, nickte dann aber ergeben. „Ich schreib dir eine Liste", murmelte sie noch, bevor sie Carlisle auf die Wange küsste, aufstand und dann eilig in die Küche rauschte.

Zufrieden, eine Beschäftigung gefunden zu haben, bei der ich nicht sehen musste, wie die Cullens glücklich ihren Nachmittag zusammen verbrachten, hüpfte ich schon fast die Treppe hoch und schlüpfte in meine Lederjacke. Als ich wieder nach unten kam, wartete Esme schon an der Haustür auf mich.

„Hier", sagte sie und überreichte mir eine meterlange Liste, „und nimm´noch das hier." Damit drückte sie mir einen Umschlag in die Hand, der eindeutig Geld enthielt. Ich wollte schon protestieren, als sie weiterredete. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist genug, damit du auch noch etwas kaufen kannst, das ihr heute Abend essen könnt. Ich glaube, Alice hatte vor, heute einen Filmemarathon zu machen." Milde lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Ich lächelte ohne Freude zurück und öffnete die Tür.

Oh, das würde ein lustiger Abend werden!

**Es geht dem Ende zu...ich habe etwas ganz tolles für euch geplant. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet von der Idee genauso begeistert sein wie ich es im Moment bin! ;D**


	40. Spannungen

**Puh, das ging schnell ;)**

**Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel. Freu´mich auf eure Meinung!**

Langsam schlängelte sich mein silberner Wagen die lange Einfahrt hoch. Der Himmel war düster, schwere Wolken hingen am Firmament und ließen den dichten Wald um mich herum wirken, als wäre es schon tiefste Nacht.

Tatsächlich war es erst fünf Uhr und ich kam gerade von dem ausgiebigsten Lebensmitteleinkauf zurück, den ich je getätigt hatte. Zwei Verkäufer mussten mir helfen, die ganzen Tüten zum Auto zu tragen. Sie taten das natürlich gern, vor allem, nachdem ich ihnen ein ordentliches Trinkgeld hatte zukommen lassen, aber die neugierigen Bewohner von Forks hatten natürlich trotzdem schon angefangen, die wildesten Gerüchte zu spinnen.

Vor mir erstreckte sich jetzt die ausgedehnte Wiese mit dem stattlichen, hell erleuchteten Herrenhaus. Durch die verglaste Front hatte ich einen guten Blick in das weitläufige Wohnzimmer, wo gerade jemand in dem gigantischen Fernseher die Nachrichten auf BBC verfolgte. Ich fuhr auf den gepflasterten Platz und parkte vor der Garage. Fast sofort öffnete sich die dunkle Tür und Esme kam auf mich zugeeilt, Edward und Emmett im Schlepptau. „Bella", begrüßte sie mich erleichtert, „hast du alles bekommen?" Ich nickte und öffnete den Kofferraum, der vollgestopft war mit braunen Papiertüten. „Wow. Legst du einen Wintervorrat an, Esme? Das reicht doch für drei Monate!" , rief Emmett aus, als er mein Auto umrundet hatte und misstrauisch in den Kofferraum starrte.

„Hübsches Auto", sprach Edward anerkennend und bückte sich, um einen Blick auf die Innenausstattung zu werfen. „Danke", antwortete ich und hob die ersten zwei Tüten an. So schnell wie möglich überbrückte ich die kurze Distanz bis zur Tür und betrat das Haus.

Die tonnenschwere Last in meinen Armen drohte herunterzufallen als ich Alice erspähte, die sich gerade eine Locke von Jasper´s wirren Haaren um den Zeigefinger wickelte und ihn damit von den Nachrichten ablenkte, die er gerade verfolgt hatte. Schnell senkte ich meinen Blick und ging an ihnen vorbei in die Küche, wo ich die Tüten auf der blank polierten Theke abstellte und mir über die schmerzenden Arme rieb.

Edward und Emmett betraten die Küche, begleitet von Esme, alle schwer bepackt. „Waren das alle?" , fragte ich. „Eine ist noch drinnen. Danke, dass du einkaufen gegangen bist, Bella." Esme lächelte mich dankbar an und ich legte den Umschlag mit dem Geld auf die Theke, welchen ich nicht einmal geöffnet hatte. Schnell schlüpfte ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, bevor Esme protestieren konnte, und hetzte nach draußen ohne meinen Blick zu heben.

In der letzten Tüte waren ausschließlich schwere Flaschen. Mühsam balancierte ich sie in dem einen Arm, während ich den Kofferraum zuwarf, und taumelte dann regelrecht wieder hinein. Natürlich übersah ich die Türschwelle und wäre der Länge nach hingefallen, hätten mich zwei Arme nicht aufgefangen.

„Vorsicht!", mahnte Carlisles Stimme, während er mir meinen Ballast abnahm und mich währenddessen an den Schultern stabilisierte, damit ich nicht noch einmal hinfallen würde, „Isabella, warum trägst du auch so schwer? In diesem Haus wohnen doch genug Leute, die dir helfen könnten!"

Ich linste hinüber zu Jasper, der mittlerweile damit beschäftigt war, mit dem goldenen Ring an Alice´ linker Hand zu spielen, während ich eine Entschuldigung murmelte und die Tür hinter mir schloss.

Ich sah auf und begegnete Carlisles besorgtem Blick. „Bella, ist irgendetwas mit Jasper? Soll ich mit ihm reden?" Hektisch schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und sagte schnell etwas.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Kannst du das bitte in die Küche bringen?`" Bedächtig nickend fixierte er mich ein letztes mal aus bodenlosen, kobaltblauen Augen, bevor er sich umdrehte und mit leisen Schritten in Richtung Küche lief.

Ich verfolgte seinen hellblonden Haarschopf, bis er hinter der Küchentür verschwunden war und atmete dann erleichtert aus. Das war knapp gewesen. Ich konnte wirklich nicht noch eine weitere Person gebrauchen, die misstrauisch wurde.

Gestresst raufte ich mir die Haare und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Dann ließ ich seufzend meine Arme schlaff an meine Seiten fallen und öffnete meine Augen wieder, die ich unbewusst geschlossen hatte.

Ohne meinem Bruder einen letzten Blick zuzuwerfen ging ich in die Küche, um Esme beim Abendbrot zu helfen.

…

Mit geheucheltem Interesse verfolgte ich die Figuren, die rasch über den Bildschirm flimmerten. Ich konnte mich an die Filme der jetzigen Epoche einfach nicht gewöhnen, die Handlungen waren zu flach und der Humor zu aufgesetzt. Trotzdem hatte ich es nicht geschafft, mich dieser Prozedur zu entziehen, wie Esme und Carlisle es getan hatten.

Sie wären zu alt für solche Filme, hatte Carlisle noch gemeint, bevor er neben Esme die Treppe hoch gehastet war. Zu alt? Was war das denn bitteschön für eine Ausrede? Ich war kein Jahr jünger als er und musste trotzdem hierbleiben!

Lautlos seufzend sah ich mich um. Auf meiner rechten Seite sah ich Edward, der seine Augen fest auf den Fernseher gerichtet hatte und dabei nervös seine Hände knetete. Auf dem Zweisitzer stopfte Emmett Chips in sich hinein und lachte an unpassenden Stellen, während sich Rosalie neben ihm zu Alice gebeugt hatte und ihr leise etwas zuflüsterte. Mein Blick wanderte weiter. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als ich plötzlich von einem scharfen Blick durchbohrt wurde.

Jasper hatte mich beobachtet, seine Augen schimmerten mattschwarz im flackernden Licht, das der Fernseher ausstrahlte. Der Schalk tanzte über sein Gesicht als er mich kurz anlächelte und dann fragend in Richtung des Films nickte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und erntete einen tadelnden Blick, bevor er verstohlen zu Alice blickte und dann zu mir rutschte. Schnell war der Platz Abstand, der zwischen uns geherrscht hatte, überbrückt und er saß keine handbreit von mir entfernt.

Seine Knie berührten meine und mein Herz schlug in freudiger Erregung. Ich versuchte wirklich, meine Fantasie in Grenzen zu halten, doch die diesige Finsternis des großen Raums und die angespannte Aufregung in der Luft gaben mir den Rest. Sanft legte er einen Arm um meine Schultern. Der weiche Stoff seines Pullovers streifte meine Haut, ich tippte auf Kaschmir, als er begann, kleine Kreise auf meinen Arm zu zeichnen.

Mein Herz schlug Kapriolen und ich war froh, dass er meine überhitzten Wangen nicht sehen konnte, während ich meinen Kopf auf seiner breiten Schulter ablegte und ihn kurz auf den Hals küsste. Seine Haut schmeckte herb und gleichzeitig süß, sein normaler Geruch vermischt mit dem frischen Duft des Waschmittels seiner Kleidung und dem leicht scharfen Aroma von Schweiß.

Ich musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

Meine gereizten Sinne nahmen jede seiner Bewegungen wahr, jeden Atemzug, jeden Schlag seines Herzens. Mein Körper zitterte schon leicht vor unterdrücktem Verlangen, doch Jasper hatte noch nichts gemerkt. Gott sei Dank.

Und so verbrachte ich die nächsten vier Stunden in einem Rausch zwischen purem Glück, nervenaufreibender Spannung und grausamer Qual.

Als dann auch der zweite Film fast vorüber war, entwich meinem Mund eine Mischung aus erleichtertem Seufzen und enttäuschtem Stöhnen. Ich rutschte von Jasper weg, bevor Rosalie das Licht anknipsen konnte und setzte mich aufrecht hin.

Meine Wangen glühten noch immer und ich ließ meine Haare nach vorne fallen. Gleißendes Licht durchströmte den Raum und ich kniff meine schmerzenden Augen zusammen, die den schnellen Wechsel der Helligkeit nicht verkrafteten.

„Alles Okay, Darlin´?", fragte mich Jasper, während er die Locken sorgfältig wieder hinter meine Ohren schob und mich dann freudig anlächelte. Ich nickte nur stumm und sah dann schnell weg, um mich nicht in seinen nebelgrauen Augen zu verlieren.

Während mein Herz sich langsam wieder beruhigte, stellte ich mir die Frage, woher Jaspers plötzlicher Sinneswandel kam. Warum schenkte er mir plötzlich so viel Beachtung? Warum behandelte er mich auf einmal, als wäre ich ihm _wichtig_?

Die anderen diskutierten jetzt darüber, ob sie noch einen Film anschauen sollten. Noch einen? Ich entschuldigte mich mit der Ausrede, dass ich müde sei und kletterte die freistehende Treppe hoch. Der Flur war gespenstisch schwarz, nur unter der Bürotür von Carlisle quoll warmes, oranges Licht hervor und erhellte den dunklen Holzboden. Geleitet von dem schwachen Lichtschimmer schlich ich zu meinem provisorischen Zimmer und öffnete die Tür so leise wie möglich, um Carlisle und Esme nicht zu stören, was auch immer sie taten.

Einige Minuten lang stand ich zögernd in der Mitte des Raums, nicht sicher, ob ich duschen sollte. Letztendlich entschied ich mich dagegen und schlüpfte in mein übergroßes T-Shirt von der Brown University, wo ich vor Jahrzehnten Medizin studiert hatte und ein Paar kurze Shorts, die ich immer zum Schlafen anzog, nachdem ich mir die Zähne geputzt und die Haare gekämmt hatte.

Schnell kippte ich noch eines der Fenster an und wurde von einem Schwall schwüler Luft begrüßt, die in das Zimmer schwappte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ein gewaltiges Gewitter sich hier entladen würde. Der Regen prasselte gleichmäßig gegen die Fensterfront und sang mir ein eigenes Schlaflied, während ich mich unter die Decke kuschelte und versuchte, meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf zu finden.

Es ging nicht.

Hellwach wälzte ich mich hin- und her, überlegte schon, einen weiteren Jagdausflug zu starten, verwarf den Gedanken wieder und verbrachte dann die nächste halbe Stunde damit, an die hohe Decke zu starren und den Schritten zu lauschen, die nacheinander die Treppe hochstiegen und den Flur betraten. Emmett schrie noch lautstark ein „Gute Nacht" durchs Haus, dann war es wieder still.

Ich hatte mich schon damit abgefunden, in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf zu finden, als es leise an der Tür klopfte. Wer könnte jetzt noch etwas von mir wollen?

Nachdem ich sichergestellt hatte, dass man meine nackten Beine nicht sehen konnte, rief ich ein gedämpftes „Herein" und die Tür öffnete sich sofort. Ich konnte nur die Schemen meines Besuchers ausmachen, der jetzt leise die Tür schloss und dann auf mein Bett zukam. Immer noch nicht in der Lage, sein Gesicht zu erkennen, wartete ich angespannt, bis der Unbekannte sich zu erkennen geben würde.

Als er das aber nicht tat und sich einfach auf meine Bettkante setzte, wurde ich schon leicht panisch und malte mir die schlimmsten Szenarien aus. Mein Herz schlug hektisch und ich hatte Mühe, meine Atmung gleichmäßig zu halten.

„Bella" Ein geflüsterter Hauch schwebte durch das Zimmer und alle Anspannung fiel von mir ab. Mein Herz schlug noch schneller und ein kleiner Schauer raste über meinen Rücken.

„Warum schleichst du dich so an?", wollte ich wissen und setzte mich etwas aufrechter hin.

„Um dich zu erschrecken", antwortete mein Gegenüber und ich konnte eine Reihe blitzender Zähne ausmachen, als er mich kurz angrinste, „hat ja sehr gut geklappt, wie ich sehe."

„Du bist echt...", ich brachte keine Beleidigung über die Lippen. Ich konnte einfach nichts Böses gegen ihn sagen. Stattdessen seufzte ich nur ergeben und starrte dorthin, wo ich seine Augen vermutete. Warum musste der Mond hier auch immer von den Wolken verdeckt werden? Es war wirklich stockdunkel, man sah ja die eigene Hand vor Augen nicht!

„Bella...",begann Jasper, „ kann ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben?" Tausend Fragen rasten durch meinen Kopf, als ich seine Bitte hörte. Am lautesten dröhnte mein Verstand. Nein, es war eigentlich keine gute Idee. Aber wie würde es klingen, wenn ich ihn jetzt abweisen würde? Außerdem wollte ich ja. Ich wollte wirklich _viel zu gerne_ eine Nacht mit Jasper verbringen.

„Ja", wisperte ich atemlos und rutschte auf die andere Seite des Betts, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen konnte. Während ich die Decke erneut über mich zog, schlüpfte Jasper an die warme Stelle, wo ich die ganze Zeit gelegen hatte. „Komm her", verlangte Jasper und ich spürte schlanke Finger, die sich bestimmt um meinen Arm schlossen.

Gehorsam rutschte ich wieder näher zu ihm. Jasper stöhnte gespielt genervt auf. „Würdest du dich auf die andere Seite drehen?" Ich tat was er sagte und spürte seine warme Brust an meinem Rücken. Ein sehniges, nacktes Bein schlang sich von oben um meine und presste mich noch näher zu ihm. Der enge Hautkontakt zu ihm fühlte sich gut an. Ich fühlte mich geborgen, akzeptiert, zu Hause. Ich ignorierte das nagende Gefühl in meinem Bauch einfach.

„Jasper...bist du _nackt_?" Während ich meine Frage ernst gemeint hatte und mir schon seinen athletischen Körper in all seiner Pracht vorstellte, konnte er sich ein dumpfes Lachen nicht verkneifen und verschränkte währenddessen seine ebenso nackten Arme vor meinem Bauch.

„Nicht ganz", gab er zu, immer noch kichernd, „mir war nach dem Duschen einfach so warm, und da hab ich auf unnötige Kleidung einfach mal verzichtet." Sollte das etwa heißen, er lag _nur_ mit Boxershorts bekleidet hinter mir? Hitze schoss durch meinen Körper und brachte meine Haut zum Glühen. Jasper vergrub seinen Kopf an meinem Hals und etwas nasses streifte meinen Nacken. Mit flatterndem Herzen stellte ich fest, dass es Jaspers üppige Locken waren, immer noch feucht vom Duschen.

Wie sollte ich jemals einschlafen, wenn ein halbnackter Adonis mich umklammerte?

Trotzdem schloss ich meine Augen und versuchte tapfer, seine Gegenwart zu ertragen. Während ich seine gleichmäßigen, heißen Atemzüge an meiner empfindlichen Haut spürte, drang eine Frage in meinen Kopf. Sie ließ mich einfach nicht mehr los, also äußerte ich sie schnell.

„Warum?"

Ich konnte Jaspers flatternde Lider an meinem Nacken fühlen, während er verschlafen seine Augen öffnete. „Mh?"

„Warum?" , wiederholte ich, die Trauer in meiner Stimme schon fast greifbar.

Blieb er nur bei mir, weil er Schuldgefühle hatte? Weil er sich genötigt fühlte, etwas Zeit mit mir zu verbringen? Wollte er lieber bei Alice sein?

„Warum was?", nuschelte er gegen meine Haut und begann, träge Kreise auf meinen Bauch zu malen.

„Warum...bist du hier?"

„...braucht ein Bruder einen Grund, um bei seiner Schwester zu sein?" , stellte er zögernd die Gegenfrage und schloss seine Augen wieder. Wenige Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.

_Anscheinend schon_, dachte ich niedergeschlagen und kuschelte mich noch tiefer in seine Arme, _anscheinend schon._

**40 Kapitel...ich möchte mich herzlich bei meinen Lesern und Review-Schreibern bedanken. Ich hoffe, ihr findet die Geduld, meine FF noch bis zum Ende zu verfolgen. Liebe Grüße und bis(s) zum nächsten Kapitel!**


	41. Ironie des Schicksals

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es eisig kalt in meinem Zimmer. Trübes, graues Licht drang durch die großen Fenster und kündigte den nächsten Tag an. Verschlafen und fröstelnd drückte ich mich näher an den warmen Körper hinter mir und wickelte die Decke fester um mich.

Ich schloss meine Augen, doch einschlafen konnte ich nicht mehr.

Lautlos seufzend drehte ich mich um und war plötzlich hellwach. Ein glatter Hals, ein paar wilde Locken, die sich im Nacken des Mannes kringelten, der da genau vor mir lag. Sein Atem ging ruhig, einen kräftigen Arm hatte er auf der Decke in meine Richtung ausgestreckt. Ich konnte sein Gewicht auf meinem Brustkorb spüren. Einer seiner nackten Füße berührte meinen, doch ich machte keine Anstalten, ihn wegzuziehen.

Es war ja nur Jasper.

Nur Jasper. Das klang, als wäre die Tatsache, dass mein großer Bruder alias die Liebe meines Lebens halbnackt bei mir lag nichts besonderes, als würde er jede Nacht neben mir in einem Bett schlafen.

Fetzen einer Unterhaltung von gestern Nacht wirbelten durch meinen Kopf, immer noch umhüllt von dem dichten, verliebten Nebel, der sich nicht mehr auflösen wollte. Mein erster Gedanke war: _Toll, jetzt habe ich ihn schon einmal ins Bett gekriegt und kann mich nicht dran erinnern_, bevor mir auffiel, wie lächerlich das klang.

Als würde das jemals passieren.

Ich war mir eigentlich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass da überhaupt nichts zwischen uns gelaufen war. Jasper war mein Bruder, ich war seine Schwester. Abgesehen davon hatte er ja Alice.

Sehnsüchtig betrachtete ich den friedlichen Körper meines Seelenverwandten. Sein Kopf war ruhig auf mein Kissen gebettet, ich freute mich schon auf heute Nacht, wenn sein Geruch mir sanft den Schädel vernebeln würde, bis ich schließlich einschlief. Eine feine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Hals und seinen freigelegten Arm, anscheinend war ihm kalt.

Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich in der kurzen Zeit, in der er ein Mensch sein konnte, erkältet, also schob ich seinen Arm so sanft wie möglich von mir herunter und unter die Decke bevor ich aus dem Bett rutschte, möglichst ohne mich viel zu bewegen. Mein Körper protestierte sofort, als ich die wohlige Wärme verließ und stattdessen über den kalten Fußboden zum Fenster tappte und es sorgfältig schloss.

So leise wie möglich schlich ich erneut zu Jasper und schob die Decke näher zu ihm, damit er nicht weiter frieren würde, bevor ich den großen Kleiderschrank öffnete und vorsichtig ein neues T-Shirt aus dem wackeligen Stapel zog.

Nach einer kurzen Dusche tapste ich wieder in das halbdunkle Zimmer. Ich hatte erstmal auf Schuhe verzichtet, um Jasper nicht zu wecken. Leise setzte ich mich auf den kleinen Stuhl am Schreibtisch, um den weiteren Tagesablauf zu planen.

Es war gerade mal um sieben. Zu früh, um Frühstück zu machen, zu spät, um wieder ins Bett zu kriechen und weiterzuschlafen.

Jasper neben mir murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches im Schlaf und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Was er wohl sagte? Neugierig stand ich auf und wollte näher zu ihm gehen, doch ich stolperte über das Stuhlbein und riss den Stuhl um. Laut scheppernd fiel er zu Boden. Jasper zuckte zusammen und drehte den Kopf in meine Richtung, bevor er seine Augen öffnete und mich verschlafen anblinzelte.

„Bella?", murmelte er im Halbschlaf und zog sich die Decke bis zum Hals. Er versuchte, die Augen aufzuhalten, doch sie fielen ihm immer wieder zu. Er sah so niedlich aus, die üppigen Locken plattgedrückt und und der Mund weit geöffnet, als er träge mit der Hand ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Schlaf weiter", wisperte ich. Schnell umrundete ich das Bett und hatte die Hand schon auf der Türklinke, als er mich zurückrief.

„Bleib hier" , bat er mich mit rauer Stimme und ich drehte augenblicklich wieder um. Jasper war schon immer mein wunder Punkt gewesen. Wenn er etwas wollte, gab ich es ihm. Wenn er mich um etwas bat, konnte ich einfach nicht ablehnen.

Angespannt setzte ich mich auf die Bettkante auf der Höhe seines Kopfes und sah ihn an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten träge, als er mich verschlafen anlächelte und mit seiner Hand an meinem Oberteil zupfte. Augenrollend rutschte ich etwas näher zu ihm und ließ mich mit dem Oberkörper gegen das hölzerne Kopfende des Bettes sinken. Meine Beine legte ich vorsichtig oben auf die Decke, genau neben die längliche Form seines Körpers, die sich deutlich unter den dicken Daunen abzeichnete.

Jasper legte seinen Kopf samt Kissen auf meinen Schoß und stieß einen zufriedenen Seufzer aus, als er sich tiefer in die warmen Decken kuschelte. Unsicher schwebten meine Hände einige Zentimeter über seinem Schädel, bevor ich beschloss, mich einfach zu entspannen und meine Finger in seinen prächtigen, braunblonden Haaren vergrub. Das seidige Gefühl seiner wilden Locken weckte Erinnerungen tief in mir, aus der Zeit, als Jasper und ich beide noch Menschen gewesen waren. Wie ich eines Nachts in seinem Zimmer gesessen hatte. Ich konnte mich noch genau erinnern, wie ich dachte, dass ich niemanden jemals mehr lieben könnte.

Hatte ich ja auch nicht. Ich war Jasper immer treu geblieben. Vielleicht war das ja das Problem. Ich klammerte mich so sehr an mein Gefühle zu Jasper, dass ich nicht sah, was sich um mich herum abspielte. Liebte ich ihn überhaupt noch richtig oder versuchte ich nur, alte Glücksgefühle und Erinnerungen nicht zu verlieren?

Das war die Frage. Und ich hatte keine Antwort. War ja eigentlich auch egal. Es war egal, auf welche Art oder wie sehr ich Jasper liebte. Er sah eine Schwester in mir, und ich versuchte, ihn als meinen Bruder zu sehen. So einfach sollte es eigentlich sein, und ich musste aufhören, immer alles in Frage zu stellen.

Mit neuer Zuversicht kämmte ich seine Haare mit meinen Fingern und entlockte ihm ein wohliges Brummen. Mein Herz flatterte in meiner Brust und ich konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Es war aber auch allzu einfach, ihn zu mögen!

Die Stunden vergingen und ich beobachtete, wie der Himmel draußen sich langsam erhellte. Er war von einem sanften Perlmuttweiß, keine dunklen Regenwolken in Sicht. Gegen neun Uhr hörte ich leise Schritte auf dem Flur, einige Minuten später fing die Kaffeemaschine im Erdgeschoss an, gurgelnd Wasser in die Kanne tropfen zu lassen.

Sanft strich ich über Jaspers warme Stirn, um ihn aufzuwecken. Er drehte seinen Kopf, der immer noch in meinem Schoß gebettet war, in meine Richtung und schlug zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen die Augen auf, bevor er sie sofort wieder zukniff.

„Verdammtes Licht" , murrte er und rollte sich auf den Bauch. Ich vermisste den Kontakt zu seiner Haut sofort, doch ich ließ mir nichts anmerken während ich beobachtete, wie Jasper langsam zu sich kam.

Die Decke rutschte von seinen Schultern, als er die Arme unter dem Kissen verschränkte und sein Gesicht in dem weichen Stoff vergrub. Ich konnte nur wie gebannt auf seine sehnige Brust starren, als er sich letztendlich mit den Armen auf der Matratze abstützte und die Decke vollends herunterfiel. Ja, gestern Nacht hatte er auch schon nicht sehr viel angehabt, aber da war es ja stockdunkel gewesen...

Rasch wendete ich meinen Blick ab, bevor er meinen lustvollen Blick bemerken würde. Nervös starrte ich auf die zerknitterte Decke und versuchte vergeblich, die tiefen Falten zu glätten. Hartnäckig strich ich über den weichen Stoff und war voll in meine sinnlose Arbeit vertieft, als mich ein Kissen mit voller Wucht traf und ich zur Seite kippte.

„Versuchst du etwa, mit deinem Feuerblick die Decke in Brand zu setzten?" , scherzte Jasper und schlug mich erneut mit dem Kissen. Froh, eine Ablenkung gefunden zu haben, schnappte ich mir das andere Kissen und stürzte mich mit in den Kampf. Nach einigen Minuten erbitterten Krieges hatte Jasper es geschafft, mir die Decke um den Körper zu wickeln und mich damit bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Ich zappelte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, während er mit teuflischer Miene über mir lauerte und zu überlegen schien, was er als nächstes tun sollte.

„Lass mich raus!", quengelte ich und versuchte, meine Arme zu befreien. Als ich keine Antwort bekam, zappelte ich noch stärker und war kurz davor, dieses bescheuerte Ding vor Wut einfach zu zerreißen. Als ob ich das wirklich geschafft hätte. Plötzlich erschien Jaspers Gesicht in meinem Blickfeld, sein Kopf über mich gebeugt und seine Hände schwer damit beschäftigt, die verdrehte Decke zu entknoten.

„Sehr nett, Danke" , fauchte ich härter als nötig und spürte die Hitze vor Wut in meine Wangen steigen, als ein amüsiertes Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte. Immer noch lächelnd setzte er sich im Schneidersitz ans Kopfende des Betts und klopfte auf die Stelle neben ihm. Ohne zu zögern rutschte ich zu ihm und er lachte als er bemerkte, wie meine Wut in Sekundenschnelle verrauchte.

„Oh Bells", seufzte er und wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder bei mir bist. Ich habe es wirklich vermisst, dich zu ärgern." Er warf mir einen schnellen, verlegenen Blick zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. _Da wir schon mal dabei sind_, dachte ich.

„Jazz, warum bist du wirklich hier?" , fragte ich und sah ihn direkt an. Er wich meinem Blick aus und sah auf seine Finger, die er zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Ich sah, wie sein Adamsapfel auf und ab hüpfte, als er schluckte.

„Bella, ich schäme mich richtig" , murmelte er, den Blick immer noch gesenkt, „dass ich dich so ignoriert habe...Es tut mir Leid."

Ich hatte nun wirklich nicht erwartet, dass er sich bei mir entschuldigen würde. Milde erstaunt musterte ich ihn und bemerkte, dass es ihm wirklich Leid tat. Zögern griff ich nach seiner Hand und verschränkte sie mit meiner, ermutigte ihn, weiter zu reden.

„Ich war so auf...die Familie fixiert, dass ich deine Gegenwart gar nicht so richtig wahrgenommen habe." Die Familie. Sehr klug ausgedrückt, Bruderherz.

„Ich werde das bei dir gutmachen. Heute verbringen wir den ganzen Tag zusammen, und ich werde dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen." Sein Blick huschte über mein Gesicht, bevor er murmelnd „wenn du willst" hinzufügte.

Ein seliges Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich sein Angebot hörte. Ein ganzer Tag mit ihm allein...keine störenden Familienmitglieder, die uns ablenken konnten.

Jasper sah mich halb erwartend, halb ängstlich an und ich mussten über seinen Gesichtsausdruck lachen, bevor ich mich in seine Arme fallen ließ. „Ja", sagte ich aufgeregt, „Bitte!" Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte, als er seine Arme um mich schloss. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich auf Drogen.

„Gut", seufzte Jasper erleichtert. Einige Minuten lang saßen wir einfach so da,die Arme umeinander geschlungen, die Blicke abwesend. Unsere friedliche Stille wurde von einem zaghaften Klopfen an der dunklen Holztür unterbrochen. Esme öffnete die Tür einige Zentimeter weit und stieß sie dann vollkommen auf, als sie sah, dass wir wach waren.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben. Habt ihr gut geschlafen?" Sie strich eine Strähne ihrer braunglänzenden Haare zurück und ich bemerkte, dass sie ihre Locken in einem unordentlichen Dutt hochgebunden hatte. Ich nickte simultan mit Jasper und versteckte mein Gesicht dann an seiner starken Schulter. Mir war es schon ziemlich peinlich, von Jaspers Adoptiv-Mutter in so einer...Situation erwischt zu werden. Klar, wir hatten nichts Verbotenes getan, aber trotzdem...

„Frühstück ist fertig", sagte sie noch und schaffte es dann, die Tür diskret hinter sich zu schließen.

Jasper drückte mich noch einmal fest an sich, bevor er seinen Griff lockerte. Ich verstand das als mein Zeichen, ihn loszulassen und krabbelte von seinem Schoß. Umständlich rutschte ich zur Bettkante und zog meine Boots an, bevor ich immer noch leicht benommen aufstand. Ich wäre wieder nach hinten umgefallen, hätte mich Jasper nicht festgehalten.

„Danke", murmelte ich und blickte starr nach unten auf seine nackten Füße. Ich durfte es mir nicht erlauben, meinen Blick über Kniehöhe wandern zu lassen, das wäre keine gute Idee.

„Alice", fiel mir plötzlich ein. Ich hob meinen Blick, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie ein verträumtes Grinsen über Jaspers Gesicht huschte. „Alice weiß Bescheid", informierte er mich, „wir haben das gestern Abend...besprochen." Er warf mir einen nervösen Blick zu und sah dann schnell weg. „Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken um die Anderen, sie verstehen uns. Gestern war Alice dran, heute du." Er hatte seine Gesichtszüge wieder in den Griff bekommen und lächelte mich warm an.

„Ich...geh dann mal rüber und zieh mir was anderes an", sagte er und zwinkerte mir ein letztes Mal zu, bevor er im Gang verschwand. Ich stiefelte währenddessen nach unten und setzte mich neben Edward, der mich anerkennend musterte.

„Diese Farbe steht dir", bemerkte er und berührte den Ärmel meines olivgrünen Shirts. Ich bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, als ich seinen hoffnungsvollen Blick sah. Ich bedankte mich trotzdem. Er lächelte mich an, seine dunkelgrünen Augen funkelten regelrecht im Licht der tief hängenden Designerlampe.

Ich rührte abwesend in meinem Kaffee und bemerkte nur am Rande, wie der Rest der Familie den Raum betrat. Meine Gedanken waren vollends damit beschäftigt, den verborgenen Witz dieser Situation auszumachen.

Ich liebte Jasper, er bemerkte es nicht, wollte mich nicht. Edward mochte mich, war vielleicht in mich verknallt, mir war es egal.

Die Ironie dieser verzwickten Verhältnisse brachte mich zum Lachen. Edward sah mich komisch an, Rosalie fragte, was los war.

„Nichts ist los", antwortete ich immer noch grinsend, „absolut nichts."

**Noch eins geschafft. Bella-und-Jasper-Zeit im nächsten Kapitel. Bis(s) dann! Übrigens, ich habe zwei neue Oneshots hochgeladen. Schaut sie euch an, ich bitte darum! ;)**


	42. Graue Augen und goldene Engel

**Hallooooo! **

**Als erstes möchte ich mich für meine viel zu lange Schreibpause entschuldigen. **

**Entschuldigung.**

**Als nächstes möchte ich euch allen nachträglich ein frohes Weihnachtsfest wünschen. Ich hoffe, ihre seid alle mit euren Geschenken zufrieden und hattet schöne Feiertage.**

**Dieses Kapitel, pünktlich zum Jahreswechsel, ist an all die gelangweilten Menschen da draußen gerichtet, die, wie ich, an Silvester nichts besseres zu tun haben als im Internet zu surfen und an verstaubten Storys weiter zu schreiben. Ich mache für uns alle 'ne Tüte Mitleid auf.**

**So weit, so gut.**

_**Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2011 und bedanke mich für eure eiserne Treue und für die ganzen tollen Reviews, die ich bis jetzt bekommen habe.**_

_**Wir schreiben/hören/sehen uns 2011.**_

**Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß!**

**Was bisher geschah** (einige von euch können sich vielleicht nicht mehr erinnern ;D)**:**

_Bella ist seit einigen Tagen bei den menschlichen Cullens. Es ist Sonntag Vormittag __und Jasper hat beschlossen, den ganzen Tag mit seiner Schwester zu verbringen. Am Morgen ist Bella zusammen mit Jasper in einem Bett aufgewacht, nur um enttäuscht festzustellen, dass er nur ganz unschuldig neben ihr geschlafen hat. Nicht mit ihr. ;)_

_Die beiden gehen zusammen spazieren. Yay!_

Triefend nass und mit geröteten Wangen platzten wir einige Stunden später wieder ins Haus. Wir waren gerade über eine weitläufige Wiese spaziert, als ein sintflutartiger Regenschauer uns überraschte. So schnell wie möglich waren wir wieder zur Cullen-Residenz gelaufen, doch trotzdem waren wir bis auf die Knochen durchweicht.

Lachend strich Jasper eine feuchte Strähne meiner Haare zurück, die mir ins Gesicht gefallen war, während ich mir die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte. Ich stimmte mit ein und zupfte an seiner Fleecejacke, die klamm an seinem Oberkörper klebte. Wir hatten das Schicksal aber wirklich herausgefordert, als wir ohne Regenjacken oder Schirme aufgebrochen waren. In einer Stadt wie Forks war es wirklich ein Wunder, wenn ein ganzer Tag ohne Regen verging.

Angelockt von unserem immer lauter werdenden Gelächter kam Esme, die Lippen zu einer besorgten, dünnen Linie verzogen. „Bella" , rief sie, „Jasper." Tadelnd baute sie sich vor uns auf, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Ihr könnt doch nicht ohne Regenjacken loslaufen! Bestimmt habt ihr euch erkältet!" Besorgt musterte sie uns, bevor ihr Blick auf den Holzboden fiel, wo sich schon kleine Pfützen gebildet hatten.

„Das wischst du weg, Jasper, bevor das Holz aufquillt!"

„Wieso nur ich?" , maulte Jasper und schälte sich aus seinen Schuhen, bevor er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte und mir kurz zuzwinkerte. „Weil Bella immer noch unser Gast ist!", erwiderte Esme und rauschte schnell in die Küche, wahrscheinlich, um uns einen Tee oder sowas zu machen.

„Das ist unfair!", rief Jasper ihr noch hinterher, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Ein schadenfrohes Lachen kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und bald darauf erschien Emmetts bullige Gestalt im Türrahmen. Er lachte noch lauter, als er uns sah. „Rosie, Eddy, Alice! Kommt mal her! Das müsst ihr sehen!" Er zückte sein schmales, schwarzes Handy und machte ein Foto, noch bevor ich überhaupt protestieren konnte.

„Ihr hab dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht „Eddy" nennen sollst!", murrte Edward und lugte um Emmett herum. Er sah mich an und erstarrte, bevor er geflissentlich wegsah und die hohe Decke musterte.

Ich errötete sofort als mir einfiel, dass meine Klamotten wie eine zweite Haut an mir klebten. Jasper sah meine Verlegenheit und legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter, bevor er mich zur Treppe bugsierte und mit mir gemeinsam die Stufen hochstieg. Unsere Socken hinterließen eine Spur von feuchten Fußabdrücken auf dem Boden.

Vor unseren Zimmertüren trennten sich unsere Wege. Ich wickelte ein flauschiges Handtuch um meine nassen Haare und trocknete mich ab, bevor ich schnell in trockene Klamotten schlüpfte. Die anderen legte ich zum Trocknen auf die kleine Heizung im Bad.

Schon wenige Minuten später saß ich im Schneidersitz auf dem großen Sofa im Wohnzimmer und balancierte eine randvoll gefüllte Tasse Tee in meinen Händen, während ich zusammen mit Emmett und Rosalie darüber lachte, wie Jasper vergeblich versuchte, die Pfützen aufzuwischen und das Wasser dabei auf dem ganzen Boden verteilte.

Es war erstaunlich leicht, sich keine Gedanken zu machen. Unterschwellig brodelten meine Gefühle für Jasper immer noch unheilvoll vor sich hin, doch ich war im Moment mehr als zufrieden damit, sie einfach zu ignorieren. Ich fühlte mich seltsam ausgeglichen ohne das permanente nagende Gefühl in meiner Brust, fast berauscht. Der Vormittag zusammen mit Jasper war so unbeschwert und angenehm gewesen, dass ich mich jetzt fragte, wieso es nicht immer so sein konnte.

Nach einem unglaublich guten Mittagessen von Esme ging jedes Pärchen seinen Beschäftigungen nach. Emmett und Rosalie waren in der Garage, Esme und Carlisle spazierten Hand in Hand am Waldrand entlang, die Kapuzen der Regenjacken über den Kopf gezogen, um dem grauen Nieselregen zu entkommen. Edward klimperte leise auf dem Flügel vor sich hin während ich gegenüber von Jasper saß, der wie gebannt auf das Schachbrett vor uns starrte. Ich war dabei, jämmerlich zu verlieren, Jasper war schon immer ein herausragender Stratege gewesen.

Zögernd machte ich meinen Zug, ich hatte sowieso schon verloren. „Schachmatt" , verkündete er triumphierend und stieß meinen König mit einer theatralischen Geste härter um, als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Die kleine, weiße Figur landete klappernd auf dem Boden neben dem niedrigen Couchtisch und blieb still liegen.

Zufrieden mit seinem Sieg lehnte sich Jasper zurück in die Kissen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er war schon immer ein so ehrgeiziger Mensch gewesen. Er wollte immer gewinnen, was er mit seiner ruhigen, bestimmten Art auch fast immer schaffte.

„Revanche!", forderte ich und machte mich daran, die heruntergefallene Spielfigur wieder aufzuheben. Ich sah kurz Sterne, als ich meinen Hinterkopf an der Tischplatte stieß und rappelte mich mühevoll und fluchend wieder auf.

Jasper war gerade dabei, alle Figuren wieder ordentlich hinzustellen, doch ich konnte das schnaubende Lachen trotzdem hören, das er hinter seiner ernsten Miene zu verbergen versuchte. „Lach ruhig. Ich werde dich besiegen, wie du noch nie besiegt worden bist!" , drohte ich und machte den ersten Zug.

Schon bald waren wir wieder schweigend in unser Spiel vertieft. Jasper war dran und ich beobachtete ihn, während sich seine Stirn in tiefster Konzentration verzog. Eine Bewegung im Hintergrund erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Mein Herz schien drei Meter nach unten zu sacken, als ich die zierliche Gestalt entdeckte, die lautlos die Treppe herunter tanzte.

Mit verschmitztem Gesichtsausdruck hielt sich Alice einen Finger an den Mund, ihren Blick fest auf mich gerichtet und schlich weiter auf Jasper zu, der sie immer noch nicht sehen konnte.

Plötzlich unglaublich erschöpft schloss ich die Augen und lauschte der harmonischen Melodie, die immer noch durch den Raum schwebte. Fast automatisch fanden meine Arme einen Weg um meinen Oberkörper und bewahrten mich davor, meine Enttäuschung in die Welt hinaus zu schreien.

Ich wusste jetzt, warum ich mich die ganze Zeit über so unbeschwert gefühlt hatte. Den ganzen Tag lang hatte ich die kleine Elfe nicht gesehen, musste nicht in ihr aufgewecktes, zartes Gesicht blicken. Doch jetzt, als ich das kleine, überraschte Geräusch hörte, das Jazz ausstieß, als er aus seiner Konzentration gerissen wurde, das glockengleiche Kichern, das Alice von sich gab...

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, küsste Jasper Alice gerade auf die Innenfläche ihrer Hand und warf ihr dabei einen so innigen Blick zu, dass ich sofort wieder wegschauen musste. Leise murmelten die beiden sich Worte ihrer Liebe zu und ich machte mich daran, meinen nächsten Schachzug zu planen.

Halbherzig wehrte ich Jaspers weitere Angriffe ab, nachdem Alice zu Emmett und Rosalie in die Garage verschwunden war, und ließ ihn schließlich gewinnen.

„Tolles Spiel", lobte ich und versuchte, meine Mundwinkel so hoch wie möglich zu ziehen.

„Danke", erwiderte Jasper grinsend und beugte sich vor, um meine Haare zu verwuscheln. Ich wich ihm aus und zerzauste meinerseits seine blonde Mähne.

Es gelang mir, Alice für eine Weile zu vergessen, als ich weiter mit Jasper rangelte. Unser Kampf endete damit, dass Jasper meine Hände auf meinem Bauch festhielt und mein halber Körper kopfüber von der Sofakante baumelte. Das Blut floss ungebremst in meinen Kopf und mein Schädel schien immer mehr anzuschwellen. Der Druck wurde so stark, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, er würde platzen wie eine überreife Tomate. Wortwörtlich.

Unter mir sah ich das Schachbrett, das wohl während unseres kleinen Gefechts heruntergefallen war, kleine weiße und schwarze Figuren lagen auf dem ganzen Holzboden verteilt. Zwei Paar auf dem Kopf stehende Beine betraten im Hintergrund den Raum. Mein Blickfeld war durch den Tisch, der sich über mir befand, arg eingeschränkt, doch ich vermutete, dass es Carlisle und Esme waren, die da aus dem Sprühregen kamen.

Meine Vermutung wurde bestätigt.

„Jasper, lass sie sofort los!", gellte eine weibliche, leicht panische Stimme und zwei schwarze Pumps bewegten sich rasch auf uns zu. Ich beobachtete wie zwei dunkelbraune, schmutzverkrustete Lederschuhe ihnen folgten, während Jasper mich langsam und breit grinsend wieder in die Horizontale zog.

Als ich endlich wieder das nachgiebige Sofapolster unter meinem Rücken fühlte, schob sich auch prompt ein besorgtes, herzförmiges und vor allem verschwommenes Gesicht in mein Sichtfeld. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Esme und ich versuchte, ihr mit möglichst starker Stimme zu antworten. Nur weil sich mein Kopf anfühlte, als wäre plötzlich alles Blut daraus verschwunden, musste mein Bruder nicht noch mehr Ärger bekommen.

„Klar. Jasper und ich haben nur Spaß gemacht." Nun erschien Carlisles blonder Haarschopf neben Esmes, und zwei dunkelblaue Augen musterten mich nicht minder besorgt. „Wie lange hast du sie so gehalten?" , fragte er mit leiser und eindringlicher Stimme und ließ seinen Blick zu Jasper flackern, der immer noch meinen Kopf in seinem Schoß hielt und vorsichtig über meine Haare strich. Wäre mir nicht so schwindlig gewesen, hätte ich das wahrscheinlich unglaublich süß gefunden, aber so konnte ich nur darüber nachdenken, wie gerne ich wieder wissen würde, wo oben und unten war.

„Ein paar Minuten vielleicht?" Jasper blieb erstaunlich ruhig, und ich wusste nicht, ob ich verletzt oder fasziniert darüber sein sollte. Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er es nicht glauben, und bückte sich neben meinem Kopf hin.

„Bring sie bitte hoch in ihr Zimmer, ich hole schnell meine Tasche." Mit diesen Worten lächelte er mich ein letztes Mal beruhigend an und eilte nach oben.

Einige Minuten später war ich wohlbehalten in meinem Zimmer angekommen, nachdem Jasper mich auf dem Weg nach oben halb gestützt und halb getragen hatte. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du einer der wenigen Menschen bist die es nicht vertragen, kopfüber zu sein, hätte ich das niemals gemacht", murmelte Jasper, als er mich vorsichtig auf dem Bett absetzte, „es tut mir Leid."

Er beugte sich zu mir herunter und strich einmal über meine Wange, dann drehte er sich um und verließ mein Zimmer. An der Tür traf er auf Carlisle der eine schwer aussehende, schwarzbraune Ledertasche in der einen und ein großes Glas Wasser in der anderen Hand balancierte. „Bella", grüßte er mich, als er seine Sachen auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett abstellte, „geht es dir schon besser?"

Ich nickte so überzeugend wie möglich und setzte mich ein wenig auf. Unsicher knetete ich meine Hände im Schoß und versuchte, die wirbelnden Schwindelgefühle in meinem Kopf los zu werden.

Carlisle nahm mein unglaubwürdiges Nicken zur Kenntnis und überprüfte trotzdem meine Temperatur und meine Pupillenreaktion, nur um dann mit einem erleichterten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht fest zu stellen, dass ich keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen würde und nur das Pech hatte, ein überempfindliches Koordinationssystem zu besitzen. Er gab mir eine Tablette eines Antivertiginosa gegen den Schwindel, reichte mir das Glas Wasser und wartete so lange neben mir, bis das Mittel seine Wirkung zeigte, die Übelkeit verschwand und ich wieder klar sehen konnte.

„Das hätte ich selbst nicht besser machen können", scherzte ich und Carlisle lächelte sein Filmstarlächeln, bei dem reihenweise Mädchen wohl in Ohnmacht gefallen wären.

„Von einer so guten Ärztin wie dir nehme ich das als Kompliment auf, vielen Dank." Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und setzte sich neben mich auf das Bett.

„Bella, es gibt da noch etwas, das wir unbedingt besprechen müssen. Morgen ist Montag, und ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen. Die Kinder kann ich ohne Probleme krankschreiben, aber es können nicht beide Ärzte im Forks Hospital fehlen. Wie denkst du darüber?"

Ich überlegte kurz. Es wäre unfair, wenn Carlisle als einziger der Familie Cullen arbeiten gehen müsste, noch dazu wieder als Vampir. Ich müsste ihn zurückverwandeln, sonst würde es nicht funktionieren. Diesen Gedanken hatte Carlisle bestimmt auch schon gehabt, warum würde er mich sonst indirekt fragen, ob ich morgen auf Arbeit gehen würde?

„Ich werde natürlich arbeiten gehen. So gerne ich auch hier bleiben würde, es geht einfach nicht." Der mittlere Teil meiner Aussage entsprach zwar nicht zu 100 % der Wahrheit, aber die Umstände waren ja auch egal. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht besonders viel Lust, drei Traumpaaren zuzusehen wie sie den ganzen Tag herumturtelten. Ganz besonders nicht Jasper und Alice.

„Danke Bella, das ist sehr selbstlos von dir. Wir reden in ein paar Tagen darüber, wie wir in näherer Zukunft mit unseren neuen Möglichkeiten umgehen wollen." Er lächelte noch einmal und verschwand dann mitsamt seiner Tasche draußen im Flur. Ich stand auf, unsicher was ich jetzt tun sollte.

In diesem Moment steckte Rosalie ihren goldblonden Kopf durch den Türspalt. „Jasper hat mir von eurem kleinen Unfall erzählt", sagte sie und schob sich dann vollständig in mein Zimmer, „ist wieder alles in Ordnung?" Ehrlich besorgt musterte sie mich von oben nach unten und verschränkte ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Ja, alles Okay. Carlisle hat mich so gut wie möglich verarztet." Rosalie lächelte matt.

„Ich wollte dir nur noch einmal danken, dass du uns die Chance gibst, wieder menschlich zu sein. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet." Ihr schönes Gesicht wurde traurig, als sie diesen Satz sagte.

Ich nickte nur unsicher und blieb an meinem Platz stehen.

„Ich habe es doch gerne gemacht. Du kannst die nächsten fünfzig Jahre getrost zusammen mit Emmett genießen, aber glaub' mir, du wirst froh sein, deine übermenschlichen Sinne wieder zu bekommen."

Rosalie schien in meinem Satz eine Aussage zu entdecken, die ich unwillkürlich dort eingebaut hatte.

„Also wirkt deine Gabe auch noch, wenn du nicht mehr bei uns bist?" Mit zusammengekniffenen babyblauen Augen starrte sie mich an, und ich musste schlucken.

„So war das nicht gemeint," versuchte ich mich hastig aus dem Dilemma zu retten, „aber ja, selbst dann wirkt sie noch. So lange, bis du stirbst."

Immer noch misstrauisch nickte Rosalie und stürmte plötzlich auf mich zu, um mich zu umarmen. „Ich bin froh, dass du bei uns bist", flüsterte sie leise, während ihre schlanken Hände meinen Rücken umfassten und mich fest an ihren grazilen Körper drückten, „sonst bin ich nicht sehr offen fremden Leuten gegenüber, aber du bist irgendwie anders. Wenn ich sehe, wie glücklich du meinen Bruder machst, kann ich gar nicht anders, als dich zu mögen."

Mit diesen rührenden Worten ließ sie mich wieder los und stolzierte aus dem Zimmer, als wäre nichts gewesen. In meinem Kopf ratterte es, als ich versuchte, diese neue Erkenntnis zu verarbeiten.

Rosalie mochte mich also. Ich machte Jasper glücklich, hatte sie gesagt? Darüber freute ich mich natürlich, aber gleichzeitig legten sich ihre Worte so schwer auf meine Brust, dass ich Probleme bekam, normal zu atmen.

Immer mehr Fesseln banden mich an dieses Haus, diese Familie. Meine ungebundene Unabhängigkeit stand auf dem Spiel und ich wusste nicht, ob das eine gute oder eine schlechte Sache war. Noch wusste ich nicht, ob ich hier bei diesem Zirkel bleiben sollte.

Wie sollte ich diese Entscheidung selbstständig treffen, wenn goldene Engel mir so einladende Worte ins Ohr säuselten und ein gewisser grauäugiger Blondschopf mir zum ersten mal in Jahrhunderten ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit vermittelte?

**So, das wars. R&R, bitte! *Hundeblick***

**Nochmal 'nen guten Rutsch euch allen!**


	43. Vergangenheit und Zukunft

Mein Handywecker klingelte um sechs Uhr am Montagmorgen und rüttelte mich unsanft aus meinen seltsam friedlichen Träumen.

Von Edward hatte ich geträumt, und von Rosalie. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern was genau passiert war, aber das war wahrscheinlich auch gut so.

Ich duschte schnell, föhnte meine Haare, wühlte mich durch den Kleiderschrank und tapste schließlich auf Zehenspitzen nach unten in die Küche, um niemanden zu wecken.

Ich machte mir einen Kaffee und packte ein paar Müsliriegel und einen Apfel in meine Handtasche, bevor ich an der Haustür meine Schuhe anzog und hinaus in den düsteren, eiskalten Morgen stapfte.

Laut klapperten meine Absätze auf der Einfahrt und ich eilte so schnell wie möglich zu meinem Auto. Im Rückspiegel wurde das einsame Haus auf der Wiese immer kleiner und verschwand schließlich hinter einer Reihe stattlicher Zedern, als ich scharf um eine Ecke bog.

Auf eine gewisse Art erleichtert drückte ich das Gaspedal weiter durch und raste zum Forks Hospital, um meine Schicht anzutreten.

Die Arbeit war stressig. Übers Wochenende waren viele Patienten eingeliefert worden und ich hatte große Mühe, sie alle zu behandeln bevor meine Schicht zu Ende war. Zusätzlich kamen jede halbe Stunde ein paar Notfälle in die Notaufnahme die ich als Stationsärztin auch noch versorgen musste. Von den dreizehn Doktoren, die in dem bescheidenen Krankenhaus von Forks arbeiteten, waren nur noch vier andere da. Carlisle war ja angeblich krank.

Als die Uhr in meinem kleinen Büro endlich 15.00 Uhr zeigte, war ich todmüde. Lustlos klaubte ich all die Krankenakten, die ich an diesem Abend bearbeiten würde müssen, zusammen und klemmte sie mir unter den Arm. Auf dem Weg nach draußen wimmelte ich drei Krankenschwestern ab und saß zehn Minuten später endlich in meinem Auto, auf dem Weg zum Haus des Cullen-Clans.

Als die Reifen meines BMWs quietschend vor der Garage zum Stehen kamen, spazierten Emmett und Jasper gerade um die Ecke des Hauses, lachend und von oben bis unten mit Dreck und Blättern verklebt. Ich stieg aus und traf die beiden auf der Mitte des Wegs zur Haustür.

„Bella! Ich würde dich ja umarmen, aber du sollst nicht dreckig werden" , rief Jasper und streckte die Arme aus, wobei er Emmett einen unsanften Schlag gegen die Schulter verpasste. „Pass doch auf, Mann!" , beschwerte sich dieser und schubste ihn zur Seite. Lachend ärgerten die beiden sich weiter und ich lief ein Stück neben Emmett zum Eingang.

„Was habt ihr gemacht?", fragte ich leicht belustigt und zupfte einen Grashalm von Emmetts Pullover.

„Fair gekämpft, das haben wir gemacht! Guck mal!" Er packte Jasper am Arm und schob dessen Ärmel noch oben, worauf ein wunderschöner, schon leicht bläulich schimmernder Bluterguss zu Tage kam. „Und hier!" Emmett zog sein eigenes Oberteil nach oben und zeigte stolz auf seinen sehnigen Rücken, wo sich eine leicht blutende Schürfwunde samt grün-bläulichem Hämatom befand. „Ich hab Edward gefragt, aber der war sich wohl zu fein. Wir sind eben echte Männer!" Er gab Jasper eine High-Five.

Es tat mir in der Seele weh, Jasper verletzt zu sehen, aber wenn er Spaß hatte und damit glücklich war, dann würde ich auch damit zurechtkommen müssen.

„Weiß Esme von eurer kleinen spaßigen Auseinandersetzung?"

„Nö. Sie wird es auch nie erfahren. Jetzt, da sie nicht mehr so gut hören und sehen kann, haben wir nichts mehr zu befürchten. Außerdem sind wir ja extra nach draußen gegangen, also kann sie sich gar nicht beschweren" , erklärte Emmett.

„Lückenlose Argumentation, Emmett, du solltest Politiker werden." Jaspers ernste Miene verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, das so ansteckend war, dass auch ich lächeln musste.

Zusammen betraten wir das Haus. Esme war damit beschäftigt, die Küche auf Hochglanz zu bringen während Carlisle an dem dunklen, grob gehauenen Küchentisch saß und Verkaufsanzeigen verschiedener Häuser betrachtete.

Emmett stürzte sofort auf Rosalie zu und hob sie hoch, bevor er sie wie eine Braut vor seiner Brust die Treppe hochtrug und ihr Kichern in der Ferne verschwand. Jasper schlich neben mir nach oben, ganz bedacht darauf, nicht Esmes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Du solltest dieses Hämatom kühlen", empfahl ich besorgt als wir vor seiner Zimmertür standen. Er drückte die Klinke herunter und nickte geduldig, während ich weiterredete. „Am besten mit einem Kühlakku, aber nicht direkt auf die Haut halten! Am besten, du wickelst ihn in ein Handtuch ein." Süß lächelnd beugte er sich zu mir und küsste mich auf den Scheitel.

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun!" , rief er theatralisch aus und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Ich stand immer noch da, wie gelähmt, und spürte seine warmen Lippen auf meiner Stirn. Einige Minuten später bemerkte ich plötzlich, dass Edward neben mir stand.

„Wie war es im Krankenhaus?", fragte er höflich und lächelte mich an.

„Ganz in Ordnung", presste ich heraus und verschwand so schnell es ging in meinem Zimmer. Die Tür knallte hinter mir zu.

Ich versuchte, mich mit meinem Lieblingsbuch abzulenken. Ich lag auf dem Rücken auf dem Bett, die Arme angespannt und weit über dem Kopf ausgestreckt, das zerfledderte Buch in den Händen. Meine Locken kitzelten die Haut über meinem Schlüsselbein und erinnerten mich seltsamerweise an gebräunte Hände, die über meinen Körper geisterten. Seufzend entspannte ich meine Arme und das Buch landete auf meiner Brust.

Ich entschied, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war, den Papierkram aus dem Krankenhaus auszufüllen doch stellte mit einem Blick auf den Schreibtisch im Zimmer fest, dass dieser viel zu klein für die Massen an Akten war, die darauf Platz finden mussten.

Der riesige, hölzerne Tisch in Carlisles Büro fiel mir ein und ich rappelte mich schwerfällig auf, um das Oberhaupt der Cullens um einen Gefallen zu bitten.

…

„Natürlich darfst du mein Büro benutzen! Es tut mit Leid, dass ich nicht eher daran gedacht habe." Schuldbewusst ließ Carlisle seinen Kopf ein wenig hängen und starrte auf die Beschreibung einer Stadtvilla im Herzen New Yorks, die er bis vor wenigen Minuten studiert hatte.

„Danke, das ist sehr nett von dir." Beklommen sah ich auf die Verkaufsanzeige und fragte dann nach, um meinen Unwillen mit höflichem Interesse zu überspielen.

„Auf Häusersuche?"

„Ja. Wir besitzen zwar schon Grundstücke in den gesamten Staaten, aber ich denke es würde uns allen einmal gut tun, nicht so abgeschieden zu leben. Warst du schon einmal in New York?"

„Nur zu Besuch", antwortete ich knapp und bedankte mich erneut bei Carlisle, bevor ich die Treppen hochstieg und die Akten in Carlisles Büro schleppte. Es behagte mir nicht, dass die Familie schon damit beschäftigt war, ihr menschliches Leben vollkommen zu planen.

Ich knipste die kleine lichtstarke Lampe an, die in der linken Ecke der Arbeitsfläche stand und bestimmt noch nicht oft benutzt worden war.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden war ich damit beschäftigt, Krankheitsverläufe aufzuschreiben und Patienten zu beurteilen. Ich setzte meine Unterschrift unter das letzte Blatt und lehnte mich zufrieden in dem erstaunlich bequemen Ledersessel zurück. Ich bedeckte meine müden Augen mit meinen Handflächen und saß einige Minuten einfach nur da, atmete und lauschte den gedämpften Geräuschen, die vom Erdgeschoss heraufdrangen.

Ein lautloses Seufzen entwich meinem Mund, bevor ich ruckartig aufstand und Carlisles Schreibtisch wieder aufräumte. Ich betrachtete die zahlreichen Gemälde die an den Wänden hingen, während ich die Krankenakten übereinander stapelte und schließlich den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch schob. Schnell ging ich hinaus auf den Flur und in mein Zimmer.

Jasper steckte seinen Kopf schon wenige Minuten später wieder durch die Zimmertür. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und leicht gewellt, das Hemd das er trug himmelblau und frisch gebügelt.

„Komm mal mit", sagte er und lockte mich mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich. Gehorsam folgte ich ihm und betrat das Zimmer, das er zusammen mit Alice bewohnte.

Die Kleine lag bäuchlings auf der meerblauen Tagesdecke und blätterte in einer bunt glänzenden Modezeitschrift. Als sie hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter uns schloss, sah sie auf.

„Hey Bella" , begrüßte sie mich mit ihrer hellen Stimme und reckte ihren Kopf nach oben, um Jasper auf die Wange zu küssen. Ich sah geflissentlich weg und ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz, der mich wieder einmal angriff.

Ich entdeckte einen rechteckigen Karton, der auf der großen Arbeitsplatte aus Glas stand und ging neugierig darauf zu.

Ein Stück graugrünen Stoffs erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Adrenalin wurde in meine Adern gepumpt, als ich die gelben Streifen erkannte, die goldenen Knöpfe.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa...?" Jasper erschien neben mir, zog den Karton zu sich und nickte.

„Ja, habe ich. Ich wollte und konnte das alles einfach nicht wegschmeißen."

Er zog die Jacke seiner alten Uniform aus der Kiste und hielt sie vor seine Brust.

„Erstaunlich, wie gut sie noch erhalten ist, oder?" , fragte mein Bruder abwesend und betrachtete sich in dem großen Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Zimmers.

Ich brachte nur ein gehauchtes „Ja" zustande. Alte Erinnerungen strömten auf mich ein, Jasper auf seinem Pferd, Jasper schlafend, Jasper in seiner Uniform, Jasper mit roten Augen.

„Schau mal, was noch alles in dem Karton ist" , sagte Jasper beiläufig und verbarg mit größter Not sein Grinsen. Gehorsam warf ich einen Blick hinein und entdeckte haufenweise Schätze aus längst vergangenen Zeiten.

Staunend hielt ich ein altes Abzeichen hoch, rollte einige schwere Bleikugeln zwischen meinen Fingern. Alte, vergilbte Fotos der Whitlocks, Portraits unserer Mutter. Und ganz am Boden, unter einem in Leder gebundenen Buch, ein ovales Wappen, das mir nur allzu bekannt vorkam.

„Du hast es noch!", rief ich etwas begeisterter, als es wohl angebracht war. Jasper nickte und legte die Uniform vorsichtig auf den Tisch.

„Ich wollte es dir geben." Seine Hand lag vertraut auf meiner Schulter, sein Gesicht war feierlich ruhig. Fragend sah ich ihn an. Er wollte es mir geben? Aber ich hatte doch schon eins?

„Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, zwei Familienstücke gleichzeitig zu tragen. Ich liebe Mom und Dad immer noch, aber sie gehören nun mal zu meiner Vergangenheit. Die Cullens sind meine Zukunft."

Meine Begeisterung löste sich schneller in Luft auf, als es mir lieb war. Unglaube nahm seine Stelle ein.

„Verstehe", würgte ich mit gepresster Stimme heraus, „Danke."

Ich legte den Anhänger behutsam in meine Handfläche und verließ das Zimmer so schnell wie möglich, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Was hat sie denn jetzt schon wieder?" , hörte ich noch Alice' Sophranstimmchen, bevor ich die Tür des Gästezimmers hinter mir schloss.

Fest schlossen sich meine Finger um das tröstlich-kalte Metall, als ich mich auf das gemachte Bett warf und meinen Körper so klein wie möglich zusammenrollte. Meine Arme umfassten meine Beine, mein Gesicht war an meine Knie gepresst. Stumme Schluchzer ließen meine Schultern zittern, doch kein Laut verließ meine Lippen.

Mom und Dad sind Vergangenheit. Die Whitlocks sind Vergangenheit. Seine Blutsverwandten sind Vergangenheit. Ich bin Vergangenheit.

Ich hatte schon gewusst, dass die Cullens seine neue Familie waren. Dass er eine neue Mutter und einen neuen Vater hatte, neue Brüder und Schwestern. Eine neue Schulter, an die er sich anlehnen konnte, ein neues Mädchen, dass er liebevoll auf die Wange küssen und umarmen konnte.

Die bittere Erkenntnis formte sich in meinem Kopf und ließ mich meine Beine fester umklammern. Beinahe schmerzhaft gruben sich meine Finger in das kleine, unnachgiebige Stück Metall, das so viel Schaden angerichtet hatte.

Wusste er überhaupt, was er mit diesem Geschenk angedeutet hatte?

Wenn er selbst glaubte, dass die Whitlocks seine Vergangenheit und die Cullens seine Zukunft waren und ich in wenigen Tagen vielleicht ein vollwertiges Mitglied dieses Clans werden würde, warum gab er dann ausgerechnet _mir_ eine Erinnerung an unsere alte, tote Familie?


	44. Das Ende naht

**Kleine Veränderung. Die letzten Kapitel werden in der dritten Person geschrieben sein. Es ist leider nötig, um die Dramatik der ganzen Situation zu unterstreichen ;)**

**Ich hoffe, das letzte Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Genießt die letzten Stunden, die Bella mit den Cullens verbringen wird (gemeine Anspielung-Muahaha).**

Der Montagabend verging schnell. Bella beruhigte sich bald wieder, wischte sich die imaginären Tränen aus dem Gesicht und besuchte Edward in seinem Zimmer, wo sie sich seine gewaltige CD- und Plattensammlung zeigen ließ. Die goldbespannten Wände und die bequeme schwarze Ledercouch gefielen ihr und so blieb sie eine Zeit lang bei ihm.

Sie redeten über Gott und die Welt und Bella stellte fest, dass sie Edward wohl unterschätzt hatte. Er war nicht nur ein Siebzehnjähriger in einem unsterblichen Körper. Edward freute sich auch sichtlich über ihr ehrliches Interesse und Bella stellte mit gemischten Gefühlen fest, dass _er_ sie wohl nie enttäuschen oder falsch behandeln würde.

Nach dem Abendessen half sie Rosalie in der Garage, wo sie gerade an Carlisles Mercedes rumwerkelte. Die beiden hatten Spaß und lernten sich besser kennen, und Bella stellte erneut fest, dass sie sich in der Familie Cullen geirrt hatte. Nicht alle Mädchen dort waren hyperaktiv und hinterlistig.

Der Dienstag begann nicht viel anders als der Montag. Bella stand auf, taumelte ins Badezimmer und bereitete sich auf ihren Arbeitstag vor. Dass Carlisle noch am Vorabend eine Entscheidung gefasst hatte, die ihr Leben verändern würde, konnte sie in diesem Moment noch nicht ahnen.

Da Bella noch am Vortag all den Papierkram durchgearbeitet und ausgefüllt hatte, verlief der Vormittag für sie relativ entspannt. Sie goss sich gerade an der Kaffeemaschine auf dem Gang eine große Tasse Kaffee ein, als Alana, ihre Sekretärin, sie von der Seite ansprach.

„Dr. Whitlock, wie verlief ihr Vormittag?", fragte sie und Bella wusste, dass sie diese Frage nur aus reiner Höflichkeit stellte. Eigentlich wollte sie ein viel heikleres und privateres Thema ansprechen.

„Sehr gut, danke, Alana." Sie nahm einen großen Schluck des bitteren Getränks und merkte sofort, wie das Koffein ihre Müdigkeit vertrieb.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Dr. Cullen für diese Woche krankgeschrieben wurde. Seine Kinder sind anscheinend auch nicht in der Schule. Wissen sie vielleicht etwas darüber?" Abschätzend musterte die hochgewachsene Frau Bella.

„Ich denke, Dr. Cullen wird seine Gründe haben, nicht zur Arbeit zu kommen. Vielleicht hat eins seiner Kinder sich einen Virus eingefangen und die anderen angesteckt, wer weiß?"

„Aber kommt es ihnen nicht auch komisch vor, dass er gerade mal einen Tag auf Arbeit war, bevor er 'krank' wurde?" Sie malte mit ihren Fingern Gänsefüßchen in die Luft. „Sie sind doch mit ihm zusammen weg gefahren, eine Schwester hat es gesehen. Wissen sie wirklich nichts?"

Bella war fassungslos. Es machte sie wütend, wie verzweifelt sich die Mitarbeiter dieses Krankenhauses danach sehnten, einen Skandal geliefert zu bekommen, über den sie tratschen konnten.

„Nein, Alana", Bellas graue Augen blitzten gefährlich, „und ich möchte nicht noch einmal hören, dass du oder irgendwer sonst wilde Vermutungen über Dinge anstellt, von denen ihr keine Ahnung habt. Wir sind hier, um Menschenleben zu retten, nicht um über Dinge zu tratschen, die uns absolut überhaupt nichts angehen." Sie starrte ihre Sekretärin, von der sie gedacht hatte, dass sie anders als all diese egozentrischen und nichtswissenden Menschen wäre, mit schlecht versteckter Enttäuschung an. Ihr Pieper gab einen schrillen, hohen Ton von sich und sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf das kleine Display, bevor sie sich umdrehte und mit wütenden Schritten in die Notaufnahme rauschte. Der Kaffee stand vergessen auf dem Tisch.

Die Stunden vergingen, doch Bella vergaß ihre kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Alana nicht. Selbst als ihr BMW auf die gepflasterte Einfahrt rollte, dachte sie noch über das Gespräch nach, wobei sie nicht verstand, warum sie eigentlich so enttäuscht war.

Emmett öffnete die Tür. „Bells, komm schnell rein! Wir warten schon auf dich." Er zog Bella in eine kurze Umarmung und nahm dann ihre Hand, um sie in die Küche zu ziehen. Alle restlichen Cullens saßen schon um den großen Tisch herum und das Mädchen ahnte Schlimmes, schaffte es aber, ihre Miene freundlich und unbekümmert wirken zu lassen.

„Hallo" , grüßte sie und setzte sich zwischen Jasper und Emmett. Ihr Bruder lächelte sie aufgeregt an und ihr Herz schlug schneller.

„Schön, dass du jetzt da bist, Bella. Ich habe euch alle hierher kommen lassen, damit wir unsere Pläne für die nächsten Jahre und Jahrzehnte besprechen können. Wir sind zwar erst vor knapp zwei Wochen hier in Forks angekommen, aber ich denke, dass wir dank der Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage noch einmal umplanen müssen." Carlisle lächelte warm in die Runde und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab, während die anderen zustimmend nickten.

„Bevor wir Menschen geworden sind habe ich gesehen, wie wir alle nach Florida ziehen!" , sagte Alice und trommelte mit ihren Fingern gegen das dunkle Holz, „damals habe ich noch nicht verstanden, warum wir in einer so sonnigen Region wohnen würden, aber jetzt ergibt es Sinn." Sie lächelte, als Jasper ihre Hände umfasste und ihre kleine Melodie abrupt unterbrach.

„Das ist doch schon mal ein Ansatzpunkt. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass wir alle noch ein paar Jahrzehnte als menschliche Familie verbringen wollen?"

Wieder nickten alle, Rosalie und Esme etwas euphorischer als die anderen.

„Gut, dann werden wir also in den nächsten Wochen nach Florida umziehen." Carlisles weiser Blick landete auf Bella und sie musste hart kämpfen, um ihre neugierige Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. In ihr sträubte sich alles, ihr Kopf tat ihr vom vielen Nachdenken schon weh und ihre Hände waren schwitzig.

„Bella." Wie eine Kugel bohrten sich Carlisles Wörter in ihren Magen und sie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich dich mit meiner Frage nicht überrumpeln werde und du genug Zeit zum Nachdenken hattest. Möchtest du mit uns umziehen und in unserem neuen Haus ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen?"

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, während alle auf ihre Antwort warteten. Bella konnte sich denken, dass jedes einzelne Mitglied der Familie schon fest davon überzeugt war, dass sie zustimmen würde. Jasper neben ihr starrte auf Alice' Hand in seiner eigenen und betete, dass Bella ihren Mund öffnen und laut und bestimmt „Ja!" sagen würde. Er versuchte, einzig und allein an seine Zukunft mit Alice und Bella zu denken, doch trotzdem schlich sich eine dunkle Vorahnung in seine Gedanken. Er wusste, dass ein Schweigen viele Bedeutungen haben konnte.

Sie hielt diesen Druck nicht aus. Ihr Herz schien wie eine schnell tickende Zeitbombe kurz davor, zu explodieren. Sie musste die Situation entschärfen, egal wie viele Menschen dabei möglicherweise verletzt wurden.

„Nein!" Ihre Stimme klang einsam in dem großen Raum. Wieder herrschte Stille, alle schienen den Atem anzuhalten. Dann kratzten Stuhlbeine über den Boden, Schritte eilten aus dem Raum und verhallten im Obergeschoss. Die verbleibenden Personen schienen alle gleichzeitig auszuatmen. Carlisle warf Esme einen schnellen Blick zu und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein", murmelte Emmett mit perplexer Miene und und sah in die Runde, „das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein."


	45. splitterndes Herz

**Danke für eure schneller Reviews zum letzten Kapitel. Hier kommt jetzt das große Finale, haltet die Taschentücher bereit!**

Bella saß an dem kleinen Schreibtisch in dem Zimmer, dass sie in den vergangenen Tagen als ihr eigenes angesehen hatte. Der Schock saß noch zu tief in ihren Knochen, als dass sie wirklich hätte verstehen können, was sie mit ihrem eindeutigen Abgang in Gang gesetzt hatte.

Das Familienwappen ihres Bruders lag schwer in ihren Händen, der kleine Zettel, der bestimmt noch immer sicher in den zierlichen Laschen steckte, schien plötzlich Tonnen zu wiegen.

Trotz ihrer prekären Lage fühlte sie sich so ruhig wie nie zuvor. Lag es vielleicht daran, dass sie endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte?

Ohne groß zu überlegen schob sie ihren Fingernagel in den kleinen Spalt zwischen den zwei Metallhälften und befreite damit ein Geheimnis, das sie vor einer halben Ewigkeit eingeschlossen hatte.

Vorsichtig zupfte sie das vergilbte Stück Papier aus seiner Halterung und faltete es auseinander. Der Zettel war größer, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte und riss ein Stück weit ein, als sie die starren Fasern glatt strich.

Ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen starrte sie auf die verblichenen Buchstaben und erkannt ihre eigene Schrift nicht wieder.

„Jazz." Leise las sie das verfluchte Wort vor. Die Schrift verschwamm vor ihren Augen.

„Darlin'." Bella sprang auf, wirbelte herum und ließ dabei den Zettel auf den Schreibtisch fallen. Jasper stand mit hängenden Schultern im Türrahmen und sah sie an, sein Gesicht sah einfach nur erschöpft aus.

Er lief zum Bett und setzte sich hin, die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Hosen vergraben.

„Ich verstehe es nicht, Bella." Seine Stimme klang gedämpft und eine rote Stichflamme durchbohrte Bellas Herz. Wie sollte sie etwas erklären, das sie selbst nicht einmal verstand?

Die pure, bedingungslose Liebe zerrte an Bella. Sie musste sich an der Tischkante festhalten, um nicht zu Jasper zu gehen und sich neben ihn zu setzen.

„Ich bin niemandem eine Rechenschaft schuldig." Sie konnte das Zittern nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen. Wo war nur die Ruhe geblieben, die sie noch vor einigen Minuten betäubt hatte?

„Ist das etwa dein Ernst? Einfach abzuhauen, nachdem wir uns gerade wieder nähergekommen sind?" Aus Jaspers Mund klang diese Frage so bedeutungsvoll, dass Bella sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Jasper der einzige war, bei dem sie jemals weichgeworden war und sie straffte ihre Schultern. Es wurde Zeit, reinen Tisch zu machen.

„'Näherkommen'? Was verstehst du bitte unter 'näherkommen'? Einen Tag haben wir zusammen verbracht, mehr nicht. Du weißt überhaupt nichts über mich, Jasper." Bellas Stimme klang so enttäuscht, dass Jasper nicht anders konnte als sich zu fragen, was sie vor ihm verbarg.

„"Hör auf, dich immer zurückzuziehen! Rede mit mir Bella, dann könnte ich auch anfangen, dich zu verstehen! Rede mit mir, schrei' mich an, wenn es dir hilft, aber sage mir doch einfach, was du verdammt noch mal willst und hau nicht immer ab!" Jasper wurde immer lauter und sprang schließlich auf. Den letzten Teil schrie er seiner Schwester direkt ins Gesicht.

Bella wich nicht zurück. Es war, als würde ein Knoten in ihrer Brust platzen.

„Weißt du, wie sehr es mir weh tut, dich immer mit Alice zu sehen? Ich hasse sie! Sie kommandiert dich herum und kontrolliert dein Leben, du hast wirklich jemand besseren verdient!" _Mich!_, schrie sie noch gedanklich hinterher, doch Jasper hörte es nicht.

Er sah sie fassungslos an, sein schönes Gesicht vor lauter Kummer verzerrt.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Alice zu beleidigen? Ich liebe sie!" Trotzig verschränkte er seine langen Arme vor der Brust und stierte seine Schwester in Grund und Boden. Zum ersten Mal verspürte er etwas, das sich zwischen ihn und seine ehemals beste Freundin drängte und sie auseinanderzerrte-eine Art Keil. Er betrachtete die brünette Frau vor sich und sah eine Fremde.

„Ja, du liebst _sie_! Das ist das ganze Problem, bemerkst du das nicht?" Bella war außer sich. Jasper sah sie immer noch verständnislos an und sie musste mehrere Male blinzeln, um die Tränen zu vertreiben, die sich in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten.

„ICH LIEBE DICH, JASPER!" Ihr Schrei war so laut, dass er sogar draußen im Wald weiterhallte. Ihre ganze Verzweiflung lag darin, ihre Wut, ihr Hass.

Das Zerbrechen eines Gegenstandes unten im Erdgeschoss drang durch die dünnen Wände.

Jaspers Mund stand offen, als er zum ersten Mal in einhundertfünfzig Jahren verstand, was in seiner _Schwester_ vorging. Bella konnte sehen, wie es hinter seinen Augen arbeitete und wartete auf seine Reaktion, die alles entscheiden würde.

Mehrere Minuten lang standen sie sich gegenüber und Bella sah fest in die stürmisch-grauen Augen der einzigen Person, die sie gleichzeitig in Ekstase versetzen und dem Erdboden gleich machen konnte.

Ihr Unterbewusstsein sagte ihr schon, dass es vielleicht das letzte Mal sein würde.

Jasper schluckte schwer, bevor er seinen Kopf ganz leicht bewegte, von links nach rechts und wieder zurück.

Die Bewegung war so alltäglich und normal, und doch zerstörte sie in diesem Moment Bellas Leben. Die Stille drückte auf ihre Ohren und zerriss ihre Trommelfelle. Sie war schon so oft in ihrem Leben abgelehnt worden, schon so viele Leute hatten „Nein" zu ihr gesagt. Doch trotzdem schmerzte es in diesem Moment so sehr wie noch nie, abgewiesen zu werden.

Ein lauter, erstickter Schluchzer entschlüpfte ihren Lippen und sie drehte sich um. Noch im Gehen verwandelte sie sich in einen Vampir, zerquetschte das silberne Wappen an ihrer Brust mit zerstörerischer Leichtigkeit und schleuderte es von sich, während sie sich vom Boden abdrückte und mit einem kraftvollen Sprung die Fensterscheibe durchbrach. Kleine Splitter flogen durch die Luft und zerschnitten Jaspers Haut, doch Bella interessierte sich nicht mehr für sein verlockendes Blut.

Für sie war er sowieso schon gestorben.

* * *

_Lieber Jazz,  
bitte denk daran, dass ich dich immer lieben werde.  
Nichts kann das ändern.  
Es tut mir Leid.  
Deine kleine Schwester  
Isabella_

Der kleine, vergilbte Zettel zitterte in Jaspers Händen. Er hatte seine Schwester für immer verloren, das wusste er. Ihm war klar, was er ihr angetan hatte.

War es nicht auch bei Maria so gewesen? Wie leer und enttäuscht hatte er sich gefühlt als er herausfand, dass sie ihn nur benutzt hatte-die Qual war unerträglich gewesen. Gott sei Dank hatte er Peter und Charlotte gehabt, die ihm geholfen hatten-und Alice.

Aber Bella...sie war auf sich gestellt, allein mit ihrem Kummer und ihrem inneren Tumult. Wie gern hätte er ihr seine Hilfe angeboten, aber unter den herrschenden Umständen...

Er konnte den Fakt, dass Bella, seine kleine Bella, in ihn verliebt war, und das schon seit so langer Zeit-der Zettel bewies es, einfach nicht richtig fassen. Er war so..._erschüttert_, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob sich sein Körper in einem Art Schockzustand befand oder er einfach nur so steif dastand, dass sämtliche seiner Körperteile eingeschlafen waren.

Bella liebte ihn...Bella liebte ihn...Bella _liebte_ ihn...

Wie oft er den Satz als auch als unendliches Mantra in seinem Kopf wiederholte, er wurde einfach nicht glaubwürdiger.

Tränen der Verzweiflung schwemmten seine Augen und liefen wie durchsichtige Perlen an seiner Wange entlang. Er konnte seinen Arm nicht dazu bewegen, sie wegzuwischen und blieb einfach stehen, zwang sich, nicht zu blinzeln, als würde eine völlige Regungslosigkeit die Zeit zurückdrehen und all die Entscheidungen, die das Schicksal für ihn getroffen hatte, rückgängig machen.

Tränen vermischten sich mit der Tinte und ließen die schwarze Farbe in den kleinen Tropfen verschwimmen, löschten nach und nach die krakeligen Buchstaben und somit auch eine der letzten Erinnerungen, die er an seine liebenswerte, tollpatschige Schwester hatte.

„Jasper?" Wie ertappt fuhr Jasper herum und entdecke Alice, die mit verschränkten Armen und traurigem Gesichtsausdruck im Türrahmen stand.

Er schniefte einmal und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, um seine Tränen zu verwischen.

„Alice." Er schluckte noch einmal schwer und würgte damit auch seine Trauer hinunter in die dunklen Tiefen seiner Seele, bevor er sich in Gang setzte und auf Alice zuging, die tröstend die Arme für ihn ausbreitete.

Den kleinen, fragilen Zettel knüllte er fest zusammen und ließ ihn teilnahmslos auf den Boden fallen.

Unbeachtet landete er zwischen glitzernden Glasscherben auf dem hellen Parkettboden, während einige Kilometer entfernt ein bildhübsches Mädchen unter der Last ihres Kummers zusammenbrach und allein auf den nassen Waldboden sank.

Langsam wurde aus dem sanften Goldgelb ihrer Augen ein erschreckendes, samtiges Dunkelrot und sie krallte ihre Finger in den weichen Boden, auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihr _Halt_ geben konnte.

Bella war tot, kämpfte mit Tränen, die sie niemals vergießen würde...

….und wir alle weinten mit ihr.

* * *

**Puh, fertig. Ich danke euch allen für eure Kommentare und eure Treue, auch wenn es manchmal etwas länger gedauert hat, bis ich das nächste Kapitel veröffentlicht hatte. Ein dicker Kuss auch an mein Niselchen, die sich so manches Kapitel von mir anhören müsste. **

**Ich hätte auch eine Idee für ein weniger trauriges alternatives Ende, wer es hören will, sollte sich bei mir melden. **

**Es tut mir leid es sagen zu müssen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass eine Fortsetzung folgen wird. Es ist nicht unmöglich, aber im Moment schwärme ich einfach für andere Pairings. Ich finde, in jeder Geschichte sollte ganz viel Herzblut stecken, und das könnte ich bei der Fortsetzung von Schicksal einfach nicht garantieren. Ob ich bald eine neue FF anfange, weiß ich noch nicht. **

**Danke nochmal für eure Unterstützung und ich hoffe, dass ich euch bald wieder ein bisschen Drama zum Lesen liefern kann ;)**

_Viele liebe Grüße_

_Jazzy_


	46. Zusatz:Verbotene Früchte sind süß

„_**We could have a life, us two. Maybe not like I dreamed. Maybe not like you remember. But we could get by." **_- Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney Todd( Film)

Was vorher geschah:

"_Hör auf, dich immer zurückzuziehen! Rede mit mir Bella, dann könnte ich auch anfangen, dich zu verstehen! Rede mit mir, schrei´ mich an, wenn es dir hilft, aber sage mir doch einfach, was du verdammt noch mal willst und hau nicht immer ab!" Jasper wurde immer lauter und sprang schließlich auf. Den letzten Teil schrie er seiner Schwester direkt ins Gesicht._

_Bella wich nicht zurück. Es war, als würde ein Knoten in ihrer Brust platzen. _

„_Weißt du, wie sehr es mir weh tut, dich immer mit Alice zu sehen? Ich hasse sie! Sie kommandiert dich herum und kontrolliert dein Leben, du hast wirklich jemand besseren verdient!" **Mich!**, schrie sie noch gedanklich hinterher, doch Jasper hörte es nicht._

* * *

Bella konnte es nicht glauben, als Jasper die Entfernung zwischen ihnen überbrückte und sie fest in seine Arme schloss.

„Bella, was ist bloß los mit dir?" , murmelte er in ihre Haare strich mit sanften Fingern über ihren Rücken. Als er sich etwas zurücklehnte und sie mit großen, _zu_ ehrlichen Augen ansah, wusste sie, dass er ihre Schwäche für ihn bewusst ausnutzte, um das vermeintliche Geheimnis aus ihr herauszupressen.

Sie starrte in seine grauen Augen und bekam nicht einmal mit, wie drei kleine Worte ihrem Mund entschlüpften. Jasper bemerkte es sehr wohl.

Geschockt sah er sie an und blinzelte einige Male, als wolle er aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen.

„Du...liebst mich?" Nun, da die Katze aus dem Sack war, sah Bella keinen Grund mehr darin, ihre Gefühle für ihn noch weiter zu leugnen. Sie befreite sich aus seinen Armen und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster.

„Ja," gab sie leise zu, „schon ewig." Sie traute es sich nicht, ihrem Bruder in die Augen zu sehen. „Es tut mir so leid, Jasper. Ich habe das alles nicht gewollt, ich hatte nie vor, dich in dieses Dilemma zu involvieren. Das ist mein Problem, nicht deins. Ich bin es nicht wert, dass man sich wegen mir Sorgen machen muss. Ich muss gehen, ich-"

Ihr Monolog wurde von zwei Händen unterbrochen, die sich auf ihre Oberarme legten und sie sanft umdrehten. Jasper sah sie an und schien Tränen unterdrücken zu müssen.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Bella, bist du dir wirklich über deine Gefühle im Klaren?"

Bellas Blick fiel auf den Zettel, den sie vor Jahren in die kleine Lasche an der Innenseite von Jaspers Wappen gesteckt hatte. Sie nickte.

„Ich will nicht, dass du mich wieder verlässt", flüsterte Jasper mit großen Augen, bevor er das Unmögliche tat.

Er lehnte sich zu Bella, seiner kleinen Schwester, hinunter und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Bella war zu geschockt, als dass sie sofort hätte reagieren können. Sie bewegte sich nicht und sah in Jaspers Gesicht, dass nur wenige Millimeter von ihrem entfernt war. Seine Augen waren offen, er blickte sie auffordernd, schon fast ernst an, bevor seine Lider zu flatterten und sich eine Maske der Ruhe auf seine Züge legte.

Bella dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, warum Jasper sie küsste. Sie dachte nicht an sein fast schon gezwungen ruhiges Gesicht, seine starre Körperhaltung oder daran, dass er ihr leiblicher Bruder war.

Ihr gesamtes Denken wurde von dem glückseligen Gefühl beherrscht, dass von seinen warmen Lippen aus in ihren Mund schwappte, sich über ihren ganzen Körper ergoss und sie als ein weiches, vor Aufregung zitterndes Bündel von Erregung und Wonne zurückließ.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, als ihre Beine nachgaben. Sanft legte Jasper seine Hände auf ihren Rücken und stabilisierte sie, während die Zeit stillstand. Er versuchte nichts, um den Kuss zu vertiefen und auch Bella wusste, dass sie nicht mehr von ihm verlangen konnte, obwohl alles in ihr wild und beharrlich nach _mehr_ schrie.

Beide wussten sie, dass diese zärtliche, recht unverbindliche Berührung alles war, was ihre Lippen jemals teilen würden. Jasper löste sich behutsam von seiner Schwester und Bella verkniff es sich, ihn wieder an sich zu ziehen.

„Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben," murmelte Jasper und zog Bella in eine der geschwisterlichen Umarmungen, die sie schon so oft genossen hatte, „ich kann nicht."

Plötzlich war alles wieder wie früher und Bella fragte sich, ob die letzten Minuten wirklich passiert waren. Doch das freudige Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, ihren Fingerspitzen, in ihren Beinen und Füßen blieb und sie stellte fest, dass man sich etwas so Schönes und Gewaltiges einfach nicht einbilden konnte.

Jasper sah sie an und Bella bemerkte die pure Schuld und die wilde Verzweiflung in seinem Blick. Dazu bringen, irgendetwas zu bereuen oder sich gar zu entschuldigen, konnte sie sich trotzdem nicht.

„Bella, bleib bitte bei mir. Als meine Schwester und als nichts anderes. Edward ist einsam, ich bin mir sicher, dass..." Er beendete den Satz nicht und sah wieder weg.

„Natürlich", wisperte Bella schweren Herzens und legte ihren Kopf auf die vertraute Schulter ihres Freundes, „natürlich. Ich würde alles für dich tun, großer Bruder."

_Ungefähr zehn Jahre später..._

Hand in Hand saß ein Ehepaar auf einer der Bänke in dem kleinen Park und beobachtete seine sechsjährige Tochter, die fröhlich mit einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen auf dem hölzernen Klettergerüst spielte. Ihre kupferroten Haare wippten im Wind auf und ab und sie wischte sie sich ungeduldig aus den Augen, während sie von dem Jungen in Richtung Rutsche gezogen wurde.

Lachend und schreiend glitten die beiden hinunter und landeten unversehrt auf dem Boden, nur um noch einmal hinaufzuklettern. Der Junge, ein Jahr älter als das Mädchen und schon erstaunlich kräftig und groß für sein Alter, zerrte die Kleine ungeduldig mit sich und hielt nicht einmal an, als sie stolperte und beinahe hinfiel.

Die Augen der relativ kleinen, braunhaarigen Frau auf der Bank weiteten sich, als sie das sah. Sie wollte schon aufspringen, doch der Mann mit den rotbraunen Haaren, die denen des kleinen Mädchens erstaunlich ähnlich sahen, hielt sie zurück. „Es sind doch nur Kinder. Lass sie spielen."

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich ihrem Mann zu. „Der Kleine kommt wirklich nach seinem Vater, Edward. Gott sei Dank hat Renesmee nicht _deine_ Sturköpfigkeit geerbt." Edward lachte kurz auf und sah dann zu dem blondhaarigen Jungen, der einige Meter entfernt von seiner Cousine und seinem Cousin bäuchlings auf der grünen Wiese lag und in einem dicken Buch blätterte.

„Noch nicht einmal ganz zehn Jahre alt und schon ein totaler Bücherwurm. Ich sehe ihn schon als nächsten großen Neurochirurgen." Edward seufzte zufrieden, lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und sah seine geliebte Frau an. „Bella, ich kann dir nie genug danken, dass du uns allen dieses Leben ermöglichst."

Bella winkte ab und sah ihren Mann tapfer lächelnd an, wobei eine unmerkliche Röte ihre Wangen überzog. Edward lachte, als er das sah und lehnte sich näher zu dir.

„Gut zu wissen, dass ich es immer noch schaffe, dich zum Erröten zu bringen." Sein Blick huschte über ihre klugen grauen Augen zu ihrem Mund. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Edward, für immer und ewig." Synchron neigten sie sich ihre Gesichter zu wollten sich gerade küssen, als der großgewachsene, dunkelhaarige Junge auf sie zurannte.

„Küssen ist eklig, Onkel Edward! Hört auf damit!" Bella rückte ein Stück von ihrem Ehegatten ab und machte bereitwillig Platz, als das Kind sich zwischen ihnen auf die Bank stemmte.

„Ich habe Onkel Jasper gesehen, Tante Bella, und Tante Ali! Und Mary! Als ich oben auf dem Turm stand!" Er rutschte näher zu seiner Tante und zog an ihrem Kragen, damit sie sich auf seine Höhe hinunterbeugte. „Ihr seid meine Lieblingstanten, aber sag das keinem", flüsterte er und glitt wieder von der Bank hinunter, um seiner neuen Spielkameradin entgegen zu rennen, die gerade mit ihren Eltern zwischen den Bäumen aufgetaucht war.

Mary war das Ebenbild ihrer Erzeuger, mit den pechschwarzen Haaren und der zierlichen Figur von Alice und den stechend grauen Augen und dem niedlichen Lächeln von Jasper. Bella freute sich für die glücklichen Eltern, ein so prächtiges Kind bekommen zu haben. Sie war nicht neidisch.

...Nicht sehr zumindest.

„Hallo ihr zwei", begrüßte Edward seine Adoptivgeschwister, die mittlerweile an der hölzernen Bank angekommen waren. Mary war schon von Jeremiah, dem kleinen Kraftprotz mit den riesigen blauen Augen seiner Mutter und den dunklen Locken seines Vaters, zum Klettergerüst gelockt worden, wo sie freudig von ihrer Cousine und gleichzeitig besten Freundin Renesmee begrüßt wurde.

„Wir können nicht lange bleiben, Jasper hat mir versprochen, dass wir den ganzen Tag lang einkaufen fahren. Stimmt doch, Liebster, oder?" Jasper nickte zustimmend und überreichte Bella den kleinen pinken Rucksack mit Glitzersteinchen, in dem sich Marys liebste Spielsachen und Kuscheltiere befanden.

Jedes der jungen Paare war sehr zufrieden mit der Abmachung, die sie zusammen getroffen hatten. Jeden Samstag betreute jemand anderes die Kleinen, damit die Eltern einen gemeinsamen Tag genießen konnten. Diese Woche war es Bellas und Edwards Aufgabe, die vier kleinen Racker zu beschäftigen, nächstes Mal waren Esme und Carlisle dran.

Bella hätte nie gedacht, dass alles so glimpflich ausgehen würde. Jasper war glücklich, Edward war glücklich und sie hatte eine hinreißende kleine Tochter, für die sie _alles_ tun würde.

Natürlich war noch ungewiss was passieren würde, wenn die Kinder einmal groß sein würden. Würden sie sie in Vampire verwandeln? Würden sie ihnen das große Geheimnis, das noch immer unter der menschlichen Fassade schlummerte, eines Tages offenbaren? Oder würden sie sie in Unwissenheit ein glückliches, normales Leben führen lassen?

Bella war sich nicht sicher, doch zusammen mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Familie würde sie es schaffen.

Alice und Jasper verabschiedeten sich mittlerweile von Mary, bevor sie den Spielplatz hinter sich ließen und den schmalen Weg zurückgingen, den sie gekommen waren. Die Sonne blinzelte hinter den Wolken hervor und ließ Jaspers dunkelblonden Mopp von Haaren glänzen.

Bella konnte nicht anders, als den Weggang der beiden zu beobachten und sich näher an Edward zu kuscheln, sich vorstellend, dass es ein anderer Mann war, der da einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte.

Verbotene Früchte waren nunmal schon immer süß, egal, wie bitter die Realität auch schmeckt.

* * *

_So...Das ist also das endgültige Ende. Bella hat es nie geschafft, sich von Jasper loszureißen, aber wer hätte das auch erwartet? _

_Renesmee ist die Tochter von Edward und Bella, der blonde Junge ist Carlisles und Esmes Sohn. Jeremiah ist das Kind von Rosalie und Emmett. Und wessen Kind Mary ist, wisst ihr ja._

_Ich war heute echt traurig, als ich erfahren hab, dass alle Szenen für Breaking Dawn im Kasten sind. Nach dem Kinostart von BD ist's also wirklich vorbei mit der Twilight Saga. :(_

_Aber diese ganze Misere hat mich erst dazu veranlasst, das allerletzte Kapitel endlich fertigzustellen. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und entschuldige mich, dass es so lange gedauert hat._

_Ich bedanke mich an dieser Stelle für die zahlreichen Reviews(ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir auch eure Meinung zu diesem letzten Kapitel noch mitteilt ;) ) und bete inständig, dass ihr auch die weiteren Fics und Oneshots, die eventuell folgen werden, genauso gut aufnehmt und mich weiterhin unterstützt._

_Ich wünsche noch schöne Osterferien!_

_Liebste Grüße_

_Maika_


End file.
